Princesa en California
by Annie Cullen Swan
Summary: Cuando tu corazón se parte tan dolorosamente, lo único que quieres es no volver a pasar por eso. ¿Como lidiaras cuando te vuelves a enamorar? Ambientado en el año 2009 AU/TH OoC
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Nunca fui la mas tierna y adorable chica desde mi niñez.

Todo tenia: ropa, dinero, joyas... Claro que eso no deberia contarse como ''todo'', me faltaron dos cosas muy importantes: amor y amistad.

El amor de mis padres, mi hermano mayor y mi familia, siempre lo tuve.

Pensaba que la amistad tambien tenia. Pero que equivocada estaba, y tuve que mudarme a Los Angeles, California a los quince años para darme cuenta de eso.

Los que eran mis amigos en Boston, se olvidaron por completo de mi y los amigos que logre hacer en Hollywood, solo pocos se han quedado conmigo para siempre.

¿Y el amor? El unico amor que yo conozco es el que mi familia me da, y no tengo ganas de volver a experimentar otro amor. No despues de lo que paso

_-Tengo que ir al baño -le dije a Rosalie en cuanto comence a sentir nauseas por todo el alcohol que habia ingerido_

_-Te acompaño, yo tampoco me siento muy bien -nos tomamos de las manos e intentamos levantarnos del sillon, pero la borrachera no nos dejo y cuando volvimos a caer de bruces contra el comodo sofa de cuero marron, reventamos en risas_

_-¡Bella! ¡Lucia! -nos llamo el quaterback del equipo, Emmett-. Vamos. Levantense de ahi, ya es tarde para que unas hermosas chicas como ustedes todavia esten aqui_

_-Si pudieramos, Emm, te juro que lo hariamos -le dije_

_-¡Rayos, Bella! Si tu hermano te ve asi, te mata_

_-Mi hermano se puede ir mucho al demonio, tuvo mi edad, que se joda. Se ha embriagado mas veces que yo y mis padres ni le dicen nada_

_-No podemos dejar que la princesa de Boston llegue asi a su casa. Arriba, Swan -me tomo de las manos y me jalo para levantarme-. ¡Jones! -llamo al otro quaterback-. Ayudame con estas dos_

_-¡Rayos, hermano! -exclamo Dean levantando a mi amiga del sillon que ya se habia quedado dormida-. ¿No las ibas a mantener vigiladas?_

_-Si pudiera, viejo. No se que les dieron, hace quince minutos las deje y estaban bien_

_-Creo... que... necesito vomitar -masculle con voz ronca_

_-Llevala al baño que esta aqui abajo, McCarthy, yo me llevo a Rosalie_

_-Bella, Bella, Bella... -murmuro Emmett obedeciendo la orden de Dean-. ¿Que les dieron, pequeña? Solo estaban tomando pura cerveza_

_Conforme mas nos acercabamos al baño, mas fuertes se hacian unos gemidos que me taladraban la cabeza. O quizas era la resaca por que ya me sentia mas cuerda_

_-Me duele la cabeza_

_-Jacob y tu hermano me van a matar si te ven asi_

_Jacob, mi novio capitan del equipo de futbol en la escuela y cinco años mayor que yo. Eramos perfectos juntos, el era capitan del equipo y yo era capitana de las porristas, la pareja mas envidiada de todo el __**Colegio John F. Kennedy de Los Angeles, California**__... Y tambien la mas repudiada en mi familia. No entendia por que mis padres y mi hermano no toleraban a mi novio, ¿que no veian lo perfectos que nos veiamos juntos? ¡Osea, hello! Es mi vida, no la de ellos, y si yo quiero salir con un chico malo, lo voy a hacer. Despues de todo ¿no se supone que la capitana de las porristas tiene que salir con el capitan del equipo de Americano? ¡Es la regla social!_

_-McCarthy, llevame a mi casa -le dije a Emmett sintiendo ya todo mi alimento desde que era un gusanito en la panza de mi mama en mi garganta_

_-No te puedo llevar a tu casa en esas condiciones, Bella, no es como la hija del magnate empresario Charlie Swan debe llegar a su casa_

_-¿¡Que diablos importa mi apellido!? A nadie le interesa si llego ebria a mi casa o no_

_-A tus padres si les interesa. Entra al baño -los gemidos eran demasiado audibles aqui, al punto de carcajearme por que estabamos interrumpiendo la diversion de una pareja de ebrios que no pudieron aguantar hasta llegar a una cama. La historia de nuestras fiestas. Emmett encendio la luz disculpandose con la pareja-. ¡JACOB! -grito, y ahi se me bajo la borrachera..._

_Era mi novio el que estaba fornicando con una chica que no era yo. Con una de mis ''mejores amigas''_

_-¡JESSICA! -grite y todo se fue a negro_

Han pasado cuatro años desde esa noche y no se me ha podido olvidar. Ya no soy esa niña de quince años que se deprimio dos años por esa impresion. No. Ahora tengo diecinueve años, me he graduado de la preparatoria y estoy ayudando a mi hermano Jasper a planear su boda con mi mejor amiga: Alice Brandon.

No me he permitido volver a enamorarme. O al menos eso he pensado yo.

_Iba ausente de todo el mundo, solo caminando mecanicamente hacia la habitacion que conocia bien desde hace un año. No iba prestando atencion a nada, mi videojuego estaba mas interesante que ver a enfermeras, doctores y pacientes caminar por los pasillos._

_-¡Isabella, cuidado! -grito mi hermano detras de mi, pero era tarde, ya habia chocado con alguien. El chico cayo al suelo tomandome de los hombros evitando que yo lo hiciera, pero aun asi cai sobre el_

_-Disculpa, no te vi -me dijo ayudandome a levantar, con un acento britanico muy marcado. Tenia en su brazo izquierdo una ferula y en su cuello un collarin_

_-Esta bien, yo estaba distraida_

_-¿Todo bien? -me pregunto Jasper-. ¡Edward! -exclamo sorprendido ganandose la mirada reprobatoria de la enfermera_

_-Buen dia, Jasper_

_-¿Pero que te paso, viejo?_

_-Tuve un accidente en la empresa. No es nada_

_-Pues esa ferula y ese collarin no parecen ser nada. Parece que ya conociste a mi hermanita_

_-¿Eres la famosa Isabella? Cameron no deja de hablar de ti_

_-Bella -murmure_

_-El es Edward, pequeña, un amigo de la Universidad_

_Mi hermano habia ido solo unos meses a estudiar a Londres, antes de que dejara la escuela por que no podia estar lejos de mi sabiendo como me encontraba_

_-Mucho gusto -le dije a Edward_

_-El placer es todo mio, linda. Debo decir que las fotos que me enseño tu hermano no te hacen justicia_

_-Gracias -respondi apenada_

Ese dia me habia dignosticado asma cronica, y ese dia conoci al hombre de mis sueños, por el que me permiti volverme a enamorar. Edward Cullen, el empresario britanico que se habia revelado a su familia, exceptuando a sus padres y sus hermanas, y decidio hacerse cargo de la sucursal americana del emporio de inversiones de su padre. Y el hombre que hizo que mi corazon se abriera, que me permitiera volver a soñar con que alguien de mi familia me amaba.

Esta historia, la historia de como me permiti volver a amar, no solo es una historia de amor, tambien es sobre como superar las pruebas que nos pone la vida. Sobre como no hay que rendirnos, por que el destino solo escucha una vez.

Esta es mi historia. La de una ''Princesa en California''

¡Hola a tod s! De blogger nos venimos a FanFiction.

Esta historia la he venido escribiendo desde hace unos tres o dos años. Como ya vieron es sobre Robert y Kristen, he intentado escribir sobre Edward y Bella y no le hago, yo soy de las pocas que se atreven a hacer algo de Robert y Kristen, cambiar completamente sus vidas como ya se dieron cuenta. Aqui no veran a una Kristen ruda ni a un Robert loco. Aqui veran a una Kristen delicada, muy niña mimada por ser hija de un empresario y a un Robert muy serio por ser empresario.

Las actualizaciones espero sean seguidas, tengo listos apenas doce capitulos y escribiendo el numero 13, por razones que todos conocemos se me ha hecho dificil escribir, pero espero no tardarme tanto en nuevos capitulos.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y me hagan saber sus opiniones a travez de un review.

Bss

Annie Pattz-Stew


	2. Capitulo 1 Volviendo a Nacer

_¡Hola! Como les dije ya tengo capitulos preparados hasta el 12, por lo que estare actualizando (si la escuela me lo permite) diario._

_Estoy acostumbrada a hacer mis capitulos con canciones, normalmente pongo solo una cancion, esta vez pondre dos canciones, una de Edward y una de Bella para que entiendan un poquito mejor a los personajes._

_Antes quisiera agradecer a Rainbow Raw por la informacion que me proporciono, la razon por la que haya cambiado la historia de Robert y Kristen a Edward y Bella. Quienes gusten leer la historia en version RobSten pueden pasar a mi blog edbella - twilighsaga . blogspot . com (( sin espacios )), lo unico que cambian son los nombres de los personajes :)_

_Espero les guste el primer capitulo y nos vemos en los reviews_

_**Soundtracks del Capitulo**_

_**Edward: ''Te quiero'' Hombres G: www. /watch?v =bDgf- lT0JQE**_

_**Bella: ''Te Creo'' Martina Stoessel, Soundtrack de ''Violetta'' www. / watch?v=bBTOi_PiMEY**_

_**Volviendo a Nacer**_

_**Bella POV:**_

Que comodo era no dormirse temprano para ir al colegio. La Mansion desde hace una hora dijo _''buenas noches''_ y la mayoria ya estaba en el quinto sueño... menos yo.

No podia dormir, el calor bochornoso de Agosto era insoportable, hoy me habia puesto la pijama mas ligera que tenia, habia tirado todas las cobijas al suelo quedandome solamente con la sabana y abri la ventana para ver si entraba un poco de aire frio, pero ni asi, me gustaba el verano pero su calor era insoportable.

Habia bajado a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua bien frio y el calor habia bajado.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, sobresaltada me gire para ver a mi hermano recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, jugueteando con un objeto

-No -conteste-, el calor es insoportable

-Si, apuesto a que mañana va a ser peor el calor

Asenti, distraida mientras mi hermano tambien se servia agua y yo me sente sobre el taburete de la cocina, tenia que hablar seriamente con el

-Muy bien, ¿por que lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que? -pregunto

-Contarle a Edward, traicionaste por completo mi confianza

-Te hize las cosas mas faciles, Bella, agradeceme -y dejo un celular a lado de mi-, solo queria que pensaras bien las cosas, hermanita; ten en cuenta po lo que pasaste

-Lo se y por eso no le queria decir, tengo miedo

-Es normal, pero tambien tienes que rehacer tu vida o te quedaras solterona viste santos el resto de tu vida

-¡No bromees, Swan!

-Es la verdad, Bella, aunque tu no lo quieras ver. Respondeme una cosa

-¿Que?

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Edward?

Justo en el blanco. ¿Suponia que le iba a decir como fue que me enamore de su mejor amigo? Era ingenua pero no tanto

-Ni sueñes que te voy a decir, eres capaz de ir de chismoso con el

-¿Me crees capaz? -lo fulmine con la mirada-, no respondas

Le sonrei con ironia

-Voy a la cama, necesito dormir y soñar que ¡te arranque el cuello!

-Antes de que te vayas: lee el mensaje -señalo el celular que dejo sobre el taburete, era su celular

Lo tome y prendi la pantalla

**''Buenas noches. Un favor, dile a Bells que la veo mañana en el centro de Hollywood. No me contesta el telefono.**

**Edward''**

-Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Aaaaa!

-Si, ya largate a dormir, grititos. Te tiene que levantar temprano mañana

Deje el celular sobre el taburete y me acerque a mi hermano

-Si que me facilitaste las cosas -dije mientras le daba unos fuertes golpesitos en la espalda que lo hicieron escupir toda el agua que se habia tomado

-¡Bella! -grito el

-¡Upzs! Olvide que soy mas fuerte que tu -y sali coriendo de la cocina

Tengo una cita con Edward, tengo una cita con Edward

Subi a mi habitacion, ahora si, sin duda, dormiria como un angelito. Me meti bajo la sabana no sin poner mi despertador a las 7:30 de la mañana.

**20 de Agosto**

Me levante puntual y me meti a la ducha sin esperar nada. Tarde cerqka de media hora en ducharme y cuando sali ya habia movimiento en la mansion. Otra media hora en encontrar mi ropa y vestirme y 15 minutos en maquillarme

-Amor, Amor, Amor; nacio de ti, nacio de mi, de la esperanza -baje cantando-. Amor, Amor, Amor, nacio de Dios, para los dos, nacio del alma -me sente en mi lugar en el comedor, todos me miraban-. Senti que tus besos se afilaron en mi, igual que palomas mensajeras de luz, saber que mis brazos se pegaron en ti, haciendo en tus labios la señal de la cruz. Amor...

-¡Uuuuuu! -gritaron Alice y Cynthia (su hermana menor), interrumpiendome

Las mire, fulminandolas

-No la molesten -las regaño mi madre-. Ya come hija, se te va a hacer tarde

Mire a mi hermano

-¿¡Por que rayos no puedes guardar un secreto!?

-Ya, Isabella, por favor -me tranquilizo mi padre

-No tengo hambre -dije y me levante de la mesa-. Gracias por arruinar lo que puede ser el mejor dia de mi vida

-No seas dramatica -me dijo mi hermano

-Alice, ¿te enseño los albumes de fotos de mi hermano cuando era bebe?

-¡Ya largate a tu cita! -grito mi hermano

-¿Alice? -pregunte. Todos estaban carcajeandose en voz baja

-¡Julian, lleva ah mi hermanita a su cita! -ordeno-. ¡Ahora!

-Claro que si -dijo el chofer

Habia logrado que mi hermano dejara de arruinarme la existencia con solo mencionar las fotos embarazosas, sin duda seria un truco que utilizaria de vez en cuando. Me subi al coche del chofer riendome, que ingeniosa era.

-¿A donde la llevo? -pregunto Julian

-Al letrero de Hollywood -conteste, el asintio y el viaje comenzo, llegaria a tiempo a mi primera cita con Edward, pero el era la persona mas puntual e incluso adelantada que habia visto en todos mis 19 años, asi que no me sorprenderia verlo ahi en cuanto llegara.

Estaba emocionada, hoy podria volver a nacer o volver a moror en vida. Era verano, hacia un calor verdadermante insoportable, me habia puesto un vestido strapless muy coqueto y femenino color morado con floresitas y unos flats de boca de pez con un mini taconsito color plata, me recogi el cabello en dos adorables coletitas qie me caian sobre el hombro

El viaje fue corto y como supuse Edward ya estaba ahi, sonrei, estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, todo en el me gustaba y me volvia loca, el coche se detuvo haciendo que Edward volteara, Julian corrio a abrirme la puerta y al verlo Edward sonrio, como si supiera quien bajaba de ese coche, me baje del coche y se acerco poco a poco.

-¿Quiere que pase por usted? -me pregunto Julian cuando ya habia bajado

-Yo te llamo -le dije-. Puedes irte

-Claro -Julian se metio al coche y se fue

-Buenos dias -saludo Edward con cortesia

-Hola -respondi

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias -conteste con una sonrisa

Despues de eso nos miramos en un silencio incomodo. Nos mirabamos sin decir ni una sola palabra

-Esto... es incomodo -susurre

-Lo se, pero no encuentro la forma de decir esto

-¿Decir que?

No contesto, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sombra, donde habia privacidad y aire fresco.

-Te quiero, Bella -solto de sopeton-, y no como una amiga, te quiero de verdad

Estaba en shock total y colapsaria pronto, el me habia dicho me queria. Queria gritar, saltar, bailar, cantar... pero sobre todo lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo como jamas habia besado a alguien, asi que lo hize y el me recibio con gusto, nos besamos lentamente para desmostrarnos cuanto nos amabamos. Nos separamos por falta de aire, me acaricio la cara mirandome a los ojos

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella? -pregunto

-No se, tu dime -respondi con voz sensual, me puse de puntillas y lo bese otra vez, ahora enrolle mis brazos a su cuello y el envolvio mi cintura con los suyos, me aferro a el y me alzo dandome vuletas en el aire. Con este beso habia vuelto a nacer, lo amaba y el a mi, no podia ser mas feliz, ahora sabia que podia volver a amar sin ataduras, pero aun tenia miedo, miedo de volverme a ilusionar y que otra vez me rompieran el corazon, ahora si no podria soportarlo. El ya sabia mi historia, hace algunos años se lo habia dicho y se habia enfurecido tanto como mi primo o mi hermano y juro que si algun dia se topaba con ese tipo lo haria pedazos y lo mataria, recuerdo como le habia insistido para que no lo hiciera, que no tenia caso, pero yo sabia que no me haria caso. Ahora estaba rendida ante sus brazos, ante el y esperaba que no me hiciera daño-. Tengo miedo -le dije cuando nos separamos y me dejo en el suelo

-No debes tenerlo, confia en mi

-Confio en ti y mucho, pero lo que paso en esa fiesta...

-No hablemos de eso, por favor

-Tenemos que hablar d eso

Pego su frente a la mia con los ojos cerrados y el rostro crispado por el dolor, alze mi mano y le acaricie la cara para reconfortarlo. Esa fiesta nos hizo mucho daño a ambos, nos dijimos cosas que nunca debiamos habernos dicho, pero ya todo eso habia quedado atras

-Fui un completo imbecil -susurro

-Shhhh -lo calle sin dejar d acariciarle la cara-. No pienses en eso, ya quedo atras

-Tu comenzaste con la conversacion

-Si por que no pense que te pondrias asi

-Perdoname, linda, nunca debi de haber hecho eso. No me importa si fue el maldito alcohol, eso no me excusa de que te haya faltado al respeto

-Edward -tome su cara su entre mis manos y espere a que abriera los ojos-, el acohol provoca que hagamos y digamos cosas que no que yo no tome, si no te las hubiera regresado todas -solte para animarlo un poco, pero no funciono. Lo solte y me separe de el-. Amargado -le di la espalda, cruzandome de brazos, esperaba que mordiera el anzuelo.

-¿Amargado yo? -susurro en mi oido, su aliento hizo que me consquilleara el cuello. ¡Lo mordio ¡Si Me abrazo los brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si tu -respondi con una sonrisa, contenta de que mi truco hubiera funcionado

Hace unos años, hubiera fruncido el ceño y no le hubiera hablado en todo el dia, pero ya no eramos amigos, ahora usaria mis dones de seduccion contra el para sacarlo de sus necedades.

Desde siempre he sido su consentida, ya sea por todo lo que pase, por ser mas chica que el, por mi vulnerabilidad o por que desde siempre me ha querido, pero soy su maas grande consentida. Todo me lo daba y de todo m cuidaba, esperaba que eso no cambiara ahora que somos novios

-Te quiero -dijo en mi oido

Me retorci para mirarlo

-Y yo a ti -conteste, me acerque a el y lo bese, el me regreso el beso con bastantes ganas pero de forma lenta y tierna. Me solte de el y me gire para tenerle en frente, enrolle de nuevo mis brazos en su cuello y lo tome del cabello para atraerlo a mi.

Sus labios provocaban en mi una sensacion que no conocia, claro, todo esto era nueva para mi, jamas habia deseado estar tanto con una persona.

Era mi segundo novio y ya sentia que estaria con el toda mi vida.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos y despues nos abrazamos.

Ya somos novios oficialmente

-A partir de hoy ya eres mi vida, Bells -sonrei al esuchar mi apodo en su boca-. Mi amor

-Te amo, Edward, mi vida

Y me tomo en sus brazos dandome un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentia por mi.

Hoy sin duda, volvi a nacer

Mi corazon, que hasta hace unos minutos estaba hecho pedazos, regreso a como estaba cuando tenia 15, latiendo a todo lo que da y repitiendo solo una cosa: Edward.

No se como sucedio, ni cuando fue que paso, pero fue como si volviera a tener 15 años, con la ilusion del primer amor y todo. Sentia a Edward de esa manera; como mi primer y unico amor...

Nos soltamos por falta de aire, lo mire a esos ojos azules tan hermosos que me mataban y sollo pude ver amor en ellos, me abraze a el enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su dulce aroma, me regreso el abrazo con ganas, me dio un beso en la cabeza y me apretujo mas a el, ahi en sus brazos me sentia comoda y muy, muy, muy feliz.

-Bebe -susurro y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Sabia que ya habia encontrado un nuevo apodo cariñoso-. Mi hermosa bebe


	3. Capitulo 2 Completamente Enamorados

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es lo unico de mi propiedad_

_Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Debido a que asisto a clases de 2 de la tarde a 8 de la noche, no se me hace facil actualizar diario la historia, pero espero siempre estarles actualizando los fines de semana, dependiendo tambien de que tan rapido haga el capitulo pendiente en version RobSten. Recuerden que lo unico que cambia entre ambas versiones son los nombres de los personajes, pero fuera de eso, sigue siendo la misma historia._

_**Beastyle: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Pasan dos años. Bella tenia 17 y ahora tiene 19 :)**_

_Espero les guste este capitulo y no olviden dejarme su opinion con un lindo y alentador review. Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews._

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo:**_

_**Edward: ''Te Soñe'' Zoe www. youtube watch?v=HJqlA_HTEU8**_

_**Bella: ''Empezar desde Cero'' RBD www. youtube watch?v=A_m4GUHHVDo**_

_**Completamente Enamorados**_

_**Bella POV:**_

-¿Nos vemos mañana? -le pregunte con cierto temor de que me dijera que no

Hoy habia sido el mejor dia de toda mi vida. Despues de hacernos novios, fuimos a desayunar a mi restaurante favorito, despues de eso fuimos a un parque de diversiones a las afueras de la ciudad en donde nos divertimos como niños. Para tener al menos unas horas como novios, ya parecian meses

-Por supuesto -contesto-. Soy el padrino de la boda ¿no?

-Jaja, si

Nos miramos a los ojos sonriendonos de oreja a oreja. El me tomo de la cintura y me beso, yo lanse mis brazos a su cuello para profundizar el beso. Y las senti... las senti en mi estomagos, esas mariposas con las que soñe de niña y no sentia hace años, mi corazon di un giro de trecientos sesenta grados pero el me acerco mas a el aplastandome conta su pecho, y su calor personal me hizo sentir segura

Pero aun asi no dejaba de temer; me habia enamorado de nuevo y eso me ponia feliz pero al mismo tiempo temerosa de que me rompieran el corazon de nuevo. Es un miedo irracional, lo admito y tambien es inseguridad, lo reconosco, peor mi yo pesimista, insegura y miedosa tenia cierta renuencia a confiar en Edward, por mucho que el me diga que no me va a traicionar, la herida de ese amor pasado sigue ahi como un tatuaje o una de esas cicatrices imborrables, de esas que no se van. Mi ser se debatia en si entregarme o no a este amor.

¿Entregarme a el? yo ya era suya y a pesar de todas las llamades de atencion, del escudo de mi corazon, Edward habia pasado al centro y la unica razon por la cual mi vida se veia gloriosa y luminosa era que el existia

El se habia convertido poco a poco en mi luz, en mi sol personal, sus chistes, su manera de ver la vida, sus caricias y su empeño en mantenerme feliz me hacian derretirme cuando el estaba cerca. Yo no era yo cuando lo veia, era su Bella, siempre feliz, apesar de cualquier adversidad siempre me sentia segura a su lado a pesar de que mi corazon se mantuviera bajo su propia coraza

Sus manos recorrian una y otra vez mis costados, provocando un cosquilleo donde sus manos pasaban, yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello castaño, atrayendolo mas a mi, sus labios se sentian suaves sobre los mios y ese beso me demostraba todo el amor que me tenia y claro que yo lo amaba pero no queria ilusionarme tan rapido.

Me cargo y me dio vueltas en el aire sin dejar de besarme, no el nunca me traicionaria, me ama y yo lo amo. Algo dentro de mi me decia que iba a pasar toda mi vida con el. Ya me veia en el altar, del brazo de mi padre, con mi vestido blanco, Edward -junto ah su padre y el sacerdote-, mirandome con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando, ya veia el momento en que los dos deciamos 'Acepto' y cuando nos besabamos para sellar nuestro juramento. Tambien me veia con una hermosa barriga, y en un hospital dando a luz, con Edward a mi lado... veia muchas cosas, pero queria enfocarme en el presente, el futuro es subjetivo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y de inmediato senti su ausencia, pero me dio unos tiernos besitos en ambas mejillas y uno ultimo en la punta de la nariz.

-Nos vemos mañana -susurro, soltandose a mi abrazo y dejando caer sus brazos de mi cintura

-Bien -conteste con una estupida sonrisa de enamorada en la cara. Me sonrio de vuelta y medio un beso en la frente y ese beso destroso todo mi ser y claro que lo amaba pero no queria ilusionarme con facilidad. Lo vi entrar a su auto, me mando un beso desde ahi y se fue, lo segui con la mirada despidiendome con la mano y con la tonta sonrisa aun en la cara,

Abri la puerta de mi casa. Suspire aliviada, no habia nadie a la vista que me interrogara, no es que no quisiera contarles, pero Alice y Cynthia de inmediato se pondrian locas y empezarian a planear mi boda o algo por estilo.

Me quite los zapatos una vez llegue a mi habitacion, estaba agotada, mis pies palpitaban sin parar despues de haber corrido de un juego a otro y mi estomago no se quedaba atras despues de tantos algodones de azucar y la mayoria, de mi preferencia, morados. Suspire una vez mas pero esta vez de pura alegria porque muy dentro de mi sentia como nacia y crecia el amor en todo mi ser, estaba contenta y plena por hacer oficial mi felicidad de haber encontrado a alquien como Edward.

Recorde el gesto de su rostro al estar en la altura de la montaña rusa, mas las vueltas que dabamos, claro que estaba finguiendo, solo queria hacerme sonreir y cada ves que lo intentava salia victorioso

Regrese al presente y me desparrame sobre mi cama, juro que en cada estrella de mi techo veia el rostro de Edward, sonrei y negue con la cabeza, necesitaba urgentemente un baño que me relajara, si es que queria llegar al baño, no podia separar la vista de mi techo, no queria deja dejar de ver el rostro de Edward... No, definitivamente necesitaba el baño. Me pare de la cama y fui por mi toalla justo cuando alguien abrio la puerta de golpe

-¿A donde crees que vas? Antes de cualquier cosa me tienes que decir que sucedio en tu cita con Edward- me dijo Alice despues de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro

-Alice -me lamente. Siempre tan inoportuna-. Estoy segura que viste todo por la ventana

-¿Me creerias si te digo que tu hermano me obligo a quedarme junto a el? No pude espiarlos para nada, me sermoneo con que las damas no hacen eso... -volteo los ojos y luego me sonrio inocente

-No y ahora por favor dejame prepararme, tengo un compromiso importante

-¿Otra vez vas a salir con Edward? Belly, si continuas viendole o llamandolo cada minuto te aburriras pronto

-¿Y justo me lo dices tu? Tu, quien lo unico que hacia, o mas bien hace es estar pegada a mi hermano y cuando no lo estas pareces un gato amargado

Le abri la puerta antes de que pudiera refutarme, ya tendria tiempo para charlar con ella, pero ahora tenia deberes que cumplir...

-Eso era cuando era una niña inmadura que no sabia que hacer en su casa por que todo se lo hacian

-¿Tiempo pasado? -susurre

-Bien, Isabella, estas de humor y acabas de ver a tu novio. Alegrate, cariño, por fin saliste

-Alice...

-Es broma, tienes que ser un poco mas comica si no quieres tener una relacion triste y apagada.- se burlo de mi con uno de sus gestos de tristesa, tipicos de ellas, esa clase de muecas que la hacian mi mejor amiga

-Enojada voy a terminar si no me das un momento para prepararme, a solas por favor

-Esta bien, señorita, le voy a dar su espacion personal- se burlo- pero cuando termines necesito que vayas a mi habitacion a decirme como te ha ido hoy

Ella se fue con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Si habia un lugar en toda la mansion en donde el cursi color rosa predominaba era en la habitacion de mi mejor amiga. Claro ahi y en mi habitacion habiamos hablado tantas veces que ya tenia cada habitacion nuestro toque personal para estar mas comodas.

Me meti a la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente calmaba mis nervios y mis ya alborotadas hormonas. Ja, alborotadas hormonas. Ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando es que pondria a las hormonas de excusa para darme una segunda ducha en el dia. El hecho de que ya tuviera novio de nuevo y me sintiera mas feliz me daba un poco de temor, no recordaba como fue que me senti con mi gran error, parecia como si me hubieran aspirado todos mis recuerdos desde que tenia quince hasta los diecisiete y la verdad estaba agradecida con eso.

Sali de la ducha cuando decidi que era mucho tiempo dentro. Me envolvi en la toalla y sali del baño. Fui corriendo a mi closet para elegir un atuendo apropiado para la ocasion; era una heredera de Boston, una socialite, y mi deber era comportarme como tal, solo que ser mejor portada que Paris Hilton. No me sorprenderia que los medios en este momentose estuvieran haciendo un festin con nuestra recien comenzada relacion: la heredera bien portada de America y el empresario de Inglaterra. ¿O soy yo o esto parece un juego de memorama? No en los que se tienen que encontrar pares iguales, si no pares relacionados entre si... Creo que quiero jugar memorama

Como ya suponia, pensar en Edward me hizo plantarme en el suelo frente al armario y recordar todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos hoy, y repito FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE TODOS MIS 19 AÑOS, y claro, ahi seguian los malditos y estupidos temores que me sacaban de mis pensamientos. Maldita depresion a los quince.

-Muy bien, Marie; si no sales en este preciso momento juro que tiro tu puerta -grito mi hermano

-¿Podrias esperar? Digo, acabo de salir de la ducha y dudo mucho que quieras verme solo con una toalla encima

-Rayos, Isabella, eso es asqueroso incluso para ti

-¡Largo de mi habitacion! -grite

-Ni siquiera estoy adentro

-Swan, si no te vas en este maldito segundo le enseño los albumes a Alice

-No te atreverias

-Retame

-En quince minutos a la estancia y no quiero excusas

-No, papa

-Deja de burlarte

-¿Quien es el que se comporta como mi padre?

-Por Dios, niños -intervino mi mama desde quien sabe donde-; dejen de discutir por una vez en su vida. Parecen niños chiquitos

Abri la puerta y asome solo la cabeza

-Dile a el, siempre me molesta -acuse

-¡Bella, por el amor que le tienes a tu novio, vistete! -ordeno mi mama, mirandome con desesperacion

Mi hermano se rio.

Juro que mi cara estaba de mil tonalidades distintas de rojo. No es algo que me gustaria que mi mama me dijera a los diecinueve

-Primera; solo estamos saliendo -escuche las carcajadas de Dylan abajo-. Segunda; no es lindo que mama me diga eso a los diecinueve y tercera; el empezo -dije señalando a mi hermano. Cerre la puerta rapidamente y corri a mi armario.

Tome lo primero que encontre, pues no estaba de humor ni mucho menos de mente para complicarme en buscar ropa linda. Me cepille el cabello y sali de mi habitacion poniendome los zapatos, baje corriendo las escaleras y justo cuando puse el pie en el suelo me derrape cual patinador de hielo en sus primeras lecciones, cai de trasero bajo las miradas de toda la familia.

-Ah por cierto -dijo Dylan-, el suelo esta recien trapeado -todos se rieron cuando vieron mi cara de horror y enojo

Me levante del suelo lentamente y me sacudi la parte trasera del pantalon. Bendito pantalon de mezclilla, si me hubiera puesto el vestidito solo obviamente se me iba a ver algo que no seria muy agradable y que seria terriblemente vergonzoso.

¿Como te fue? -me pregunto mi padre cuando entre a la cocina

-Bien -conteste, cuando tome una manzana del frutero

-¿Solo bien? -insistio

-Maravillosamente -y sali de ahi. ¿Pretendia que le contaria sobre mi nuevo novio?

-¿Son novios?

-Papa, eres mas fastidioso que Alice

-Por si no te habias dado cuenta, yo estoy aqui -dijo mi cuñada, señalandose

-Entonces si son novios

-¡Por Dios! -grite-. No les voy a estar contando como me llego, ni a donde fuimos a desayunar o pasar el rato

-¡Aaaaaaaa! -gritaron Alice y Cynthia

-Mi hijita ya tiene un novio -dijo mama abrazandome

-Ya era hora -exclamo mi hermano-, empezaba a preguntarme cuando seria el dia que Bella saliera de mi casa -le di un sape

-No seas asi con tu hermana -lo regaño mi nana, dandole un golpe en el brazo con el trapo de cocina

-Oh bueno, yo solo decia

-Pues no abras tu enorme boca

Mire el reloj, marcaba la una treinta de la tarde. ¡Rayos! Llego tarde a la sesion

-Mi cita -dije y no se como pero logre zafarme de los brazos de mi madre

-Bella, en serio, amiga; te aburriras dentro de poco -dijo Alice

-No es con Edward, tengo una sesion de fotos

Sali casi corriendo de ahi, con las llaves de la camioneta en la mano

Yo, una de las mas famosas chicas de todo Hollywood, tenia sus ocupaciones: la revista Elle me queria para su portada, asi que acepte, despues de todo ¿como decirle que no a una de las revistas mas famosas de todo el pais?.

Llegue puntualita al set y de inmediato la maquillista y las vestuaristas me interceptaron. Me hicieron elegir entre un monton de atuendos y diseñadores. Mi favorito: Roberto Cavalli, predominaba entre tantos diseñadores. ¡Esto es lo mio, carajo!

La sesion comenzo sin contratiempos y puntualita, me pusieron mil vestuarios tan sexies que desee que Edward estuviera aqui para verme... ¿Pero que cosas estoy pensando? ¡Malditas hormonas en funcionamiento!. Las poses en las que me ponian, iban con el vestuario que estuviera utilizando y juro que veia la cara de Edward por todos lados, ¡Buaaaaa! Vanessa nunca me dijo que esto de estar enamorada seria tan dificil.

Despues de la sesion: la temible entrevista, siempre preguntaban cosas completamente fuera de lugar y que mi yo nerviosa, timida y amable no podia contestar y se ponia ella en misma en jaque, o como quien dice, que hacen que me balconee yo solita.

-Hoy, acaban de salir unas imagenes del magnate empresario, Edward Cullen y tu -dijo el pregunton en turno. Un sudor frio me recorrio la nuca, las manos me sudaban, los dientes me castañeteaban... ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! Me he puesto nerviosa. Me enseño una hoja donde estaban un par d imagenes de la cita de hoy, de nuestro primer beso. ¡Mierda!-. ¿Que tienes que decir?

-Estamos intenadolo -dije, mas bien tartamudee, amablemente-, asi que no voy a decir nada por ahora

El pregunton asintio, con una sonrisota. Y otra vez ¡mierda! ya solte la sopa; nuestro primer dia como novios y yo ya le conte todo a los chismosos incansables de la prensa.

Sali de ahi poniendome los lentes de sol, saque de mi bolso las llaves de mi coche y jugue con ellas mientras me dirigia hacia donde estaba mi camioneta, pero entonces, al otro lado de la calle, vi un Mercedes negro que se me hacia muy conocido. La puerta del piloto se abrio y mi novio salio del coche, sonrio cuando me vio y se quito los lentes. Corri hacia el lanzandome a sus brazos, me recibio efusivamente y me beso tal y como lo habia hecho esta mañana al hacernos novios, y como en la mañana me senti llena de vida, llena de amor y en casa... Si, estaba confirmado: amo a Edward mas que a nada en el mundo.

Sonrei contra sus labios cuando me tomo de la cintura y me aferro mas a el.

-Ya se enteraron -le dije abrazandolo y enterrando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Tomo mi menton alzando mi rostro, me miro a los ojos y me volvio a besar, esta vez fue un beso amoroso, tierno y de consuelo.

-Lo se -contesto cuando nos separamos, sin soltar mi menton-. Tu hermano me llamo y me dijo que viniera por ti, suponia que ya te habias enterado y no queria que te regresaras sola, por tus nervios

-Apreciaria un poquito de confianza: hace años que no me da una crisis

-¿Segura? -dijo, asenti-. Amor, estas sudando, estas palida y tienes tu inhalador en la mano -me tomo la mano y me quito el inhalador. No me habia dado cuenta que aun lo traia; siempre lo sacaba despues de una entrevista por que me daban nervios cualquier cosa que me pudieran preguntar-. Vamos

-¿A donde con tanto sol y sin sombrero? -pregunte-. Sabes como es mi hermano, Edward, no me suelta ni para la ducha -hize la cabeza a un lado y una kueca se formo en mis labios-. Tu entiendes

-Te repito que tu hermano me llamo y me dijo que pasara por ti

-Tengo coche

-El se lo va a llevar

En eso una camioneta negra se detuvo a lado de nosotros, mi hermano bajo y al verme trono los dedos y extendio la mano

-La gente educada pide las cosas por favor, Jasper -le dije

-Solo hazlo, Bella -insistio

-Ja, ni lo sueñes, eres capaz de ir a estrellar mi camioenta para que Julian me lleve a todos lados y asi tenerme vigilada

-Claro, y con eso me aseguro el odio de mis papas, dame las llaves y te vas con tu novio, no me las das y te vas a casa a estudiar y fingir que eres una niña aplicada, tu escojes

-¿Los hermanos mayores siempre son asi de pedinches y chillones? -murmure

-La unica chillona eres tu, hazlo, Bella

Le lanze las llaves que el dejo caer al suelo. Juro que lo mato

-Te lo dije

-Haber si logras hacer que mi hermanita deje de estar de amargada, viejo -le dijo mi hermano a Edward

-¿No tienes un niño que cuidar?

-Alice y mama se lo llevaron a no se donde

-¿Y Cynthia y Dylan? -le pregunte

-En una fiesta

-¿Donde rayos esta todo mundo?

-Bueno, señora amargada, su camioneta esta segura en mis manos

-Si ya quisieras que confiara en ti

-Suerte con ella -dijo mi hermano

-No te preocupes -le contesto mi novio

Mi hermano asintio y entro a la camioneta, y encendiendola grito:

-¡Proteganse, no quiero un sobrino en estos momentos!

-¡Largate! -le gritamos

-Cuidense -hizo un saludo militar y se fue

-Ahora resulta que mi hermano es todo un sargento -imite el saludo militar

-Bueno ya, gruñonsita, sube al auto -ordeno mi novio

-¿A donde vamos? -le pregunte cuano ambos ya estabamos dentro del coche

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-A un lugar que no incluya hermanos mayores ni reporteros que solo te sacan la sopa -me tape la boca mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos, me regreso la mirada, inexpresivamente. Meti la pata y hasta el fondo. ¡Bocona!

-¿Que se te salio? -pregunto quitando mis manos de mi boca

-Que lo estabamos intenado y que no iba a decir nada por ahora -sonrei asi como el emoticon de la D, asi de tierna me veia yo

-Con eso dijiste todo -me dijo calmadamente encendiendo el auto

-Ya lo se, pero vieras que persuasivos fueron, a una se le zafan las cosas cuando los reporteros son persuasivos

-Y exactamente te tenia que pasar a ti

-Tu si me entiendes

-Debi saberlo cuando me dijiste que se enteraron -dijo cuando arrancamos, Julian iba detras de nosotros. Maldita falta de confianza

-Bueno, no fui muy especifica

-Bells, se te zafo y ya no hay nada que hacer en contra de eso

-Tienes razon, pero tu tambien tienes algo de culpa

-¿Yo? -pregunto

-Si, tu, ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer una cita en el letrero de Hollywood cuando ambos somos famosos?

-Pues perdoname por tratar de ser original

Julian toco el claxon con su peculiar forma

-¡Julian, largate! -grite dirigiendome a la camioneta de atras

-¡Maldicion! -grito Edward, furioso

Mire hacia atras y vi una camioneta negra detras de nosotros, al principio pense que era Julian, pero cuando una camara salio de la ventana del copiloto supe que mi chofer no era. Eran paparazzis que no nos dejaban en paz...

-No es Julian -murmuro Edward

-Ya me di cuenta

-Su hermano me dijo que esto iba a pasar -dijo Julian muy pegado a nosotros

-Dedicate a lo tuyo, asegurate que nos pierdan

-Ponganse el cinturon -ordeno mi chofer

Lo obedecimos en un alto, Julian cambio de posicion y se coloco detras del coche, evitando que los paparazzis lograran captarnos

-Tienes razon, fue mi culpa -dijo Edward despues de unos minutos de tension-, trate de ser original y no irme a lo regular

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero es nuestro primer dia y ya nos persiguen

-Los perderemos, ya lo veras -tomo mi mano izquierda y beso el dorso, sonrei.

El lugar de la cita habia sido un bonito gesto, y sin duda muy original. Habria sido muy aburrido la tipica cita en un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Ambos sabiamos que no eramos una pareja normal, pero ibamos a intentar que esto funcionara.

-¡Cuidado! -grito Julian detras de nosotros

-¡Edward, cuidado! -freno de repente y justo antes de chocar contra un trailer de estudio de filmacion, los cinturones nos alcanzaron a asegurar al asiento, solo nos hicimos un poco para adelante pero no tanto como para golpearnos.

-¡Fijate, animal! -le grito el conductor del trailer a Edward

-¡Fijate tu, idiota! -le contesto-, ¡en estas calles no te puedes parar asi!

-Ya, Edward, vamonos -susurre. Asintio y giro en la desviacion

-Perdon -volvio a besar mi mano

-No importa, asi son Julian y Jasper, estoy acostumbrada

-Lo estoy arruinando ¿verdad?

-¿Arruinando? Para nada, amor, este dia no salio como nosotros esperabamos, pero aun puede ser el mejor de nuestras vidas -me alze y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, sonrio y en un alto me dio un beso en la frente

-No olvides que te quiero

-Yo tambien te quiero

Nos sumergimos en un comodo silencio, que me relajo e incluso hizo que me fuera quedando dormida. Yo tenia razon, este dia no habia salido como nosotros queriamos que fuera nuestro primer dia de novios, pero estabamos juntos y eso era lo unico que importaba. Que la prensa dijera sobre nuestra relacion lo que quiera, que nos ataquen por hacernos publicidad tan rapido, que nos tachen de falsos, no me importa; yo estoy con mi novio y es lo unico que me importa: ser feliz a lado de el, que me ame, que me consienta, que me mime, ser su bebe como el me dice, eso si importa, no la prensa ni lo que digan los demas. Yo soy feliz a lado de el y que todos los demas vivan con eso.

-Belly -senti unos labios en mi frente-, ya llegamos, cielo

Desperte al oir el canto de las aves y una brisa en mi rostro, parpadee varias veces y vi la cara de mi guapo novio mirandome con una sonrisa

-¿Donde estamos? -pregunte, incorporandome

-En la playa, corazon -contesto con voz tierna-, vamos, afuera

Gruñi mientras me estiraba, desesperazandome, deje caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asinto con los ojos cerrados y no los volvi a abrir, mi novio rio entre dientes y salio del coche, entonces la puerta del copiloto se abrio y de pronto me senti en el aire, abri los ojos y me encontre con los ojos azules de Robert mirandome tiernamente

-Perezosa -murmuro y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

-Para ser verano no he dormido mucho

-Bueno, vamos a una de las sillas, nos sentamos y si quieres te puedes dormir otro ratito

-Mmmmm, es una idea seductora, pero no -sonrei- si duermo ahorita, no dormire en la noche y mañana me veras con un horrible antifaz de mapache, mejor vamos a hacer algo entretenido

-¿Como que?

-No sepo -Edward me dejo en el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche con seguro, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el

-Pues en lo que decides, vamos a caminar por la playa ¿que te parece?

-Perfecto -exclame

Cuando llegamos a la playa, me quite los zapatos para estar mas comoda, aunque sean sandalias flip flop las que llevaba, no habia nada como sentir la arena bajo los pies. Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros y yo por su cintura. Encontre una rama tirada al borde del mar, la tome y empeze a marcar nuestra trayectoria.

Sentia la brisa del mar contra mi rostro, escuchaba el canto de las aves que pasaban, el azote de las olas sobre la arena, el zumbido del aire al pasar por las ramas de las palmeras, todo tenia un toque de tranquilidad y paz que solo da el estar con la persona a quien amas, esa persona tan importante para ti.

-Diria que esto es mejor que lo de la mañana, pero mentiria -murmuro Edward cerca de mi oido

-Ese momento nada lo superara -le di la razon. Nos miramos a los ojos, comunicandonos sin palabras, por que eso haciamos: nos deciamos tantas cosas solo mirandonos a los ojos. Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta juntar nuestros labios y darnos un tierno, lento y amoroso beso, demostrandonos cuanto nos amabamos, sin expresarlo verbalmente. Me habia jurado no volverme a enamorar, pero al corazon no se manda, tal vez a la mente, pero el corazon sabe cuando enamorarse y cuando no; desgraciadamente el corazon es ciego y non sabe de quien enamorarse, pero no siempre pasa eso y hoy, aqui en esta playa, cerca del mar, de las aves, de las palmeras, supe que mi corazon esta vez no se equivoco y se enamoro del indicado, del que me hace feliz con solo decir mi nombre, del que me quida, del que me quiere, del que no le importa si yo no tengo experciencia en el amor, de el, de Robert...

Una brisa nos golpeo a ambos y nos separamos a regañadientes, mire un cielo despejado y perfectamente azul y una nueva brisa me recorrio el rostro, cerre los ojos y alze la cabeza hacia el cielo, disfrutando del aire fresco; fue ahi donde recorde las palabras de mi madrina el dia que murio:

-'El dia que encuentres al amor verdadero, yo lo sabre -me dijo-. Sentiras una brisa recorrerte el rostro cuando estes con el'

Y despues de decirme eso, mi madrina fallecio.

Abri los ojos y baje la cabeza. Hasta mi madrina lo supo, Edward es el indicado...

Sonrei, me separe de el y solte los zapatos que cayeron levantando arena, corri hacia la orilla del mar y con la rama que aun traia en la mano escribi sobre la arena: TE AMO EDWARD

-Eres muy escurridiza, ¿lo sabias? -dijo Robert mientras se acercaba a mi

-Ya me lo habian dicho -conteste, me hize a un lado y deje que viera lo que escribi. Al verlo, sonrio y me abrazo alzandome en el aire, dimos varias vueltas besandonos. Me dejo en el suelo y tomo la rama de mis manos, debajo de lo yo escribi, el escribio: TE AMO, BELLA

-Nunca lo olvides, cielo -susurro

-Nunca -le quite juguetonamente la rama y corri para que el me atrapara

-¡No puedes huir asi, traigo tus zapatos! -grito

-¡Atrapame! -conteste

-Oh ya veras que lo hare -su voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca, cuando mire hacia atras lo vi muy cerca de mi

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa! -grite y corri mas rapido, lo escuche reirse, lo que significaba que estaba muy cerca otra vez.

Entonces, me atrapo y caimos sobre la arena, riendonos, el encima de mi, dejamos de reir y nos miramos a los ojos.

Nadie me dijo que cuando me enamorara seria como estar en el cielo, donde la unica persona que existe es aquel a quien amas, con quien quieres estar el resto de tu vida; casarte, tener una hermosa familia... nadie me habia dicho eso, pero yo lo sentia, sentia necesidad de estar con Robert el resto de mi vida, casarme con el, tener unos hermosos hijos con el...

¡Estoy perdidamente enamorada!...


	4. Capitulo 3 Un Dia en el Campo

_Disclaimer: La gran mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia_

_¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo, les tengo una sorpresita asi que a leer._

_Espero les guste el capitulo y que me dejen un review que me anima y me motiva a seguirles subiendo capis._

_Gracias por los reviews._

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo**_

_**Edward: ''Tengo Mucho que Aprender de Ti'' Emmanuel www . youtube watch?v=_LHqjsDS4z8**_

_**Bella: ''Ojala'' Pandora www . youtube watch?v=O-hfnQ5QmIg**_

_**Un dia en el Campo**_

_**Bella POV:**_

Al dia siguiente, me desperte como una chica nueva, sintiendo la felicidad que no sentia desde hace mucho tiempo... ¿la razon? es sencilla: Edward, que habia hecho del dia anterior el mejor en toda mi vida, pero la pregunta es ¿he superado lo de hace años? no se, no se, no se Y NO SE. Esas cosas dificilmente se olvidan, no es facil para mi, y claro, ahora esos recuerdos me atormetan y no me dejan vivir a gusto ahora que ya tengo un nuevo novio que me hace volar, caminar por las nubes cada que pienso en el, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su rostro, en sus brazos...

-¡Bella, baja a desayunar! -grito mi primo.

Agh. De vuelta a la realidad, a la cruel, dura... y hermosa realidad. Hoy no solo era mi segundo dia como novia de Edwar, si no que tambien hoy era la primera reunion familiar desde el compromiso de mi hermano y... ayer. ¡Oh fuck! Si no quisiera tanto a mi familia, juro que me escaparia con Edward cual niña del siglo XVIII que acaba de salir del colegio y se casara con su novio ese verano.

-¡Deja de soñar despierta con Edward, no podemos empezar sin ti! -grito mi cuñada

Sali de mi habitacion sintiendome flotar, Alice me hizo pensar en el, no puedo evitar sentirme asi, sentia las escaleras como peldaños de nubes, yo era una bailarina, que bailaba sobre el cielo, sobre las nubes de terciopelo...

-¡Eres un tonto, Seth! -grito Cynthia, sacandome de mi ensoñacion

-¡En esta familia es imposible soñar despierta! -me queje, sentandome en mi lugar en la mesa

-Bonita forma de empezar el dia, dejen de gritar y saldremos mas pronto de aqui -ordeno mi papa

El desayuno ya estaba servido, aunque no se me antojaban del todo los huevos estrellados, con salchicha y tocino a un lado, tuve que comerlos muy a mi pesar, pero en el picnik ya me desquitaria. Este era el plan: yo -por ordenes de mi mama- iba a ayudar a empacar todo para el picnik, cuando nadie se de cuenta metere un par d barritas de cereal, chocolates de licor y para rematar GOMITAS DE PANDITAS, y Edward, siempre comprometido a hacerme feliz, me iba a comprar dentro del parque mi buena racion de papas fritas, con mucho limon y mucha sal para volverme loca un poco... Lo se, un plan muy descabellado y algo inmaduro, pero no se me antojaban los emparedados de jamon, el pay de limon y el juguito de naranja.

-Tenemos que llevar el freesbe de Bella -decia Seth

-Ah no, no, no, no; Jasper tiene su propio freesbe, ¿por que todos contra el mio? -conteste

-Por que el tuyo tiene luces y hace sonidos raros -dijo Cynthia

-¿Y las luces de que van ah servir si hay mas luz que la disco a donde fuimos Alice y yo para celebrar la graduacion? -Alice me hizo señas para que me callara, fue ahi donde recorde que nadie sabia de nuestra escapada este fin, todos sabian que nos fuimos a casa de una de nuestras amigas a celebrar, pero nunca a la disco

-¡¿Que se fueron a donde?! -gritaron mis papas, los papas de Alice, y Jasper

Alice pego su frente contra su mano y yo me hundi en el asiento, mordiendo mi ultima salchicha con mayonesa.

Miraba hacia la falda de mi vestido blanco floreado, cuando escuche varias risillas disimuladas.

-Hola, boconsita -me saludo Edward al oido. Pegue un grito ahogado y un salto en mi silla, todos rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Oh, Edward! -grite, con una mano sobre el corazon, me asusto, me levante de la silla y lo abraze con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de emitir-. Hola -susurre dandole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Con que una disco? -inquirio mi novio, tratando de no reir

-Oh, no molestes -todos volvieron a reir, cuando voltee ya se estaban levantando

-Hombres, a preparar los juegos, nosotras a preparar la canasta -ordeno mi mama-, todos, rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-El frisbee de Bella -dijo Seth, todos festejaron

-Luego festejan, rapido -volvio a ordenar mama

Y como soldados en entrenamiento de guerra, todos empezamos a movernos: los hombres bajaron al sotano por los juegos que iban a llevar, nosotras nos quedamos arriba preparando la canasta, Karla (mi nana) me ayudo en mi plan descabellado, hizo que todas se distrajeran paraque yo pudiera meter mis snacks a la canasta, esperando que no la vieran hasta que ya no haya remedio de regresar las cosas, cuando todo estuvo listo, yo tome la canasta y me la cargue en el antebrazo, salimos de la casa con Karla detras de nosotros diciendonos: ''que se diviertan''. Mi mama me pidio la canasta y se la di con cierto temor, al llegar al paruq tendria que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

-No te preocupes, hija, tus chocolates no se derretiran -me dijo

-Oh, gracias -reaccione-. ¡Mama!

-Conosco a mi hija, no puedes estar sin chocolates, ni dulces, ni gomitas y apuesto a que convenciste a Edward de que te compre tus papas fritas

-Aun no lo hago

-Al coche, glotona -ordeno

Bufe y me entre al coche de mi novio, se estaba riendo cuando entre.

-Eso no fue gracioso -dije y me cruze de brazos, con un puchero

-Vamos, berrinchuda, si lo fue -me dio un beso en la sien mientras arrancaba el auto

-Pense que no se darian cuenta

-Tus padres te conocen muy bien, princesa

-Mmmm, si tienes razon -sonrei-, pero mas les vale no comerse mis chocolates

-Me pregunto ¿si comes tanto, como es que estas asi de delgada, eh?

-Digamos que fue la prepa nueva -dije, tratando de evadirme

-¿Mucho ejercicio?

-Demasiado... baile -agregue

.¿Bailas?

-Sipo, no muy bien, apenas empeze este semestre, pero algo

-Me encantaria verte bailar alguna vez, cielo

-Soy un desastre

-Apuesto que no

-Solo lo dices por que eres el mejor novio del mundo -y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla- y jamas me mentirias

-Ahi te callo la mentirota, mi amor, sabes que bailas bien pero no quieres aceptarlo

-Por que nunca me he visto bailar, solo me veo en los ensayos y creeme: soy un desastre, no hay nadie mas patoso en el grupo que yo

-En los ensayos, como tu dices, pero ¿en publico?

-Jasper ha grabado todos los concursos

-Le pedire uno

Si habia algo que no soportaba de mis embarazosos videos de la prepa son los vestuarios, puro rosa y negro, ni un color para escojer y siempre atras de Alice, por eso yo sentia que bailaba mal, todos estabamos siempre atras de ella ''por ser la lider''. Es mi mejor amiga pero no soportaba sus aires de grandeza, en la universidad seria mi venganza...

Llegamos a un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, todos se estacionaron cerca de las mesas y justo cuando Edward estaba frenando vi al unico que no queria ver en toda mi vida, caminando por el parque del brazo de una chica, aparte la vista paraevitar los recuerdos que me vinieron a la mente, esos años en los que no fui yo, esos años que me han dejado marcada de por vida, que no puedo quitar de mi alma ni de mi cabeza. Pero ¿por que tenia que arruinar este momento tan hermoso con mi novio?

-Amor, en la guantera esta el candado para el volante, ¿me lo pasas, por favor? -me pidio Edward, sacandome de mi ensoñacion

-Sip -susurre, ya que la voz no me salia

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto

-Nada -saque el candado-, aqui esta -se lo di sin mirarlo

-¿Amor, que tienes? Estas llorando

-No es cierto -dije bruscamente. Me mire al espejo y era verdad, unas lagrimas caian sobre mis mejillas, los ojos los tenia rojos igual que la nariz. Edward me abrazo

-¿Que pasa, bebe? ¿Por que lloras?

-Por nada, estoy bien

-¡Kristen! -gritaron mi hermano y Seth, ya lo habian visto. Edward bajo la ventanilla.

-Esta llorando

-¿Lo viste, pequeña? -pregunto mi hermano

-En vivo y a todo color -conteste

-¿De que diablos hablan? -exigio mi novio

-De mi ex -conteste con voz pastosa

Y enseguida me arrepenti de haberlo dicho, Edward se puso tenso, me solto y se bajo rapidamente del coche, yo me baje a los pocos segundos.

-¿Donde esta ese hijo de puta? -pregunto

-¡Edward, por favor! -grite-. Controlate

-No me voy a controlar hasta que lo vea tres metro bajo tierra, es lo menos que se merece por hacerte daño

-¿Le contaste? -pregunto Jasper

-Obvio que le conte, ¿que esperabas? ¿que creyera esa historia de Boston? ¡Ni yo me la creo, Jasper, por favor!

-No te la crees por que tu sabes lo que paso

Lo ignore.

-Edward, por favor, no dejes que eso arruine la salida. Es nuestro segundo dia, por favor

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro parque, cielo? -pregunto mi mama

-No, estoy bien

Edward no era el unico que estaba asi, Seth estaba aun peor, aventaba humito por las orejas -metaforicamente- de lo furioso que estaba, Alice y Cynthia estaban en shock, al igual que sus padres, mi padre miraba por todos lados buscando al malnacido ese para no toparnos en su camino, pero no miro hacia donde estaba yo, venia hacia mi como si nada.

-Vamonos -susurre. Tome a Edward del brazo e hize que todos nos siguieran

-¿Que ya no me vas a saludar, Isabella? -grito el

-Yo lo mato -susurro Seth

-Callate -conteste. Me gire, aun tomada del brazo de Edward-. No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Black, ni siquiera saludarte

-Pero que rencorosa eres, pequeña -se acerco mas a mi. Edward me paso para atras y se encaro con Jacob

-Edward, vamonos, amor, por favor -lo jale del brazo e hize que se diera media vuelta

-No te vayas, Bella, hay que hablar un momento

-¡Jacob, deja a la pobre Belly! -grito una chica, llego por detras de Jacob y lo tomo del brazo-, deja que se vaya con su novio

-¿Rosalie? -pregunte

-Hola, Bells, cuanto tiempo -me saludo

-Por Dios, ¡Rosalie Hale! -grite

-La misma en que viste y calza -contesto y luego me hizo señas de que se llevaba al fastidio para que me dejara en paz-. Nos vemos pronto

-Claro -conteste. Edward me envolvio los hombros con un brazo y yo su cintura, dimos vuelta y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas del parque, antes de que llegaramos y cuando todos ya se estaban instalando; Edward me detuvo y me abrazo

-Perdon por ponerme asi, preciosa

-No te preocupes, amor -lo console-, entiendo y gracias por preocuparte por mi

-El jamas te volvera a molestar, amor, no mientras estemos juntos

-Gracias -me acurruque en su pecho. Puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro para que lo mirara, se acerco a mi y me beso lentamente, dandome tiempo de asimilar, pero no necesitaba asimilar nada; Edward es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho de besarme cuando se le de la gana, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, para profundizar nuestro beso, sentia unas miradas en mi espalda y otras en mi perfil, a ninguna le hize caso, yo estaba con mi amado Edward y nadie arruinaria este momento, por mucho capricho, por envidia, nadie, por que nadie en el mundo podia quitar de mi corazon este amor incondicional hacia mi novio, el unico que me entiende, que sabe mis temores, mis victorias, uno de los pocos que me conocen mejor que yo misma, si no es que el unico que me conoce mejor que yo misma. ¿Como no amar a mi mejor amigo por meses? Por que Edward, aparte de mi novio, ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo...

-¡Vamos, par de tortolos, ayuden! -grito Alice. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendonos, esta vez nos tomamos de las manos y nos acercamos a mi familia

-Vamos a olvidarnos de lo que paso y disfrutemos de este hermoso dia -propuso mi mama

-¿De que hablas? -pregunte-. ¿Que paso? -insisti con una sonrisa

Todos se rieron, Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro ''te amo'' al oido

-Oye, tu me debes unas papas -todos volvieron a reir

-Comete primero todo lo que trajiste y luego vamos por las papas -contesto Edward

-Uuuu -abuchearon Alice y Cynthia

-Callense -ordene, poniendo los ojos en blanco

Cuando terminamos de instalar todo, tuvimos permiso de ir a caminar por el parque. Edward y yo nos fuimos tomados de las manos a caminar, era un dia precioso, sin duda, el sol brillaba a todo, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, la brisa golpeaba ligeramente nuestros rostros, refrescandonos por completo, los pajaros cantaban y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi novio.

-¿Sabes algo? -comenze

-¿Que, amor? -pregunto

-En este tiempo que ha pasado desde mis quinces he valorado mucho mas lo que tengo, yo era totalmente frivola e interesada antes de... bueno tu sabes, pero despues de eso ya no lo fui mas, por que la vida esta llena de karmas y yo pague todo mi comportamiento con eso

-Bueno, linda, pero tampoco viviras toda tu vida atormetandote con eso, lo pagaste y ya se acabo

-Por eso te lo digo, para mi, mi relacion con Jacob fue mi oportunidad para hacerme popular en la prepa, y lo logre, pero con un precio que me cobro intereses por dos años en los que no sabia si lo pagaria completo o me quedaria en el camino

-En eso tienes razon, princesa -dijo mientras me pasaba delante de el y me abrazaba por la cintura-, pero haz obtenido la mas importantes de las recompensas: la vida

-Y el amor -agregue mirandolo-. Gracias, amor, por amarme tanto -le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Pero como no te voy a amar tanto si tu eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, eh? -me dio un beso en los labios, las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y volvieron a caer sobre mis mejillas, el las limpio con un beso-. Pero no llores, bebe

-Estoy llorando de felicidad, no puedo creer que haya encontrado, por fin, a alguien que me ama, y eres tu -le dije con voz pastosa

-Te amo -me dijo

-Y yo te amo a ti -conteste y nos fundimos en un hermoso beso, demostrandonos el amor tremendo que nos teniamos el uno al otro, de repente todo cambio en el entorno, la brisa se hizo aun mas refrescante y los pajaros cantaron mucho mas alto; celebraban nuestro amor, celebraban la vida...

Cuando era niña, era la peor de todo Boston, una niña mimada que no le importaba mas que ella misma, al venir a Los Angeles pense que nada de eso iba a cambiar, pero llegue a la preparatoria y me encontre con que habian chicas peores que yo, pero ni asi me importo e hize de todo para ser popular, hasta hacerme novia de uno de Universidad: Jacob era el capitan del equipo de futbol de la universidad y yo era la capitana de las porristas de la preparatoria, por lo que a nadie le sorprendio que nos hicieramos novios. Jacob era cinco años mas grande que yo. Claro que todo eso me iba a costar caro, todo lo que hize en quince años lo pague en dos, con una depresion que casi me lleva a la muerte. La vida algun dia me lo iba a cobrar, desgraciadamente fue demasiado pronto y cuando yo aun era una niña, pero todo eso fue mi culpa y tenia que vivir con eso.

-Ya no llores -dijo Edward, secando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares-. Acompañame, te quiero enseñar algo -me solto pero tomo mi mano

-¿A donde? -pregunte

-No seas preguntona y acompañame -me regaño

-Esta bien, pero a mi manera -solte su mano, me pare atras de el y me subi a su espalda, lo tome desprevenido y casi me caigo, pero el alcanzo a sosternerme de las piernas, enrolle su cuello con mis brazos-. Arre, caballo

Edward imito el sonido de un caballo y reimos, me llevo al estacionamiento, donde estaba el coche, como pudo saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalon, y fue a abri el coche aun conmigo a cuestas.

-Muy bien, princesa, es hora de bajarse -dijo, me baje a regañadientes, pues eso era extremadamente divertido, pero en lugar de llegar al suelo, Edward me cargo como un bebe y me dejo sobre el cofre del auto del lado del copiloto, me dio un beso en la nariz y se inclino para sacar algo de la guantera, regreso con una cajita morada, plana, me la dio y me pidio que la abriera, lo hize lentamente y dentro me encontre con un collar de estrella totalmente hermoso.

-Oh, amor -casi grite-, es precioso

-Anoche, cuando regrese de dejarte en tu casa, lo vi en una joyeria que queda cerca de la playa, y de inmediato pense en ti

-Gracias -me baje del cofre y lo abraze, con un solo brazo, pues con la otra mano sostenia la caja-. ¿Me lo pones? -pregunte, dandole la caja y poniendome de espaldas a el, paso mi cabello por el costado y deslizo el collar por mi cuello, lo aseguro y volvio a poner mi cabello en su lugar y me dio un besito en la mejilla

-Vamos con tu familia o mandaran a guardia nacional y al servicio secreto a buscarnos -dijo

-¡Eso mismo iba a decir yo! -grite-. Copion

Rio.

-Sube -ordeno, poniendo su espalda para que me volviera a subir, lo hize con gusto y me llevo corriendo y dando vueltas por todo el parque hasta que llegamos a donde estaba mi familia, me sento en el pasto enfrente de la mesa donde nos podian ver sin problemas, el se sento a mi lado y yo salte a su regazo

-Espero que todos los dias sean tan hermosos como estos -murmure, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Con todo y apariciones de fantasmas? -pregunto divertido

-Eso no es gracioso

-Lo siento, nena -me dio un beso en la frente-, si yo espero lo mismo, nunca terminare de agradecer al cielo tenerte conmigo, amor

-Ni yo -conteste-, tengo todo lo que jamas soñe tener: buenos amigos, familia y amor -sonrei-. Te amo mucho

-Y yo a ti, princesa -justo cuando nos acercabamos para besarnos, un sonidito raro paso a lado de mi, me encogi de hombros y me separe de Edward, mire hacia atras y tome mi frisbee del pasto

-¡Dije que mi frisbee no! -grite, hacia los latosos que nos molestaron

-¡No sean amargados y venganse a jugar! -grito Seth, todos nos llamaron con señas

-No dejaran de molestar si no vamos -le dije

-Entonces -me extendio la mano para ayudarnos a parar mutuamente-, vamonos -nos levantamos y nos acercamos a ellos tomados de la mano

-Sacas, Bella -dijo mi hermano

-Hecho -dije y lanze el frisbee hacia el, el frisbee sono y se ilumino por todo su camino, mi hermano salto y logro atraparlo antes de que el disquito cayera al suelo. El se lo mando a mi novio, quien lo atrapo demasiado rapido para la ''fuerza'' con la que mi hermano lo habia lanzado.

-Suerte de principiante... -dijo mi hermano

-O poca fuerza tuya -contraataco Edward, se lo lanzo a Seth y esta vez si se estampo contra el suelo, nos burlamos de el.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice! ¡Tienen una llamada de Las Cat Girls! -grito mi papa

-Por Dios -me queje, mientras nos acercabamos a ellos-, ¿que ni en vacaciones pueden dejarnos en paz?

-Bells, son las Cat Girls ¿cuando nos han dejado en paz? -contesto mi cuñada, le di la razon

Mi papa nos recibio con el telefono en manos, para mi sorpresa era mi celular, lo tome y puse el altavoz

-¿Que? -pregunte con brusquedad

-Uy uy, que humorsito -dijo Lauren-, hace semanas que no hablamos, deberian estar felices

-Pues fijate que nos interrumpieron, Lauren -le dije-, ¿que quieren?

-La prepa hara un concierto de verano

Oh. Oh. Esto no podria ser bueno

-Y obviamente Las Cat Girls estamos invitadas -completo Leah

-Lo supimos despues de ''concierto de verano'' -dijo mi cuñada

-¿Entonces? -pregunto Angela

-Di que si -susurro Edward a mi oido

-Cero y van dos -me queje, girandome. Edward no era el unico que estaba ahi, tambien estaban Jasper, Seth y Cynthia-, orale a jugar, que esto no es para todo publico

-No sean amargadas y digan que si -dijeron Seth y Cynthia

Alice y yo nos miramos, respiramos hondo y dijimos:

-Ahi estaremos -todos, detras de la linea y la familia- festejaron. Ahora yo hable sola-. Pero hay condiciones

-¿Que...condiciones? -contestaron todas al mismo tiempo

-Nada sera como la prepa, ni vestuarios ni coreografias

-¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta crear nuevos vestuarios? -me pregunto Alice

-No cuando tu eres la que esta al frente -le dije- ¿quedo claro?

-Clarisimo, Belly -contestaron-. Nos vemos en una semana -y colgaron

-¿Esas son tus buenas amigas? -me pregunto Edward

-Imposible de creer, ¿verdad? -conteste

-Me metiste en un aprieto, Isabella -se quejo Alice

-Te ayudaremos con los vestuarios -le dije, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco

Despues de eso nos sentamos a almorzar, pero yo me comi mis barritas de cereal, mis chocolates -con mi novio- y mis panditas -tambien con mi novio- y ni siquiera se me antojaron los emparedados, digamos que el pay si y me comi una rebanada, pero necesitaba mis papas y mi soda. Edward casi se carcajea cuando fuimos por las papas, no podia decidir si con salsa o sin salsa, al final las pedi sin salsa y Edward pidio unas con salsa por si se me antojaban, pero no fue asi. Otra vez fuimos a caminar mientras comiamos nuestras papas y con estas subiria unos buenos 2 kilos por todas las papas que pedi, pero ya los bajaria en la semana durante los ensayos. Edward se entusiasmo de sobremanera sobre el concierto de verano, apelando que tenia la necesidad de ir como mi novio y yo no lo negue, al parecer tenia que hacer unos malabares en su agenda para que ese dia estuviera libre y pudiera estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Mi novio era presidente de la empresa familiar en Los Angeles y, segun me conto, estaban por llegar unos empresarios franceses que querian hacerse socios, me puse feliz y a gritar y saltar como loca deseandole suerte con eso, me dijo que hoy era la cena anual en donde se reconocia a los trabajadores destacados y los franceses iban a estar ahi para cerrar el trato, casi le ordene que me llevara a esa cena, como buena novia tenia que apoyarlo, el acepto pero me advirtio de la gente que iba a estar ahi, no me preocupe y mejor le dije que tenia peores cosas por las que preocuparme. Mi mama aviso la retirada, otra vez me fui en el coche de Edward, me dijo que tenia que comprar su traje para la cena y yo le dije que lo acompañaba, no se nego.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda donde compraria su traje, todos nos miraron, ¡oh, claro! Aun tomaba por sorpresa nuestro noviazgo, bueno, que se convenzan; envolvi la cintura de Edward con mis brazos y el lo hizo con mis hombros, me dio un beso en la frente y caminamos hacia la tienda de Giorgo Armani... un momento, Edward nunca ha usado Giorgo Armani, puro Gucci, lo mire curiosa cuando entramos a la tienda.

-Quiero probar con otras marcas -dijo, encogiendose de hombros como restandole importancia

-Ya empezaba a extrañarme, incluso iba a decir ''quien eres y que hiciste con mi novio''

Volvio a reir. En serio que hoy mi Edward estaba demasiado feliz y se reia de mis chistes, me rei con el, pues la verdad estaba completamente feliz a su lado, sintiendo su calor. De repente... PUM, ZAZ, CUAZ, empeze a imaginar como seria estar con Edward en la cama.

_¡Vamos, Isabella! No seas sucia_. Me grito mi conciencia.

No era mi culpa que Edward despertara esos sentimientos en mi, osea, soy humana, tengo diecinueve y... LA CARNE ES DEBIL, sin olvidar que mis estupidas hormonas adolescentes estaban en alerta desde ayer. ¡Oh, fuck! Estupidas hormonas adolescentes, esa ni yo me la crei, creo que mi mente cochambrosa me estaba jugando una mala pasada

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -pregunto una mujer alta. Miraba a _mi_ Edward con ojos de no se que, juro que mi cara estaba rojisima solo de ver como esta vendedora insignificante miraba a mi novio

-No, gracias -contesto Edward y seguimos caminando por la tienda. Fue ahi donde vi un traje gris de tres piezas, con camisa y corbata incluidas

-Amor, mira ese -le dije y señale el traje

-Bella, quiero uno negro, cielo, no pienso si quiera en uno gris

-Anda, amor, pruebate ese, por mi ¿si? -puse carita de perro regañado

-Solo por ti -contesto, resignado

-¡Si! -celebre. Lo arrastre, literalmente, conmigo, hacia la seccion de los trajes grises y como buena fashionista tome el traje, la camisa y la corbata que iban a juego. Lo empuje al probador, su rostro no tenia comparacion; se veia graciosisimo con ese semblante de ''tengo miedo''.

Mientras mi novio estaba en el probador, yo fui a buscar algo con que acompañar el traje y asi hacerlo rabiar un poquitin, encontre una sombrilla y un par de guantes, corri hacia el probador y me quede afuera esperando a que Edward saliera, y ya no tardo mucho. Cuando me vio me dirigio una mirada de ''me las pagaras''

-Te ves guapisimo, mi amor -le dije

-Pero muy informal, mi vida -dijo, con el mismo tono de voz que yo use-. Soy el presidente de la empresa, cielo, se supone que tengo que verme formal

-Seras el presidente, pero eres joven -le dije-, nadie tiene que obligarte a usar negro

-Pero es formal

-Edward, pareces un niño chiquito, te ves bien, amor

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto, señalando que traia en las manos

-Unos accesorios -sonrei

-Ja, ni lo sueñes. Bella, te amo, pero esto es suficiente

Y regreso al probador.

-Era broma, amor

-Mas te vale, cielo

A los pocos minutos, salio del probador con el traje en su gancho, fuimos a la caja y pago el traje.

Celebre a saltitos cuando me sali con la mia, le entregaron el traje en el protector y salimos de la tienda, asi como entramos.

Robert me abrio la puerta del coche y me ayudo a entrar, el fue a dejar la bolsa a la cajuela y entro al coche.

-Te saliste con la tuya, princesa -me dijo, arrancando el coche

-Lo se, siempre lo hago

-¿Tu tienes que ponerte, mi vida? -me pregunto

-Obvio -conteste-, tengo un vestido asi mega lindo que encontre en una tienda hace unos meses, no supe ni para que lo compre si ya tenia vestido para la graduacion, pero sospechaba que de algo me iba a servir

-Y el color es...

-Morado -dije y el rio

-Que raro ¿eh?

-Si, ¿verdad? a mi no se me da el morado

-¿A que hora quieres que pase por ti? -me pregunto cuando ya estabamos llegando a mi casa

-No se, a la hora que sea esta bien, pero dame tiempo de arreglarme; Roma no se hizo en un dia

-Bueno, entonces pasare por ti en unas... ¿dos horas?

-Sipo -conteste, mirando el reloj del tablero, tenia suficiente tiempo... ¿o no?-. Oye, ¿les digo yo o les dices tu?

-Ya lo saben

-¿Que?

-Tu hermano les dijo, tu solo encargate de verte hermosa paraque cuando pase por ti solo tengamos que escuchar las condiciones

-Ok -dije. Mi papa salio a la puerta-, como odio cuando hace eso

-Es la primera vez que lo hace

-¿Como sabes? No eres el primero -le dije entre risas

-Si, Isabella, gracias por recordarlo -me dio un beso en la mejilla y sali del coche-. Te amo, bebe

-Y yo a ti -cerre la portezuela y le mande un beso mientras se iba

-Se te hace tarde, Bella -me llamo mi papa

-Ya voy, ya voy -masculle, girandome

-Necesito hablar contigo, hija

-¿Como? ¿Tu y yo? ¿Padre e hija? La historia de las abejitas ya me la se de memoria ¿sabes cuantas veces tu hijo me la solto cuando tenia quince?

-¿Y funciono?

-Papa...

Mi papa se rio.

-La historia de las abejitas no, hija, me doy cuenta que tu novio se lo toma muy en serio

-¿Pensabas que no?

-Al grano, Bella, vamos a tu habitacion

-Oh oh -murmure

-Si, oh oh. Andale -subi como alma en pena a mi habitacion con mi papa pisandome los talones. Esto no podria ser mejor, mi papa me iba a quitar tiempo valioso para arreglarme con su platica post abejitas

Me desparrame sobre mi cama y tome el portrarretrato que tenia ahi con una imagen de Edward y yo juntos, me lo pegue al pecho.

-Escupelo -le dije

-Bueno, Isabella, hoy paso algo de lo que nosotros no teniamos controlado, me sorprendio la rapidez con la que tu novio actuo

-Le dije -mi papa me miro exasperado-, ¿que esperabas, papa? A parte de mi novio es mi mejor amigo, preguntale a Jasper, fue el unico que se atrevio a acercarse a mi, obvio le tenia que contar paraque supiera por que era asi con todos

-Bueno, esta bien, te entiendo, solo espero que no lo utilize en tu contra

-¡PAPA!

-Bella, con tu experiencia debes tener cuidado

-Papa, entiende, Edward es diferente, yo lo se, me he dado cuenta, el me lo ha demostrado, lo amo y el me ama, ¿que tan dificil es entender eso?

-Isabella, tu tambien entiende, si para nosotros es dificil verte tan ilusionada de nuevo...

-Pero yo estoy bien, confio en el, no me estoy ilusionando pero tampoco me lo tomo tan a la ligera, me di la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, confia en mi

-Lo intento, hija, pero para mi es muy dificil verte tan enamorada y recordar lo que te paso, sencillamente no puedo

-¿Y que quieres, papa? ¿Que termine con Edward? Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que lo voy a hacer. Ya no soy una niña

-Entiendo eso, hija, estas a punto de convertirte en una hermosa mujer, pero el corazon es ciego

-Lo se, papa, es ciego y la locura siempre va de la mano, pero te pido que confies en mi y en el, si ves que esta pasando lo mismo de hace cuatro años, yo misma terminare con el, pero si no, papa, te pido que me dejes vivir, echando a perder se aprende

-Pero no eches a perder todo por segunda vez

-Ahi si estaria yo salada y te prometo, no, no te prometo TE JURO que ahora si no me volvere a enamorar

-¿Segura? -alzo el meñique

-Segura -entrelaze el mio con el de el, y aprovecho eso para jalarme a el y abrazarme.

Era mi padre, entendia esa platica, el tenia el mismo pavor que yo a que me volvieran a romper el corazon, pero yo confiaba en Edward y sabia que eso no iba a volver a pasar, tenia ese presentimiento.

-Te dejo para que te arrgles, hija

-Papa...

-¿Si?

-La cena terminara tarde y el salon donde sera esta lejos y...

-Quieres que te de permiso para quedarte la noche con Edward

-Se que es mucho pedir, y mas considerando que apenas si tiene tu confianza como mi novio pero...

-Hazlo, hija, hazme confiar en el tanto como tu lo haces

-Ohhh -me acerque a el-, te quiero, papi -dije con voz de bebe y le di un beso tronado en la mejilla

-Si, mi niña, y yo a ti -me sonrio y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Tome el portarretrato y mire la foto. Era de hace años, apenas nos conociamos, pero yo ya lo queria como si fuera de mi familia...

-No me importa lo que digan -murmure-, yo te amo y que los demas vivan con eso -le di un beso en la cara de Edward.

La aparicion de Jacob me habia pegado duro y bonito, y peor a mi familia, sacando su lado sobreprotector y temeroso a que me volviera a deprimir, pero Edward habia demostrado que me ama y que daria la vida por mi, yo lo amo con todo mi corazon y con toda mi alma, asi que eso tiene que bastar para que mi familia confie en el


	5. Capitulo 4 La Cena

_¡Hola, chicas! Aqui vengo con un nuevo cap. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, sus favs, sus follows, de verdad que me motivan a seguir escribiendo._

_Como ya se han dado cuenta no soy muy de poner acentos, es por eso que he estado buscando una beta para que me ayude con eso y mejorar la historia. Mientras tanto aqui les dejo el cuarto capi. Cualquier duda, aclaracion, jitomatazo o aplauso mi twitter es annieRobSten (sin el espacio) y mi cuenta de facebook es Annie Pattz-Stew_

_Espero les guste el capitulo y nos leemos en los reviews_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo**_

_**Edward: ''Por Eso Te Amo'' Rio Roma www . youtube watch?v=9jirj0OjI-M& feature=related**_

_**Bella: ''Frio'' Fey www . youtube watch?v=okrFgEal_w8**_

_**La Cena**_

_**Bella POV:**_

Tenia poco tiempo para arreglarme para la cena, por suerte mi mama me trajo a mi estilista y asi terminaria pronto, buen no tan pronto... El muy gay de mi estilista no paro hasta sacarme toda la sopa de ''como te hiciste novia de Edward''... Ohhh, juro que otra palabra mas y lo mataba con mis propias manos, no logre callarlo en todo el tiempo, no me dejo en paz hasta que lo corri de mi habitacion por que tenia que ponerme mi vestido, pero claro, como estilista el muy chismoso se queria quedar para ''aconsejarme sobre el vestido''.

-Agh, Peter largo de aqui -le grite

-Oh, vamos, Bella, dame detalles sucios

-Ni un detalle mas, fuera que necesito privacidad

-Esta bien -se rindio-, pero cuando nos veamos otra vez me tendras que contar todo sin evitar detalles -salio de mi habitacion-, se te movio la tiara

Le cerre la puerta en las narices.

¿Por que los estilistas gay siempre son tan... insoportables, si eso, insoportables? Alguien toco la puerta

-¡Largate! -grite, abriendola, pero no era Peter. El mas guapo hombre de todo Los Angeles estaba en mi casa, afuera de mi habitacion con una enorme sonrisa en su precioso rostro, como una perfecta imitacion del Miguel Angel de David. Mis piernas se hicieron de gelatina y estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos si no es que mi papa paso detras de el.

-Hola, princesa -contesto mi novio

-Hola -conteste, toda embobada, sacudi la cabeza pararegresar a la realidad-, lo siento, aun no estoy lista

-Si, tu mama me dijo que te escucho discutir con tu estilista -termino, aguantandose la risa

Le tome la mano y lo jale hacia adentro, asi tendriamos mas privacidad, pero mi papa podria venir y arruinar todo y... Oh, diablos, odiaba ser adolescente acabada de salir de la prepa. Cerre la puerta con seguro, mientras Edward se iba a sentar al sillon que estaba cerca de la ventana, me acerque a el y me sente en su regazo

-Es que el muy insportable no me dejaba de molestar -le dije, haciendo un puchero

-Oh, mi cielo -exclamo, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-, ¿que te estaba diciendo, pequeña?

-No quieres saberlo -le dije

-¡Isabella, ven aqui un momento! -grito mi mama desde abajo.

Bufe y me levante del regazo de Edward

-No te vayas -ordene apuntando con el dedo

-Aqui estare -me prometio

Sali corriendo de habitacion gritando:

-¿Ahora que?

-Hola, primita

-¡Marco! -grite, abrazando al hermano mayor de Seth, me cargo y me dio vueltas en el aire-, espera, Marco, espera, me estas despeinando

-Oh, lo siento -me dejo en el suelo-, ¿y para que te pusiste tan guapa, primita?

-Tengo una cena con mi novio -le tome la muñeca-, te lo presento -hize que subiera las escaleras atras de mi y de un patadon abri la puerta de mi habitacion. Edward estaba mirando una foto del grupo el dia de la graduacion-. Amor -lo llame, el volteo y me sonrio-, el es mi primo Marco, hermano de Seth, Marco, el es mi novio Robert

-Mucho gusto -dijo mi novio extendiendo su mano

-Igual -respondio mi primo tomando la mano de Robert y estrechandola-. Mas te vale que cuides a Bella -soltaron sus manos-, no sabes el trabajo que nos a costado que tenga novio

-Callate, Marco -ordene, me acerque a Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla-, no es por correrlos, hombres de mi vida y de mi amor, pero tengo que vestirme

-Oh, claro -exclamo Edward-, ya es tarde

-Echale la culpa al muy gay de Peter -murmure

-¿Estilista gay? -pregunto Marco

-Era eso, o una mujer que se la pasara criticandome

-Si, claro y los gays no critican -dijo Marco saliendo de mi habitacion

-Es el hermano de Seth, ¿que te digo?

-Bueno, amor, ya no tardes

-Nep, solo me pongo el vestido y ya

-Ok, te amo

-Y yo a ti -lanze mis brazos a su cuello y me puse de puntitas para besarlo. El beso fue lento, con la necesidad de demostrarnos nuestro amor, el se sento en mi cama y me sento en su regazo, me envolvio la cintura con sus brazos y me aferro a el. Cuando Edward me besaba, olviidaba por completo que en el mundo hay otros siete mil millones de personas, solo estabamos el y yo en el mundo, un mundo donde no habia guerra, ni tragedias, un mundo en el que solo existia amor y cariño, donde se pudiera vivir feliz y contento, un mundo donde solo estabamos Edward y yo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, repose mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin soltar mi abrazo, el apoyo su mejilla contra mi coronilla y ambos suspiramos felices.

-Ya es tarde -susurre

-No lo suficiente para no pasar tiempo juntos antes de la accion

-¿Entonces por que dijiste que ya era tarde?

-Queria estar un ratito mas contigo

Rei. El jamas habia dado un prtexto para estar solos, eso significaba que en serio queria estar conmigo, solo conmigo sin ningun buho al que ahuyentar. Mi corazon se hincho contra mis costillas, casi rompiendolas y latio desenfrenadamente por la emocion, el me amaba y parecia como si todo el tiempo que el me lo hubiera dicho yo no me hubiera convencido. Aun tenia las heridas de ese desamor y no podia abrirme para poder amar a Edward como yo quisiera... no como mi mente cochambrosa me lo indique.

-¿De quien fue la idea de hacerte el felco asi? -pregunto de repente

-Culpable -admiti-, es que crei que te gustaria este cambio, no es normal, lo se, pero...

-Te ves hermosa -me interrumpio

-¿Ah?

-No puedo ver tus ojos, es un cambio radical, pero no pudiste haberte peinado mejor

-Oh -fue lo unico que consegui soltar-, pense que no te gustaba

-No es a lo que me acostumbre, pero no esta mal

-Oh no, no te gusta, lo se, lo veo en tus ojos

-Bella, Bella, tranquila, mi amor, ¿a ti te gusta?

-Algo, pero si a ti no te gusta le llamare a Peter y... -puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme

-Eso es lo unico que importa, cielo, que a ti te guste, al diablo con lo que digan los demas

-A mi me importa lo que digas tu

-Y si yo te digo que te ves hermosa es por que te ves hermosa, ¿ok?

-Ok -dije, bajando la cabeza, el puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro para que lo mirara

-No bajes la cabeza, cielo, eso nunca lo hagas

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca, siempre la cabeza en alto, que se vean esos hermosos ojos verdes -me beso los parpados-, esa naricita -me beso la nariz-, esas mejillas sonrosadas -me beso ambas mejillas- y esos labiesillos que tanto me gusta besar -y me beso los labios tan lento como el podia.

¿Como es que Edward podia hacerme olvidar todo con tan solo un beso o una caricia? Y no digamos de los dos combinados por que asi perdia totalmente la memoria y quedaba a su merced.

-No te muevas -le dije cuando nos separamos, corri a mi closet por mi vestido y me meti al baño, escuche su risa y como caminaba por mi habitacion. Me puse el vestido que utilizaria para hoy, era morado, strapless con la parte del top brillosita y un gran liston que remataba con una flor que dividia el top de la falda ampona de tres telas: la primera era azul, la segunda rosada y la ultima era morada.

Sali del baño cuando Edward miraba por la ventana, aporvechando que estaba descalza, me acerque a el y le envolvi la cintura con mis brazos.

-¿En que piensas? -murmure, se giro, soltandose de mi abrazo, al verme abrio los ojos como platos y sonrio

-Wow -exclamo-, cuando pienso que no te puedes ver mas hermosa, siempre te superas a ti misma

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? -se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura-, estoy pensando seriamente no llevarte a la cena, soy celoso, ¿sabias? y no pienso compartirte con otros

Rei.

-Celoso -murmure-, te amo

-Y yo a ti, preciosa

Justo estabamos a punto de besarnos, cuando Cynthia y Seth subieron gritando no se que tantas sandeces y con la puerta abierta, podian vernos, nos separamos y miramos a la puerta, como lo supuse, Seth y Cynthia de fisgones en la puerta

-¿A quien buscan? -pregunte

-A nadie -contesto Cynthia

-¿Entonces?

-Ya nos ibamos, ¿verdad, Cinthy? -dijo mi primo

-Si, nosotros ya nos ibamos -se fueron corriendo

-¿En que estabamos? -pregunte con voz seductora

-Creo que ya me acorde

Edward siempre habia sido bromista e ingenioso, pero esta vez si se paso de lanza: ¿recuerdan Shrek 2, cuando Fiona y Shrek estaban a punto de besarse y los interrumpian? ¿como se habian acomodado? Pues asi, exactamente, Edward nos acomodo, bueno iba a ser un beso ingenioso para el siglo XXI, y mas por esto.

-¿¡Que onda, tortolos!? -grito mi hermano, como tenia a Edward tomado de los hombros, al momento de caerme del susto me lo lleve a el conmigo-. Ou, lo siento

-¿Que quieres, Jasper? -pregunte, levantandome con ayuda de Edward

-Que humorsito -contesto mi hermano-, solo venia a decirles que ya se les hizo tarde, pero esta bien, yo me voy

-Ahuecale, hermanito, ahuecale

Ya que no habia nadie que nos interrumpiera yo tenia que decir:

-Ire a ponerme los zapatos

Claro, ¿no se me pudo ocurrir algo mas romantico? En mi casa era imposible poder besar a mi novio como Dios manda y todo por que nadie era capaz de cerrar la... puerta... OH FUCK, no hay privacidad en esta casa.

Me puse los zapatos y por consejo de Edward, empaque unos bajos.

-Casi lo olvido, mis papas me dejaron dormir en tu casa

-Si -contesto-, tu papa me dio tu bolso, ya lo guarde en el coche

-Ah bueno -dije, poniendo el chal en los hombros-, vamonos.

Tome mi cartera y le di la mano, el la tomo contento y la paso por mis hombros, pareciamos toda una pareja joven y enamorada: no dejaba de darme besos en la mejilla, asi bajamos las escaleras; el besandome la mejilla y yo sonriendo. Mi papa y mi hermano nos vieron

-Epale -dijo mi papa, se metio entre nosotros y nos separo-, medio metro de distancia al menos

-Pides mucho -dije, bajo las risas de mi hermano y Edward

-Cuidadito y Bella llega adolorida mañana -le advirtio mi papa a Edward

-¡Papa! -grite, apenada

-No se preocupe, Charlie -contesto mi novio

Los tres rieron

-Muy bien, basta de bromitas a mis espaldas, vamonos -ordene

-Cuidado en el centro, Edward

Mi novio asintio

-Si, ya lo tenia contemplado

-¿Que pasa en el centro? -pregunte

-Un accidente -contesto mi hermano

-No, no fue eso -contradijo Julian-, parece que es una inundacion

-¿Inundacion en Julio? -pregunte

-Eso parece -contesto mi novio

-Bueno, ya vayanse si quieren llegar temprano -dijo mi papa

-Si -dije

Edward se volvio a acercar a mi y me tomo de la mano

-Nos vemos mañana en el salon para otro ensayo

-¿Ensayo? Papa la boda es en cinco meses

-Ya conoces a Alice -dijo Jasper-, quiere todo perfecto

-¿A que hora? -pregunto mi novio

-Medio dia, para darles tiempo de levantarse -contesto mi papa

-Siempre y cuando no hagan cosas que no deben en la noche -dijo Seth mientras pasaba detras de nosotros

-Seth... -lo regaño papa

-Nosotros ya nos vamos antes de que sigan haciendo bromitas sin sentido -dije

-Cuidense, chicos -dijo papa mientras saliamos de la casa

-Siento eso, de verdad

-No te preocupes, cielo, ese el chiste de tener una familia grande

Estaba preparandome para subirme al Mercedes de Edward, cuando vi una gran limosina estacionada justo detras de mi camioneta

-¿Limo? -pregunte

-No creo que quieras ir incomoda en la madrugada en mi coche, ¿oh si?

-Pues no, pero... ¿limo?

-Es de la empresa, soy el presidente ¿lo olvidas?

Ohhh, claro, el presidente no puede llegar en un cacharro como un Mercedes, pero ¿cual cacharro? si los Mercedes son los carros mas lujosos que hay en la tierra. El chofer de la limo se bajo casi corriendo y nos abrio la puerta, Edward me dejo subir primero y despues se subio el, el chofer cerro la puerta y fue a su lugar para manejar.

-Asi que... ¿me hago la superficial, hablo de lo maravillosa que es mi vida millonaria o que?

-Tu solo se tu misma, te amaran, estoy seguro

-Tienen que amarme, amor, soy tu novia

-Oh pero claro que tienen que hacerlo si no se quieren meter en problemas

Rei. Hoy iba a ser un dia loco sin duda, esperaba que no fuera un fracaso, el puesto de Edward y el trato con los franceses estaba en juego, por lo que tenia que comportarme como toda chica de sociedad.

Edward me envolvio los hombros con su brazo y me atrajo a el, me dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza y por primera vez se fijo en la tiara.

-Te digo princesa pero nunca me imagine que te lo tomarias tan literal

-¿No te gusta?

-Pero que inseguridad la tuya, amor, en serio

-Fue idea de mi mama, tenia una tiara ahi guardada y le parecio buena idea que me la pusiera para hoy

-Pues te ves aun mas hermosa

-Te amo -dije-... mucho

-¿Lista?

-Lista no, preparada... algo -admiti, haciendo una mueca

-Nunca te acostumbraras, te lo aseguro

-Gracias por la porras, Cullen -masculle. Tomo mi mano al tiempo que el chofer nos abria la puerta, nos recibieron una mujer de cabello rojo con una adorable sonrisa y un hombre de seguridad, lo supe por el auricular que llevaba y que salio corriendo en cuanto nos vio bajar. Bajamos de la limo y me senti observada: varias personas estaban en los lados de la entrada, mirandonos con curiosidad, especialmente a mi. Logre ver a Rosalie del brazo de un chico que no era el innombrable.

Rosalie era una de mis mejores amigas de la prepa, iba en mi clase de Lengua y era parte de la escuadra de las porristas, asi que practicamente eramos como hermanas.

Me vio y sonrio, llamo la atencion del chico que estaba con ella y este me miro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lei de sus labios ''¿Bella?'', Rosalie asintio con una sonrisa y ambos se acercaron a nosotros, mire a Edward y me sonrio, abrazandome a su costado y me dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza

-Hola, Bella -saludo Rosalie

-Hola, Ro -conteste

-¿No te acuerdas de mi, Belly Bells? -pregunto el chico

Lo mire fijamente.

-¡No es cierto! -exclame, al reconocerlo-. ¡Emmett!

-Claro -dijo entre risas-. Cuando Rosalie me dijo que te habia visto hoy con tu ya sabes quien, no lo podia creer

-¿Con tu ya sabes quien? -pregunto de repente Edward

-¿Quien crees, mi amor? -pregunte en respuesta-, ¿a quien nos encontramos hoy en el parque ah parte de Rosalie?

-Estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no recordarlo. Gracias

-Asi que Rosalie y Emmett -cante, como lo hubiera hecho si la noticia nos hubiera caido hace cuatro años-. Rosalie y Emmett

-No haz cambiado, Belly Bells

-Obvio no, ¿que esperabas? ¿por que soy mas grande que cambiara? Que poco me conoces, Em

-Oh que bonito, la nueva generacion de la empresa -exclamo una mujer

-Hola, Betty -saludaron Edward y Emmett

-Hola, mis niños -Rosalie y yo nos miramos-, ¿ya listos?

Edward me miro

-Hagamoslo ahora que mi adrenalina esta a tope

-¿Mas chocolates?

-¿Que esperabas? Peter me estaba estresando

Betty rio.

-Tu novia es adorable, Edward

-Lo se -me dio un beso en la frente

-Ya es hora -anuncio un hombre. Todas las parejas se empezaron a formar frente a la puerta

-Nos vemos adentro -se despidio Emmett y ambos se fueron

-¿Y nosotros que? -le pregunte a Edward

-Vamos a entrar despues que ellos

-Tengo una duda -me miro- ¿como hacias esto cuando no estaba yo?

-Mi mama o mis hermanas venian

-¿Sin la secre?

-Bella...

-Solo para asegurarme

Se rio y me dio un beso en la frente

Empezaba a anochecer, las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparicion y no hablo de Edward y yo, la luna se empezaba a iluminar dandonos un excelente cielo de noche. Las parejas comenzaron a entrar y los aplausos se escucharon por todo lo alto. No supe si era el frio de la noche, pero yo ya estaba temblando.

-Ya casi -escuche a uno de seguridad, Edward me tomo del brazo-, en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos

-Todos de pie para recibir al presidente de la empresa; Edward Cullen y a su hermosa novia, la señorita Isabella Swan -las puertas se abrieron y mire a Edward, me dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza y entramos al salon, maravillosamente decorado, debo agregar: las mesas estaban iluminadas por debajo de los manteles, tanto la pantalla grande como el suelo del salon proyectaban el logotipo de la empresa, en el escenario, en un rincon no muy escondido, se encontraba un meson con los reconocimientos y tambien estaba iluminado por debajo del mantel.

Justo cuando ya estabamos llegando al centro del salon, una cancion se escucho en los altavoces, las parejas que habian entrado antes que nosotros se alistaron para bailar.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? -pregunto Edward, poniendose a lado de mi

-Claro -dije con una sonrisa, me tomo de la cintura con un brazo, con el otro tomo mi mano derecha mientras yo ponia mi mano izquierda en su hombro. Cuando las voces comenzaron, supe que era ''At the Beginning''

-La pedi exactamente para ti

-¿Como te acordaste?

-Por un video que no recordaba que tenia. En una de las fiestas de tu hermano

-La ponia todo el tiempo -recorde entre risas

-''And life is a road'' -comenzo a cantar, lo segui-, ''and i wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing''

Reimos por lo mal que lo haciamos y yo enterre mi cabeza en su pecho.

La cancion termino y todos dejamos de bailar, mi vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas que estuve a punto de derramar por la cancion, era la mas preciosa cancion que pude haber escuchado en mi vida, y era especial para mi. Muy especial.

Edward me llevo hasta una mesa que estaba debajo del escenario, era la mas grande de todas las mesas, solo tenia dos sillas...

-Dios mio santo, aqui si que te respetan -le dije cuando nos sentamos

-Tradicion de la empresa

-Wow -murmure

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, Edward, Isabella disfruten del espectaculo -de los cuatro lados de la mesa empezaron a salir chispas que se disparaban contra el techo, eran fuegos artificiales, entonces empezo a sonar ''firework'' de Katy Perry y que comienza el espectaculo de los meseros con mucho fuego y pirotecnia y todo fue genial...

-Wow -murmure cuando termino la coreografia

-Sabia que te iba a gustar -contesto Edward con una sonrisa

-Eso... fue... ¡espectacular!

Edward rio y me paso el brazo por los hombros.

Los meseros empezaron a servir la cena por todas las mesas y empezaba a preguntarme hasta cuando nos tocaria a nosotros, hasta que salieron un par de chefs de donde salian los meseros, se dirigieron a nuestra mesa y dejaron los platos frente a nosotros. Era una crema que se veia deliciosa. La orquesta comenzo a tocar y todos comenzamos a cenar, asi como supuse la crema estaba totalmente deliciosa.

-Explicate -le dije a Edward, entre cucharadas

-¿Que me dijiste cuando terminamos de bailar?

-Que aqui si te respetan

-Por respeto, mi amor, los propios chefs tienen que servirnos la cena

-Vaya

Y asi como Edward me dijo, los propios chefs nos sirvieron la pasta y despues el plato fuerte, los meseros eran los que retiraban los platos y llenaban nuestras copas, en mi caso con agua, aun no tenia veintiuno y no podia tomar y eso Edward se lo tomaba muy en serio, aun despues que le dije que yo tomaba en todas las fiestas de mis amigos no me dejo tomar ni un sorbo... Si no lo amara tanto juro que lo mandaria al diablo y ordenaria que me sirvieran vino, pero el solo queria que yo estuviera bien y lo entendia, yo queria lo mismo.

-Hey, señor presidente -lo llamo Rosalie, acercandose a nuestra mesa, interrumpiendo un hermoso momento: Edward me hablaba al oido y me besaba las mejillas, era uno de esos momentos en los que solo existiamos el y yo-. Upzs, ¿interrumpo?

-Si -mascullamos los dos, separandonos

-Lo siento. Solo queria ver si me podia robar a Bella un momento

En eso, un hombre de seguridad se acerco y le susurro algo al oido a mi novio, el asintio y el hombre se fue, Edward parecia extrañamente tenso y nervioso.

-Me parece perfecto -contesto Edward a Rosalie-, tengo que hacer algo

-Oh oh -murmuro -. ¿Es...?

-Si

-Muy bien, ¿de que me estoy perdiendo?

-Los franceses estan aqui -contesto mi novio, poniendose de pie, yo hize lo mismo

-Suerte -le dije, abrazandolo

-Gracias, bebe -me beso los cabellos-, te la encargo, Rosalie

-Si, presidente, no se preocupe -Edward me beso por ultima vez antes de desaparecer por unas puertas que se veia llevaban a un jardin

-¿Ya sabias? -le pregunte a Rosalie, cuando se sento a lado de mi

-Sip

-¿Como?

-Emmett es gerente de recursos humanos, como ya sabes, entonces de todo se entera, de hecho el es uno del comite que esta a cargo del negocio ese

-Wow, yo no llevo ni un dia y ya todos me dicen señorita Cullen

-Es por que todos se dan cuenta que lo que pasa entre tu y Edward no es uno de esos romances tipicos en Hollywood, a nadie le sorprenderia que dentro de unos meses anuncien su compromiso

-Rosalie, ¿de que hablas?

-No conosco mucho a tu novio, pero Emmett si y creeme cuando te digo que nadie le conocio novia antes que a ti y segun las malas lenguas, ya sabes -pego su lengua a su mejilla, por dentro, señalando una mesa de mujeres que nos miraban chismosas-, Edward lleva aqui como dos o tres años

-Entonces lleva dos o tres cenas de esta y lo acompañan sus hermanas o su mama

-Eso es lo que dicen, esta tambien es mi primera cena dejame decirte, asi que no me se los chismes de la empresa, pero si hablamos con una de esas, tal vez nos enteremos de mucho

-Rosalie, no cambias, amiga

-Lo mismo que le dijiste a Em alla afuera, amiga. ¿Sabes que? Se me ocurrio algo que nos podria meter en problemas a ambas, pero no me resisto

-¿Ir a ver que onda con el contrato? Rose, se supone que esos negocios son confidenciales

-Oh, vamos, Bella, no nos veran, tuve suficiente practica durante la prepa. Vamos

-Esta bien -nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos casi corriendo a las puertas por las que Edward habia desaparecido, por suerte nadie nos vio. El jardin al que dimos a parar tenia dos caminos, nos separamos y al que yo fui era el indicado, era un valcon por el que pude ver exactamente toda la reunion, Rosalie llego muy sigilosamente y en silencio miramos y escuchamos todo lo que pasaba. Al parecer, los franceses ya estaban por firmar, nos miramos contentas

-_Merci_ -dijo Robert cuando los franceses ya habian firmado, Rosalie y yo haciamos el baile de la victoria de los beisbolistas, hasta que escuchamos unas risas, nos asomamos por el valcon; Edward y Emmett nos veian riendose

-Huye -nos murmuramos y salimos corriendo de ahi, nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa como niñas buenas, cuando Edward y Emmett llegaron, rieron mas al vernos como si nada, mi novio enseño el contrato y saltamos de las sillas, para acercarnos a ellos

-Gracias por el apoyo -dijo Emmett, cuando Rose lo libero de su abrazo

-Lucia dijo que no nos descubirian -dije cuando Edward me paso delante de el y paso sus manos por mi cintura

-Si, mi amor, pero los tacones que llevas son bastante ruidosos -dijo mi novio y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Las descubrimos desde el principio, pero nos hicimos los disimulados, hasta que los franceses no pudieron disimular su ridiculo baile

-No fue ridiculo -todos miramos a Rosalie-, Bella comenzo

-¿Yo comenze? ¿Quien fue la primera que empezo a decir ''si lo hicimos, lo hicimos''? Parecias ''Dora la exploradora''

-Amo esa serie -confeso mi amiga

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Mas tiempo en la oficina? -pregunte

-No, mi vida

-Menos, afortunadamente

-¡No! -exclamamos nosotras

-¡Si! -exclamaron ellos

-Una razon mas para amar a mi encantador novio -y me colgue de su cuello, dandole un apasionado beso

-Eso ya se puso asqueroso -interrumpio Emmett

-Oh, vamos, McCarthy, ¿me vas a decir que tu no haces eso con Rosalie? -bromeo mi novio, de nuevo pasandome delante de el y esta vez poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello

-Son detalles privados que no contare, Cullen

-Oh, pero si que te dara tu premio esta noche -bromee

-Rayos, Bella, no cambias -repitio Emmett

-Esa es mi chica -me felicito mi novio-, choca esos cinco, princesa -chocamos nuestras manos entre risas y despues volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un hermoso beso. Estaba tan orgullosa de Edward, habia estado tan nervioso por ese contrato, aunque el no me lo hubiera dicho yo lo supe, y por fin lo habia conseguido, estaba segura que no iba a dormir esta noche de tanta euforia que traia dentro

-Etapa de Luna de Miel -canto Emmett

-Callate, McCarthy -le dije

-Oh, oh -exclamo Rosalie

-Sean buenas chicas y no dejen que las intimiden -murmuro Edward

-¿De que hablas?

-Es nuestro turno, hombres enamorados -dijo una mujer detras de nosotros

-¿Miedo? -articule con los labios en direccion a Rosalie y Emmet para que los leyeran. Em asintio, con cara de mortificado-. Amor, de repente tengo sueño

-Oh, pequeña, no mordemos -dijo la mujer

-Se buena, Victoria, es su primera vez -advirtio mi novio, soltandome

-No te preocupes, Edward, solo sera una charla para conocernos mejor

Oh fuck. ''Una charla para conocernos mejor'' era igual a ''le contare cosas sobre ti que le gustaran saber''. Pobresillo de mi novio... y pobresilla de mi, no sabia como lidiar con mujeres como ella. Y solo a mi se me ocurria mirar hacia atras y ver que estaba toda la prole de chismosas que indirectamente ya habia conocido

-Vamos, niñas -la mujer de nombre Victoria nos tomo a Rosalie y a mi de los hombros y nos condujo a las mismas puertas de hace un rato-, es para que se sientan en casa

-Belly... -articulo Rose, con miedo

-Rosie -articule en respuesta

-Vamos, niñas traviesas, se atrevieron a salir para ver como les iba a sus novios y les da miedo venir con nosotras

-¿Niñas?

-¿Traviesas?

-Si, por lo que veo no deben tener mas de... dieciocho años

-¿Perdon? -mascullo Rosalie

-Osea, tengo diecinueve -informe

-Ya quisiera ser como tu, cariño, ser una traga años

-¿Bella traga años?

-No me ayudes, hermana

Nos sento en uno de los sillones en donde los chicos se sentaron con los franceses. Ahora que veia mejor a la mujeres se veian mas grandes que mi mama, y eso que mi mama ya tenia sus cuarenta y muchos y cincuenta y pocos encima. Estuve a punto de reirme por el comentario ''ya quisiera ser como tu, cariño, ser una traga años'' ahora lo entendia

-¿Vino? -negamos-. ¿Rompope? -negamos-. Oh claro, pero ¿en que epoca estoy? Un vodka para las chicas

-¡NO! -exclamamos

-¿Que pasa?

-No tomamos -vamos, esa ni yo me la crei. Escuche una risa amortiguada arriba de la salita, muy disimuladamente subi la vista y ahi estaban Edward y Emmett como Rose y yo hace rato-. Callense o se mueren -articule

-Se les ve cara de que si toman

-Pues no -dijo mi amiga

-Agua para las niñas -y otra vez con lo de niñas, ¿que tenemos quince o que?

-Necesito ir al tocador -dijo Rosalie

-Te acompaño -dije y salimos corriendo de ahi, subimos las escaleras y nos fuimos a refugiar en Edward y Emmett

-¿No quieres estar ahi? -me pregunto Edward al oido

-No -murmure

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Emmett-. Sabes como son

-Esperen aqui -dijo mi novio, me solto y me acerco a Em. Edward bajo las escaleras.

-Eso si estuvo de miedo -dijo Rose

-¿Por que no nos advirtieron sobre esto? -pregunte

-Por que con ellas nunca se sabe

-Listo -dijo mi novio, me acerque a el y lo abraze-, no entienden de limites, les tuve que poner un hasta aqui

-¿Vieron todo? -pregunto Rosalie

-Desde que entraron por esas puertas -conteso Emmett

-Salgamos de aqui -dijo mi novio.

Salimos de la pequeña terraza y nos encontramos con una super bienvenida: ''On the Floor'' estaba sonando y todos se movian al ritmo de la musica. Fuimos a bailar y a pasar un buen rato como jovenes que eramos.

Bailamos no se cuanto tiempo, muy pegaditos, disfrutando de estar juntos. Esta era una de las tantas veces que Edward me demostraba cuanto me amaba, rompiendo con las tradiciones para que yo estuviera comoda en este ambiente al que no estaba muy acostumbrada por que jamas fui a cenas de empresas con mi papa, era muy pequeña como para hacerlo. ¡Como me encantaba bailar con Edward!

Quitaron la musica y todos exclamamos un ''¡Buuu!'', pero explicaron que ya era tiempo de entregar los reconocimientos, Edward me tomo de la mano y subimos al escenario. Cerca de veinte reconocimientos y veinte fotos despues, mi novio ya estaba dando el discurso de agradecimiento y el anuncio del nuevo contrato y asi fue como se termino la cena, cerca de media noche, mas bien a la media noche. Edward me puso mi chal sobre los hombros antes de salir a lo frio de la noche.

-Tenemos que vernos, ir de fiesta... ¡ay no se! Pero de que tenemos que vernos, Bella, tenemos que vernos -dijo Rose, mientras me abrazaba ya en la puerta, esperando los coches

-Claro, ya sabes donde vivo, tienes mi msn, mi tel, llamame o mandame un mensaje

-Hecho

-Fue un gusto volver a verte, Belly Bells -dijo Emmett

-Lo mismo digo, quarterback

-Oh lo recuerdas

-Claro. ¡Vamos, tigres!

Todos rieron.

-Cuidala mucho, Cullen

-Asi sera

-¿Te dije lo que le hicimos a tu ya sabes quien cuando nos enteramos de lo que le hizo? -le pregunto Rose a Edwar

-No -contesto el, cauteloso

-Tortura china, a punto de enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra. Deseo jamas haber nacido -contesto Emmett

-Y lo mismo te pasara a ti si... -su coche llego-. ¡Adios! -se despidieron. Se subieron a su coche y se fueron

-Que buenos amigos tienes -dijo mi novio

-Miedoso -le di un beso en la mejilla. Nuestro co... la limo llego, nos subimos y nos llevo directo al edificio de Edward. Yo ya estaba mas muerta que viva, y a punto de caer en un profundo sueño; me recargue sobre el hombro de Edward, cerrando los ojos para ya dormirme, pero no lo logre, estaba aun en alerta cuando llegamos al edificio. Mi novio dio las gracias al chofer y me ayudo a bajar, el chofer tambien se bajo y abrio la cajuela para que sacaramos mi bolso, el portero estaba en la puerta y nos saludo con un ''buenas noches, que descansen'' al entrar al edificio. Edward sabia que yo ya estaba a punto de caer, asi que llamo al elevador, el cual llego de inmediato, recargue mi peso sobre su costado y el logro mantenerse en pie, llegamos rapido al piso y abrio las puertas de su casa.

-Bienvenida, mi cielo -me sento sobre el sillon, mientras el cerraba con llave la puerta

-Eso se escucha bien -murmure

-Bueno, bebe, hora de dormir

-Sono como si fueras mi papa...

-... y tu una preciosa bebe que no se quiere ir a dormir -termino mi frase-. Arriba, princesa -me quito los zapatos y me cargo llevandome a una habitacion fresca, prendio las luces y me sento sobre la cama-. ¿Aqui o conmigo?

-Contigo -hize un puchero

-Bueno, entonces cambiate y te espero alla

-Sip -me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Me quite el chal, el vestido, el sosten y me puse mi pijama morada de blusa de tirantes y pescador, mis pantunflitas moradas, me desmaquille, me quite la tiara y sali de la habitacion apagando las luces. La habitacion de Edward estaba a la derecha de la habitacion donde me habia cambiado, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se colaba la luz de la television, abri completamente la puerta y encontre a Edward a punto de acostarse, llevaba una playera blanca que se pegaba a su torso y un pantalon de pijama, me sonrio al verme entrar y me llamo con un asentimiento de cabeza, entre con una sonrisota, me volvio a cargar y me acosto del lado del closet, el se acosto del otro lado y me acerque a el poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos me rodearon.

-¿Cansada?

-Si, mucho

Apago la television.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir -me dio un beso en la frente-. Buenas noches

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti. Descansa

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana, mi vida -nos besamos dandonos las buenas noches, me abraze a su pecho y senti como apoyaba su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza...

Esa noche dormi mejor que nunca, por que estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba, que me tenia en las nubes, con el que queria pasar el resto de mi vida. El hombre que me respeta, y que me lo acaba de demostrar diciendo ''hora de dormir'' sin insinuarse, por que Edward me ama a mi y no a mi cuerpo.

Volver a ver a mis amigos de la preparatoria fue genial, fue como regresar al pasado pero sin pasar por la parte dura de mi primer novio... y tambien saber que ellos se enteraron de lo que sucedio fue reconfortante, asi no tendria que soltar el rollote de el viaje a Boston para estudiar actuacion y todo eso...

Era bueno saber que tenia personas que me apreciaban y me querian, asi ya no estaba tan sola.


	6. Capitulo 5 ¿Vivir Juntos?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es lo unico de mi propiedad_

_Hola a todas, aqui vengo con un nuevo capi. Gracias por sus reviews, sus favs y sus follows._

_**MoonLullaby97: Hola, nena, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia :). Tengo dos versiones de Princesa en California, esta que tienes frente a ti es la version Edward/Bella, en blogger tengo la version Robert/Kristen, al principio comence a escribir aqui esa version pero yo ignoraba que se prohibia por seguridad de Fanfiction por lo que la cambie a Edward/Bella. Probablemente puedas encontrar algunas cosas en proximos capitulos, que no encontraras en version RK, pero de ahi en fuera todo es igual.**_

_General: Si quieren leer Princesa en California en version RobSten, en mi perfil se encuentra el link al blog, en este momento lo he detenido por sucesos de estos ultimos tres meses, que sencillamente ya no deberiamos de tocar_

_Chicas, quiero que sepan que si leo todos sus reviews y se los agradezco. Por motivos escolares se me hace dificil responderselos en privado, por eso lo hago aqui._

_El capi de hoy puede que este un poco mas romantico que los capis pasados, asi que acepto cualquier regañada por derramar tanta miel, espero que les guste jaja_

**Decidi actualizar, chicas, por que ya era demasiado tiempo en suspenso y como potencial lectora se que no nos gusta que las actualizaciones tarden demasiado. Ya tenia beta pero por problemas personales no pudo continuar conmigo, sigo consiguiendo una para traerles una historia decente ortograficamente hablando. Espero que este sea el ultimo capitulo que encuentren con horrores ortograficos.**

_Disfruten el capitulo._

_Annie fuera... ¡PAZ!_

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo**_

_**Edward: ''Tan Solo un Minuto'' Rio Roma www . youtube watch?v=cyxBoEybfew**_

_**Bella: ''Cosas que Nunca Te Dije'' Pandora www . youtube watch?v=edUFEN3ujCE**_

_**Bella POV:**_

Desde ese dia mi mente estaba dividida entre Edward, mi familia, los ensayos del grupo y la boda de mi hermano, en ese mismo orden.

Ahora es cuando aprecio a la importancia del tiempo y como de verdad influye en mi vida, ya no me da igual a que hora me levante o a la que coma porque me sentia abrumada cada dia como primera instancia estaba Edward, no podia evitar actuar como una enamorada añoraba cada segundo que esta por el, de otro lado tenia que ser, como siempre, una hija adolescente para mis padres, no queria ganarme ningun problema con ellos en esta etapa de mi vida y ni hablar de cantar y bailar con las cat girls, cada ensayo era un circo, circo que amo pero me pone los pelos de punto por el estres y ultimo pero no menos importante la boda de mi hermano con mi hermana del alma ellos dos son demasiado importantes para mi y los amo, por eso acepte ser su madrina pero estoy muy cansada de escuchar cada uno de los planes y preparativos del evento

Edward se habia empeñado en ayudarme con los detalles de la boda que Alice me habia pedido me encargara yo personalmente, la verdad es que para mi no era un sacrificio ni necesita esfuerzo para cumplir con ellos pero mi mente solo divisaba la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con mi amado, porque al parecer en mi casa me necesitan mas tiempo del usual, lo cual no era exactamente de mi agrado, por esta razon mi corazon solo anelaba mas tiempo con mi novio, con tantos deberes por la boda no me quedaba mucho tiempo para el

Una vez que salimos solo para recoger los floreros, estalle:

-¡Estoy harta, estresada y a punto de estallar por la presion!

-Vamos, nena, no creo que sea tan malo

-Te reto a que pases un dia, un solo dia en mi casa y te aseguro que no querras verme hasta el gran dia

Y despues de eso ya no pudimos seguir hablado por que llegamos a la vidrieria. Asi era todos los dias, vernos solo unas horas sin poder ser novio y novia.

Edward sabia cuanto me dolia eso, pero desgraciadamente el no podia hacer nada.

-¡Ya no puedo mas!- me grito en el auto despues de recoger los diseños de los centro de mesa- tengo que decirtelo

-¿De que hablas, Edward? me estas asustando...

-Te amo, Bella, y la verdad es que no puedo vivir pensado en cuando te voy a volver a ver. Comprendo perfectamente que en este momento tengas muchas cosas por hacer... la boda, el concierto, etcetera

-Por favor no...- mi corazon se estrujo y me garganta se seco, era obvio que este momento iba a llegar, si estaba siempre encerrada en casa ayudandole a todos ningun chico me querria

-¿Quisieras vivir conmigo?- el tomo mis manos y yo me senti abrumada al principio pero al mirarlo a los ojos vi cuanto a mi me gustaria tambien

-Pellizquenme- articule con los labios sin que el me viera

-Se que es pronto, princesa, pero como ya te dije; esto de vernos solo unas horas no esta funcionando para mi

Por fin estabamos en la misma pagina, podia percibir lo harto que estaba de no poder verme todo el tiempo pero tambien veia su comprension. Mi cabeza empezo a trabajar bajo presion el estaba esperando una respuesto y yo no sabia que decir. Edward me habia pedido que viviera con el pero si llegase a sugerir la idea en mi casa me obligarian a dejarlo y a mi hermano le importaria muy poco que fuese su amigo lo haria picadillos, por supuesto...

Mi bombilla se encendio de pronto, ¿que pasaria si me escapo? Si me escapara como en una pelicula romantica donde los protagonistas no pueden estar juntos porque sus familias se odian o simplemente la familia de la princesa no lo considera suficiente para ella

¿¡Pero de que hablo!? Lo unico que me interesa es Edward, estar a su lado y reponer todo el tiempo perdido, ya habia ayudado demasiado en la boda y ahora era tiempo de darle espacio a mi corazon

Ok, bueno, aqui vamos, con algo de suerte nadie me veria con la suerte que tengo tendria que dar un par de explicaciones y si estaban de buen humor me dejarian irle a decir a Edward ''adios'' por el resto de mi vida... Fui silenciosa, sigilosa y meticulosa, media cada movimiento de mi cuerpo: entre a mi casa, subi a mi habitacion y guarde mi ropa, la mision fue completo exito y me relaje cuando me sente en el asiento del copiloto sorprendida por la cantidad de mesas que estaban bajando del camion que estaba enfrente del auto, no creia posible que cupieran ahi tantas cosas y menos que Alice fuera capaz de invitar a todos Los Angeles a su boda...

-¿Escapada exitosa?- pregunto entre risas mientras saliamos

-Te juro que no habia nadie, no esta Karla ni Julian ni siquiera las mucamas se aparecieron. ¿sabes? en lugar de diseñadora deberia ser espia o agente del FBI ¡soy genial en esto!

-¡Ya lo creo, amor!- se burlo- ¿Que quieres hacer?

-Si es contigo, ¡lo que sea!

Entonces acelero

Uff... que genial se sentia escaparse de casa... era super obvio que me iba a meter en problemas mañana pero la satisfaccion de pasar aunque sea un dia completo con Edward lo valia, no habia nada en estos momentos que quisiera mas que pasar el dia con mi novio, solo el y yo, sin que nada nos molestara

-Ya se que quiero hacer -le dije cuando ibamos llegando al centro

-¿Y que quieres hacer?

-Ir de shopping

-Tu hermano dijo que cuando escuchara esas tres palabras juntas, siguiera mi camino -dijo aguantandose la risa

-Oh, Edward

-Es broma, cielo, mas bien dijo que no discutiera y te llevara

-Oh que lindo, ¿seguro lo dijo el? Alice y yo lo hemos torturado bastante con nuestras compras repentinas como para que quiera desearselo a alguien

-¿Tendra algo que ver con soy tu novio y el hermano celoso?

-Definitivamente tiene algo que ver -me rei de la cara que puso

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al mall, Edward se estaciono cerca de la entrada y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ayudarme a salir.

-Que comienze la tortura -dijo

-Por mi ¿si?

-Si no fuera por ti, mi amor, no estaria aqui

-¿Sabias que te amo? -bueno esta bien, sono a chantaje, ¿contentos?

-Si, mi cielo, lo se

Me pase adelante de el y nos tomamos de las manos. Por suerte la mayoria de mis tiendas favoritas estaban abajo, le tenia un pavor espantoso a las escaleras electricas, solo por que el muy tonto de mi hermano se le ocurrio enseñarme un video en el que un niño se quedaba atorado en las barras de esas escaleras, y no es que me lo hubiera enseñado hace poco, fue cuando yo tenia la inocente edad de diez años y el tenia trece, asi de malvado era mi hermano... y desde ese momento odio subirme a esas escabrosas escaleras, tengo miedo de quedarme atorada como ese niño, es comprensible ¿no?.

Cuanto me gustaba presumirle al mundo el increible y perfecto novio del mundo mundial que es Edward, y es solo mio, mi novio, mi Edward, el amor de mi vida, no podria ser capaz de amar a ningun otro, pues en mi corazon no hay otro mas que el.

Entramos a Dolce & Gabbana, me sentia como una niña pequeña en una dulceria, cada cosa que veia la agarraba y luego veia una mas bonita y la otra la dejaba botada, hasta que encontre una faldita asi mega hermosa de mezclilla con la orilla asi desgastada como si estuviera rota, se la enseñe a Edward

-Muy corta

-No esta muy corta, es justo para mi, parece que dice mi nombre

-Te he dicho dos millones de veces que no seas exagerada -le enseñe la lengua-, ve a probaterla -mi cara se ilumino-, pero si es muy corta la dejas -me puse seria y le volvi a enseñar la lengua

-Ya te pareces a mi papa -le dije, entrando al probador

-Te dije que soy celoso

-Y agregale mojigato

-¿Mojigato? Si ya quisieras, preciosa

-Vamos, mi amor, odias verme tan destapada

-Por que soy celoso, ya te lo dije

-Y mojigato

-A ti te entra por un oido y te sale por el otro, que no soy mojigato

-Pues a mi me parece que si -sali del probador, Edward estaba de espaldas a mi viendo varias chaquetas-. ¿Que tal? -se volteo y al verme abrio mucho los ojos y las boca-. ¿Edward? ¡Hey, mi amor, despierta! -aplaudi frente a el, sacudio la cabeza y parpadeo-. ¿Y bien?

-Esta... -se aclaro la garganta- esta bien

-Edward, a veces me das miedo -entre al probador.

Despues de un rato de estarme probando ropa y despues de que Edward escojiera unas cosas pagamos y salimos de la tienda. Estaba muy contenta con las cosas que habia escojido, eran super bonitas y ya sabia que iba a estrenar mañana.

Mi novio estuvo paciente todo el tiempo que duraron las compras, no se quejo para nada y hasta se veia feliz de verme tan animada, este era mi ambiente, esta era yo, comprando como loca y como si fuera a saquear todas las tiendas y eso me encantaba, no tener que fingir nada frente a nadie.

Despues de un rato, Edward dijo que moria de sed, me dejo en una tienda de accesorios para el cabello mientras el fue por su bebida. Estaba viendo unas diademas con plumita, cuando al avanzar choque con alguien,

-Lo siento mucho, no te vi -me disculpe con la chica con la que habia chocado

-No, no fue nada, no hay cuidado -la chica me miro fijamente, baje la cabeza cohibida y empeze a rebuscar en las diademas-. Te me haces familiar -dijo

-Me encantaria poder decir lo mismo -sonrei. Seguro era una recien llegada que no sabia quien era yo

-¡Bella! -exclamo-. Claro, eres Isabella, la novia de Jacob

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy Jane, la capitana de las porristas antes que tu, la compañera de Jacob

-¡Jane! -nos abrazamos-, ¡Oh, por Dios!, cuanto tiempo

-Lo mismo digo, mirate, pareces una super modelo

-Ay no, para nada

-Y por lo visto no se te ha quitado la modestia... eso es bueno -sonrio-. ¿Y que tal? ¿Como van las cosas con Jacob?

-Ni me lo menciones que no lo quiero ver ni en pintura

-¿Terminaron?

-Hace cuatro años, si

-Que pena, tan bonita pareja que hacian ¿tienes novio?

-Si, de hecho fue a dejar las bolsas al coche, ya no podia mas mi pobre Edward

-Jajajaja ¿y que haz hecho? Cuentame

-Pues despues de que termine con Jacob me fui a Boston, a cambiar un poquito mi entorno y estudie diseño, estuve dos años alla y hace dos años que estoy aqui

Jamas quise dar a conocer que habia entrado en depresion por dos años, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa. En lugar de eso, acorde con toda mi familia que la historia que se daria a conocer seria que esos dos años regrese a Boston a empezar mis estudios de diseño

-Que bueno ¿fue muy duro?

-Mucho muy duro, pero ¡Bah! Ya lo supere, ahora estoy muy feliz con mi novio, vamos a cumplir un mes la proxima semana

-Que lindo

-¡Sabia que aun ibas a estar aqui! -exclamo Edward detras de mi

-Hola, mi amor, mira ella es Jane, una de las compañeras de tu ya sabes quien -ellos se tomaron de las manos y las estrecharon

-Mucho gusto -dijo mi novio

-Igual -se soltaron-. ¿Es el tabu entre ustedes?

-No tienes ni idea, a el menos que nadie se lo puedes mencionar, es mas Emmett ¿te acuerdas de el?

-El quaterback

-Si, bueno el tampoco lo quiere ver, fue muy duro

-Que mal, bueno fue un gusto verte Bella

-Igual

-Hasta luego. Mucho gusto

-Hasta luego -nos despedimos, Jane se fue a cajas

-¿Ya sabes que te vas a llevar, corazon?

-No, amor, aun no me decido entre la negra -se la enseñe- y la morada

-¿Y si te llevas las dos?

-Oye que buena idea, no se por que no se me ocurrio a mi -nos tomamos de las manos mientras el quitaba la canastita de las mias y la llevaba, meti las diademas ahi. Al final lleve pasadores, mas diademas, ligas para poder hacerme mis coletitas y mis trencitas que ya se me habian acabado, pinzas tambien y mi Edward muy paciente, fuimos a pagar y salimos de la tienda. Fuimos a una de accesorios tanto de hombre como de mujer, compramos cinturones, yo compre pulseras, collares y aretes, incluso habia barnices para uñas y me compre mi buena dotacion de barnices morados y negros que ya se me estaban a punto de terminar... Mujer prevenida vale por dos-. Mi amor, ¿me llevas a ver mis accesorios para la boda?

-Claro, princesa, yo tambien tengo que ver algo -paso el brazo por mis hombros, enrollandolo en mi cuello, sin apretandomelo mucho y asi nos fuimos a la joyeria

-Hace como dos semanas que vine con Alice vi un collar de cuarzos muy bonito, venia con sus aretes y su pulserita, espero que todavia lo tengan

-¿Y si no lo tienen? ¿Haz visto mas cosas?

-Sip, muchos diamantes -me rei entre dientes, Edward me miro-. ¿Que? Cualquier mujer debe tener diamantes

-Loquita esta -me dio un beso en la sien. Ignore su comentario con unas leves risas y empece a mirar las joyas en el mostrador eran hermosas, llamativas, brillantes, todo lo que una mujer buscaba en joyeria, con la combinacion perfecta haria que hasta la mujer mas desaliñada se viera comoo una princisa, me decidi por probarme unas cuantos. Cuando se lo quise comunicar a Edward me di cuenta que lo habia perdido. lo busque con la mirada pero fue inutil

¿Donde se habia metido? Oh vamos, lo tenia a ladito de mi, no es un niño chiquito como para que tenga que estarlo vigilando...

¡Que novio tan sigiloso tengo!

-Bella -me llamo, suspire medio exasperada mirandolo-. ¿Que?

-Pareces fantasma -le dije acercandome a el, me tomo de los hombros y me puso de frente a un espejo, deslizo en mi cuello una hermosa gargantilla en forma de tiara, con piedritas rosas y la palabra ''princess'' grabada. Estaba hermoso y no me importo el color de las piedritas-. Oh por Dios

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

Edward rio entre dientes

-¿Que haz visto, princesa? -deslizo el collar fuera y lo metio a su cajita

-Muchas cosas -lo tome de la mano y lo jale al otro lado del mostrador, le señale una pulsera de diamantes. Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el

-Señorita -llamo a una vendedora

-Digame

-¿Nos podria enseñar esa pulsera, por favor?

-Claro -la chica abrio el estante y saco la pulserita, la dejo sobre el mostrador y nos explico que era-. Como ven, es un brazalete de plata con pequeños diamantes morados incrustrados

-Morado, que raro -murmuro Edward en mi oido, le di un suave pisoton

-¿Que dices?

-Yo no me la voy a poner, Isabella -se burlo

-Solo quiero saber tu opinion

-Si a ti te gusta, corazon, nos la llevamos

Ay. Como amaba cuando decia cosas como esa, siempre dedicado a hacerme feliz. Por Dios, ya nadie podia negar que lo que habia entre Edward y yo era en serio, no un simple romance de patio de escuela, un noviazgo en serio y yo con eso feliz de la vida. Siempre habia deseado un novio como Edward, y ahora que lo tenia no podia estar mas feliz, daba gracias al cielo por haber tenido aquella cita en el hospital, por chocar con el, por muchas cosas mas que me fueron acercando a Edward.

-Si, me gusta -dije con una sonrisa

-Nos la llevamos, señorita

-Se la envuelvo -la chica tomo la pulsera y desaparecio tras unas puertas

-Gracias, mi amor -le dije

-No, mi vida, no hay de que, por ti lo que sea -me dio un beso rapido en la boca, estaba dispuesta a alargarlo, pero en eso escuche los tacones de la vendedora dirigiendose a nosotros, me abraze a el y espere que pagara, cuando terminamos, salimos de la joyeria, tomados de la mano. Ese fue el fin de nuestro paseo por el mall. Fuimos a comprar unos dulces, me compre una agua embotellada y nos fuimos al coche-. ¿Siguiente parada?

-¿Podemos irnos ya a casa? Estoy muy cansada

-Bueno, vamonos

El camino al departamento de Edward no fue tan largo, pero habia un trafical demasiado raro para ser vacaciones, pero entonces recorde que LA era un gran centro turistico, y las personas que salian de vacaciones a otros lugares se multiplicaban por turistas que venian a visitar Hollywood.

Edward tomo un atajo para deshacernos de todo ese embrollo al que comunmente llamabamos trafico y asi llegar mas rapido a Malibu.

Casi lanzo un grito ahogado cuando llegamos a la playa, desde el dia despues de la cena que no habia venido.

-¡Aaaa! ¡La playa! -grite, provocando que Edward se riera

-Bienvenida a casa, cielo

Y esa expresion me hizo recordar que aun tenia que responder la propuesta que me habia hecho. Ok, recapitulemos: Edward me habia propuesto vivir juntos, y claro que yo me moria de ganas, mentiria si dijera que no queria, pero aun quedaban algunos aspectos que tendria que analizar antes de dar mi respuesta: mi familia, se que ellos solo quieren que sea feliz, pero no se como tomaran eso de que su aun joven hija se fuera a vivir con su segundo novio a semanas de hacerse novios, obviamente les daria un soponsio espantoso.

Cuando llegamos al edificio vi un coche rojo estacionado a la entrada, Edward suspiro

-¿Que pasa?

-Ni en Sabado me dejan en paz

-¿Quien es?

-Adivina -se metio al estacionamiento subterraneo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba estacionandose en su lugar, nos bajamos del coche y fuimos por las bolsas a la cajuela, no eran muchas, pero Edward insistio en llevarlas todas, subimos al elevador y en menos de un minuto ya estabamos en la recepcion. Ahi estaban Emmett y otros dos chicos hablando y presionando el timbre del interfon sin parar

-Lo van a descomponer, ya estense quietos -los regaño Edward

-¿Donde estabas? -pregunto uno de los chicos

-Ocupado

-Y ya vi con quien -Emmett me subio a sus hombros y subio al elevador conmigo a cuestas. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos adentro no deje de patearlo

-Como eres barbaro, bajame AHORA MISMO -se rio-. ¡EDWARD!

Edward vivia en el ultimo piso del edificio, es decir en el penthouse, osea que teniamos total acceso a la casa inmediatamente bajamos del elevador

-Vamos, Emmett, bajala -le dijo cuando entramos al piso

Sabia que iba a necesitar un buen incentivo para hacerlo, asi que aprovechando que mis pies estaban a una altura respetable le di una buena patada donde quiera que haya sido y me dejo en el sillon

-Ay, Isabella, que pie tan pesado tienes

-Es para patearte mejor -todos se rieron. Estire mis brazos a Edward y el llego y me abrazo entre risas

-Presentanos, Edward -le dijo un chico

-Dejenlo ¿que no ven que esta perdido en ese par de...?

-¡Emmett! -gritamos los dos

-Ojos, ay en serio, que mente tan cochambrosa tienen ustedes dos

-Pequeña, ellos son Mike -el chico que se identificaba como Mike alzo la mano-, y Eric

Cada uno me tomo la mano y las estrechamos, para despues soltarlas. El telefono sono y di un saltito, sabiendo quien habia llamado, Emmett se burlo de mi, me levante del sillon, me quite los zapatos al tiempo que el se echaba a correr, yo corri detras de el y escuche a Edward contestar

-¡Bella!

Oh rayos. Ya me cacharon. Ok, ligera, sin preocupaciones, no pasa nada, solo van a ser unos cuantos gritos y regaños, si nada del otro mundo... Ya mori

Edward me dio el telefono un poco serio, sus amigos se estaban riendo de la cara que yo traia, los callo con un movimiento de mano

-¿Hola? -salude un poco temerosa

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! -grito mi papa, me separe el telefono de la oreja-. ¿¡QUISIERAS DECIRME POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN AVISAR!? ¡TU MADRE ESTA HECHA UN MANOJO DE NERVIOS Y TU QUIEN SABE DONDE! ¡PUDISTE HABERNOS AVISADO! -todos estabamos un poco en shock por que los gritos de mi padre juro que los escuchaba el portero-. ¡PERO VAS A VER, JOVENCITA, DE ESTA SI NO TE VAS A SALVAR! ¡NO ERES UNA CHICA CUALQUIERA, TIENES FAMILIA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TI! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LOS FURIOSO QUE ESTOY CONTIGO, ISABELLA, AL RATO QUE LLEGUES TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR MUY SERIAMENTE!

-Papi ¡STOP! ¡Dejame hablar! -mi padre respiro hondo al otro lado de la linea-. Gracias. En primera no habia nadie, en segunda ¡NI SUEÑES QUE VOY A REGRESAR HOY! y en tercera

-¿¡COMO QUE NO VAS A REGRESAR HOY!?

-Oye, relax, no voy a regresar hoy por que voy a pasar la noche con Edward -mi padre suspiro exasperado-. Relajate, papi, ya estoy tomando las aticonceptivas -bromee

-¡ISABELLA! -grito

Mike, Eric y Emmett miraron a Edward sospechosamente, mi novio solo se sento en el sillon, encogido de hombros

-Es broma, papi, aun no pasa nada -''por ser inocentemente una chica de diecinueve traumada, virgen, pura y casta'' agregue para mi

Los chicos se rieron al ver la cara de mi novio, juro que yo tambien me hubiera reido si mi padre no estuviera furiosisisisisisimo

-¿Es todo?

-Aqui a medio dia, Marie, ¿me escuchaste?

-Si, papi, en la casa a medio dia

-Hasta mañana, niñita

-¡No me digas niñita!

-Te quiero, niñita -se rio

-¡Adios! -le colgue-. Manda saludos

-¿En serio? -pregunto Emmett-. ¿No seran unas cuantas maldiciones?

-Callate -me sente en el sofa recogiendo las piernas

-¡Al grano, ustedes tres! -les dijo Edward-. ¿Que necesitan?

-Terminar los graficos de los balances en la bolsa

-Se supone que eso lo terminaron ayer

-Tu lo haz dicho, se supone -respondio Eric

-¿Pues que hicieron en todo el dia? ¿Hacerse mensos?

-Pues digamos que... Mike dijo y luego Emmett llego y yo no queria, pero ellos me convencieron y terminamos a las once de la noche y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no habiamos hecho nada

Me tape la boca para no reirme a carcajadas, Edward resoplo mirando a sus amigos, ellos tenia una inocente sonrisa fingida, se veian super adorables, me dieron ganas de irles a pelliscar las mejillas

-¿Que voy a hacer con ustedes eh? Suban al estudio -los pobresitos chicos se echaron a correr al estudio, yo ya no aguantaba mas mis carcajadas. Edward se dejo caer en el sillon con dos dedos presionando el puente de su nariz

-Relajate, mi vida, estresandote no vas a ganar nada

-¿Que haria yo sin ti, preciosa? Dimelo -me dio un beso de piquito que yo prolongue entrelanzando mis brazos en su cuello, lamio mi labio inferior y abri la boca para que su lengua pasara y nuestras lenguas iniciaron una suave danza, habia tanto amor en ese beso que me hacia tiritar y aferrarme mas a el. Como pudimos nos acostamos en el sillon, el encima de mi, sus manos recorrian mis costados y mis muslos, mis mejillas y la espalda baja, enrede mis dedos en su suave cabello cobrizo para acercarlo mas a mi

-¡Y no quieren que pensemos cochinadas! -grito Emmett, haciendo que nos calleramos al suelo, yo encima de Edward, ellos se rieron a carcajadas

-¿Que necesitan? -les pregunto

-Tu computadora es demasiado avanzada para nosotros

-Pudo haber bajado uno solamente -los chicos volvieron a sonreir, alternando miradas entre el y yo

-Oh vamos, son novios, dejemoslos en paz -dijo Mike y logro que todos subieran

-¿En serio son tus amigos? -le pregunte, levantandome y ayudandolo a el

-Emmett es amigo tuyo

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso -sonrei, nos abrazamos, el acaricio mi cabello, pasando a mi espalda, yo tenia mis manos en su espalda y las subia y bajaba por toda su espalda

-Te amo, preciosa -susurro en mi oido

-Te amo, guapo -nos separamos y nos miramos sonriendo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco a el para besarme otra vez, esta vez fue un poco mas inocente el beso, pero aun asi hizo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaran, el corazon me latiera freneticamente y se me olvidara respirar. Dios mio, como amaba a este hombre, como anhelaba estar toda mi vida con el, solo con el, no separarnos jamas, estar juntos el resto de la eternidad, por primera vez queria ser vampira, para asi poder vivir eternamente con Edward, que el tiempo jamas se nos acabara, tener mil, un millon, un billon de años y seguir amandonos como el primer dia, por que sabia que amores como el nuestro no habia muchos en la vida y me sentia afortunada de sentir esto por Edward de sentirme viva cuando el estaba a mi lado, de sentirme un poco rebelde, de sentirme amada, porque sabia que el me amaba, que no solo era por los esterotipos o por que es lo tipico... me ama por lo que soy, por mi, por mi forma de ser. Y yo lo amo por mil y una cosas, no puedo decir con exactitud por que lo hago, por que lo amo, son tantas cosas, cada dia que pienso en el me transporto a otro mundo, en las noches cuando sueño con el lo siento a mi lado, abrazandome como la primera noche que dormimos juntos, me volvia loca solo con pensar en el, lo amo mas que a nada, aunque llevemos un par de semanas ya siento que es el amor de mi vida, solo el y nadie mas...

-Sera mejor que suba antes de que quemen la computadora -dijo, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, ambos teniamos los ojos cerrados y estabamos tomados de las manos

-Voy contigo

-Amor, son fatales, no quiero que...

-Edward -lo interrumpi, abriendo mis ojos, el tenia abierto los suyos y me miraba-, se tienen que acostumbrar, por que a partir de hoy me veran tantas veces que terminaran hartandose de mi

-¿De que... estas... hablando?

-Si quiero, mi amor, si quiero vivir contigo. Ya no soy la niña de hace cuatro años, confio en ti, solo en ti, se que nunca me haras daño, tu me haz demostrado desde hace tres semanas que no eres como el, que tu me amas de verdad

-Y no te imaginas cuanto, mi cielo, no te imaginas cuanto te amo -nos volvimos a besar hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por unos gritos

-¡La computadora! -gritamos los dos, nos tomamos de las manos y subimos corriendo al estudio, me dejo pasar primero demostrando que es todo un caballero, los chicos se estaban carcajeando, escuche como Edward suspiraba aliviado

-Falsa alarma, falsa alarma -dijo Eric-, perdon por interrumpirlos

-¿Que paso? -pregunto mi novio, se sento en la silla y prendio la computadora, yo me sente en el escritorio y cruze las piernas

-Digamos que empezo a tronar algo y pensamos que habia sido la computadora, pero fue la silla que trono -dijo Emmett, me rei entre dientes, Edward se rio conmigo

-Ay ustedes tres, si no es en la empresa es en sus casas, si no es en sus casas es aqui -una cancionsita salio de las bocinas y un cuadro pidiendo nombre y contraseña salio, los tres chicos se asomaron para identificar los datos de mi novio, pero el los descubrio y les dio un buen sape a cada uno

-Oh, esta bien, no veremos nada -dijo Mike

-Apuesto a que es algo relacionado con esta bella dama -dijo Emmett

-¡Cambia tu contraseña! -cante

-A eso voy -respondio, todos nos reimos

-¿Es cierto que tienes diecinueve o este tipo nos mintio para hacerse el interesante? -me pregunto Eric

Emmett lanzo una carcajadota

-Tengo dieciocho, de hecho, pero cumplo diecinueve en unos dias

-Tinky, yo creo que le das un buen coscorron, por que este te vio mas vieja

-¡No es cierto!

-Digamos que Edward tiene la culpa por besar de esa manera a una jovencita

-Vamonos con jovencita -se burlo Emmett-, sin ofender, Tinky Winky*, pero jovencita eras a los quince

-Juro que te acuso con Rosalie, Emmett

-Pero me quieres y me adoras, chicuela

-A veces, por que juro que otras quiero ahorcarte y lincharte con mis propias manitas

-Jajajajajaja, ya denle un respiro -ordeno mi novio-, y vengan a hacer lo que les falta o yo los mato con mis propias manos

-Esta bien, señor presidente -mascullaron los tres, Emmett se sento en la silla y los otros dos se pusieron de cuclillas a lado de el, Edward se paro a lado de mi y puso una mano sobre mi rodilla mientras les ayudaba a terminar los famosos graficos.

Eric y Mike eran lo maximo, sus bromitas siempre eran en doble sentido y nos daban una risa que nos hacia llorar. Que buenos amigos tenia mi Edward, esperaba que nos llevaramos muy bien, como quien dice ''tus amigos son mis amigos''

Los convenci para que se quedaran a cenar, Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo todo el tiempo, decia que esta ya era mi casa y tenia derecho a hacer lo que quisiera. Todos dijeron que tenian que llamar a sus novias, asi no iban a estar tan solos. Rose llego a los quince minutos, y al verme lanzo un gritito y corrio a abrazarme, las novias de Eric y Mike llegaron cinco minutos despues y de inmediato Rose y yo las incluimos en la conversacion, Rachel y Heidi eran unas chicas muy lindas y muy buena onda. Ordenamos pizzas para cenar y rentamos una peli... de terror y con eso Edward, Emmett, Tyler y Mike consiguieron que nosotras no nos separaramos de ellos respectivamente. Era la maldita ''La Bruja de Blair'', fue insoportable, juro que yo lloraba antes de que empezara la trama.

La peli termino, o mas bien la quitaron bajo nuestras suplicas y decidieron que ya era algo tarde, todos se fueron, Rosalie dijo que me llamaria, pero que tenia que darle mi nuvo numero.

-Vamonos, Ro -Emmett le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo mas-, ya es un poco tarde y estas empezando a divagar -se despidieron y se fueron, Edward y yo cerramos la puerta, me tomo en brazos como a una novia y me dio vueltas, grite y rei y estuve a nada de marearme, hasta que el se sento en el sillon conmigo en su regazo

-¿Te divertiste hoy? -me prgunto

-Jajajaja, ¡claro! Tus amigos son un too much, me hicieron reir mucho

-Habran muchos momentos como este, mi cielo, ya veras

-¡Ya lo creo! -me rei, se rio conmigo y nos abrazamos

-Vamos a recojer esto antes de irnos a la cama

-Ok -comenzamos con los platos y vasos de la mesa de centro, los llevamos al lava trastes y seguimos con las cajas de pizza y los refrescos, los metimos al refri y los trozos que sobraron los metimos en topers para meterlos tambien al refri, cuando terminamos nos fuimos a la habitacion... bueno nuestra habitacion, con todas las bolsas, me meti al baño con todo y el bolso que habia traido con mis cosas, me puse mi pijamita de _Wippo _de _''Los Amigos Gusanito'' _**(foto del muñeco y todos los demas en mi perfil)**, amarre mi cabello en una coleta de lado, me lave los dientes e hize mi rutina de limpieza diaria, que practicamente mis amigas me habian impuesto, decian que ahora que tenia novio tenia que verme decente, no tener barros ahi todos aquerosos, sali del baño y Edward me esperaba ya acostado, con su playera blanca y sus pantalones de franela, me subi a la cama y gatee hasta el, acomodandome en su pecho

-Buenas noches, princesa

-Buenas noches, principe -le di un beso en la barbilla y cerre los ojos

Este dia no podia haber sido mejor: me escape de mi casa, fui de shopping, acepte vivir con mi novio, me la pase de pelos con sus amigos, una cena divertidisima y ahora terminaba de la mejor manera Edward y yo durmiendo juntos... como iba a ser de ahora en adelante.

Ahora lo unico que queria hacer era gritar ¡TE AMO, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!

_***Tinky Winky: Aparece en el programa infantil ''Los Teletubbies'', el muñeco morado. Recuerden que el color favorito de esta Bella es el color morado y todas sus derivaciones.**_


	7. Capitulo 6 Comenzando de Nuevo

**¡Hey! ¿Como estan? Espero que esten pasando un buen fin de semana. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Y aqui se los dejo en fa por que me tengo que ir**

**Nos leemos en los reviews**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo**_

_**Bella: ''Vuelvo a Comenzar'' Timbiriche www . youtube watch? v = N8KJHBiS3L4**_

_**Edward: ''Amor del Bueno'' Reyli www . youtube watch?v=FUinZg5MC5U**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Comenzando de Nuevo**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

Edward tomó uno de sus atajos para llegar más rápido a mi casa. Pero como ya me lo esperaba al ver que entraba a la Playa de Venice me di cuenta que mi querido novio se había perdido. ¡Hombres!

—Ya te perdiste.

Bufó—. ¡Claro que no!

—Edward, ¿cómo pudiste terminar en Venice si tomaste un atajo para Hollywood?

—Pensé que querías llegar un poco más tarde a tu casa.

— ¡Edward!

—Está bien, me perdí. Pero, ya casi salimos de aquí —y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos entrando a Beverly Hills—. ¿Ya vida, mi cielo?

—Hombre tenías que ser. Pero, gracias —le di un beso en la mejilla—, me hiciste llegar un poco más tarde a mi casa. Aún no quiero saber que harán mis papás cuando les de la noticia.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Nop. Aunque sé que no será bueno. Para mis papás sigo siendo una niña de quince y ni qué decir de mi hermano, me sobreprotege demasiado.

—Velo por su lado amor, casi te pierden, creo que esa es razón suficiente para que te vean aún como una niña.

—Lo sé, pero a veces quisiera que me vieran y me trataran como la chica de diecinueve que soy. Es estresante que me cuiden como si no supiera nada de la vida. Creo que con lo que me pasó sé más de la vida que ellos, no han sufrido como yo lo hice.

— ¿Y crees que ellos no lo hicieron?

—Eso fue diferente.

—Amor, si yo estuviera en el lugar de tus papás o tu hermano obviamente te sobreprotegería para que no te vuelva a pasar nada como eso.

— ¿Hasta de ti? Nos conocemos desde hace dos años, Edward, es de locos desconfiar de ti —me miró de reojo—. Sí, ya sé, mi hermano está loco de remate, en este mundo no se puede desconfiar de todos.

— ¿Fin de la discusión?

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

—Prefiero llegar de sorpresa, no puedo dejar mi camioneta en la casa.

—De acuerdo.

De pronto en un alto me sentí observada. Volteé y vi a varios papzz en sus camionetas.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —gritó uno de ellos. Me reí y los saludé con el símbolo de amor y paz y miré a Edward

—Nos encontraron —le dije. Me hizo un poco para atrás y él se asomó por mi ventana, los saludó extendiendo su palma y se rió—. ¿Y ahora? —mi novio se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Un beso, chicos! —gritó un fotógrafo cuando la luz del siga se había encendido en el semáforo. Negué con el dedo índice sin mirarlos.

— ¿Problemas, muchachos? —volví a negar, otro alto. Edward me tomó de los hombros y me aferró a su costado dándome un beso en la sien. Sonreímos y nos reímos en la cara de los papzz que no alcanzaron a capturar el momento, les solté un beso. Ambos nos despedimos con las manos y cerramos las ventanillas. Nos reímos

—Que embrollo —dije entre risas.

—Ni que lo digas, mi cielo. ¿Ya se fueron?

Me asomé por la ventana con la esperanza de que ya no estuvieran las camionetas ahí. Me llevé una gran decepción cuando vi que aún nos seguían con las cámaras de fuera.

—No lo creo.

Él me besó la mano y luego la mejilla.

¡Ay los paparazis! Un día de estos me iban a matar de un ataque cardiaco. Eso es lo más... ¡emocionante de esta vida! Lidiar con los papzz era tan divertido pero al mismo tiempo tan estresante que resultaba increíble. Nos hacían reír sin parar cada vez que nos encontraban. ¡Qué vida la mía!

Llegamos a mi fraccionamiento con los papzz aun siguiéndonos. Edward se detuvo frente a la mansión, nos bajamos del coche y varios dispararon sus cámaras.

— ¡Gracias! —gritó uno de ellos, asentimos y las camionetas se fueron.

— ¡Que viaje! —exclamó mi novio.

—Cierto —respondí y después me reí. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él, besándome apasionadamente, pasé mis brazos por su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

Podía sentir y escuchar lo mucho que me amaba, aunque él no lo dijera, este beso me lo demostraba... y me daba el valor para enfrentarme a mi familia y darles la noticia de que a partir de hoy viviría con el amor de mi vida porque lo amo más que a nada.

—Linda, si no quieres hacer esto aún, no te preocupes, yo puedo esperar

— ¿Y seguir en esta casa donde siempre que entro a mi habitación veo todo lo que pase? Amo a mi familia, pero primero estoy yo antes que nadie más... Sonó egoísta ¿verdad?

—Un poco, pero tienes razón. Te voy a estar esperando, bebé

—Y yo saldré de aquí lo antes posible. Te amo

—Yo te amo más —nos volvimos a besar.

Escuché voces en el jardín, ya sabían todos que había llegado, nos separamos a regañadientes y nos despedimos, lo vi irse y entré a mi casa.

— ¡Volví! —grité. Mis papás y mi hermano entraron. Mi hermano traía una cara de miedo, lo que me dijo que lo que me esperaba iba a ser el peor regaño de mi vida.

—Al despacho Isabella, ahora —me dijo mi papá. Camine hacia él y decidí hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

—A mí también me da gusto verte papi por cierto, ese pantalón se te ve muy bien ¿fuiste a la empresa?

—No estoy de humor señorita, entra en este momento al despacho.

— ¿Y por qué no en el jardín para que haya testigos por si pasa algo? —dije con voz titubeante. Cuando mi papá estaba enojado lo mejor que podría hacer era cerrar la boca, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

—Isabella Marie me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, entra ahora antes de que cambie de opinión y te mande a tu habitación...

— ¿Que sería peor?

—...durante dos semanas

—Entro ahora.

No podía permitirme ser castigada, no el día que me mudaré con Edward... aunque estaba pensando muy seriamente eso de volverme a escapar.

Mi mamá y Jasper ya estaban ahí, uno al lado del otro, mi papá entró y se sentó detrás del escritorio y yo en uno de los sillones.

—Ayer, llegamos de un ensayo —comenzó mi papá, tambaleando sus dedos en el escritorio, el sonidito resulto estresante y al mismo tiempo cómico—, y cierta _niña_ —resaltó la palabra— no estaba en la casa; su vestidor era un completo desastre y la mayoría de las cosas faltaban. Explícate

—Es sencillo; me harté de estar en una casa donde no se puede ni caminar, no veo a mi novio desde hace días y así no va a resultar nada... ¡Ah, claro! Lo olvidé, para ustedes yo no debo de tener novio otra vez por lo que pasó, debo quedarme sola y acompañando a mi hermano casado, a mi cuñada y a mis sobrinos como la típica tía que nunca se casó.

— ¡Isabella, cállate! —gritó mi hermano—. Nadie está diciendo eso...

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Déjame terminar, niña! Lo único que estamos haciendo es protegiéndote.

— ¿Protegiéndome de qué? ¿De mi misma? ¿De Edward? ¿O de cualquier hombre que se me acerque que no sea de la familia? ¡Por favor! No tengo diez años, tengo diecinueve y por si no queda claro, me llevé la mayoría de mis cosas porque hoy me mudaré con Edward, _les guste o no_, yo ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla, porque amo a Edward más de lo que ustedes se imaginan ¡y estoy harta de que aquí ya no se pueda vivir en paz!

— ¡De eso es de lo que te estamos protegiendo, Bella! ¡De la ilusión!

—Tarde para ustedes, solo vine a darles la noticia y a terminar de hacer mis maletas, me voy antes del almuerzo —salí del despacho y azoté la puerta. Alice, Seth y Cynthia estaban ahí y me miraban con la boca abierta, los ignoré y corrí a mi habitación, golpeé otra puerta.

—¡Isabella! ¡Abre ahora mismo! —otra vez mi hermano.

— ¡Lárgate, Jasper! —corrí a mi vestidor, tomé dos maletas y las aventé contra la cama, fui por la poca ropa que había dejado ayer.

Estaba enojada, muy, muy, muy enojada y yo en ese estado soy peligrosa, tanto para mí misma como para la gente alrededor, pero estoy cansada de que mi propia familia me trate como una enferma mental o como una niña. ¡Bien! Entiendo su preocupación por mí, pero eso no ayuda en nada a que me recupere, al contrario, si sigo así me quedaré sola, ya ni con mi hermano, completamente sola.

Me paré en seco al centro de mi vestidor, respire hondo y me tranquilice. Mi hermano seguía golpeando la puerta. Saqué mis pijamas y las metí todas en una maleta, fui por mi inhalador y después abrí la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inhalé y me giré para seguir empacando, mi hermano entró detrás de mí.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que te vas a mudar con Edward? ¿Cuándo lo decidieron?

—Ayer, cuando me llevó de compras.

— ¿Y por qué no esperaste por nosotros para decirnos? Obviamente la reacción no hubiera sido está.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¡Hubiera sido peor!

Mi hermano estiró la mano, en ella traía un par de paletas de cereza, las que solíamos comer cuando éramos niños, miré las paletas y después a él, me abrazó.

—Por dios, pequeña, ¿qué está pasando?

— ¿Qué está pasando? Jasper, te vas a casar.

Me soltó.

— ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así? —salimos al balcón, nos sentamos en unas sillas que tenía ahí y me dio mi paleta.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy muy feliz por ti y Alice —le quité la envoltura a la paleta y me la metí a la boca para ganar tiempo—. Es solo que… me siento rara, hace un año éramos solo tú y yo, ahora tú te vas a casar, y yo viviré con Edward, cuando hace un año no pensaba si quiera en tener novio... es raro.

—Lo sé, yo también me he sentido así, pero al fin los dos crecimos. Tu harás algo que jamás pensamos que harías y yo me voy a casar más joven de lo que alguna vez pensé, pero el caso aquí linda es que ambos somos felices.

—Entonces, ¿está bien para ti que me mude a Malibu?

—Para mí está bien en tanto tú estés segura de lo que vas a hacer y que te sientas bien con eso. ¿Lo estás?

—Mucho

—Entonces, yo estoy bien con eso. Lo único que quiero para ti es que seas feliz, no creo poder soportar de nuevo verte sufrir, no de la forma en la que lo hiciste hace cuatro años.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo

—Bells, ¿me harías un favor?

—Claro

—Tengo todos tus videos de la escuadra y el grupo escondidos, los diré a Seth y Cynthia que los quemen para ti.

—Eso no sería un favor para ti, Jasper, sería un favor para mí. ¿Sabes desde cuándo he querido pedírtelos para enseñárselos a Edward?

—Tómalo como un favor para ambos.

—De acuerdo.

—Y, por favor, por lo que más quieras; llévate el uniforme de porrista.

Me reí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tuve que frenar ayer a Alice y a Cynthia para que no se lo pusieran, si a ti ya no te queda, dudo que a ellas les quede.

Me reí— Está bien. De todos modos, quiero que Edward me vea con él.

Mi hermano me miró inexpresivo

—Es broma ¿verdad?

—Un poco. ¿Y por qué se lo querían poner?

—Cynthia quería probar con uno que no fuera de una falda tan larga, ya sabes, por lo del internado.

— ¿Y Alice?

—Ella nunca fue porrista, ya lo sabes, así que quería ver que se sentía ser porrista.

—Sabes que yo no fui porrista por que quisiera.

—Pero lo disfrutaste, no te hagas.

—Un poco, sí.

—Bueno, te dejo para que sigas haciendo tus maletas.

—Ok.

—Mamá y papá van a venir más tarde.

—Jazz, me voy en cuanto allá terminado mis maletas.

—Te quiero, hermanita, nunca lo olvides.

—Jamás, hermano. Tú fuiste mi más grande apoyo cuando me deprimí y jamás podría olvidar lo mucho que me quieres, no después de esa época.

—Cariño, verte así fue una de las peores experiencias de toda mi vida y espero que no la volvamos a repetir ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haremos. Edward jamás me hará daño, te lo juro.

—Lo sé. Si aprecia su vida, jamás te hará daño

— ¡Jasper! ¡Estás hablando de mi novio! Que no se te olvide.

—No se me olvida, por eso lo digo.

Le di un manotazo en el brazo.

—Largo de aquí, Jasper.

—Entendido y anotado, princesa —me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Mi hermano.

— ¿Te ayudó a empacar? —me preguntó Alice.

—Por fis —le sonreí, mi mejor amiga entró a mi habitación—. No es mucho, ayer me llevé la mayoría.

— ¿Ósea que lo decidiste antes de venir?

—Nope, lo decidí en cuanto llegamos al departamento, pero necesitaba llevarme algo si iba a pasar la noche con él, lo cual fue completamente ilógico si me llevó de compras.

— ¿Te llevó de compras? ¡Oh, por Dios! La primera vez que vas de compras con tu novio, ¿qué compraste?

—Ropa, accesorios... lo que siempre compramos cuando vamos de shopping ¡ah! y compré un brazalete mega lindo para usarlo el día de tu boda.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya quiero verlo! Tienes que acompañarme a escoger mi vestido, así como en la graduación.

Me senté de un salto en mi cama haciéndola rebotar.

—Parece que ha pasado todo un siglo —dije, Alice se sentó a lado de mí.

—Sí... es gracioso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hace un año entraste al grupo.

—Sip... Divertido ¿no? Antes pasábamos horas y horas platicando...

—Y ahora a lo máximo que llegamos es un ''hola''. Esto de la boda nos tiene muy separadas.

—Y más separadas vamos a estar cuando me vaya de aquí.

—Pero vendrás ¿cierto? Digo, sabes que Tyler te adora.

—Jamás dejaré de ver a mi sobrino y obviamente vendré, no me voy a otro país.

—Sí, Malibu no está tan lejos... Te voy a extrañar, amiga.

—Y yo a ti —nos abrazamos—. De todos modos nos veremos diario hasta que sea el concierto de verano.

—Acerca de eso... —se levantó y jugueteo con sus dedos—, quería pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gustaría ser la nueva vocalista del grupo? —dijo de sopetón.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Sé que suena raro y un poco descabellado, pero Seth y tu papá nos estuvieron contando a Cynthia y a mi ayer que antes de lo que pasó tu cantabas mucho y lo hacías estupendamente bien como para no haber tomado ni una sola clase canto.

—Dicen eso porque son de mi familia.

—No, fue en serio, incluso nos enseñaron unos videos de cuando estabas en la primaria...

— ¡Oh no! —Me levanté de un salto—. ¿El video de ''Rodolfo, el reno''?

Se rio—. ¡Ese!

— ¿Y te convenciste que yo cantaba bien por un torpe video de mi cantando ''Rodolfo, el reno''?

—Sip. Anda, Bella, di que sí.

— ¿Tengo tiempo para pensarlo?

—No lo creo. Ayer hablé con Alec sobre eso y me dijo que te decidieras entré ayer y hoy.

— ¡Alice!

—Bueno, en eso y los planes de la boda apenas tengo tiempo de respirar.

—Por eso les dije que consiguieran un planeador.

—Sabes lo que pienso acerca de ellos, solo sirven para sacarte canas verdes y aprendí que si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú misma.

—Cuando me case yo si voy a contratar a una planificadora.

—Suerte con eso, cuñadita. Entonces ¿qué dices?

Resoplé—. De acuerdo, pero si es demasiado el trabajo vuelve a ser tuyo.

—Swetty, lo complicado es ser líder, y tú solo serás vocalista.

— ¿No se supone que la vocalista es la líder?

—Nope.

— ¡Oh! Cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

—Sip... Bella, ¿y ese dije?

— ¿Te gusta? Me lo compró Edward ayer

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es divino! Pero...

—Lo sé, los diamantitos rosas. No tienen nada de malo si me lo regaló mi novio.

—Cierto. Y muy tu estilo, ''princess'' —se burló de la inscripción en el dije.

— ¿Qué? Soy su princesa.

—Si te la creo, iba a ser mega raro que siendo la princesa de tu papá, de tu hermano y de toda tu familia, no lo fueras de tu novio.

— ¡Jajajaja! Lo sé.

—Oye, tu papá no lo tomó tan bien como Jasper.

—Lo sé. Para el seguiré siendo una niñita.

—Como para cualquier padre, las hijas siempre seremos las niñitas de papá nos guste o no.

—Sip.

Después de platicar un rato y haber terminado la primera maleta, Alice se fue pues Tyler ya se había despertado. Saqué mi neceser de debajo de mi cama y metí todos mis cosméticos y mis medicinas para el asma que tengo desde los diecisiete.

Cuando desperté de mi letargo, sufrí muchos resfriados e incluso una crisis; todos pensamos que fue porque tenía las defensas bajas después de estar ausente tanto tiempo, pero no fue eso, tenía asma, que era lo que me provocaba los resfriados y la crisis, afortunadamente la tengo controlada y si me siento mal como hace rato solo necesito inhalar un poco y se acabó. El asma es completamente estorbosa, no puedo hacer casi nada por eso, supongo que esa es la verdadera razón por la que no fui vocalista antes o siempre estaba hasta atrás en los concursos, nunca aguantaba más de dos canciones sin tener que inhalar.

Empezaba a hacer la segunda maleta cuando mi papá entró. Al principio lo ignoré y saqué otra maleta más pequeña para mis zapatos, pero cuando se empezó a hacer una incómoda compañía, me puse de frente a él y me cruce de brazos.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo qué?

—Lo decidiste.

—Ayer.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste cuando hablé contigo?

—Porque en ese momento aún no lo había decidido, cuando llamaste acabamos de llegar del mall y unos amigos de Edward llegaron a terminar un trabajo.

—Mmmmm —dudo.

— ¿No me crees?

—No, no es eso. Solo estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo estuvimos fuera como para que a ti te haya dado tiempo de empacar unas cosas, ir de compras y recibir a los amigos de tu novio antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que te habías escapado —asentí—. No puedo, Isabella.

— ¿No puedes qué? Papá, sabes cuánto me molesta que empieces a hablar con tus torpes códigos.

—No puedo dejarte ir.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedo ver como creces y maduras en un solo día. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que madures? ¡Y tú lo haces en un solo día!

— ¿Me estás diciendo inmadura?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Es difícil para un padre ver a sus hijos crecer y tomar su propio camino, ahora imagínate que tan difícil es para mí ver a mi niña que hace unos meses detestaba el amor, irse a vivir con su novio en menos de un mes y vivir con el temor que un día llegues llorando y saber que él tuvo la culpa de tus lágrimas...

—Me prometiste que confiarías en él ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, y recuerdo aún más la carita que pusiste cuando te dije eso, como si necesitaras que te diera mi permiso para salir con él.

—Papá... —sollocé. Por Dios, hoy sí que había llorado mucho

—No llores, pequeña —me limpió las lágrimas que caían y me abrazó—. Contrario a lo que pareció hace rato en el despacho, estoy muy feliz por ti. Edward es un buen chico y estoy muy seguro que él te ama tanto como tu madre y yo te amamos.

—Gracias, papi —sorbí mi nariz e intenté tranquilizarme. Mi papá me soltó y me llevó a mi cama para sentarme. Empezaba a marearme y eso con mi enfermedad era mucho peor que en una persona... normal.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Muchas lágrimas hoy.

— ¿Edward sabe esto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Que soy asmática? Claro.

—Bueno, al menos me quedo tranquilo con eso. Cuídate mucho, ¿si, mi vida? Queremos que nos visites a menudo, que nos llames para saber que estás bien... ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Mi papá me dio un beso en la frente.

—Seth y Cynthia ya te están preparando los videos, estarán listos justo cuando te vayas.

—Ok, gracias.

—Hija, puede ser que tu mamá venga a insistirte que te quedes hasta la cena...

—Y luego que me duerma aquí y mañana que me quede para el desayuno, luego para el almuerzo... Papá, reconócelo, mi mamá no quiere que me vaya.

—Sabes cómo es, así que, ¿qué te parece si le dices a Edward que venga a cenar y de aquí se van?

— ¿En serio? —pregunté con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, es una sugerencia, si tu mamá ve aquí a Edward definitivamente te dejará ir.

—Ok, yo le hablo, primero ¡por favor! déjenme terminar mis maletas, si no terminaré a la mera hora.

—Está bien —mi papá me sonrió y se fue.

Termine rápido mis maletas y las bajé poco a poco para meterlas a la camioneta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —me preguntó Jasper cuando me vio bajar con las dos maletas más grandes.

—Gracias —tomó una.

—Pensé que te habías llevado casi todas tus cosas ayer.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero parece que no —me reí.

—Pues si está pesadita ¿eh?

Le quité la alarma a mi camioneta y abrí la cajuela, mi hermano metió la maleta y después me ayudó con la que yo traía, cerré la cajuela y le activé la alarma.

— ¿Ya te dijo Alice que soy la nueva vocalista?

— ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace como media hora.

—Se pasan ustedes dos. A veces pienso que no son de este mundo.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanito.

—Hija —me llamo mi mamá—, ¿si te vas a quedar?

—Le voy a marcar a Edward, a ver qué me dice.

— ¿Van a ir a algún lado?

—No.

—No me digas que tiene que ir a la empresa ¡Es Domingo!

—No, para nada, bueno que yo sepa.

—Ah, bueno, empezaba a preocuparme que tu novio fuera igual de adicto al trabajo que tu papá.

—Oh oh —dijimos mi hermano y yo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que lo que tenemos es gracias a eso?

—Todavía queda mucho hasta que la muerte nos separe así que las contaremos —dijo mi mamá entrando a la casa, mi papá entró atrás de ella.

—Esa discusión la han tenido desde que tengo uso de razón —me dijo mi hermano.

—Lo sé, y siempre dicen lo mismo, después de un rato llega a estresar.

—Y sobre todo tú que nunca te estresas.

— ¡Jaja! Muy gracioso.

—Ya, ve a hablarle a tu novio antes de que pase algo más.

—Ok.

Con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, hablé como dos horas con Edward pues ninguno de los dos quería colgar. A mi hermano le dio mucha risa, decía que nos habíamos visto ayer, que habíamos dormido juntos, que nos habíamos visto hoy en la mañana y que nos veríamos en la cena y que no era posible que nos la pasáramos horas y horas hablando o con el típico ''cuelga tú, no tú''... ¡Simplemente no queríamos dejar de hablar! ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

— ¡Si en cinco minutos no cuelgan los dos el teléfono, Isabella se va hasta mañana! —gritó mi papá. Su cabello estaba súper desordenado por pasarse las manos cada cinco segundos por él. Lo habíamos estresado.

¡Mierda!

— ¡No te metas con mi decisión!

—Cinco minutos.

¡Demonios!

—Bien —solté—. ¿Vas a venir por mí, Romeo? —le pregunté a Edward con voz chiquita.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ti, mi Julieta?

— ¡Por Dios! —Gritó Seth quitándose los tapones de los oídos—. ¡Déjense de payasadas y cuelguen!

— ¡Cállate, Seth! —le grité, Edward se rió al otro lado de la línea—. Los Capuleto me van a sacar canas verdes un día de estos.

— ¡Te quitaré el libro de Romeo y Julieta, Bella!

— ¡Con un demonio, Jasper! ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Me tapé la boca con la mano—. Perdón, amor.

—No te preocupes, mi cielo.

—Tres minutos —dijo mi papá.

—Tengo tres minutos, si no me voy hasta mañana.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué más quieres hablar en tres minutos?

—No sé...

— ¡De lo que sea menos de Romeo y Julieta por favor! —gritó Cynthia

— ¡Dejen de meterse en mis conversaciones! ¡Ni siquiera saben de lo que estamos hablando!

— ¡Tienes el altavoz, Isabella! —dijo mi mamá.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que tenía activado el altavoz, les enseñé la lengua y lo desactivé.

—Preciosa, tengo una llamada, ¿nos vemos más tarde o me esperas?

—Te... —mi papá taconeo en el sueño—. Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo.

—Yo más, princesita. Me tengo que ir.

—Está bien, cuelga —toda mi familia bufa.

—Cuelga tú.

—No tú.

—Tú primero.

—Tú

—Está bien, hagamos algo, los dos colgamos a las tres ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok.

—Una, dos, tres —me quedé en la línea.

— ¡No colgaste, Edward!

—Tú tampoco, hermosa.

—Bien, de nuevo, una…

—Dos.

—Tres —ninguno de los dos colgó.

Alguien me quitó el teléfono y colgó. Era Seth.

—Te ahorré el trabajo.

—Si piensas que te voy a dar las gracias este muy equivocado. Edward dice que sí viene a la cena.

— ¿Dos horas y media para eso? —exclamó mi papá.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Cierra el pico.

Entré todos nos miramos y después mi mamá me abrazó.

—Mi bebita está enamorada.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó mi hermano aliviado—. Era eso, pensé que nada más nos quería hacer la vida imposible con estos cambios tan drásticos —me picó las costillas.

—Alto ahí, Jasper, traigo tacones y no dudare en usarlos.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó sin dejar de picarme las costillas.

—Rétame.

Él me picaba y yo lo pateaba. Picada. Patada. Picada. Patada. Hasta que los dos nos rendimos. Todos se estaban riendo con nosotros.

Sin duda está era una forma excelente de pasar mi último día en la mansión, riendo y divirtiéndome con mi familia me quitaba el sabor amargo de la despedida, y más a parte cenar en familia con mi novio... ¡Bueno! ¿Qué más podía pedir para hoy?

El tiempo se pasó rapidísimo, cuando menos me lo imaginé Edward ya estaba en la mansión y estábamos en mi habitación platicando y besándonos.

No podía esperar a vivir con él. Aunque llevamos poco de un mes juntos yo ya estoy segura de que él es el amor de mi vida, no necesito que pasen meses o años para darme cuenta de eso, simplemente lo sé, lo siento y lo festejo. Porque amo a mi Edward más que a nada en el mundo y sé que él también me ama tanto como yo a él.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una llamada? —me preguntó después de cinco minutos besándonos. Estábamos acostados en mi cama, abrazados y tomados de las manos.

—Sip, ¿que con eso?

—Bueno, era mi padre...

— ¿Viajaras?

—Viajaremos

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Mi familia quiere conocer a la chica que se robó mi corazón —me dio un beso en la nariz.

—Y problemas con la empresa

—Pero gana la primera razón

—Eres increíble —apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Él besó mis cabellos haciéndome suspirar de felicidad. No había nadie en este mundo que me hiciera cambiar de decisión, me voy a vivir con este hombre le guste a quien le guste.

—Chicos —mi mamá golpeo suavemente la puerta—, ya está lista la cena.

—Ya vamos, mami —dije—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— ¿Cuándo es tu concierto?

—En dos semanas.

—En tres semanas nos vamos —me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos levantamos de la cama y nos tomamos de las manos para bajar.

— ¿Ya te dije que Alice me nombró vocalista del grupo?

— ¿En serio mi vida?

—Sip, me lo dijo hoy.

—Qué bueno, amor —me dio un beso en la sien—. Lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya verás.

—Gracias, mi amor —le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cenamos en el jardín. Todo el tiempo estuvimos platicando y riendo, mi papá estuvo especialmente interesado en saber cómo iba la empresa de Edward con los nuevos socios de Francia y de repente la plática empezó a dirigirse hacia los negocios, incluso estaban hablando de una ¿fusión?

— ¿Fusión? —pregunté.

—No es nada porque nos debamos preocupar o apresurar. Todo a su tiempo —respondió mi papá y después de eso. Él, Jasper y mi novio se enfrascaron en la siempre aburrida plática sobre las empresas...

Pero gracias a esa plática me enteré más de lo que Edward había hablado con su padre en la tarde. Al parecer quieren abrir otra sucursal en Brasil y México, pero el caso todavía sigue en veremos.

—Es arriesgado abrir sucursales en donde sea, cuesta en todos los aspectos por el que se vea, aunque también es considerar la opinión de toda la familia —decía Edward. En ningún momento nos habíamos soltado de las manos, lo que hacía que mi mamá nos mirara mucho.

—Claro, al ser un emporio familiar todos deben de estar de acuerdo en abrir más sucursales.

—Y es por eso que nosotros no pasamos de Boston —agregó mi hermano.

— ¿Están de acuerdo que aquí las únicas villanas son las consentidas de la abuela y la misma abuela? —pregunté—. ¡Nunca le gusta lo que pasa en la familia!

—No podemos culparla, hija, sabes cómo es.

—Según lo que yo tengo entendido, la empresa es de los muchos hijos de todos sus hijos ¿no? Así que nosotros podemos hacer algo.

Al morir mi abuelo, dejó dicho que cualquier decisión sobre la empresa seria tomada por Jasper y yo y toda la cuarta generación Swan. Si nosotros considerábamos pertinente abrir más sucursales, se tendría que hacer, quisieran los demás miembros de la familia o no... Pero estábamos completamente atados de manos por que Heather, Tiffany, Brenda y Katherine, eran las consentidas de la abuela y si ellas no estaban de acuerdo con nosotros, no podíamos hacer nada.

—Y la moraleja es... —dijo Seth.

—Con esas cuatro nunca te metas —le dije.

—Acéptalo, prima, quisieras estar en el grupo de las consentidas de la abuela.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes cuántas veces las ha vestido solo para impresionar? En mi vida me vestiré como las viste a ellas.

—No lo dudo, porque esa faldita que traes con la que cada que cruzas las piernas se te ve todo, puedo jurar que él no la escogió —dijo Alice señalando a Edward con el tenedor—. Un buen novio no hace eso.

— ¿Hablas de cuando tuvimos que ir al mall sin que nadie supiera por que viste una blusa de escote profundo que simplemente debías de tener? Al final nos terminaron atrapando.

—Exacto, hablo de eso. Hay cosas que nosotras no podemos comprar con el novio cerca.

—Cada día se aprende algo nuevo —dijo Cynthia.

—Sí, hoy aprendí que todos estamos a merced de la abuela y sus consentidas para no caer en bancarrota —dijo Seth metiéndose el tenedor con espagueti en la boca; seguro le dieron un punta pie por que todo lo que se había metido lo escupió—. ¿Que dije?

Con que a eso se referían con la fusión...

—Técnicamente si no se abren más sucursales no caemos en bancarrota —explico mi papá.

Miré a Edward irónica. Él me soltó la mano y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, no me lo iba a contar ahora, tendré que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Ok, muchas cosas para procesar. Depende de los que somos las ovejas negras para mi abuela mantener a la familia como está: millonaria y con una empresa en ascenso, si no lo lográbamos, yo dependía completamente de Edward, lo que definitivamente no me gustaría por la independencia que estuve creando desde los diecisiete. En otras palabras... ¡la abuela me conocerá!

No me gustaba como se veían las cosas para mi familia. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuéramos de las familias más ricas de todo el mundo y ahora... todo esto está en peligro. Si de mí depende que esto no termine mal, encantada de hacerlo.

Unas horas después fue hora de partir, mi papá y Edward estaban hablando sobre no sé qué (al menos en cuestiones de negocios, mi papá confía en mi novio) y mi hermano me acompaño a mi camioneta para hablar conmigo.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada en peligro, simplemente es pura precaución.

—Pero si habría peligro no estarían haciendo estás precauciones.

—Confía en mi ¿sí? ¿Tú crees que si no creyera que todo vaya a salir bien te lo diría?

—Jasper, nunca me dices cuando las cosas van mal.

—Cierto, pero hoy estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien. Créeme.

—Está bien, te creo.

Miré hacia donde estaban Edward y mi papá y ya se estaban dando la mano despidiéndose, miré a mi hermano.

—Cuídate —me dijo.

—Ustedes igual —me subí a la camioneta.

Ya me había despedido de toda la familia y ya llevaba todos mis videos. Era hora de irme.

—Recuerda que mañana tienes que estar temprano en el ensayo ¿ok?

—Entendido y anotado. Te quiero, ogro.

—Y yo a ti, princesa —me cerró la puerta.

Mi hermano y mi novio se despidieron. Edward se subió a su coche y arrancamos.

Lo tuve que seguir por que todavía no me aprendo el camino hacia su casa... ¿y así quería irme sola? Jajajajaja, soy una tonta, en serio.

Cuando llegamos a Malibu suspiré, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida a lado de mi novio y no podía estar más emocionada por eso y estaba segura que jamás ¡JAMAS! me arrepentiría de esta decisión. Llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo y me ayudó a bajar las maletas, en un momento me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

—Bienvenida a casa, princesa —susurró.


	8. Capitulo 7 Princesa Cantante

**¡Hey! ¿Como estan? Espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana, y por supuesto una divina semana... ¡Estamos mas cerca de Navidad! Jajajajaja. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Angelus Cullen: Gracias por tu review, nena, me alegra que te guste la historia. Si, es Edward y Bella, me disculpo por los ''Robert'' o ''Kristen'' que se me lleguen a escapar, edito el capitulo de manera rapida y de repente se me escapa reemplazar Robert y Kristen por Edward y Bella. Espero que ya no suceda :).**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favs, me emociona la acogida que esta teniendo mi princesa Bella purpleaholic.**

**Bueno, disfruten el capitulo, como siempre esta hecho con mucho cariño.**

_**Here comes the princess**_

**Nos leemos en los reviews**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo**_

_**Bella: ''Next to Me'' Emeli Sande www . youtube watch?v=-nwdjQmc_N8**_

_**Edward: ''Much Better'' The Jonas Brothers www . youtube watch?v=ZjN58_86PoU**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella's POV:**_

El despertador del celular de Edward me levantó esa mañana, él se metió a bañar dejándome dormir un poco más.

Un día antes del concierto en la prepa... bien, oficialmente estoy nerviosa. Me había rehusado a aceptar que Alice me había nombrado vocalista hace dos semanas. Estuve ensayando canciones; tomando clases de canto con un maestro que Edward me contrató; aprendiéndome coreografías; yendo todos los días con la modista para medirme el vestido que usaré mañana... y aun así no quería aceptar que yo sería el centro de atención. Toda mi vida lo había sido, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida en los conciertos que este repentino salto al reflector me estaba costando trabajó.

Lo mejor de todo es que contaba con el apoyo de toda mi familia, de mis amigos y mi novio, incluso de los babosos de Mike y Eric, quienes por cierto, me habían hecho la vida de cuadritos con sus bromitas. Tres días después de que me mudara con Edward, lo acompañé a la empresa y los muy idiotas de sus amigos escondieron mi bolso con todos mis cosméticos y mi inhalador. Cuando se enteraron de que necesitaba el inhalador me regresaron el bolso. Esa fue la primera, hace dos días ya no fueron solo Eric y Mike, el muy estúpido de Emmett se les unió, le echaron polvitos pica a mi polvo compacto... Hasta ayer todavía tenía la maldita hinchazón por estarme rascando tanto la nariz, la mejilla y la frente, cuando les dije lo del concierto casi se disculpan de rodillas.

La lección que aprendí fue nunca dejar mis cosas a su alcance a menos que quiera terminar en el hospital.

Pero fuera de eso, Eric y Mike ya forman parte de mi clan, si no me hicieran tantas bromitas podría decir que son adorables, pero lo hacen así que no lo son.

Edward salió de bañarse y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ósea que ya era mi turno, me senté en la cama y me estiré mientras veía a Edward ponerse su traje para ir a la empresa, nos dimos un besito y entré al baño.

En estas dos semanas que llevábamos viviendo juntos ya me había acostumbrado, digo, no es nada difícil; estoy viviendo con el amor de mi vida, loca estuviera si no me hubiera acostumbrado ya... bueno, loca si estoy, pero no para tanto.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una blusita blanca de tirantitos y un pantalón de mezclilla. Ya empezaba a refrescar el clima debido al otoño así que no podía darme el lujo de usar ropa como para verano. Fui a la cocina y vi a mi novio sirviendo café en dos tazas y hablando por teléfono, algo sobre el club de campo de Los Angeles... ya después lo averiguaría, él siempre me dice todo. Tomé la taza morada con mi nombre y le di un sorbito del café, aún estaba caliente. Edward colgó y me sonrió.

— ¿Nerviosa, amor?

—Como no tienes idea, y eso que es un día antes. ¿De qué estabas hablando?

—De la comida de aniversario de la empresa.

— ¿El aniversario no fue en Agosto?

—Del emporio sí, de la empresa no.

— ¿Ósea cómo?

—Cada veintiuno de Agosto, todas las empresas del mundo hacen esa cena de entrega de reconocimientos para celebrar el aniversario de la primera empresa, con la que se creó el emporio, pero cada una tiene su aniversario y su manera de celebrarlo. Nosotros lo hacemos con una comida, hay unas que lo hacen no laborando, hay otras que no lo celebran.

—Oh, entiendo ¿Y cuándo es?

—En tres semanas.

— ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Porque no hay nada listo aún.

Entonces se me ocurrió que yo podría planear esa comida.

— ¿Puedo...?.

—Por supuesto, mi cielo —me dio un beso. Aplaudí como niña chiquita.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y cuando terminamos, Edward me llevó a la academia para los últimos ensayos y las últimas pruebas de vestuario, a parte hoy nos daban las invitaciones para entregarlas antes de mañana, sin ellas nadie podría entrar.

— ¿A qué hora llegan tus papás y tus hermanas?

Cuando Edward le dijo a su familia que viajaríamos una semana después de mi concierto todos decidieron que me vendrían a ver y de ahí nos iríamos a Londres para que conociera la cuidad, por desgracia se habían perdido el vuelo para llegar ayer, así que llegaran hoy.

—En dos horas, iré por ellos al aeropuerto y después pasamos por ti. Vas a poder descansar ¿verdad?

—Obvio, si no me dejan yo me doy mi descanso.

—Muy bien —nos besamos—. Échale ganas, preciosa.

—Lo haré, amor. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, princesa.

Me bajé del coche y me despedí con la mano de él, lo vi irse y entré a la academia encontrándome con Sulpicia, la asistente de nuestro coreógrafo.

—Te estábamos esperando, Bells, la última en llegar.

—Ok, gracias —entré a nuestro salón y dejé mis cosas junto a las de los demás.

—Siéntate, Bella —me ordenó Alec. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, me senté a lado de mi cuñada—. Ya tengo las invitaciones, chicos —todos festejamos—, están divididas por colores según el que vayan a usar mañana. No hay ningún permiso para entrar tras bambalinas así que no quiero ver a ningún novio, novia, familiar o amigo dentro de los camerinos, los únicos que pueden entrar son ustedes y sus estilistas ¿queda claro?.

—Clarísimo —contestamos todos.

—Alec, una pregunta —dije levantando mi mano como si estuviéramos en la escuela—, ¿qué pasa con Alice y yo? Recuerda que compartimos familia.

—Para ustedes dos me dieron unas tarjetas especiales —enseñó una, estaban nuestros dos colores combinado con el negro—, y sus asientos también serán especiales, por eso no hay que preocuparse ¿ok?

—Ok —respondimos las dos.

—Alice —mi cuñada se levantó y fue por sus invitaciones, se volvió a sentar—. Bella —me levanté y fui por mis invitaciones, regresé a mi lugar y abrí la de Edward. Primero el sobre era de un material negro transparente tipo encaje mega lindo y le daba a la invitación un toque dramático; la tarjeta era morada con mi nombre en grande escrito con letra cursiva y en plateado, decía todo lo que debía decir una invitación de este tipo más serias indicaciones de no pasar a bambalinas, tal y como nos había dicho Alec. Y con letra más chica decía''_estrictamente etiqueta formal_''no era nada raro, todos los concursos habían sido de etiqueta formal así que... —Chicas, ¿a quién le doy las otras invitaciones? —nos preguntó Alec a Alice y a mí.

—A mí —respondió mi cuñada y se levantó a recoger las invitaciones de nuestra familia.

—Muy bien, chicas. Mary me pidió que antes de hacerlas bailar las mandara a su salón para la última prueba del vestido, así que vayan ahora o me arrepiento y no las dejo irse para entregar sus invitaciones.

Todas nos levantamos rápidamente y corrimos al salón de Mary, la modista de nuestros vestidos para el concierto.

Después de tanto discutir sobre diseños todas estuvimos de acuerdo en uno. Era de dos piezas, la primera era un vestidito strapless de un tono más oscuro que el de la segunda pieza que era un faldón que simulaba haber sido cosido al vestidito tenía un cuello como el de la reina mala de Blanca Nieves, solo que menos grande, y se aseguraba a la cintura con una faja del mismo tono del vestidito, el faldón finalizaba con una cola. Los zapatos los habíamos comprado en la misma zapatería para tenerlos iguales y cuando digo iguales, me refiero en el sentido literal, era lo único que íbamos a tener del mismo color. Eran negros, medio transparentes con bordados, tenían un moñito al frente y eran de punta abierta. Simplemente cuando los vimos, los amamos y definitivamente debíamos tenerlos.

—Hola, mis niñas —saludó Mary cuando entramos a su salón.

—Hola —dijimos y nos sentamos en su silloncito.

—Oh no, no se me sienten, tengo que probarles los vestidos rápido para poderlas regresar al ensayo.

Bufamos.

—Bella y Alice primero —dijo Angela—, ellas son las ¡principales! —la última palabra se volvió gritó cuando Alice y yo la jalamos. Primero nos pusimos el vestido, Mary estuvo revisando que no se cayera, que estuviera súper entallado pero sin apretarnos mucho y que fuera del tamaño que pedimos (unos veinte o más centímetros arriba de la rodilla). Nos hizo caminar, nos hizo saltar y todo eso demostró que a mi vestido todavía le faltaba entalle en las bubis... casi se me sale una... no, no fue gracioso ni lindo.

— ¿Y tú relleno? —ironizó Lauren.

—No uso relleno.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces no entiendo cómo es que Edward se enamoró de ti.

—Mira, Lauren, el que todos tus novios te busquen porque les das noches de pasión gratis, no quiere decir que todas seamos unas perras como tú.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Perra, ¿o necesitas que te lo ladre?

—Ok, ok, ya basta. Todas sabemos que no se soportan, no hace falta que lo divulguen. ¿Todas tienen bien entallado el busto?

—Sí, Mary, porque la única plana aquí es la princesita.

—Y muy orgullosa, fíjate, porque al menos a mí no me buscan para sexo.

— ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuu! —exclamaron Alice, Leah y Angela.

—Niñas, ya basta —Mary estaba tan distraída que me clavo un alfiler en la bubi derecha.

— ¡Auch! Estoy plana pero tampoco es para tanto.

—Perdón, linda —pasó un algodón por el piquetito para quitarme la sangre y acomodo el alfiler—. Ya quedó. Ahora pónganse el faldón para ver cómo les queda — ¡por fin! Estaba extrañamente emocionada por el faldón y no sabía porque, a lo mejor porque me sentía más como una princesa o yo que sé, pero estaba emocionada por esta segunda pieza.

De nuevo Mary nos hizo caminar y saltar. En una de esas, Lauren se tropezó con la cola.

—La de Lauren esta perfecta —dije señalándola que aún estaba en el suelo.

—Ay, niñas, ¿cuándo será el día que se lleven bien?

—Cuando no la vuelva a ver —dije.

—Cuando se vaya del grupo y regresé Heidi —dijo Lauren.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Niñas...

—Ya dinos de una vez por todas si nos quedan bien para que estás dos no se vuelvan a pelear ¡por el resto de sus vidas! —pidió Alice.

—Todas están bien, tengo que ajustar el vestido de Bella, pero fuera de eso están listas para mañana.

—Perfecto. Ahora, ustedes dos separadas, no queremos pelea de perras aquí —dijo Alice.

— ¿Me estás diciendo perra, cuñadita?

—No, amiga, solo fue un decir.

—Más te vale.

Nos fuimos a cambiar por nuestra ropa normal, nos despedimos de Mary y regresamos al salón de ensayos.

— ¿Traen sus zapatos, chicas? Quiero verlas ensayar con esos zapatos.

— ¿Necesariamente con esos? ¿Acaso has visto el taconazo que tienen?

—Así se acostumbran para mañana y no habrá tropezones.

¡Bombilla encendida! Sonreí para mí.

—Oh no, Isabella, no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer —me susurró Alice al oído.

—Solo para darle una lección.

—Bella, no.

—Vamos, cuñadita, algo de aventura a tu vida.

—Tú estás en mi vida, esa es suficiente aventura.

— ¿Alice? ¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sulpicia al vernos tan juntitas a lado de nuestras cosas.

—Nada —dijimos ambas.

—Bueno, pónganse los zapatos y vengan a ensayar que solo faltan ustedes.

¡Mendiga, Alice! Nada más me distrajo para que no le quitara los zapatos a la zorra de Lauren y que no pudiera ensayar con ellos y así mañana diera la golpiza de su vida y yo la divertida de mi vida. ¡Hubiera sido épico!

Me puse mis zapatos y fui a ensayar. Como dije todos me iban a estar mirando a mí así que tenía que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejar a la escuela en ridículo y mucho menos yo.

El concierto de verano no solo era un homenaje a los grupos que ya se iban, si no que era nuestro pase de entrada o de regreso para la Universidad de Los Angeles. Y yo como novia de Edward Cullen, uno de los más grandes empresarios de la cuidad, e hija de Charlie Swan el gran empresario de Boston, debía de estar en esa universidad, cualquier cosa seria poco para mí. ¡Oh, sí! La princesa Bella ataca de nuevo.

Y precisamente por eso sabía que Lauren arruinaría mi presentación, así que yo quería arruinar la de ella. Ojo por ojo...

Cuando ya llevábamos ensayando la misma coreografía unas diez veces, pues era la más complicada y la que necesitaba más esfuerzo de nuestra parte (y de nuestros lindos piececitos bailarines), Edward llego a la zona de espectadores del salón, intente concentrarme pero no sin antes mandarle un beso. Alec también se dio cuenta de la llegada de mi novio, se acercó a nosotros y le palmeo el hombro a Liam para que se detuviera.

—Pueden irse, chicos —nos dijo.

— ¡Gracias! —susurré y fui por mis cosas, salí corriendo del salón, vi a Edward y salte a sus brazos, el me levantó y me giro besándome.

— ¡Lauren, concéntrate! Si hubieran querido que vieras estarían aquí adentro —ordenó Alec.

Me reí en silencio. La envidia la comía por dentro lentamente.

— ¿Cómo te fue, amor?

—Súper bien. El vestido todavía me queda grande del pecho, pero estará listo para mañana.

—Qué bueno, mi vida. ¿Quieres ir a la casa o a entregar las invitaciones?

—Vamos a entregar las invitaciones, si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca. Oye, ¿no que ibas a venir con tus papás y tus hermanas?

—Los dejé en el hotel, quería pasar yo solo por ti porque con mis papás aquí no podría hacer esto —me besó y me levantó. Yo, como siempre hacia cuando él llegaba de la empresa, enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello, siempre nos besábamos por un largo rato así. Era muy difícil para nosotros estar separados y cada noche nos besábamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días. Estoy enamoradísima de él y nadie me hará cambiar este amor que siento por mi príncipe. La falta de aire era lo único que nos hacía separarnos—. Vamos —dijo, me dio un último besito y me bajó. Me subí a su coche, me cerró la puerta y se subió. Hubo un momento en el que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya estábamos en la empresa. Edward esperó paciente hasta que me desperté y entramos. En la empresa había más movimiento que otros días. Edward me había dicho que estaba por hacer auditorias y que todos estaban preparando sus archivos, lo entendí completamente, en esta empresa nada era lento.

Edward se quedó en su oficina y yo tomé las invitaciones para llevárselas a Eric, Mike y Emmett. Primero me encontré a Eric quien estuvo muy complacido de que lo haya invitado y me prometió estar en el colegio a primera hora. Mike no estaba así que se le dejé con su secretaria. Y a Emmett le dejé la suya y la de Rosalie ya que eran individuales, así como Eric, me prometió que llegarían tempranísimo para no perderse de nada. Cuando regresaba de la oficina de Emmett, Mike estaba viendo la invitación.

— ¡Hey, Tinky! —gritó cuando me vio.

—Hola, Mike.

—Ahí estaré puntual.

—Más te vale. A ti se te hace costumbre llegar tarde y no quiero estarlos llamando ¿ok?

—Entendido y anotado, Tinky.

Nos despedimos y regresé a la oficina de mi novio, me senté en un sofá que estaba ahí y dejé a mi Edward trabajar...

Una de las razones por las que tanto quiero entrar a la Universidad, muy aparte de las apariencias, es porque tengo tres grandes inspiraciones en mi vida para lograrlo: Mi hermano, mi padre y mi novio; ellos se esforzaron por lograr un título profesional y se superaron. Mi hermano esta por ser el presidente de la empresa; mi padre ha llevado a la empresa hacia niveles increíbles y mi novio, mi príncipe ha logrado romper toda expectativa triunfando en Los Angeles como empresario. Yo quisiera alguna vez superarme y es por eso que entraré a la Universidad, para que ellos se sientan orgullosos de mí... y sobre todo para sentirme orgullosa de mi misma.

Miraba el título profesional de Edward cuando mi celular sonó, rápidamente contesté.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Bella? Soy yo, Angela; córrele que te estamos esperando.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¿Como que dónde, Julieta? ¡En la academia!

— ¡Pero teníamos dos horas! —Miré a Edward, mi amado novio se estaba aguantando la risa señalando su reloj—. ¡Mierda! Ya voy para allá Angie, en veinte minutos llego.

—Córrele Bella, que Cayo esta que echa humito por las orejas, ni Alice ni tú han llegado.

—Está bien, está bien, voy para allá. Adiós —colgué—. Se me hizo ligeramente tarde.

— ¿Ligeramente, princesa? —Se levantó de la silla—. Pensé que ya no ibas a regresar, por eso no te dije nada —puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y salimos de su oficina. Bajamos por el elevador al estacionamiento y salimos rapidísimo de la empresa.

—Please, no se te olvide darles las invitaciones a tus papás y tus hermanas, príncipe.

—No se me olvida, princesa, te lo prometo. Ahora sí iré por ti con ellos para que los conozcas.

_¡Alto ahí!_

—Ay, qué fuerte.

— ¿Que pasó, preciosa? Pensé que querías conocerlos.

—Sip, pero pensé que sería hasta que llegáramos a casa.

— ¿Tanto miedo te dan, ternura?

—No es eso... bueno sí... bueno no... Bueno más o menos... ¿enserio quieres saber?

—No muerden, bebé.

— ¿Qué tal si piensan que no soy suficiente para ti?

—Isabella...

— ¿O... qué tal si no les caigo bien?

—Marie...

—Puede pasar, acéptalo.

—Lo único que puede pasar, mi vida, es que te adoren más de lo que ya lo hacen ¿de acuerdo? Sino ¿por qué piensas que viajaron desde Londres hasta acá solo para verte brillar como la estrella que eres?

—La empresa...

—Amor, en serio, entiendo que estás cansada, que ya no puedes ni con tu existencia, pero por favor, deja de divagar ¿sí?

Bufé—. No estoy divagando.

—Linda...

—Está bien, ya me calló.

Llegamos a la academia, Edward se giró de frente a mí.

—Mi vida, todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? Te amarán, de eso estoy seguro.

Respiré hondo.

—Ok —le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Te amo, príncipe —le dije mientras me bajaba del coche.

—Y yo a ti, princesa.

Empecé a caminar a la entrada de la academia y sentí como Edward empezaba a acelerar.

— ¡Amor, espera! —le grité girándome.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

—Tengo cita con mi estilista al rato, pero va a ir a la casa porque ya va a ser medio tarde como para vernos en el salón.

— ¿A qué hora?

—A las siete.

—De acuerdo, a esa hora ya estaré ahí. ¿Tú a qué hora sales de aquí?

—Depende de que tan enojado este Alec —sonreí inocente.

— ¿Pasó por ti?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Alice me va a llevar... si es que llega —y justo como si la hubiera invocado el convertible rosa de mi cuñada se estacionó detrás de Edward. Se bajó de su coche y se acercó a mí—. ¿Verdad que me vas a llevar?

— ¿Tengo opción? No, no es cierto, es broma. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Alice.

— ¡Alice! ¡Isabella! —gritó Sulpicia

—Auch —dijimos las dos.

—Ya váyanse antes de que se metan en más problemas.

—Ok —nos despedimos de él y entramos a la academia...

_**Edward's POV:**_

Esperé a que Bella y Alice entraran y regresé a la empresa.

Todo era un verdadero torbellino en la empresa cuando llegue, las auditorias nos tenían a todos apresurados pero... no de esta manera.

—Papá... —murmuré cuando ya estaba en el elevador. La premura con la que todos estaban actuando solo podía significar que mi padre estaba en la empresa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándome ver el gran espectáculo de labores que se estaba efectuando en el piso veintitrés.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían? —pregunté cuando entré a mi oficina.

—Pensamos que estaban aquí —respondió mi mamá—. ¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Isabella, Anthony?

—Ensayando mamá, pero la podrán conocer cuando regresé a la casa.

—Esto ya no es gracioso, hermanito, ¿dónde está?

—Que está ensayando, Irina. ¿Me podrían hacer un favor las tres? —Saqué las llaves del departamento de mi saco y se las aventé a mis hermanas—. Váyanse a la casa antes de que cometa mamacidio y hermanacidio.

— ¿Y papá qué? —preguntó Kate.

—No sé, pero ustedes tres váyanse porque me están empezando a estresar.

— ¿Tan poca paciencia tienes, hermanito?

—Kate, adiós.

—Bien, adiós —ellas salieron y mi papá entro.

—Te tardaste en correrlas.

—Acabo de llegar.

— ¿Cuando haces auditoria?

—Antes de viajar, ya dije que se preparen porque en cualquier momento llego —miré el reloj de la computadora; seis de la tarde. Todavía tenía media hora antes de ir a casa. Mi papá me ayudó a preparar todo lo que tenía pendiente antes de viajar, ya que nos íbamos a Londres un mes, por petición de mi preciosa Bella. Tenía que tener todo bien preparado, hasta algunos planes de la comida de aniversario, aunque Mike y Eric estaban preparando eso también... bueno, el chiste es que tengo que tener todo bien planeado antes de que esos dos hagan una de sus tarugadas.

Media hora más tarde estaba de camino a casa con mi padre cuando recibí una llamada de Alice, puse el altavoz.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Ven rápido, Bella se está peleando con Lauren.

Frené—. ¿Cómo que se está peleando?

—Edward, no están discutiendo, están peleando... a jaloneos de cabellos.

De fondo podía escuchar los gritos de Bella y Lauren y los de sus amigos diciéndoles que se separen ¿por qué no las habían separado ya?

— ¿Por qué no las han separado, Alice? —pregunté mientras daba una vuelta en ''U'' para ir a la academia.

—Está entretenido esto —dijo entre risas.

—Estoy cerca, en dos minutos llego —colgué—. Isabella, Isabella.

Mi papá estaba aguantándose las risas, como si ya supiera que mi novia era así. Lo que yo les contaba sobre Bella era solo la verdad. Isabella tenía clase, era fina, todo lo que una chica de sociedad era, pero cuando se enojaba había que tener cuidado pues toda esa clase, finura, modales y educación se esfuma en un dos por tres.

Me estacioné detrás de Alice y entré corriendo al salón donde ensayaban, fui hacia Bella y la separé de Lauren levantándola.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Esta vez sí me las vas a pagar, Lauren!

Lauren forcejeaba en los brazos de Liam, uno de los integrantes del grupo.

— ¡Isabella Marie, contrólate! —le grité.

— ¡Tu cállate, Edward! ¡Déjame romperle esa carita de perra que tiene!

— ¿Que pasa aquí? —preguntó el coreógrafo entrando.

—Nada, Alec, solo le dije unas cuantas cositas a Bella y se me echó encima.

— ¿Que te dijo? —le pregunté.

— ¿En serio quieres saber? —respondió más tranquila—. Ya bájame que me estás asfixiando y por eso no te puedo gritar.

—Qué bueno que ya estás más tranquila, Kristen —dijo Garrett sarcástico—. La cosa estuvo así, Alec: Lauren y Bella empezaron a discutir por que tomaron los zapatos equivocados, nada raro en ellas, en eso Lauren le dijo a Bells que ella no valía la pena para lo que tenía y quien sabe qué tanto. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se estaban jalando el cabello.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Cinco minutos —respondieron Leah y Angela inmediatamente.

— ¿Cinco?

—Sí, cinco.

Miré a Alice, ella sonrió abiertamente. Así que eso ya llevaba más de cinco minutos y como estaba entretenido pues no las separaron. Creo que alguien va a tener un gran sermón hoy.

—Chicos, ya se pueden ir. Después hablamos de esto, chicas.

— ¿Conmigo por qué? —preguntó Bella—. Yo soy la victima aquí.

— ¡Ay sí! ¡Hazte la víctima como siempre, princesita!

Bella ya se iba otra vez contra ella cuando la detuve con ayuda de mi papá.

— ¡Ya bájale! ¡Pareces perra en celo!

—Alice, no me ayudes.

—Lauren, ven aquí —dijo el coreógrafo mientras salíamos del salón.

—Yo estoy haciendo mosca aquí así que... ¡Adiós!

—Alice, ¿qué tan entretenido fue como para que no las separaran en cuanto empezaron?

—Muy entretenido —admitió, Bella jadeo—. Amiga, admítelo, cuando ustedes discuten es verdaderamente entretenido y ahora que se agarraron del chongo* estuvo mucho mejor aún.

— ¿Ya te ibas, Alice?

—Hasta mañana —dijo Alice y se fue.

— ¡Qué pena! —exclamo Bella escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—En realidad, esperábamos conocerte así —le dijo mi padre consolándola.

—Eso no explica que haya visto eso.

—Bella, llámame de tú, por favor.

—Bien —sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Mi padre extendió la mano—. Mucho gusto, Isabella, soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Bella tomó su mano y la estrechó.

—Igualmente, Carlisle. Llámame Bella, por favor. Isabella es muy formal —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Los espero en el coche —dijo mi papá, asentí y él se fue.

— ¿Que pasó, princesa?

— ¡No la soporto! Es una gran piedra en el zapato, se está metiendo con mi vida y con mis decisiones, incluso con nosotros. Ojala no entré a la universidad para no volver a verla.

—Amor, no puedes desear una cosa así, princesa, esa universidad es el sueño de todos.

—Menos el de ella, lo ha dicho —respiró hondo—. Quería arruinar mi presentación de mañana.

— ¿Lauren?

— ¿Quién crees, Edward?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Me tiene envidia! Alice estuvo diciendo desde el último semestre que ya iba a cambiar de vocalista, obviamente jamás me imaginé que yo iba a ser la vocalista, pero la guerra estaba entré Lauren, Leah y Angela. Todos los chicos juraban que al final yo iba a quedar... y bueno, quedé. ¡Eso es lo que más le molesta!

—Hay algo que no entiendo, mi amor, ¿por qué dijeron que no era nada raro en ustedes?

—Porque cuando salió Heidi, yo entré y ellas dos eran grandes amigas.

— ¿Quién es Heidi?

—Estaba en el grupo, ahora ya está con las _angelitas del diablo_ —hizo como que quería vomitar—. Perdón, cada que las menciono me dan nauseas.

—Belly...

—Ya, me calló.

—Bien, ahora tranquilízate —miré mi reloj, siete de la noche—. Ya son las siete, mi vida.

—Ya vámonos, por favor, que si la veo soy capaz de romperle la cara.

—Compórtate, Isabella, por favor.

—Me estoy comportando.

Le acomodé el cabello detrás de sus orejas y la besé. Mi niña loca, un día de estos va a terminar más loquita y a mi sacándome canas verdes, pero aun así la amo, es mi princesita revoltosa y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Ándale, revoltosa, sube al coche —le dije cuando nos separamos.

—Está bien, hoy si me merezco eso —se subió atrás, le cerré la puerta y me subí.

— ¿Por qué revoltosa? —preguntó mi papá.

Bella y yo nos miramos.

—No preguntes —respondimos.

— ¡Edward, acelera!

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi cambio ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y tú recuerdas porque nos atrasamos?

—No dejaras de decirme eso ¿cierto?

—No —pisé el acelerador aún más. La miré por el retrovisor, estaba mirando por la ventana cruzada de brazos—. Era broma, mi vida, no te pongas así.

—Me pondré mejor hasta que no vuelva a ver a Lauren.

—Isabella, ¿te estás dando cuenta que estás teniendo un berrinchito sin sentido?

—No es sin sentido, la detesto, la detesto, la detesto.

—Ya basta, amor —Bufó.

Llegamos al edificio, en cuanto estacioné Bella se bajó rápidamente y fue al elevador.

—Sí que la quieres, hijo —me dijo mi papá mientras veíamos a Bella esperar el elevador impaciente.

—La amo, papá. Hay que dejarla con su coraje hasta que se le bajé.

— ¿Y eso cuánto dura?

—No tengo idea —nos acercamos a ella a esperar el elevador, llegó justo a tiempo porque mi revoltosita se empezaba a impacientar más, subimos al pent-house, mis hermanas y mi mamá nos vieron llegar y corrieron a nosotros, las frené—. Princesa, ellas son mi madre: Esme; y mis hermanas Kate e Irina.

—Hola —saludó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Peter! —fue a la terraza.

—Está enojada —les dije.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se peleó con una de sus amigas.

—Es normal que las amigas discutan, no tiene nada de malo.

—No, mamá, se peleó.

— ¿A golpes?

—No llegaron a tal grado, afortunadamente, pero está muy enojada, ahorita hay que dejarla que se le bajé.

Por lo que Bella y Alice hablaban, Peter le iba a pintar el cabello de negro, le iba a poner unas extensiones moradas y si ella se dejaba le iba a cortar el cabello. Suerte con eso.

El elevador se abrió y Jasper y Alice entraron con el pequeño Tyler.

— ¿Que mi hermana se peleó con Lauren? —preguntó Jasper entré risas.

—Y según Alice fue realmente entretenido —nos saludamos y los presente a mi familia.

— ¿Donde esta Bells? —preguntó Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

—En la terraza, pero ni la busques que esta que echa chispitas.

—He lidiado con la ira de mi cuñada muchas veces, se cómo arreglarlo —fue a la terraza y la abrió.

— ¡Alice, lárgate! —gritó Bella.

—Como digas.

Todos nos reímos.

—Te dije.

—Lauren la hizo enojar.

—Diría que la hizo enfurecer.

Después de diez minutos en los que Bella estuvo enojada mientras Peter le pintaba el cabello, se relajó y se le pasó el enojo, así nos demostró al querer que abriéramos la puerta de la terraza para que no estuviera tan aislada.

— ¡Puaj! Apesta a amoniaco —se quejó mi novia.

—El precio de la belleza, cariño.

—Alice, me debes una.

—Vas a quedar linda, cállate.

—No empiecen ustedes, por favor.

—No le hagas, estás también se agarran del chongo

— ¡La del avión! —gritó Bella.

—Ni me la recuerdes que mi cabellito todavía sigue sensible.

—Tienen historia ustedes dos —les dije.

—Mucha —respondió Bella.

—En una hora te lavo el cabello —le dijo Peter.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—No te quejes —le dije—. Querías cambio de look ¿no? Pues se aguanta, señorita.

Durante unas dos horas en las que mi familia y Jasper, Alice y él bebé se fueron para guardar la sorpresa del nuevo look de Bella, ella estuvo preparando su voz con ejercicios vocales y algunas canciones. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que en lugar de que su voz sonara mejor, sonaba más ronca... y eso fue media hora después de que Peter terminara con su cambio de look. Mi noviecita se veía preciosa con su cabello negro y sus extensiones moradas. Después de todo si dejo que le cortaran el cabello, con un corte recto unos pocos centímetros por debajo de los hombros y el fleco sobre su frente redondeado por debajo de las cejas. Era un cambio muy drástico, pero favorecedor.

—Oh —exclamó—. ¿Y si se me va la voz mañana?

—Eso no va a pasar —le dije.

— ¿Ah no? Cullen, conforme más me preparo, mas ronca se me escucha la voz. ¡No quiero quedar muda mañana! —se acostó.

—Mi vida, eso no va a pasar por que te vas a quedar calladita hasta mañana que empiece el concierto o ensayes. ¿Quedó claro?

—Edward...

—Isabella, silencio —ella asintió—. Bien, ahora apaga esa luz y duérmete —ambos apagamos las lámparas de las mesas de noche y nos acurrucamos en la cama para dormir—. ¿Emocionada? —le pregunté. Ella asintió—. Mañana lo harás genial, mi amor, ya lo veras —le di un beso en la frente. Por cierto, te ves hermosa princesa, muy muy hermosa —ella se estiró y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, bebé —nos besamos, esperé hasta que se quedara dormida y cuando lo hizo yo caí en un relajado sueño.

_***Agarrarse del chongo: Es una expresion mexicana que hace alusion a peleas y discusiones.**_


	9. Capitulo 8 Concierto de Verano

**Hola, hola, ¿como estan? ¡Feliz año! Les deseo a todas lo mejor en este nuevo año que comienza.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus favs y sus follows, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta esta locurita muy loquita jajaja. Ya no las entretengo mas, espero que les guste el capitulo, en mi perfil encontraran los links de las canciones del concierto, por eso esta vez no les puse el soundtrack como siempre.**

**Nos leemos en los reviews.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella´s POV**__:_

Edward me dejó esa mañana en el colegio. Hoy era el gran día. El concierto de verano que tanto he esperado desde que Alice me nombró vocalista. Los nervios se habían ido una vez que practiqué en casa todas las canciones que voy a cantar. Ahora solo había emoción, no podía estar más feliz por esto, y a parte... ¡amo mi nuevo look!

— ¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Bella! —me llamó Cayo nervioso.

—Aquí estoy —dije.

—Posición —asentí.

Nadie, descartando a Alice, sabía que me iba a cambiar de look para hoy, así que no me sorprendió cuando todos jadearon de la sorpresa cuando me vieron.

—Les dije que se iban a llevar una sorpresa cuando la vieran.

— ¿Les gusta?

— ¡Rayos, Bella! Si no tuvieras novio te invitaría a salir —dijo Garrett.

—Muy tarde —me burlé.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Era una sorpresa para todos, también lo hubiéramos ocultado de Edward pero viven juntos así que se iba a dar cuenta de todos modos. Y aprovechando que será la vocalista pues le propuse un cambio de look para salir del cascaron en el que estaba.

—No estaba en ningún cascaron —le dije.

—Claro que sí, aunque tú no te des cuenta.

—Niñas, a ver las uñas.

Todas extendimos las manos y le mostramos nuestra manicura a Cayo. Creo que las mías eran las más largas, como siempre, Peter exagerando las cosas, pero estaban preciosas, me habían encantado.

—Diría que están muy largas pero sabiendo cómo es tu estilista, están bien —me dijo.

—Gracias.

— ¡Numero de entrada! ¡Liam, Isabella!

Después del extenuante ensayo de ayer lo último que quería hacer hoy era ensayar otras tres horas hasta que uno de los escenógrafos nos corriera del escenario.

—Es el turno del otro grupo.

— ¿No eran cuatro horas para cada grupo?

— ¿¡Qué!? —susurramos Alice y yo.

—No, son tres horas para cada grupo.

—De acuerdo. Chicos, a arreglarse.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen nuestros invitados? —pregunté.

—En cuanto termine el ensayo del otro grupo se abren las puertas.

—Gracias.

— ¡Isabella! —me llamó Peter—. Corre, mamacita, que tengo que hacer mucho por ti hoy.

—Ya voy —me quejé—. Estoy cansada, Peter.

—Ahorita vas a poder descansar, tengo tres horas y media para hacerte ver mejor que una princesa.

Entramos al camerino, que tenía mi nombre, me quité los zapatos y me senté frente al espejo.

— ¡Ya lo saben! Si veo a algún invitado en esta área hay castigo de una hora más de ensayo ¿entendieron?

—Sí, Cayo.

Peter empezó a rizar mi cabello con todo y las extensiones, dejando mechones lacios de ambos colores, después alborotó todo mi cabello con las manos y cera y lo peinó tomando mechones de cada lado de la cabeza y los aseguro con pasadores negros para que no se vieran.

Alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Peter.

—Soy Mary.

—Mi vestido —le dije a Peter.

—Oh, claro —Peter fue a abrir la puerta y después regreso con mi vestido en un gancho, lo dejó en un carrito donde estaban todos los vestuarios que utilice desde que entre al grupo—. Es divino.

—Lo sé —volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— ¿Esperas a alguien más?

—Escuchaste a Cayo, nadie más puede entrar a bambalinas.

— ¿Quién es?

—Alice —Peter abrió y la dejó pasar. Mi cuñada traía una caja ancha morada, ya estaba peinada con una coleta de lado, su cabello estaba muy lacio, muy diferente a lo que normalmente usaba: sus amados rizos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Va a ser algo rápido porque yo también debo regresar. Estuve hablando con Edward y tu hermano y los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en sacar esa naturaleza de princesa que te cargas.

— ¿Me debo ofender? —bromeé.

—Te estoy diciendo princesa así que creo que no —abrió la caja que traía en la mano—. Edward te la compró y como no puede entrar me pidió que te la diera.

Saqué la tiara que Alice me ofrecía. Estaba preciosa. Era plateada con muchas florecitas adornándola, me derritió por completo.

—Es hermosa —dije—. Muy muy hermosa —se la di a Peter para que me la pusiera.

—Lo sé. Escucha, sé que cuando te dije esto te puse de pretexto el trabajo que costaba, pero en realidad era para que tuvieras más confianza en ti misma. Sé cuánto trabajo te ha costado adaptarte a tu vida desde lo que te paso —asentí—, y esto es solo el comienzo para hacerte salir de esa burbuja en la que te has metido.

—Gracias —la abracé.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Claro —mi cuñada se fue.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sip.

Peter me empezó a maquillar muy combinado con el vestido, el peinado y la tiara. Cuando terminó me ayudó a ponerme el vestido.

El busto ya estaba bien entallado, no sentía que se fuera a caer, si se me salía una de las niñas... sería la humillación de mi vida. Peter estuvo de acuerdo.

—Vigílalas bien, están tan apretadas que van a querer aire.

—Cierra el pico, Peter. No sería lindo con la familia de mi novio allá afuera que estás dos salieran a tomar aire.

—Tranquila, era broma.

— ¡Cat Girls primeras posiciones!

— ¿En serio están muy apretadas?

—Se te ven lindas —me dijo empujándome a la puerta.

— ¡Peter! —un escenógrafo me tomó de la mano y me llevó a las plataformas.

— ¡Suerte! —gritó mi estilista mientras me alejaba.

— ¡Siempre tengo que batallar con ustedes! ¿Por qué no son unos chicos normales? —decía Cayo cuando llegué. Ya traía un traje gris con una camisa y corbata rosa y un pañuelo morado en el pequeño bolso del saco.

—Cayó, nos amas y nos adoras, admítelo —le dijo Leah.

—Admitido. ¡Por fin, Isabella! —exclamó cuando me vio llegar.

—Perdón, problemas de ventilación —dije.

— ¿Con qué? —preguntó Angela.

—Muy apretadas.

— ¡Oh!

—No jodas, Bella —exclamó Leah—. Primero se te caía y ahora no las dejas respirar. ¿Qué problema tienes con ellas? ¡En serio!

—Cierra el pico, Leah, que lo que menos quería era que se escaparan en plenas cargadas.

—Lo mejor sería que pasara y con tus suegros allá afuera —dijo Alice.

—No me eches la sal.

— ¡Primera llamada! —anunció una voz dentro del auditorio.

— ¡Ah! —gritamos todas.

— ¡Cállense, gritonas! —ordeno Cayo.

Alice estaba asomada por fuera del telón.

— ¿Los ves? ¿Quién está? —le pregunté.

—Acaban de llegar tus amigos de la empresa, están saludando a Edward... ¡Quiero ese vestido, maldita!

— ¿Cuál?

—El que trae una de tus cuñadas, es dorado, largo. ¡Le queda mega bien!

—A ver —me agaché y miré por abajo.

— ¿Que hacen ahí? —escuchamos a Cayo preguntar.

— ¿Tomando aire?

— ¡Quítense de ahí, ándenle!

Edward volteo y al verme sonrió.

— ¡Mierda! Ya me vio Edward —me tapé la boca cuando vi que mis cuñadas también voltearon, me metí y me llevé a Alice de corbata, nos caímos. Todos se rieron de nosotras.

— ¿Quién más te vio? —preguntó entre risas.

—Mis cuñadas.

— ¿Ven por qué no quería que se asomaran? Levántense.

Nos ayudamos a levantar mutuamente.

—Prometemos ya no asomarnos.

—Muy bien. Posiciones.

— ¡Segunda llamada! Les pedimos por favor que tomen asiento. El concierto de verano de Las Cat Girls comenzará en unos momentos.

Todos empezamos a soltar groserías a diestra y siniestra. Bien, ya estoy nerviosa. Me quité los zapatos y empecé a saltar.

—Chicos, chicos, basta —todos nos callamos—. Esto es lo que van a hacer, condenados. Quiero que Isabella y Liam se vayan en este preciso segundo al telón de los asientos, Suplicia ya está allá —Liam y yo nos miramos—. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Ok! —y salimos corriendo de bambalinas. Un tramoyista me ayudó a que no me viera nadie, pero Kate me alcanzó a ver, sonrió y regreso la vista a la conversación que mantenían sus padres como si no me hubiera visto. Mucho mejor. Liam me ayudó a subir las escaleras del telón de los asientos. Como dijo Cayo, su asistente ya estaba ahí

—Vengan aquí, chicos, rápido. Isabella te quiero aquí —y me dejó detrás de un panel blanco, como de papel de arroz o de calca—. Liam, al otro panel —mi amigo corrió a pararse detrás de su panel—. Aquí los quiero, no se muevan, cualquier movimiento en falso sede hacer que los vean ¿quedo claro?

—Clarísimo, Suplicia.

—Cinco minutos para la tercera llamada.

¡Uf! Cinco minutos. Bien, fuera nervios. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. ¡No funciona!

— ¿Nerviosos?

— ¿En serio, Suplicia?

—Suerte, chicos —y se fue.

— ¿¡Que!? —grite—. ¡Suplicia!

— ¡Tercera llamada! Con ustedes, su anfitrión de esta noche: Vladimir Lincoln.

—No empieces a gritar —me advirtió Liam.

—Cállate, ricitos.

— ¡Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos al Concierto de Verano de la Preparatoria Artística de Los Angeles —y se escuchó una musiquita medio perturbadora—. Hoy seremos testigos del talento, carisma y porte que destilan los miembros del primer grupo que veremos. Así que si me permiten, le presentaré a ¡Las Cat Girls!

—Micrófonos, encendidos —dijo alguien.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Peter, me giré para verlo—. ¡Ven aquí, rápido! —salí de formación y me acerque a mi estilista, tenía un aerosol en las manos—. Se me olvido este pequeño detalle, abre los brazos y extiéndelos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté mientras hacia lo que me ordeno.

—Brillos en aerosol —dijo mientras me rociaba con esa cosa.

— ¿Bromeas? —me roció en la clavícula, el nacimiento de mis bubis, las piernas, los brazos y el cabello

—Terminé, corre a formarte.

— ¿Así nada más?

— ¡Vocalista! —gritó un tramoyista.

Corrí a la formación al mismo tiempo que nos empezaban a anunciar.

—Bells, ponte una mano en la cintura —la obedecí poniéndome la mano izquierda en la cintura—, estira una pierna —y como si mi vestido tuviera una ranura, saque la pierna derecha—. Bien. Liam, crúzate de brazos y ponte de perfil. Chicos, mucha suerte.

Un reflector morado se encendió frente a mi panel dejando que mi sombra se viera en el escenario. ¡Esto me estaba encantando! La música de nuestra canción empezó a sonar.

—Damas y caballeros, llevándonos de vuelta a los ochentas; Liam y la hermosa vocalista de Las Cat Girls, Bella interpretando el clásico ''The Time Of My Life''.

El panel de Liam se cayó dejándolo a la vista de todos mientras empezaba a cantar:

_Ahora he tenido el tiempo de mi vida_

_No, nunca me sentí así antes_

_Si te juro que es la verdad_

_Y te lo debo todo a ti_

Todos aplaudieron, después mi panel se cayó y vi a Liam esperándome justo como lo habíamos ensayado. Los aplausos fueron más fuertes en cuanto aparecí. La estrella de hoy era yo.

_**Edward's POV**__:_

—Bien, es aquí —dije estacionándome frente al colegio en el que Bella estudió. Mis hermanas miraron por las ventanas y se sorprendieron al ver un colegio muy bien conservado y adornado.

— ¡Wow! —exclamaron.

—Parece centro comercial —dijo mi mamá bajándose del coche.

—Bueno, es obvio que Isabella no lo veía así.

—Nadie ve a su escuela como un centro comercial, si no como la peor de las cárceles —dijo mi papá.

—Yo no veía a mi colegio como una cárcel —dijo Irina.

—No, porque sus colegios eran nada más para socializar, no para estudiar. Recuérdenme ¿por qué los inscribimos en esos colegios?

—Por qué eran los más exclusivos de la cuidad —respondimos los tres. En la puerta había un guardia recibiendo las invitaciones. Según lo que me había dicho Jasper, siempre dividían las entradas, por una puerta entraban los invitados de Las Cat Girls y por otra los invitados del otro grupo, reconoceríamos la entrada de Las Cat Girls porque tenía un poster del grupo en la puerta.

—Invitaciones —se las dimos. Asientos morados, por favor, disfruten el show.

—Gracias —el auditorio estaba todo a oscuras, las únicas luces que lo iluminaban eran las de los pasillos como una sala de cine. En las primeras filas estaban nuestros asientos, la familia de Bella ya estaba ahí. Los presenté a mi familia y nos sentamos a esperar que empezara el show.

— ¡Primera llamada! —anunció una voz y casi al segundo siguiente se escucharon gritos detrás del telón. Creo que reconocí a Bella en esos gritos. Llegaron Eric, Mike, Emmett y Rosalie, nos saludamos. Fue ahí donde de reojo vi a Bella asomada por detrás del telón, le sonreí y se sobresaltó.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó y mis hermanas voltearon, se volvió a esconder. Kate me miró.

—Se ve preciosa —dijo.

—Ella siempre se ve preciosa, Kate.

Después de cinco minutos anunciaron la segunda llamada y nos pidieron sentarnos, un hombre vestido todo de negro entregaba los programas. Bella y Liam comenzaban el concierto... bueno, eso era obvio, Bella a fuerzas tenía que comenzar el concierto por ser su gran debut.

Por cerca de diez minutos estuvimos platicando de temas triviales, o del concierto mismo, mis padres y los padres de Bella parecían llevarse bien, en ningún momento se tocaron temas de las empresas y lo agradecí infinitamente. No sé qué podía pasar si a mí papá se le ocurría tocar algún tema de la empresa, claro que eso sería inevitable. Las luces de los pasillos se apagaron dejándonos completamente a oscuras, todos nos callamos.

— ¡Tercera llamada! Con ustedes, su anfitrión de esta noche: Vladimir Lincoln —un hombre rubio salió corriendo del lado izquierdo del telón.

— ¡Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos al Concierto de Verano de la Preparatoria Artística de Los Angeles —unas luces blancas parpadearon y comenzó en una pantalla un video del grupo en todos sus ensayos para este concierto.

—Edward, mira —me dijo Rose haciéndome voltear hacia atrás. Detrás de los asientos había un reflector morado apuntando hacia un panel blanco donde estaba, según supuse, Bella esperando entrar. Todos se dieron cuenta y voltearon, los flashes empezaron a disparar.

La música de la primera canción empezó a sonar y el maestro de ceremonias anunció a los chicos.

—Damas y caballeros, llevándonos de vuelta a los ochentas; Liam y la hermosa vocalista de Las Cat Girls, Bella interpretando el clásico ''The Time Of My Life''.

Del lado contrario a Bella estaba Liam, entró cantando y se quedó a medio camino mirando hacia el panel de Bella. Todos volteamos hacia allá al tiempo que se caía la tela y entraba Bella. No pude resistirme de aplaudir y tampoco de sonreír. Seth seguía a Bella con su cámara de video para tener todo grabado. En el escenario estaban los mismos paneles solo que está vez en lugar de caer, ellos mismos los rompieron, volvimos a aplaudir. Las manos me iban a doler al final del día, de eso estaba seguro.

Volvieron a bajar la pantalla mientras todo el grupo menos Bella se acomodaba atrás. Ella se quedó al frente y al centro con un micrófono y su soporte. Una proyección inició en la pantalla, Alice y Bella estaban hablando con la ''camarita'' en pleno ensayo, por lo que parecía era un ensayo de cuando todavía estudiaban en este colegio.

—Sálvanos, camarita, sálvanos —exclamaron las dos.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar y Bella a cantar mientras se seguía proyectando esa película de toda la trayectoria del grupo.

_Estoy un poco atrapada en el medio_

_La vida es un laberinto y el amor un enigma_

_No se a donde ir_

_Lo he intentado y no se por que..._

La proyección terminó con todo el grupo abrazado despidiéndose del colegio. Todos nosotros nos pusimos de pie aplaudiendo, los músicos nos hicieron sentarnos de nuevo al momento que comenzaba otra canción, pero al parecer hubo un problema porque todo el grupo miró a los músicos, Bella pasaba su mano por su cuello en señal de que pararan.

— ¿Que paso? —preguntó Cynthia.

— ¿Canción equivocada?

—Puede ser.

—Tuvimos un problema técnico con el micrófono y audífonos de Bella, esperaremos a que se solucione para poder continuar con el concierto.

—Creo que ya sé quién fue —dijo Jasper, se levantó de su butaca y corrió a bambalinas, yo lo seguí.

— ¡Sabia qué harías algo así, Lauren! —gritaba Bella.

— ¡Hey, Hey! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Bella sacó un cable de su espalda y nos lo enseñó. Era el de los audífonos y estaba roto.

—Y el micrófono no funciona —dijo un técnico revisando el micrófono.

—Pero funcionó bien en la primera canción.

—Pues ahora ya no funciona. ¡Sabía que iba a pasar esto! ¡Te lo dije ayer!

—Bueno cálmate porque así no vas a solucionar nada.

— ¡No me voy a calmar hasta que esto esté reparado!

—Déjame revisarte el maquillaje, cariño —le dijo su estilista.

— ¡Ahora no, Peter!

— ¡Isabella, cálmate!

— ¿Cuánto se va a tardar en reparar el micrófono y los audífonos?

—Le tendré que poner otros porque estos de plano ya no funcionan.

— ¿Se tardará mucho?

—Cinco minutos, tal vez.

—No podemos parar el concierto, Bella.

—Pongan algo, un número de los chicos o no sé.

— ¿Mantenemos a Lauren lejos de ti?

— ¿Necesitas preguntar?

—Bien. ¡Chicos, siguen ustedes!

—Si esto hace que no entré a la Universidad, Lauren me va a conocer —dijo poniéndose el micrófono en el escote del vestido.

—Nos va a conocer a todos, princesa —le dije tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Qué le pasó a eso? ¿Cables o...?

—Sí, fueron los cables de la cadera, no pudo haber sido el baile porque hubiera pasado antes y todos estaban rotos.

— ¿No te dio descargas ni nada?

—Sí, por eso me espanté y cuando vi que ya no funcionaba nada porque no escuchaba la canción ni las órdenes de Cayo supe que estaban mal y ni siquiera pude empezar a cantar.

En el escenario ya había comenzado de nuevo el espectáculo. En bambalinas Alice estaba hablando acaloradamente con alguien que por la oscuridad del lugar no pude reconocer.

— ¿Que está pasando allá atrás? —preguntó Jasper.

Alice negó con el dedo en su dirección, justo cuando vi a la persona con la que estaba hablando preparándose para subir al escenario la reconocí.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Voy a reemplazar a Bella ¿no les dijeron?

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Bella dándose la vuelta

—No se mueva —le ordenó el técnico.

— ¡Maldita sea! —masculló Jasper y se fue a buscar al coreógrafo del grupo.

— ¡Suplicia! —gritó Bella—. Me quiere reemplazar —chilló poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro

—No la dejaré, mi amor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Lauren me va a reemplazar.

—Claro que no.

—Ella dijo eso.

La chica zafó de su falda un radio y empezó a hablar por él.

—Qué paren la música, Lauren está cantando sin permiso de Cayo y mío

— ¿Dónde está Lauren? —preguntó el coreógrafo.

—Cantando —masculló Bella acomodándose el aparato.

La música se detuvo y el coreógrafo subió corriendo, por las pantallas que había vimos todo lo que pasaba ahí.

—No se va a reanudar el concierto si Isabella no sube a cantar. A nadie se le dio el permiso de hacerlo mientras esos problemas surgieran y por lo que estoy viendo no fueron del sistema —decía el coreógrafo.

—Entonces Lauren no tenía por qué estar cantando aquí.

—No.

—Ya escuchamos, así que el concierto se reanuda hasta que la vocalista este aquí.

—Listo —dijo el técnico.

—Corre, princesa —le dije, ella nos sonrió y subió corriendo.

—Vámonos —me dijo Jasper y salimos corriendo.

— ¡Con que viene fuerte la muchachita! —dijo mi mamá cuando me senté.

—Creo que demasiado fuerte.

—Problema solucionado, aquí viene de nuevo Bella —Liam le dio el micrófono de mano—. El escenario es todo tuyo, Isabella.

—Gracias.

Puso el micrófono en su soporte, la música comenzó y para cuando quiso comenzar a cantar el micrófono... no funciono.

—Ahora si es del sistema, no fue culpa de nadie —Suplicia llegó y le dio otro micrófono ahora adornado con diamantes morados y blancos. Todos nos reímos al verlo.

Y a partir de ahí no hubo descanso para nadie, no pararon de cantar, de bailar... Todo está yendo sobre ruedas, se dieron un merecido descanso de diez minutos y cuando regresaron Bella no estaba.

— ¿Y Bella? —preguntó Cynthia.

Una nueva canción comenzó y Bella no aparecía dejándonos a todos preocupados. La canción la conocía era ''_Good Girls Go Bad_'' de Cobra Starship. Isabella la cantaba cada cinco minutos en casa por lo que casi me la aprendo, ahora ya sé por qué no paraba de cantarla.

Para cuando fue su turno de cantar ella no había aparecido aun, fue cuando una luz morada apunto a unas escaleras adornadas con moños morados y estrellas plateadas, ella apareció al tope sorprendiendo a todos por el vestidito que traía, todo el grupo se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara al centro. Bajo cantando:

_Sé tu tipo_

_(Tu tipo)_

_chico, tu eres peligroso_

_si, tu eres ese chico_

_(ese chico)_

_fui una estupida por confiar_

_pero solo una noche no pudo ser tan malo_

_tú haces que quiera perder el control_

Se veía tan hermosa. El que Bella apareciera así parecía ser una señal para que las chicas del grupo se cambiaran por el vestido.

—Cierra la boca, cuñado —me dijo Jasper entre risas.

—El burro hablando de orejas.

—Ya lo sé.

Cuando la canción terminó salieron volando papelitos rosas, dorados y plateados y la pirotecnia también. Otra canción comenzó casi al mismo tiempo del final de la otra. Bella y Alice tomaron cuerdas de saltar morada y rosa respectivamente, lo curioso de esas cuerdas es que tan pronto como ellas empezaron a saltar estas se iluminaron y contrastaron con el escenario a oscuras y los guantes fosforescentes del resto del grupo, cuando nos dimos cuenta ellas usaban zapatos con luces y la coreografía tal cual comenzó. No sé por qué sentía que Bella exigió quedarse con esos zapatos.

Y fue con esa canción que el concierto terminó, todo había sido un rotundo éxito, excluyendo los problemas técnicos con Bella pero fuera de eso... mi princesa se había lucido con lo que más le gusta hacer: cantar y bailar y ser el centro de atención.

—Y es así que concluye el concierto de verano de Las Cat Girls, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí.

Todos salimos del auditorio lentamente a esperar que las chicas salieran...

_**Bella's POV**__:_

— ¡Tengo sus resultados, chicos! —gritó Cayo agitando unas hojas en alto.

— ¡Ah! —grité, todos se me quedaron viendo—. La emoción.

—Yo soy el entrenador, ustedes los delfines y estás hojas son sus peces diarios. Estírense —aventó las hojas y cada quien recogió la suya. Alice se acercó a mí y cuando leímos ''_ACEPTADA_'' en la hoja gritamos—. ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta, chicos!

— ¡Vamos a la Universidad! —grité.

—Así si vale la pena ir a la fiesta.

Empezamos a caminar a nuestros camerinos.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué te vas a poner?

—No sé, tengo mil vestidos, ya veré cual.

—Yo igual. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

—Sip.

Entré a mi camerino. Peter ya me estaba esperando para desmaquillarme y peinarme. Me cambie detrás de un biombo y cuando salí con mis pantalones de mezclilla y mi blusa de tirantes me senté frente al espejo. Peter me alació el cabello para poder peinarme mejor. Al final terminé con el pelo suelto, un listoncito blanco y volumen como si fuera de los años sesenta ¡me encanto!

—Gracias, Pete.

—Mi mejor trabajo contigo hasta ahora, cielo.

—Se ve divino, gracias.

Guardé todas mis cosas en mi bolso, el vestido y los zapatos de luces se los quedaría Cayo por si había un concierto en la Universidad, salí del camerino junto a Peter y nos despedimos. Alice también venía saliendo.

— ¡Hey! Pareces salida de una revista de los sesenta.

—Se ve lindo ¿no?

—Muy lindo.

Salimos juntas del auditorio, toda la familia ya nos estaba esperando para darles nuestras buenas noticias. Se podía escuchar que el Angels ya estaba en su concierto.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó Edward después de darnos un beso.

— ¡Entré! —le enseñé la hoja de admisión.

Me abrazó alzándome y me dio vueltas.

— ¡Felicidades, princesa!

Cuando me dejó en el suelo toda su familia me felicitó y después la mía. Estaba tan feliz que hasta podría volver a cantar... ¡enserio!

Regresamos a casa para cambiarme. Me puse un lindo vestido azul strapless de globo con zapatitos azules con brillitos.

—Te ves preciosa, mi amor —me dijo Edward cuando salí de nuestra habitación.

— ¡Iuu! —exclamaron sus hermanas.

—Cállense, niñas.

—Vámonos —dijo mi novio.

Antes de ir a la fiesta y para hacer tiempo nos fuimos a comer para celebrar mi éxito en el concierto y que había entrado a la Universidad.

Este había sido declarado como uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida. Estaba con mi novio, con su familia, más tarde estaría con mi familia y mis amigos... Bueno, quería más días así, definitivamente.


	10. Capitulo 9 Pasado al Descubierto

**Hola, hola. Aqui estoy de regreso como siempre :). ¿Adivinen que? Ya casi estamos a la par con los capitulos de la version RobSten, entonces las actualizaciones van a ser un poco mas tardadadas, ya tengo unos cuantos capitulos en proceso asi que no me tardare tanto, lo prometo, si no me dan una regañiza buena en mis redes (que estan en mi perfil) jajaja. Bueno, no las entretengo mas, espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**''Dejame Gritar'' Kudai www . youtube watch?v=4-XMxYIiFxU**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella's POV**_

Después del concierto nos fuimos a la fiesta que preparó la escuela donde oficialmente nos iban a entregar unos reconocimientos por habernos graduado y haber entrado a la Universidad.

La fiesta iba a ser en un jardín precioso de Studio City.

¡Aún no me creía que haya entrado a la Universidad!

—Pues créetelo —me dijo Edward después de decirle que era increíble que me hubiera pasado eso—. Ya estás en la Universidad, mi vida —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No me lo puedo creer, en serio, siento que estoy soñando.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Irina detrás de mí sobresaltándonos a todos, la miramos—. Para que despiertes, cuñadita.

—Más que despertar, casi me das un infarto.

— ¿Es aquí? —me preguntó Edward deteniéndose frente al jardín.

—Sip, aquí es —me quité el cinturón, Edward se estácionó a lado de la entrada y nos bajamos, me tomó de la mano y entramos al jardín.

Las mesas eran grandes, pues las familias de los dos grupos vinieron, la de nosotros era rosa y morada (por Alice y por mí) y tenía nuestros nombres en grande. Ya estaba mi familia ahí.

—Las dos lo hicieron muy bien —nos felicitó mi mama.

—Ósea ¡obvio! —exclamamos las dos.

—Ya les salió lo _cat_ a este par —se quejó mi hermano.

—Hace mucho que no se les salía —dijo mi primo.

Todos le dimos la razón.

Leah y Angela llegaron corriendo a nuestra mesa.

—Nos las vamos a robar un momento ¿no hay problema?

—Róbenselas todo lo que quieran, no se preocupen por nosotros —les dijo mi hermano, Edward y él chocaron cinco.

—Yo también te amo —le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Y mucho —me dio un beso en la mejilla. Angela me jaló y Leah a Alice, nos fuimos carcajeándonos. Cayo y los chicos estaban en una parte alejada de todos los invitados.

—Sesión de fotos, chicas —anunció Cayo, todas festejamos.

—Diles sesión de fotos o liquidación en el mall y no las paras —se burló Garrett.

—Idiota —murmuré.

— ¿Sí o no, Bella? Y no me digas que no porque tu novio no te va a dejar mentir.

—Ósea pero para nada, bueno creo que dentro de un mes me voy a balconear solita —me mordí el pulgar.

—Bueno ya, luego se echan de cabeza, aquí los quiero a los ocho —señaló el lugar en donde estaba. Era una manta con el nombre del grupo, de las que usaba la prepa para los conciertos.

—Primero quisiera unas fotos como las que les solían tomar en la escuela.

—Las más difíciles —dijo Angela, todos la miramos—. ¿Que? Las de las poses son las Angels.

—Y nosotras somos las Cat Girls.

—Las que deberíamos de estar en la pose.

— ¡Ay aja! —exclamamos todas.

—Bueno, den su mejor esfuerzo —nos dijo Cayo.

Hicimos la tradicional, solo que con algunas variantes, en lugar de que Alice y Garrett estén en el centro, ahora éramos Liam y yo. Era así: Liam y yo en el centro de todos, yo apoyaba mi brazo en su hombro y él envolvía mi cintura; Alice y Garrett a lado de mí; Leah y Ben a lado de Liam; y Angela y Sam debajo de nosotros. Como antes éramos cinco parejas, era una en el centro y dos a los lados, pero ahora ya somos cuatro, según parece...

— ¡Lauren no entro! —reaccioné.

— ¿¡Y apenas te das cuenta!? —me preguntaron todos.

—Sorry, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¡Cómo voy a festejar que no está Lauren!

—Concéntrate, Bella.

—Ok.

Otras dos fotos más de pose y pasamos a las naturales. Esas me encantaban, siempre salíamos riéndonos o haciendo estupideces, no supe cómo nos captaron está vez, pero éramos unos malditos desastrosos, nos lanzaron globos blancos, rosas, morados y negros y todos los pateábamos, lanzábamos, botábamos, bueno hicimos mil cosas con ellos. En un momento en el que estábamos jugando con los globos, apreté uno que traía en las manos y me estrelló en la cara.

—Increíble, esa foto está muy bien —dijo el fotógrafo.

—Bueno, quedé traumada de por vida, ni siquiera cuando era bebé me tronaron globos en la cara —me reí.

—Ustedes sigan jugando —ordenó Cayo—. ¡Bella!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Lauren se fue!

— ¡El mejor día de mi vida! —salté.

— ¡Todos saltemos! —gritó Sam.

Empezamos a saltar como locos sin ningún motivo aparente. Cayo y el fotógrafo se estaban riendo de nosotros haciéndonos reír a nosotros también.

— ¿Ya les dije que los quiero, desastrosos? —nos preguntó Cayo.

— ¡Gracias por desastrosos!

— ¡Bella, cuidado! —gritó Liam, y Ben me tiró llevándonos a todos de corbata, nos reímos.

—Ok ya, basta de fotos espontaneas, se van a lastimar.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo —dijo Alice quitándose los zapatos, movió su pie izquierdo...—. ¡No! Sigamos.

—Ya se acabó, chicos, regresen a sus mesas —todos nos quejamos y nos giramos para irnos, entonces sentimos un flash en la espalda, volteamos—. Era la foto espontanea que nos faltaba.

— ¿Nuestros traseros?

—Yéndose.

—Por eso, nuestros traseros.

— ¡Oh que la...! Regresen a sus mesas antes de que cometa _caticidio._

— ¡Ok! —nos fuimos corriendo.

—_Caticidio_, amé eso —dije entre risas.

— ¡Fue épico!

— ¡Obvio!

Me quité los zapatos al llegar a la mesa y los dejé a lado de mi silla. Todos ya estaban comiendo y riéndose.

— ¿Por qué no nos esperaron? —preguntó Alice.

—Es mesa libre, vayan.

— ¿Otra vez me tengo que poner los zapatos? ¡Me los acabo de quitar!

—Vete sin zapatos —me dijo Edward.

—No, alguien me puede pisar.

— ¿Quién te entiende?

Me puse los zapatos y junto a Alice fuimos a la mesa de bocadillos, a medio camino nos encontramos con Angela y Leah que también iban para allá.

Iba bien distraída platicando con Leah así que no me fije en el camino, cuando llegamos a la mesa choqué con Lauren que traía dos vasos de ponche, se le cayeron encima. Me reí.

— ¡Oh! Perdón, no te vi.

—Eres una idiota, Isabella —sirvió otros dos vasos y me los echó encima.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo!? —Mi hermoso vestido azul estaba manchado de ponche rojo—. Es un Donatella ¿lo sabías?

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, princesa, ¿tu novio británico no te compró diez de esos?

Serví un vaso de ponche.

— ¿Y tú no conoces de buenos diseñadores? —Le eché el ponche—. Te estoy haciendo un favor, ese vestido es horrible.

—Idiota —me dio una bofetada.

—Perra —le di una bofetada.

—Mimada.

— ¡Ja! Te gané. No me ofende ser mimada —me tomó del cabello con todo y oreja haciéndome inclinar la cabeza—. ¡Aaaaaaa! —la tomé del cabello igual.

—Suéltame, princesita de cuarta.

—Suéltame tú, perrita de esquina.

—Esto está mejor que ayer —dijo Leah.

— ¿Tan poca fuerza tienes, niñita? —se burló Lauren, apreté mi agarre en su cabello.

— ¿Así o más fuerte, Lauren? —lo volví a apretar, ella aulló de dolor.

— ¡Isabella, ya basta! —gritó Robert separándome de Lauren, de tan fuerte que la tenía agarrada, me lleve varios de sus cabellos, se los tire encima—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Chocamos y le tire ponche encima, no fue nada, ella fue la que lo hizo a propósito.

— ¿Y tú que, princesita? ¡Mira como me dejaste!

—Te dije que te estaba haciendo un favor —ya se venía contra mí cuando Cayo la aparto.

—Ya estuvo bueno, ustedes dos —dijo Cayo poniéndose en medio de nosotras—, que bueno que se separan porque otro pleitecito como este en la Universidad y las sacaba a las dos del grupo.

—Por eso no quería entrar a esa Universidad, para no tener que soportar más a está imitación de Paris Hilton ''ay sí, soy heredera, ay sí, ay sí''.

Ya me iba otra vez contra ella pero Edward me jaló.

— ¡Ya basta te dije!

— ¡Deja de gritarme! —Me zaée de su agarre—. Púdrete, Lauren, ojala encuentres una Universidad para perras, arrastradas y zorras. Eres demasiado golfa para una escuela de este nivel, vete a ver a quien te almuerzas para sacarle dinero. Y remarcó _quien_ y _dinero._

—Ojala que él te deje para ver si así se te bajan los humos.

— ¡Uuhh! —exclamaron todos.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. No eres suficiente para él, date cuenta de eso, no cuando sigues tan traumada por lo que te pasó en tu otra escuela. ¡Madura, Isabella, por favor!

— ¿Bells? ¿Que... que te pasó? —me preguntó Angela conmovida.

—No tenías por qué haber hablado de eso, Lauren —le dijo Alice—, si ella no dice nada es porque no quiere.

— ¿Por qué no quiere? ¡Porque no madura! Cuéntales a todos lo que tanto te tiene tan traumada, Belly, ándale. ¿No lo vas a hacer? —no respondí—. Está bien, yo lo haré. Resulta que cuando Bella tenía quince años se enamoró de un chico cinco años más grande que ella, obviamente el chico no iba a tener tiempo para una niñita como Bella así que se buscó a otra y la engañó. ¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Que todos sus amigos sabían y no le quisieron decir nada —miré a Emmett y a Rosalie, ella articuló un ''lo siento, Tinky''—. Con esos amigos, ¿para qué quieres enemigos? ¿Verdad, _Belly_? Ya no estés triste, ya tienes novio... bueno, eso si no te vuelve a engañar con alguien que _si_ sea una _mujer_. Tú aun eres una niña, Bells, ¡eres virgen! Ojalá que tu Edward no se termine aburriendo por estar con alguien como tú.

Miré a ambos lados sin decir una sola palabra, todos los que estaban cerca me observaban compasivos, como si fuera un animalito abandonado debajo de la lluvia, y lo único que pude hacer fue... huir de ahí llorando...

_**Edward's POV**_:

Bella se fue corriendo empujando a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Alice me miró preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Con toda la furia del mundo me encare a Lauren y le dije:

—No tenías derecho de tocar eso, si lo sabes es porque ella confió en ti. Ahora de verdad justifico su odio, no puede ser que existan ''amigas'' que divulguen sus secretos en este tipo de lugares —corrí hacia la entrada para buscar a Bella, estaba casi seguro que se había salido. Leah y Angela me siguieron.

— ¡Edward! —gritó una de ellas, me giré a verlas—. ¿Es... es cierto?

Asentí lentamente al tiempo que ellas jadeaban.

—Definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar para que se enteraran.

—Pero somos sus amigas, debería habernos contado.

—Hay cosas que ni con toda la confianza del mundo se pueden contar. Demuestren lo buenas amigas que son y no le digan nada, eso la hará sentir aun peor —salí del jardín. Bella estaba sentada en una banca con la cara en sus manos y temblando, llegué y me senté a lado de ella envolviendo sus hombros con mis brazos, se pegó a mi pecho y siguió llorando. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que ella rompió el silencio gimoteando.

—Me siento tan humillada. Nunca, ni siquiera hace cuatro años me humillaron así —sorbió.

—Ay, mi amor, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor, mi princesa?

—Solo no me dejes nunca, Edward, por favor.

—Nunca te dejaré, mi vida, mi nenita preciosa —la pegué más a mi pecho—. ¿Quién quiere a está hermosura, eh? ¿Quién la quiere? —pregunte haciéndole cosquillas, ella empezó a sacar risitas tímidas y después sacó carcajaditas.

— ¡Ya, ya, para, para! —pedía, pero yo no le hacía caso, lo único que quería era verla sonreír y escuchar su risa.

—Está bien, te libero.

— ¡Gracias!

— ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—No puedo, todavía falta que entreguen los reconocimientos. ¡Puf! Está fiesta inició de lo mejor y ya se arruinó.

—Amor, le puedes decir a tu coreógrafo que te lo de después.

—Pero eso sería demostrarle a Lauren que me rendí, y no puedo demostrar eso, no cuando cree una barrera que protegía mis sentimientos.

—Amor, no siempre puedes hacerte la fuerte.

—Pero tengo que.

— ¿Entonces volvemos a la fiesta?

—Sip.

—Muy bien, vamos pues —la tomé de la mano y regresamos al jardín. Parece que ya estaban entregando los reconocimientos.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo —dijo Kate cuando nos sentamos. Me di cuenta de que algunas personas seguían mirando a Bella con ojos de lástima, algunas otras con ojos de comprensión, pero la que más llamó mi atención fue la mirada de Lauren, era medio arrepentida, medio culpable pero también burlona. Abracé a Isabella. Hubiera deseado poder llevármela de aquí, irnos cuanto antes a Londres y si las cosas continuaban igual quedarnos allá, donde nadie sabía su secreto mejor guardado.

El coreógrafo del grupo hablaba de muchas cosas que yo honestámente por estar al pendiente de Bella no presté atención, hasta ahora:

—Ya hablé mucho así que es hora de entregar los reconocimientos. Con el permiso de los directivos y de la líder del grupo y rompiendo todas las reglas de está entrega. Hace un año, todos tuvimos el placer de conocer a está personita que aunque llego tímida al colegio, se fue convirtiendo en lo que vemos ahora, una chica alegre, enérgica y con un corazón tan fuerte que ya todos quisiéramos tener. Demás y caballeros, les pido un fuerte aplauso por Isabella Swan.

De lo primero que me percaté en cuanto al anuncio fue que nadie se quedó sentado, todos aplaudían de pie, ella se levantó y fue por su reconocimiento, lo recibió de manos de su coreógrafo. No me di cuenta de cuando se puso su suéter blanco para tapar la mancha roja de ponche pero ya con él se veía adorable. No dijo nada, aunque todos pensamos que lo haría, solo miré hacia el frente y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, creo que ya se sentía terriblemente mal como para decir algo sin tener ganas. Los reconocimientos se entregaron uno por uno, nadie dijo nada todos se iban con Isabella y la abrazaban sacándonos a todos una sonrisa. Se veía de lejos que sus amigos la querían mucho, esperaba que no le preguntaran más sobre lo que pasó la incomodarían más, aunque fuera bueno para ella que sus amigos la entendieran en ese aspecto, no quería que se sintiera más incómoda aquí, está fiesta era para pasarla bien y no como ella la estaba pasando por culpa de una mala amiga...

_**Bella POV**_:

¡Ya quería irme de aquí! Conforme más tiempo pasaba en este lugar más incómoda me sentía. Juro que todo no dejaba de verme no tenía que verificarlo, sentía sus ojos perforándome ¡quería salir de aquí!

Edward se dio cuenta de cómo estaba. No había comido nada, no había salido a bailar con mis amigos.

¡Más incómoda imposible!

— ¿Ya te quieres ir, mi amor? —me preguntó al oído, lo miré con ojos brillosos y asentí eufóricamente—. Vámonos, pues.

Nos levantamos. Más tarde había otra fiesta en casa de mi hermano así que no nos despedimos de nadie, lo único que quiera era estar con mi novio a solas, eso era lo único que me podía animar después del trago amargo de hace rato. Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me aferro a su costado como si quisiera esconderme de todos.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Angela.

— ¡Déjenla, Angela! Por algo se va ¿no creen? —las regaño Ben.

—Cállate, Ben.

Me giré hacia ellas.

—Ahora no ¿quieren?

—Por favor, Bella, al menos explícanos porque...

—No se les dijo nada porque sabíamos que iban a empezar a ponerse así, Leah —me defendió Alice.

—Pero...

Suspiré.

—Está bien, los veo donde nos tomaron las fotos.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo.

—No las voy a tener tranquilas hasta contarles todo ¡son igual de metiches que Lauren!

—Párale, Isabella, nosotras nada más queremos saber bien lo que te pasó.

— ¿Nada más eso? No les dije nada porque no quería que me vieran con ojos de lástima como sé que ahora me ven.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Ah no? Perdí dos años de mi vida pero no de intuición. Sé que son mis amigas pero no pueden evitar sentir lástima por lo que me pasó. Sí, me ilusioné como tonta con un tipo que me bajó la luna y las estrellas, que me dio popularidad, que es lo que más quería al llegar a esa escuela del infierno. Me dejé engañar como estúpida y ciega y me dejé caer como si no tuviera ningún propósito en la vida ¿felices o necesitan que me humille más?

— ¡Les dije que se quedaran calladas! —les gritó Alice.

—Vámonos, princesa —me dijo Edward tomándome de los hombros otra vez y llevándome a la salida del jardín. Dejé a Angela y Leah con ojos llorosos y a los chicos enojados con ellas, más tardamos nosotros en llegar al coche cuando ellas ya estaban a lado de él.

—Bella, no te vayas.

Pero no les hice caso, me subí al coche y miré a Edward. Empecé a sollozar mientras el arrancaba y acelerando practicó la graciosa huida. Mientras miraba a mi novio, vi su rostro tranquilo, aunque algo tenso y yo sabía que detrás de esa máscara de tensa tranquilidad, había un monstruo controlándose para no salir.

—Ya, mi amor, ya pasó —me decía.

—No, Edward, nunca va a pasar porque a ojos de toda esa gente soy la estúpida que se dejó engañar a los quince años. Nunca va a pasar.

—Pues si te siguen viendo así es porque no te conocen en verdad. Los que sabemos quién eres tú, te vemos como alguien fuerte y capaz de luchar por lo que quiere. Si los demás no te quieren ver así es muy su problema.

— ¡Edward! —sollocé inclinándome para poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, preciosa, verte pasar por algo como esto alguna otra vez sería como si me hubiera pasado a mí.

—Eres increíble ¿lo sabías? Te amo mucho, príncipe.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña princesa.

Con nuevas ganas de salir adelante y demostrar que ni el veneno de una niñita envidiosa me iba a detener, sonreí todo el camino de vuelta a Malibu. Edward y yo íbamos hablando de temas triviales que no incluían a la fiesta, es cierto que hasta el momento que fui a servirme bocadillos la fiesta fue increíble, pero como ninguna reunión Cat está completa sin el veneno de Lauren, la fiesta pasó a ser una de las más horribles que había vivido en toda mi vida, y sin contar al resto del grupo que me intercepto cuando ya me iba para preguntarme sobre el mismo asunto... creo que no los quiero volver a ver en un largo rato... no, no creo...

_NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN UN LARGO RATO._

Para la fiesta en casa de mi hermano todavía faltaban unas horas, así que en cuanto llegamos a casa nos cambiamos por algo más cómodo, digo, no íbamos a estar todo el día el en traje y yo en un vestido que por cierto era demasiado incómodo, lindo, pero incómodo… la historia de mis vestidos.

— ¿Sabes algo? —dije cuando me senté a lado de Edward en el sofá frente al televisor.

— ¿Qué, mi vida?

—Mientras menos vestidos use, mucho mejor. Me encantan, me siento así súper princesa con ellos pero son ¡más incómodos que nada!

—El precio de la belleza, hermosa —me dio un beso en la sien mientras cambiaba de canal en la televisión. Alcé las piernas y las subí al sillón, estaba más contenta con mi atuendo normal de casa: unos shorts de mezclilla, una ombliguera de algodón triples y mis pantunflitas, aunque según mi Edward, revelaba mucho con este atuendo... él se beneficia más así que lo mando a callarse... ¡soy mala con mi príncipe!

Edward dejó de zapear cuando llegó a un canal con una película romántica, nos acurrucamos en el sofá. El timbre de la puerta de servicio sonó, cosa que nos pareció rara porque si el portero quería decirnos algo hablaba por el intercomunicador y nadie entraba por la puerta de servicio. Me levanté para ir y aprovechar a llevar unos bocadillos para ver la peli. Abrí la puerta llevándome una gran sorpresa al ver a Angela y Leah aun con sus vestidos de fiesta y el maquillaje corrido, me crucé de brazos mirándolas enojada.

— ¿Que hacen aquí?

— ¿Podemos hablar contigo? —me preguntó Leah.

— ¿De qué demonios quieren hablar? Y a todo esto... ¿porque diablos no entraron por el elevador? Así me ahorraban la molestia de cerrarles la puerta en las narices —ya estaba haciéndolo cuando la empujaron haciendo que se abriera otra vez.

— ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una maldita princesita huele pedos? ¡Necesitamos hablar contigo!

—Princesita si, huele pedos sus abuelitas y no quiero hablar con ustedes. Adiós.

—Isabella, tengo oídos y no estoy tan lejos, princesa —canto Edward desde la sala.

—Eso tampoco ayuda —dijo Angela señalando hacia la sala. Según mi lógica se estaba refiriendo a como Edward me llamaba. Sip, en momentos como este no ayudaba que Edward me tratara todo el tiempo como la princesita que soy.

—Dije que adiós.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Edward.

—No quiero hablar con ustedes ¿contentas?

—Pero necesitamos hablar, nos ocultaste eso por un año y medio, merecemos saber lo que pasó en realidad ¿no crees?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Merecen saber lo que me pasó cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos?

—Bueno... ¡si!

—Es mi vida, Angela, si nos les dije nada fue mi decisión, si me dejé chantajear por esa perrita callejera... bueno eso fue por estúpida pero ¡fue mi decisión! Si Alice no les dijo nada aunque le gana lo bocona a veces fue por lealtad y porque yo se lo pedí.

— ¿Y porque a Alice sí y no a nosotras? ¡También somos tus amigas!

—Si fuera por mí ni Alice se hubiera enterado, pero no le puedo ocultar una cosa así a mi cuñada, a mi mejor amiga, tenía que entender por qué mi hermano y yo somos muy apegados, algo que jamás entenderían ustedes por ser hijas únicas.

—En eso tiene razón.

—Leah, cierra la boca. Isabella, ¿cómo esos amiguitos tuyos de tu otra escuela si saben lo que pasó?

—No tengo idea, pero me alegra que lo sepan —respire hondo cerrando los ojos—. ¡Ya vuelvo! —grite en dirección a la sala.

— ¡No te tardes que tenemos que ir a casa de tus papás!

— ¡No! —salí de la cocina cerrando la puerta, Angela y Leah me miraban curiosas—. Ellos y mi hermano saben mejor que nadie lo que pase en esa escuela, nunca supe y estoy tan segura de que nunca sabré como se enteraron, aunque ellos nunca me han dicho que saben, lo puedo ver, lo vi en la fiesta cuando con una mirada me dijeron cuanto sentían que todo hubiese pasado así. La historia oficial es que me fui de Los Angeles a Boston para olvidarme de lo que pasó, pero en realidad siempre estuve en Los Angeles muriéndome de tristeza. A los dieciséis me tuvieron que internar porque literalmente me estaba muriendo, ese fue mi peor año; pero al año siguiente se podría decir que desperté y ese mismo día conocí a Edward, el gracias a mi hermano sabía toda la historia, yo solo tuve que confirmarla y detenerlo para que no fuera a matar al imbécil ese que me arruinó la vida... —respiré hondo al darme cuenta que iba muy rápido—. La historia ya la conocen, Lauren la gritó hace unas horas así que no necesitan saber más.

—Tinky Winky —me llamó Leah con el apodo que se les habia pegado por escucharlo de Emmett y Rosalie—, ¿por qué te dolió tanto?

—Eso es algo que ni yo entenderé, aunque tenga algo que ver con que fue mi primer novio y me ilusionó como a una tonta...

—Pero no lo querías como quieres a Edward ¿o sí?

Me reí.

—No, para nada. A Edward lo amo, a él solo... solo lo quería para tener una buena posición social en la escuela.

— ¿Perdón?

—Es gracioso ver cómo me molesta lo perra que es Lauren cuando yo fui igual, siempre intentando subir a una posición que pensaba que me merecía. Ni siquiera tenía dos meses ahí cuando logré ligarlo, cuando de un de repente ya era su capitana de la escuadra de porristas —ellas me miraron confundidas y recordé que no sabían que yo había sido porrista. Sip, todo el perfil completo: perra, porrista y presumida—. De nuevo, decidí no decir que fui porrista porque eso forma parte de mi oscuro pasado que quisiera olvidar.

— ¡Con razón haces tan buenos saltos y no le temes cuando Liam te levanta! Debiste ser buena porrista.

—Supongo que lo fui, me encantaba serlo, sobre todo por el nivel en el que nos encontrábamos. Había dos clases de personas en esa escuela, los que estaban en los equipos de futbol, y las porristas y los que no lo eran. Los jugadores y las porristas estábamos en el nivel más alto socialmente hablando porque habíamos unos que nuestras calificaciones eran... bueno, estuvieron a punto de expulsarme más de dos veces pero yo era intocable por así decirlo. Mi ego estaba por los cielos, pasó mucho tiempo para que bajara y solo así pude volver a entrar a la escuela, mientras tanto estudiaba en mi casa, mi hermano no me dejaba salir, ni ver a nadie, solo podía estar en casa sin hacer nada...

— ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada de esto?

—Porque me avergüenza lo que hice, yo no era quien soy ahora, si bien sigo teniendo un ego enorme, ya no tanto como lo tenía en la escuela.

—Es malo que hubiera tenido que pasar eso para que tú te sinceraras con nosotras, pero nos alegra que lo hicieras.

—A mí también me alegra haberlo hecho, aunque es algo que ya había sacado desde hace mucho, creo que me hacía falta hacerlo con ustedes. Pero eso sí, por favor no le digan nada a los chicos, ellos se enteraran a su debido tiempo.

—Prometido. ¿Quién va a ir a la fiesta en casa de tu hermano?

—Será muy familiar, aunque se colaron Rose, Emmett, Mike y Eric, después de todo son buenos amigos de los dos así que no podíamos decirles que no.

—Pues diviértanse y ojala olvides todo lo que pasó, Belly, no te puedes ir a Londres pensando en eso.

—Precisamente por eso me quiero ir a Londres, para olvidar todo lo que pasó, necesito un nuevo aire.

— ¿Por cuánto te vas?

—Un mes, tiempo suficiente para que conozca a toda la familia de mi novio.

—Aguas que ahí son muy apretados.

—Ya lo sé, parece que me van a dar unas clases de modales británicos... ¡raros!

—Demasiado. ¿Que no es igual aquí que allá?

—Obviamente no. Lo que aquí podemos considerar como educado allá es grosería, y más yo que digo lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza.

—Tus comentarios espontáneos son divertidos.

— ¿Verdad que si? —nos reímos.

—Bueno, nos vemos después. Suerte en Londres.

—Gracias, prometo escribir.

—Hazlo.

Por un momento sentí como si no las iba a volver a ver, esa despedida tuvo ese sabor amargo del ''para siempre'', esperaba que no fuera así, ellas dos aunque me sacan de quicio son de esas amigas que nunca me gustaría perder.

— ¿Que pasó, amor? —me preguntó Edward cuando regrese a la sala.

—Nada. ¿Qué hora es? Mi mamá exige puntualidad.

—Siete treinta, ¿ya nos vamos?

—Sip, pero primero déjame cambiarme, no me puedo ir así.

—De acuerdo con eso.

Le avente un cojín del sillón.

— ¿Podrías, por un momento, dejar de ser tan mojigato?

—No es eso...

—Ya sé lo que es. Advierto, voy a estrenar la falda que me compré el fin de semana ¿eh?

— ¿Esa que conseguiste en una maldita tienda de niñas?

Me reí—. No fue en una tienda de niñas, fue en Juniors de Sears y es de ese tamaño para chiquitas como yo.

—Deberías decir para niñas como Cynthia. ¿Sabes qué? Ya vete a cambiar antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Te amo, guapo —le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a nuestra habitación.

Mientras me cambiaba pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hoy, cosas buenas, cosas malas, pero así es la vida. No siempre tendré cosas buenas, necesito también de esas cosas malas para saber que no hacer y también para madurar, por lo que sea de cada quien, Lauren tenía razón; no dije nada de mi pasado porque no tenía la madurez necesaria para afrontarlo...

Ahora sería diferente, tengo que madurar para que mi pasado no me siga atormentando más, aun así tenga que enfrentarme a él, aun así tenga que verlo, lo superare. Sé que lo superare.


	11. Capitulo 10 Bienvenida a Londres

**Hola, hola. ¿Como se la pasaron en San Valentin? Espero que bien :). Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**''All My life'' K-Ci and JoJo www . youtube watch?v = DXvMT _ mVbqw**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

''_**¡Bienvenida a Londres, Su Alteza!''**_

_Tras su corta visita a Estados Unidos, la familia Cullen aterrizó esta madrugada en Londres, y no lo hicieron solos, con ellos llegó Edward, quien según nos informan, estará pasando unas semanas visitando a su familia tras tres años de solo venir en ocasiones especiales, también vinieron con él sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia._

_Pero quien más llamó la atención a la salida del aeropuerto Heathrow, fue una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y tez pálida, con unos penetrantes ojos cafés, y se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que Isabella Swan, la actual novia de Edward. Nuestros informantes nos dicen que Isabella, o como prefieren que la llamen; Bella, es una heredera californiana, aunque lo más acertado sería decir: princesa californiana. Su familia posee una de las más importantes empresas en Estados Unidos, lo que les ha merecido el título de ''Realeza Americana''._

_¿Podría alguien arruinar las vacaciones de este par de enamorados? Tal vez que Tanya Denali, antigua novia de Edward y ex prometida, este en la ciudad junto a su familia._

_Esto se está empezando a poner color de hormiga. ¡Buena suerte, Isabella! Créeme que la necesitaras. Tanya, no le hagas nada a la pobre chica, recuerda que es una __**princesa**__._

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

_**Bella´s POV:**_

Habíamos llegado a Londres hace cinco días. El primer día nos dedicamos a descansar y adaptarnos al cambio de horario. El segundo día Edward me llevó a recorrer la cuidad, era sencillamente hermosa. El tercer día mis cuñadas me llevaron de shopping a las tiendas más exclusivas de la cuidad. El cuarto día visite la empresa matriz, me sorprendió como las cosas se parecían mucho a la empresa de LA, la permanente actividad, las ganas de trabajar que se respiraban...

El quinto día ha sido el más tranquilo, Edward y yo estábamos en la habitación, el leyendo y yo chateando con _Las Cat Girls_.

— ¡Ya llegamos a molestar! —gritó Eric tirándose en la cama haciéndonos rebotar.

Mike y Eric viajaron con nosotros pero ni cuenta nos dimos, me pegaron un buen susto te cuando llegamos a policía internacional, Mike me había cargado por la espalda y me dijo ''No íbamos a dejar sola a la princesita a lado de esa bola de pretenciosos'', yo le había dado un manotazo en el brazo... y a Edward también porque estaba muerto de la risa.

—Lo mejor que saben hacer —les dijo Edward aun concentrado en su libro.

—Hay cosas mejores —dijo Mike sentándose en el sofá—. ¿Qué hacen? —Los tres lo miramos con ironía—. ¿Que?

—Eres un idiota —le dije.

—Dejen lo que están haciendo, tenemos noticias —dijo Irina.

— ¿Buenas o malas? —preguntó Edward cerrando su libro y dejándolo a un lado. Parecía serio el asunto. Me despedí de las chicas y cerré mi lap.

—Según como ustedes lo consideren.

— ¿Qué pasa, Irina?

— ¡Mary por fin se casa!

— ¡Ya era hora!

— ¿Quién es Mary? —pregunté.

—La solterona de la familia —soltó Kate.

—Kate... —la regañó Edward.

— ¿Que? Es la verdad.

—El problema no es ese.

— ¿Entonces?

—La cena de compromiso es... hoy.

— ¡Irina! —exclamamos los dos levantándonos de la cama apresuradamente.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Los muy tontos se dejaron convencer por Siobhan para que la hicieran pronto aprovechando que cierta personita está de visita —todos me miraron.

— ¡Ay no! —exclamé.

—Ya se habían tardado —dijo Mike.

—Vas a ser la novedad, Tinky, alégrate —me dijo Eric.

—Cállate, Eric.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—La cena es en dos horas. Ustedes dos también van, largo de aquí —Mike y Eric se fueron corriendo—. Por suerte compramos lindos vestidos, Bella, sabía que algo así iba a surgir y tome medidas de precaución.

—Un momento —dije interrumpiendo a Irina en su camino al vestidor, a Kate en su camino al armario donde estaban los zapatos y a Edward en camino al otro vestidor, los tres me miraron—. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS DEBO HACER!? —explote llena de pánico, Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Esperaba enfrentarme a la familia y empresarios hasta el día del coctel que prepararon Esme y las chicas para presentarme que sería en una semana y no hacerlo hoy, a los cinco días de haber llegado a Londres. Me sentía presionada, muerta del pánico y de nervios. Tenía miedo... mucho.

—No pasa nada, princesa, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Excepto que la cena va a estar llena de personas pretenciosas que tienen sus prejuicios con los americanos —dijo Kate; Irina le dio un codazo en las costillas. Solloce y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

—Gracias, Kate —mascullo.

—Perdón.

—No te preocupes, cielo, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, no dejare que te digan o hagan algo malo. Te lo prometo —me dio un beso en la frente.

—Bien. Cámbiate y ven a mi habitación para que te ayudemos con tu peinado y maquillaje.

—De acuerdo —mis cuñadas se fueron. Edward me besó y después cada uno se fue a cada vestidor. Me quedé parada en medio de él mientras pensaba en que ponerme. Tenía que ser algo decente pero al mismo tiempo atrevido, después de todo tengo diecinueve años, no debería verme mayor, no quiero verme mayor.

Termine poniéndome un vestido corto color naranja. Era de tirantes con un escote en pico, la falda era irregular y tenía una cadenita plateada con el logo de ''Chaneló'', en la espalda tenía una mariposita también plateada. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón plateados estilo sandalia y salí del vestidor para ir a la habitación de Kate; me encontré con mi novio que se estaba anudando la corbata color naranja. Nos miramos y reímos.

—Te ves preciosa, mi vida —me dijo.

—Gracias, amor, tú también te ves muy guapo —nos besamos—.Tengo que ir con tus hermanas.

—Ok. Te amo, princesa.

—Y yo a ti, príncipe —salí de la habitación y cruce el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de mi cuñada, golpee suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Irina, entre—. ¡Wow! —exclamo al verme.

— ¡Ese vestido se te ve adorable! —me dijo Kate.

—Gracias.

—Siéntate, princesa —me dijo Irina, me senté frente a su tocador y me puse en sus expertas manos. Alaciaron mi cabello para tenerlo como el día que Pet me cambio el look, hicieron una coleta mal hecha pero muy elegante y me ayudaron con el maquillaje. Al terminar me mire al espejo.

—No sé ustedes, pero la cosa se ve medio rara con las extensiones moradas y el vestido anaranjado.

—Te ves linda. Eres tú en tu mera esencia.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Chicas, cinco minutos —dijo Esme.

—Ya vamos. Sin querer espantarte, peque, la peor es Siobhan, si puedes ni hables con ella solo cuando te la presenten. De ahí le siguen Maggie y Charlotte, son las primas más insoportables que hayan existido.

—Con ellas sirve ser literalmente una princesa, pero solo cuando ya no las soportes.

—Ok.

—De ahí en fuera los demás son inofensivos, pero tampoco te confíes por que pueden dejarse llevar por Siobhan.

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

—Adelante.

Una mucama entró.

—Dice su madre que es hora de irse.

—Gracias.

Salimos de la habitación, Edward nos esperaba con mi abrigo negro cuando nos encontramos me ayudo a ponérmelo para que el frio al salir no me pegara tan duro, bajamos y nos encontramos a Carlisle y Esme que hablaban en la puerta, nos vieron y salieron de la casa, los seguimos y nos subimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel, no los aguantaba. Mis manos me sudaban, los dientes me castañeteaban y mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Todos se dieron cuenta.

—Hey, cielo, tranquila —me decía Esme.

—Estoy bien —mentí.

—No, no estás bien —terció Edward.

—No pasa nada, pequeña, no te harán nada.

—Aun... —murmuró Kate.

—Ya basta —le dijo Edward.

—Tenemos que aceptar que la familia no es muy sutil que digamos.

—Y menos lo serán con una americana —dije.

—Lo serán, tu tranquila —Edward sacó mi inhalador de mi bolso y me lo dio.

—Gracias —le dije e inhale con ganas.

— ¿Mejor? —me preguntó Edward.

—Si.

Me dio un beso en la sien.

—Tranquila, princesa, estoy aquí, contigo —me dijo al oído, lo mire y sonreí. En ese momento llegábamos al lugar donde se haría la cena, era una casa lindísima; tenía una larga cerca blanca alrededor que resguardaba celosa la seguridad de esa mansión color beige, el jardín estaba repleto de rosas, tulipanes, gardenias, petunias, lirios, pinos, arbustos y un caminito hecho de ladrillo y rodeado por delicadas rosas y gardenias guiaba de la cerca a la puerta, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y nos ayudó a bajar, antes de que yo lo hiciera, Esme se acercó con una diadema plateada que de un lado tenía el mismo símbolo de ''Chanel''.

—Una princesa no es nada sin su tiara —dijo poniéndome la diadema en la cabeza, le sonreí y tome la mano de Edward para bajar.

—Ahora si eres toda una princesa —me dijo, le di un beso en la mejilla y puse mi brazo debajo de su codo—. No te preocupes, tienen la guardia baja, no te dirán nada —y juro que lo escuche decir ''espero''.

— ¡Hey!

—No me hagas caso. Entremos.

Dentro de la casa había una gran multitud conversando entre sí, el mayordomo me ayudo con el abrigo y se lo hecho sobre el brazo, hizo lo mismo con mis cuñadas y mi suegra. Una mujer de mediana edad volteo de manera inconsciente por unos quince segundos y regreso la vista a la persona con la que estaba hablando, dos segundos después, sorprendida, volvió a mirar y esta vez puso sus manos en su boca para sofocar un gritó, aunque no lo logro.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por fin! —exclamo y se acercó a nosotros, Edward me apretó la mano.

—Tía Carmen —saludo.

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Es preciosa!

—Lo sé —dijo el orgulloso, oculte medio cuerpo detrás de su espalda mirándolo.

—Oh, corazón, no pasa nada —dijo la tía—. Créeme que me da mucho gusto conocerte, mis sobrinas nos han contado maravillas sobre ti, todos en la familia esperábamos conocer a esa chica que le robo el corazón a este soltero codiciado.

—Tía, no me avergüences —le dijo Edward.

Ella lo ignoro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—Isabella, aunque prefiero Bella —respondí tímida.

—Es un nombre hermoso, como la chica que lo porta. ¿Cuántos años tienes, princesa? Te ves demasiado joven.

—Diecinueve.

— ¡Eres una niña! En el buen sentido de la palabra.

—Bueno, no somos las únicas raras que le dicen princesa a la princesita de mi hermano —dijo Irina.

—Ustedes dos, se quedaron cortas al hablarnos sobre ella —para ese momento todos los presentes me miraban atentos, algunos con curiosidad, otros con anhelo y alegría, y otros pocos con desaprobación, me encogí ante esas miradas. Para esas personas yo era poco para Edward, y juro que me empecé a sentir así, lo mire encontrándome con su mirada llena de cariño y amor y de pronto olvide esas miradas desaprobatorias para darme cuenta que Edward me amaba por lo que soy, por mi personalidad, mis ganas de salir adelante, no por lo que dicta la sociedad, ni la posición de mi familia, eso a los dos nos daba igual.

La tía Carmen me llevo de la mano a conocer a todos los presentes, acompañada por Edward. Me presento a su esposo y sus hijos. Su hija Jane cargaba a una bebe.

— ¡Que hermosa bebe! —le dije.

—Gracias —respondió—. ¿Quieres cargarla?

— ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —dijo pasándola a mis brazos, la bebe estaba despierta y me miraba atenta con unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules.

— ¿Cuánto tiene? —le pregunté a Jane.

—Dos meses.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kelly.

—Hola, Kelly —le dije a la bebé, esta lanzó unas risitas que nos hicieron reír a todos—. Es adorable —la pasé a Edward.

— ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

—En una semana cumplimos dos meses —respondió Edward.

— ¿Ves, Jane; que te dije? Todos los bebes vienen con torta bajo el brazo.

—Ya te creo, mamá.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Entonces, la suave música del violín y la arpa que amenizaban el evento, subió de volumen, los meseros empezaron a repartir copas de vino y champagne, tome una de vino para mí y una de champagne para Edward, el regreso a Kelly a los brazos de su papá y le di su copa, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso en la sien. Todos miramos las escaleras para ver a Mary y su prometido bajar tomados de la mano. Los invitados se acercaban a felicitarlos y después se acercaban a mí para presentarse. Sin duda Eric tenía la razón; yo era la novedad de esa cena y era incomodo, demasiado incomodo pues Mary me miraba enojada, como si hubiera sido mi intención quitarle el reflector.

—No te le acerques aun —me dijo Irina al oído mientras pasaba a lado de mi para ir con Mary.

—Me está mirando peor que los invitados el día de la fiesta del concierto —le dije a ella y Edward.

— ¿Olvide mencionarte que detesta que le roben el centro de atención?

— ¡Ah, mira! Es igual a mí. Yo creo que si lo olvidaste, Irina.

—Perdón.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni te acerques —me dijo Jane—. De todos modos si sigue con esa cara nadie le va a hacer caso y aunque fuera todo un caramelito tampoco le harían caso.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—La cena iba a ser dentro de un mes y medio, apenas se comprometieron hace dos semanas, pero nos enteramos que llegaron ustedes hace cinco días y todo lo adelantaron solo para tener un pretexto para conocerte.

— ¿Y el coctel? ¿No era para eso?

—El coctel es pura formalidad, pero esto fue ganas de saber cómo eres porque ese día nadie estará pendiente de lo que hagan... a menos que llegue Tanya.

— ¿La invitaron? —preguntó Carmen perpleja.

— ¿Teníamos de otra? Aunque esperamos no tenerlas cerca.

— ¿De qué me perdí?

— ¿No sabes quién es Tanya?

—Lo sabe —respondió Edward.

— ¿Tener a la ex y a la actual en la misma habitación?

—Cambio de tema —dijo Edward, nos reímos.

—La cena está servida —dijo el mayordomo. Todos nos dirigimos a la carpa, Edward y yo tratamos un poco en llegar por que nos abordaban diferentes invitados para conocerme, cuando estaba conociendo a un accionista de la empresa y a su esposa, un par de niñas de no más de quince años los apartaron de un manotazo.

—Maggie y Charlotte —me dijo Edward al oído.

—Con que tú eres la famosa Isabella.

Mire a mis cuñadas que nos miraban desde la entrada de la carpa, Kate articulo un _''princesa, se una princesa''_.

— ¿Y ustedes las famosas Maggie y Charlotte? Yo era igual a ustedes a esa edad... mi novio me engaño —Edward disimulo su risa con tos—, y caí en una severa depresión

Irina alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. Una pareja detrás de ellas se rieron sonoramente y aplaudieron.

— ¡Por fin alguien pone en su lugar a estas malcriadas!

— ¡Tío! —exclamaron.

—Mi tío Amun —me dijo Edward.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, linda? —me preguntó.

—Isabella.

—Bueno, Isabella, gracias por dejarlas con la boca cerrada y darte tu lugar en esta familia. Bienvenida. Me imagino que en tu casa eres toda una princesa.

—No solo en su casa, tío —dijo Edward aferrándome a su costado—. En el coctel de la próxima semana sabrás a que me refiero.

—En ese caso, espero con ansias el coctel —se fue a la carpa, las niñas me miraron feo y también se fueron.

—Eso fue extraño.

—Acostúmbrate —me dijo y fuimos a la carpa, nos sentamos a lado de sus padres.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo? —me preguntó Esme.

—Raro. Demasiado raro.

_**Edward's POV:**_

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensé, mi familia pareciera estar aceptando a Bella muy bien, a excepción de ciertas personas que no les gustaba que todos quisieran estar o hablar con mi novia o que las haya puesto en su lugar... sin embargo Maggie y Charlotte se lo merecían, toda la familia estaba harta de sus desplantes y aires de grandeza con cualquiera. Por otro lado Mary sabía que la premura de su cena de compromiso era porque Isabella y yo estábamos aquí y todos querían conocerla sin tanta formalidad en el coctel.

Las tres estaban sentadas juntas y se secreteaban mirando a mi novia.

—Están verdes de la envidia, primas —les dijo Kate sorprendiéndonos a todos.

— ¿Envidia? ¿Nosotras?

—Sí, ustedes, no sé por qué ciento que siguen siendo amiguitas de Tanya y por eso detestan a Isabella. Supérenlo, en serio ¿o acaso se sienten desplazadas por mi cuñada?

Isabella apoyo discretamente su cabeza en mi hombro y susurro.

— ¡Que se calle!

—Déjala. Pronto sabrás lo que está haciendo, así es Kate, dice las cosas como son... así como tú, princesa —le di un beso en la cabeza. Kate siguió poniendo en jaque a Charlotte, Maggie y Mary.

Lo divertido de mi familia es que es todos contra todos, desgraciadamente la sed de poder que nos ha dado el emporio ha provocado esta rivalidad en la familia, ya no sabemos quién es leal, honesto y sincero y quien no lo es.

En este momento nadie estaba molesto con Kate, después de todo se lo merecían esas tres...

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que la familia de Bella es mucho más unida de lo que pensé después de tener esa platica hace un mes con sus padres, aunque hay problemas en la familia, no eran tan graves como los que había con la mía. Simplemente mi familia tenía que convivir un poco más con los Swan... quieran o no.

—Haz algo —me dijo Bella mortificada, no me sorprendía que ella se pusiera así, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto desdén entre familia.

—Kate, ya cállate —le dije molesto, ella me miro enojada y después miro a Bella que seguía con su cabeza en mi hombro, sus temblores habían regresado, temía que no se pudiera recuperar tan fácil como lo hizo en el auto. Irina se levantó de la silla, se acercó a mi princesa y la tomó del brazo, ella la miro y se levantó dejándose llevar fuera de la casa.

— ¿Que fue eso? —me preguntó Kate.

—No está acostumbrada —le dije sacando el inhalador del bolso de Isabella, encontré sus tranquilizantes y también los saque.

— ¿Por qué?

—Después te digo.

— ¿Está enferma? —me preguntó Jane.

—Tiene asma.

— ¿En serio?

—Edward, una crisis —me dijo Irina medio apresurada, le di el inhalador a mi hermana.

—Dile que ahorita voy.

Irina se fue corriendo y detrás de ella fueron Kate y mi mamá.

—Ya diles, hijo —me dijo mi papá adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que las cosas en la familia no están bien pero quisiera por un momento que disimularan, al menos por ella, es más importante para mí de lo que creen, si hubiera sido por mí ni siquiera estuviéramos en Londres, pero ella tenía demasiadas ganas de conocerlos a todos ustedes y yo no pude hacer nada más que cumplirle esa petición, en este momento ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido a Londres, a esta cena. Solo espero que para el coctel las cosas hayan cambiado o sido disfrazadas, ese día cumplimos dos meses juntos y no quisiera que nada ni nadie le arruinaran ese día.

—No podemos disfrazar nada puesto que ya se dio cuenta —dijo Charlotte con ironía.

—Al menos compórtense si no es mucho pedir, Charlotte. Ella viene de una familia muy unida, y esto que está pasando es demasiado para su salud, si bien la unión de su familia es por su enfermedad no lo demuestran y mi padre no me dejara mentir, hace dos semanas fuimos testigos de una situación estresante para ella provocada por una de sus amigas, al menos eso creíamos nosotros que eran y lo único que hicieron en su familia fue demostrar la unión que tienen. Los invito a viajar un día, no pido más, un día a Los Angeles para que conozcan a los Swan y ustedes mismos vean que una empresa no tiene por qué crear rivalidades.

— ¿Nos estas comparando con una familia de americanos? —preguntó mi tía Renata, madre de Mary.

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo, solo para que se den cuenta de lo bajo que ha caído esta sed de poder.

— ¡Que vil humillación de tu parte! No cabe duda, te has convertido en un americano más.

— ¿¡Que no se dan cuenta que lo único que nos está haciendo ver es que como familia somos unos completos extraños!? —Exclamo Carmen—. Tal vez deberíamos aprender de la familia de Isabella, que tal y como dice Edward puede que solo sea porque está enferma, pero es una familia unida, no aparentan serlo solo para las revistas de sociales como otras familias ¿verdad, Siobhan?

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la presencia de mi tía Siobhan en el comedor, estaba tan repleto que podría asegurar que nadie la había visto.

—Edward tiene razón —dijo ella. Renata, Mary, Maggie y Charlotte bufaron—. Esa chica me ha enseñado más cosas de las que pensé, yo creía que lo único que haría iba a ser reforzar mis creencias en lo que creemos que son los americanos, pero al contrario, se ha comportado a la altura de la situación y en lugar de montar una escena por los desplantes de Maggie y Charlotte y las groserías de Mary, ha actuado con madurez y dándose el lugar que por derecho se merece al ser la novia del heredero del emporio, y espero que no se quede en novia.

Taconazos se escucharon entrar desde el jardín, todos volteamos a esa dirección, mi madre e Irina traían a Bella tomada de los hombros, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero su maquillaje era inmaculado.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté en un murmullo.

—Si —alzo la vista para encararse a toda mi familia—. Disculpen, tengo asma y tuve una crisis, tenía que salir a tomar aire rápido antes de que se convirtiera en un problema peor de controlar.

—No hay problema, linda —le dijo Siobhan—, entendemos —y le sonrió, Isabella me miro y luego le regresó la sonrisa. Ella no era la única sorprendida, ciertamente todos lo estábamos, Siobhan no era tan amable con una persona que acabara de conocer.

Después de todo, la cena continuó normal, sin el desdén que caracterizaba a nuestras reuniones familiares, mi princesa ya se había adaptado perfectamente a mi familia y estaba muy cómoda, a excepción de cuatro mujeres que la miraban con desdén pero ella no les hacía caso, hablaba animadamente con mis hermanas.

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos despidiendo de todos con la promesa de vernos el día del coctel y después en Los Angeles. Al llegar a casa todos subimos a las habitaciones para dormir. Aunque ambos estábamos cansados, nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde hablando, Bella estaba muy nerviosa por el coctel y no era la única, yo también estaba nervioso, pero sabía que todo iba a salir bien, mi novia tenía que saber que pase lo que pase en ese coctel, yo la amaba con todo mi corazón y eso jamás cambiaria.


	12. Capitulo 11 El Coctel

**Hola, hola; buenos dias. ¿Como estan? Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo que en lo personal me gusta mucho por que a partir de este comienza algo asi como una etapa en la historia, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**''O Tu O Ninguna'' Luis Miguel www . youtube watch?v = G6Hfz1la8hA**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Dos alarmas de celular me despertaron esa mañana, suspiré y me acomodé más sobre el pecho de mi novio, sentí como me aferro más a él. Los celulares seguían sonando y más constantes.

— ¡Con un demonio! —exclamó Edward.

— ¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora? Debe ser tarde en Los Angeles —dije tomando mi celular de la mesa de noche. Eran más de cinco notificaciones en facebook de Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Cynthia y Seth; todas decían técnicamente lo mismo:

_Edward, Bells: ¡FELICES DOS MESES!_

Comente la publicación de Alice:

_¡Ni siquiera son las doce en LA!_

_Espera... ¿es veinte de Octubre?_

El cambio de horario aún me tenía atontada y no sabía en qué día vivía, estaba sorprendida de que hoy se cumplían dos meses desde que mi vida cambio para siempre, desde que en el centro de Hollywood, Edward me había declarado su amor y nos habíamos convertido en novios. Avente el celular detrás de mí y me lance a los brazos de mi novio gritando emocionada, de la sorpresa el cayo de nuevo sobre la almohada riéndose.

—Felices dos meses, princesa —me dijo.

—Felices dos meses, príncipe.

Nos besamos rodando en la cama, en una de esas nos caímos y reímos, me acomode en su pecho mientras él me envolvía en sus brazos, nos quedamos como quince minutos en suelo abrazados y besándonos.

Él era mi todo: mi novio, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi ángel guardián; el responsable de que mi corazón y yo nos hayamos dado otra oportunidad esperando que no volviéramos a salir lastimados.

Hoy era el tan esperado coctel (nótese el sarcasmo). Bien, soy una chica de sociedad, pero que no abusen, desde niña me incomodaba ir a todos los eventos a los que mi familia iba, por como soy se pensaría que amo ir a eventos sociales, pero detesto toda la pretensión que eso significa, y más viniendo de la familia de mi novio. De lejos se notaba que lo único que les interesa son las apariencias. Si no amara tanto a Edward ya lo hubiera mandando al diablo por esa familia que tiene.

Nos metimos a bañar y después nos vestimos rápidamente para ir a celebrar nuestro segundo mes juntos. Él ya estaba listo con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa de cuello de tortuga beige y unos botines, más el infalible abrigo negro y la bufanda gris. Yo me puse unos jeans oscuros, con una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga, unas botas de piel y tacón blancas y mi abrigo blanco con la bufanda morada. Yo, más que nadie, tenía que cuidarme de este clima por el asma.

Cuando cumplimos un mes de novios nos fuimos a desayunar a mi restaurante favorito y pasamos todo el día juntos, prometimos pasar todos nuestros aniversarios y mesiversarios de esa manera, por eso ahora íbamos en camino a un restaurant cerca del Rio Támesis, estábamos riendo y hablando y cantando. Cuando estábamos por llegar, mi celular sonó, conteste.

— ¿Hola?

—Adivina donde estoy —era Leah.

—A ver, mmm, a punto de entrar a un antro para encontrar a tu príncipe azul pero seguirás besando sapos, la historia de tu vida.

—Sí, claro. Como tú ya tienes novio y no te vas a quedar de viste santos. En serio, Belly, adivina dónde estoy.

—No soy adivina, Leah.

—Bien. ¡Londres!

—Espera, ¿¡qué!? ¿Londres?

Edward se rio.

—Estamos todos, Bella, no faltó nadie.

— ¡Edward Anthony!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú...?

—Yo...

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos detrás de la línea y Edward se rieron.

—Ya estamos en camino a la casa de los Cullen, pequeña —me dijo Jasper—. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

—Estamos llegando a un restaurant para desayunar, ya sabes, hoy cumplimos dos meses... Espera... ¿cuándo publicaron eso...?

—Estábamos a punto de aterrizar, teníamos que disimular que estábamos en Los Angeles, se suponía que no nos íbamos a ver hasta el coctel pero Irina nos llamó diciendo que ustedes habían salido así que iban a mandar a su chofer por nosotros, nos dejó estrictas instrucciones de no decirte nada ¡Leah, ven acá!

Me reí. Edward se estaciono afuera del restaurant, no dejó que el valet me abriera la puerta, él lo hizo y me ayudó a bajar, le dio las llaves al chico y me paso un brazo por el hombro, entramos a la cafetería mientras yo escuchaba entre risas como mi hermano regañaba a Leah por su indiscreción.

—Oye, ya estamos adentro, nos vemos al rato.

—Ok. Adiós.

—Bye —el anfitrión ya nos había guiado a nuestra mesa en la terraza, nos sentamos, dejé mi bolso en el respaldo de mi silla y mi celular en la mesa.

—Sus menús —dijo el hombre dándonos las carpetas—. En un momento viene un mesero a tomar su orden.

—Gracias —dijimos los dos.

—Te amo ¿sabías? —le dije a Edward cuando el anfitrión se fue.

—Yo también te amo, preciosa —nos besamos.

—Buenos días —saludó el mesero cinco minutos después—. ¿Tomo su orden?

— ¿Pido por ti, princesa?

—Por fa, no sé qué pedir —me reí.

—Ok. A ambos tráiganos el tocino con salchicha.

—Bien ¿de tomar?

—Yo quiero un cappuccino de vainilla —dije.

—Y yo un café.

—De acuerdo. En un momento les traigo su orden.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, el mesero se fue. Mi novio me paso otra vez el brazo por los hombros, me acerco a él y me beso—. ¿Lista para hoy en la noche?

—No sé —puse mi cabeza en su hombro, el en respuesta apoyo su mejilla en mi coronilla.

—Las cosas salieron bien la semana pasada bebé, y con tu familia y amigos aquí, saldrá mejor, ya lo veras —me dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias por traerlos, príncipe.

—Lo que sea por ti, mi amor. Te amo, hermosa.

—Y yo a ti, guapo.

Estuvimos abrazados poco rato porque el mesero llegó con mi cappuccino y el café de Edward, agradecimos y el mesero se fue, a los pocos minutos regreso con nuestros desayunos.

Desayunamos entre besos y risas, nos dábamos de comer de nuestros platos y nos abrazábamos...

Y lo peor es que abajo del restaurant, afuera de la entrada principal había muchos paparazis, y ya habíamos terminado de desayunar y ahora estábamos abrazados, pero esos parásitos no nos dejaban en paz

—Ya, lo siento, me cansé —dijo Edward mientras pedía la cuenta.

—Ya somos dos —respondí. El mesero llegó con la carpetita de la cuenta, Edward metió su tarjeta y le dio la carpeta al mesero, este regreso a los pocos minutos con el Boucher, Edward firmo, tomo su tarjeta, yo quité mi bolso del respaldo, metí mi cel. Ahí y me ayudó a levantarme, salimos del restaurante y el valet en cuanto nos vio corrió por el coche.

Los paparazis nos seguían tomando fotos pero alejados, nos lanzaban preguntas sobre el coctel de hoy en la noche y sobre nosotros, el coche llegó y nos subimos rápidamente. Acelerando nos alejamos de ahí.

—Ni en Londres nos salvamos —dijo mi novio.

—Ya lo sé, me ponen de mal humor —me cruce de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—No te preocupes, mi niña hermosa, no pasa nada.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa, Frederick me abrió la puerta mientras Edward ponía el bastón de seguridad en el volante.

—Ya está su familia y sus amigos aquí, señorita —me dijo el chofer cuando me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

— ¡Aaaa! Gracias —corrí a la casa, dos mucamas arreglaban los floreros de la sala, en cuanto me vieron señalaron el jardín, corrí hacia allá. Todos estaban en el jardín incluyendo a mis suegros y mis cuñadas conversando, Angela me vio, llamó la atención de Alice, Leah y Rose y todas corrieron hacia mí.

—Yo quiero del agua de Londres —dijo Rose saludándome.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté saludando a las demás.

— ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? ¡Estás hermosa!

—Exageras, no he hecho nada para verme mejor.

—Por qué no lo necesitas —dijo mi papá atrás de Alice.

— ¡Papi! —lo abrace.

—Rosalie tiene razón, mi amor, te ves más hermosa que la última vez que nos vimos.

—Yo creo que esta semanita aquí ha recibido mucho amor —dijo Angela mirando a algo detrás de mí, la mire—. ¿Que? El amor embellece, no hace...

— ¡Ya entendimos! —la corto Alice.

—No sabes, Tinky, cuando Edward nos habló para venir todas corrimos a comprar vestidos para el famoso coctel. Aún no sabemos si elegimos los adecuados.

—Yo elegí uno con una mega y atrevida apertura en la pierna... tampoco sé si sea el adecuado.

—Y nosotras te dijimos que fueras tu misma —me dijo Kate—. Y ustedes entran en esa ecuación.

— ¿Saben qué? —preguntó Irina—. Es hora.

—Suban, ahorita las alcanzo, quiero saludar a los demás

—Ok —dijo Leah y subieron. No me di cuenta de cuando salió Edward al jardín, cuando fui a saludar a mi mamá que estaba platicando con Esme, mi novio estaba ahí saludándola.

— ¿Lista? —me preguntó mi mamá, yo negué mirándola—. ¡Oh, mi amor! No es la gran cosa, recuerda que papá y yo te llevábamos a eventos así cuando eras una niña.

—Pero no se centraban en mí.

—Te encanta ser el centro de atención, cielo.

—Mamá...

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Rosalie.

—Ya voy —dije.

— ¿Ya se van a arreglar? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sip.

— ¿No es muy temprano?

—Nope, somos muchas y estoy segura que las chicas van a querer experimentar conmigo —mascullé rodando los ojos. Le di un beso a Edward en la mejilla y corrí al interior de la casa.

— ¡Isabella!

— ¡Dejen de gritar! —les dije, Angela y Rosalie estaban en las escaleras y mientras subíamos ellas discutían sobre mi peinado.

—Algo natural pero sofisticado.

—Estamos en Londres, tiene que ser sofisticado, elegante...

— ¿Y no natural? ¿Hablas en serio?

— ¡Basta! —grité cuando entramos a la habitación.

—A ver el vestido —dijo Rose, Irina lo había sacado del vestidor, aunque aún seguía en su protector, Kate bajo el cierre del protector revelando mi vestido.

—Oh, mi Dios —exclamaron las Cat Girls.

— ¡Isabella, te odio! —grito Rosalie.

—Es digno de una _Cat Girl_ —declaro Alice.

—Deja tú de una _Cat Girl, _una princesa. Lo amo, lo amo.

—Esperen a verlo puesto —dijo Irina volviendo a meter el vestido al protector, lo dejó encima de la cama—. ¿Quién primero?

Todas me miraron.

—Está bien, yo primero. Pero antes... ¿qué van a hacer conmigo?

— ¿Vas a usar tiara?

— ¡Obvio!

—Ok. Ya verás.

—Oh, oh. Esas nunca son buenas palabras.

Durante las últimas dos horas fui como una Barbie para estas seis verdugos que se dicen mis amigas y cuñadas (respectivamente), el problema de nuestra tardanza no fue el peinado, si no decidirlo. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que me harían lucir mis extensiones moradas y que me dejarían el fleco tal y como está pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. Después de una hora decidiendo si me alaciarían el cabello o lo dejarían con sus rizos naturales, termine con todo el cabello _waffleado_ (gracias a que Leah venia más que preparada) y una media coleta con poco crepe en la coronilla, me giraron para tenerme de frente y me pusieron la tiara. Mientras las demás se arreglaban, Alice me maquillaba.

—A falta de Peter... —dijo poniéndome sombra.

—Creo que lo prefiero mil veces a el —bromeé.

— ¡Muy graciosa, señorita! Abra los ojos.

Quince minutos después estaba en el vestidor poniéndome el vestido y mis zapatos plateados. Todo combinaba a la perfección por que brillaba. Antes de salir me mire al espejo mientras me ponía los aretes, me sorprendí al verme tan sexi y sofisticada al mismo tiempo.

Mi vestido era obviamente morado, largo, con una apertura en la pierna izquierda que llegaba más arriba del muslo, súper atrevida, tenía diamantes en el busto derecho que pasaban por la espalda hasta llegar a la punta de la apertura.

La tiara plateada formada por varios rectángulos hechos de diamantes y en cada dos rectángulos tenía una flor.

Los zapatos plateados como sandalia, las correas hechas de diamantes que cruzaban hasta un poco más arriba del talón. Edward me había convencido de llevarme unos zapatos bajos porque estaba seguro que no iba a aguantar toda la noche con esos zapatos... que poca confianza me tiene mi novio.

— ¡Belly, ya sal! —ordenó Angela—. ¡Queremos verte!

— ¡Ándale, princesa, nos morimos por verte! —dijo Kate.

—Ok, ok, ya voy —dije apartando mi vista del espejo, salí del vestidor con mi estola de piel sintética en la mano, encontrándome con mis amigas, mis cuñadas, mi mamá y mi suegra.

— ¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó mi mamá llevándose las manos a la boca en cuanto me vio.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Pareces una diosa griega! —grito Leah.

—Mi autoestima bajo de diez a cero —dijo Angela, rodé los ojos.

—Espera a que Edward, Jasper y tú papá te vean, se les van a salir los ojos —me dijo Alice.

—Vuelta —dijo Rose.

—No —respondí entre risas.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Acaso no ves la apertura? Giro y se me ve todo.

—Buen punto —concedió Irina.

—Te ves hermosa, cielo —dijo Esme sonriendo.

—Gracias.

La puerta se abrió y Cynthia asomo la cabeza.

—Dice Edward que ya es hora que bajen.

—Bien. Chicas, vámonos.

—Bella atrás de todas, serás la gran revelación.

—Ok —salimos todas de la habitación.

—No bajes hasta que te digamos —me dijo mi mamá.

—No, mamá —respondí. Me quede a medio pasillo esperando que me dejaran bajar.

Unos segundos después, Esme me llamó.

— ¡Bella, ya baja! —lentamente baje viendo a todos los chicos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando llegue al penúltimo escalón, mi suegra les dijo—: ¡Ábranlos!

_**Edward's POV**_:

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —se quejó Mike viendo por milésima vez su reloj.

—Tranquilo, hijo, se están terminando de arreglar, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres —le dijo mi papá entre risas.

—Es raro que Edward todavía no se haya quejado —bromeo Emmett.

—Porque tengo más paciencia que la suya.

— ¿Te imaginas a mi hermanita bajar de ahí con un vestido largo y despampanante que nos recuerde que ya no es una niña? —dijo Jasper.

El, Charlie y yo nos miramos

—Ve por el abrigo —le dije.

—Rápido —completo Charlie.

— ¿Saben qué? Ya se tardaron, yo soy una chica y no me tardo tanto —dijo Cynthia sentada en un sillón de la sala donde estábamos.

—Si, por que tú no tienes remedio.

— ¿Y el granoso no vino? —Charlie, Jasper y yo nos quejamos. Estos dos eran peor que Alice e Isabella peleando por un vestido.

—Ya, chicos, basta —les dijo Charlie.

—Granoso.

—Dramática.

—Les dije que ya.

—Cara de huele pedos.

—Cynthia, veles a decir que ya es hora —le dije para detenerla en lo que sea que hubiera sido su respuesta.

—Ok —dijo con voz tierna. Cuando iba por el quinto escalón, lo dejó salir—: Cerebrito snob con granos y lentes de fondo de botella —le enseño la lengua mientras todos nos reíamos, subió corriendo.

—Esa estuvo buena —dijo Eric entre risas.

—Esa Cynthia esta dura —dijo Emmett

—Está en sus días, más bien.

Escuchamos los taconazos y nos preparamos para ver a Bella, algo me decía que nos íbamos a llevar una gran sorpresa al verla.

Mis hermanas bajaron primero seguidas de mi mamá y mi suegra.

— ¡Cierren los ojos! —ordenó mi mamá.

— ¿Todos?

—Sí, todos, ciérrenlos —le hicimos caso—. ¡Bella, ya baja! —unos lentos taconazos se escucharon bajar, ni siquiera supe porque las manos me sudaron, me sentía como un adolescente a punto de recoger a su cita para el baile de graduación—. ¡Ábranlos!

Bella estaba parada sobre el segundo peldaño de las escaleras con una mano sobre el barandal y la otra sosteniendo su estola blanca de piel.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Eric al ver a Isabella en las escaleras. Yo estaba sin palabras, no podía concebir la idea de que ese ángel vestido de morado fuera mi princesa.

—Ok, creo que en lugar del abrigo tengo que ir por una sabana —dijo Jasper.

—Aún tenía en la mente a la niña de quince años con el uniforme de porrista —dijo Emmett

—Yo también —murmuró Rosalie.

— ¿Entonces no les gusta?

— ¡Bella!

—Muy bien, todo mundo, dejémoslos solos —y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando todos desaparecieron, Isabella seguía en las escaleras, mirándome fijamente con esos ojitos cafés tan hermosos.

— ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?

—Mi princesa, te ves preciosa —hable por fin.

— ¿Entonces por qué no decías nada?

—Por qué me tienes sin palabras, hermosa —ella sonrió—. Te ves más hermosa que nunca, mi amor.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Te lo juro, bebe —la tome de la mano y la ayude a bajar—. Te amo, mi vida.

—Y yo te amo a ti, príncipe —enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y nos besamos. Fuimos cruelmente interrumpidos por una de las mucamas que nos dijo que la limosina ya nos esperaba, ya todos se habían ido al hotel donde sería el coctel, Isabella me sonrió y el gesto la hizo ver aún más hermosa, la abrace y le di un beso en los cabellos. ¿Que bueno había hecho yo para tenerla a mi lado? Me sentía tan afortunado con el simple hecho de saber que ella me amaba

— ¿Lista para irnos, princesa?

—Listísima.

Me reí.

— ¿Y ahora porque tanto entusiasmo?

—Porque estoy con todos los que amo —la ayude a ponerse su estola sobre los hombros.

—Ese era el caso, mi vida —la tomé de la mano—. Vámonos ya.

El aire gélido de Londres nos pegó duro al salir, el vestido de Bella al traer la apertura voló pero sin revelar demasiado.

— ¡Mi cabello! —chilló mi princesa.

—Te ves preciosa, mi amor —le dije al subirnos a la limosina, ningún mechón de cabello se había salido de su lugar y el cabello que le quedo suelto estaba revuelto pero de una forma que parecía ser intencional. Se veía más hermosa aún, si es que eso era posible.

El hotel no estaba lejos de la casa por lo que no tardamos en llegar. Como supuse afuera había fotógrafos para dar y repartir lo cual no me gustó mucho. Habíamos accedido a dejar a pasar al evento a un solo periódico pero los demás intentaban conseguir primicias, tuvimos que entrar rápidamente y escondiendo nuestros rostros de los flashes. Nos reunimos con todos afuera del salón, mis hermanas discutían con el gerente del hotel, tenían en las manos una hoja, en ese momento Rosalie jalo a Bella para retocarle todo y yo me acerque a mis hermanas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —les pregunté.

—Hay un problema con la asignación de mesas —respondió Kate pasándose una mano por la frente.

— ¿Qué problema?

—Los Denali están en nuestra mesa.

— ¿Que? —Le quité la hoja a Irina—. Irina...

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Se puede cambiar la asignación? —le pregunté al gerente.

—Es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, disculpen —y el hombre se fue. Me apreté el tabique de la nariz con los dedos.

—En primera no tienen por qué estar en la lista de invitados —dije entre dientes—. Explíquense.

—Nos presionaban por invitarlos, están dentro del círculo y...

— ¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa el circulo? Si saben que es una completa falta de respeto ¿verdad? No puedo tener a Isabella y a Tanya en la misma mesa, ni siquiera en la misma habitación, es una falta de respeto para Bella, y bueno para Tanya también pero ella no me interesa.

—Esto se tiene que solucionar, niñas —les dijo mi mamá.

—Bien, sé cómo hacerlo, en la mesa de Renata hay tres asientos libres, podemos hacer que cambien las tarjetas de mesa.

—Ok, háganlo —ordenó mi mamá—. Ahora —mis hermanas se fueron corriendo—. Ya, hijo, tranquilo, tus hermanas lo van a solucionar. ¿Por qué no las quieres juntas? Puede ser que se lleven bien, es de señoritas maduras hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, mamá, sabes cómo es Tanya...

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bella, le tome la mano.

—Hubo un problema con la asignación de mesas, princesa, pero ya está solucionado.

—Genial.

La aferré a mi costado y le di un beso en la sien, justo ahora la necesitaba para tranquilizarme, no iba a permitir que Tanya se le acercara, podía hacerle daño.

Ella padecía de un grave caso de esquizofrenia, y en cierto modo era como las crisis de asma que le dan a Bella, solo que Tanya era peligrosa con una crisis y realmente manipuladora. Había convencido a su psiquiatra de que casarse conmigo iba a mantener su enfermedad a raya... ni siquiera quise comprobarlo pues la boda se canceló semanas antes.

Yo les había ordenado a mis hermanas que no invitaran a los Denali porque no quería a Tanya y su esquizofrenia cerca de Isabella, ella es lo más importante que tengo en la vida, si por mi fuera la tendría en una cajita de cristal donde nadie la pudiera tocar.

—Edward, Isabella —nos llamó el fotógrafo del periódico, mi mamá se hizo a un lado y dejó que nos tomaran la foto, aferre más a Bella mientras ella ponía su mano al centro de mi pecho, nos tomaron la foto, llamó a nuestros padres para otra foto, agradeció y se fue, en ese momento todos se acercaron a saludarnos, presentamos a la familia de Bella y amigos

—Ya llegó —dijo Mike.

— ¿Quién llegó? —preguntó Isabella curiosa.

—Tanya —respondió el directamente.

—Oye, ten más tacto —le recriminé.

—Oh oh, Bella, esa cara no me gusta —le dijo Eric.

— ¿Que? Es mi cara, Eric, vive con eso —le enseñó la lengua desatándose el listón blanco de satín de su estola.

—Hace frio, amor —le dije.

—Yo ya tengo calor —lanzó unas risitas, me reí y la tome de la cintura.

—Ahí viene, chicos, ahí viene —murmuró Mike y en ese momento se apareció Alice con Tyler en brazos.

—Dice Tyler que quiere estar con sus padrinos hasta que entremos al coctel.

—Dame a mi sobrinito hermoso —le dijo Isabella extendiendo los brazos, Alice se lo paso.

— ¿Te lo dejó?

— ¡Ay sí! Llevo una semana sin ver a este muñeco —le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

—Ok, ahorita vengo por él.

—Está bien —Alice se fue.

— ¿Ya son los padrinos?

—Si —respondí.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Tanya

—Buenas tardes —respondí.

—Hola —dijo Bella. Todos la miramos sorprendidos. Yo conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, era la misma con la que mostraba superioridad y confianza en sí misma. ¿Cuantas veces no sude yo por esa sonrisa cuando se enojaba conmigo?—. Con que tú eres Tanya Denali.

—Y tu Isabella Swan —soltó Tanya de vuelta. Esa mirada que le lanzaba seguía sin compararse con la sonrisa de Bella.

Para esas alturas, todos en la recepción estaban al pendiente de ese raro e incómodo intercambio.

¿En qué problema me metieron Irina y Kate?

—Prefiero Bella —respondió dándome a Tyler.

—He escuchado cosas maravillosas sobre ti —le dijo Tanya.

— ¿De verdad? Que bien. Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.

¡ISABELLA!

Detrás de Tanya se encontraban Jasper y Emmett, mi cuñado al escuchar el remate de la frase de su hermanita, pego la palma de su mano a su frente. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no estuviera frente a mi ex prometida.

—Listo el cam... —dijo Kate llegando a lado de nosotros, su voz se apagó al ver a Tanya—. Ah. Hola, Tanya.

—Hola, Kate.

—Trae morado —masculló Bella en mi oído. Juro que si ella no me lo dice, no me doy cuenta.

Isabella tenía una especie de pánico ante la idea de que alguien, una sola persona, vistiera el mismo color que ella, por eso les había dejado muy en claro a mis hermanas que no quería a nadie de color morado.

Creo que no hicieron caso a ninguna de mis condiciones para hacer este condenado coctel.

—Tú te ves más hermosa, princesa —le di un beso en la mejilla, Tyler se estiro hacia Bella y le dio otro beso.

—Ohhhh, que rico beso.

_**Bella's POV**_:

¡Agh! Nadie a parte de mi puede usar morado. Se suponía que eso se iba a aclarar en la invitación.

Mirando la cara de Tanya después de mi disparate, me di cuenta que debo de empezar a guardar mis pensamientos solo para mí. ¿¡Que no aprendo!? No es correcto soltar lo primero que me pase por la mente en este lugar, de hecho, no es bueno hacerlo en ningún lado. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Estoy acostumbrada a mi vomito verbal, que casi siempre viene cuando menos lo quiero y lo necesito... Hoy lo necesito, y mucho.

Lo siento, reglas de modales.

—Ya pueden pasar —dijo uno de los meseros. Alice llegó por mi sobrino y junto a mi hermano, entro al salón.

—Compórtate —susurró mi papá en mi oído antes de entrar.

—Y me lo dices ahora que ya solté una de las tantas burradas de mi repertorio para hoy.

—Me está matando —le dijo mi papá a Edward en un murmullo.

—Algo me dice que se va a poner peor.

— ¿Y si te ponemos cinta en la boca?

— ¡Adiós, papá! —grité señalando la mesa en la que las dos familias nos íbamos a sentar. Nosotros iríamos después, pues todavía habían muchas personas por saludar, entre ellas: los Denali.

Según me habían contado, Tanya Denali y su familia son de Irlanda, en donde su padre es algo así como un parlamentario... No entendí, el caso es que tienen mucho poder en Gran Bretaña, lo que se suponía tenía que intimidarme, causarme temor o quien sabe que carajos querían conseguir con eso.

Igual creo que la intimidada resulto ser ella, porque yo estaba como pez en el agua. Se encontraba cerca de la pista, hablando con una chica a la que reconocí como Mary, su familia estaba detrás de ella, hablando con otra pareja que no reconocí, Edward estuvo evitando a toda costa ir hacia allá, pero ¿no se supone que el haría de todo por hacerme feliz? Lo jale hacia allá, pero por supuesto que lo jale. No quiere ver a la princesa caprichosa y berrinchuda que se aparecía cuando éramos amigos, nadie quiere verla.

—Princesa, no —me decía mientras muy disimuladamente lo jalaba hacia donde estaban los Denali.

—Edward, por favor —le dije con la misma sonrisa que esbocé hace rato con Tanya.

—No, mi amor. Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien más —y me alejo del campo de visibilidad de los Denali—. Nada de personas non gratas hoy, mi cielo, te voy a mantener alejada lo más que se pueda de Tanya y su familia.

—No soy una muñequita de cristal —le dije.

—Para mí lo eres, mi amor. Te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase, princesa; Tanya es una de las personas más peligrosas que he conocido, está enferma, y es peligrosa cuando la hacen enojar.

—Edward...

—Más peligrosa que tú, mi vida.

—Yo también estoy enferma.

—Tiene esquizofrenia.

— ¡Ouh! —murmure

De acuerdo, ahora soy yo la intimidada, me supero... Esquizofrenia... Genial, y ahí voy yo de bocona con mi ''lamento no poder decir lo mismo''.

Soy tan agria como un limón...

... Tan directa como un meteorito a la Tierra...

... Mis filtros están más desaparecidos que la Atlántida en el mar...

Y yo solo estoy tan... jodida.

—Prometo controlarme —le dije a Edward.

—No quiero que te controles, princesa —me dijo deteniéndose a medio camino.

¿¡En serio!? ¿No me acaba de decir que me guarde mis pensamientos solo para mí porque Tanya enojada es más peligrosa que yo? Lo cual, digo yo, ya es demasiado porque yo enojada soy capaz de arrancarle el pescuezo al culpable de mi enojo, partirlo en pedacitos y después quemar todos sus pedacitos y hacer el baile de la victoria alrededor de sus restos incinerados... Ósea, ¿no quiere que me controle pero que no provoque a Tanya? Eso es como pedirle a Louboutin que le baje a la perfección en sus zapatos... ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿Que hoy esta bipolar o que carajos?

Lo siento, no puedo controlarme sin provocar a la esquizofrénica ex de mi novio, o puede que si me logre controlar pero lo que yo diga no puede ser del agrado de Tanya y eso la provocaría... Repito: soy muy directa.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Isabella, solo quiero que seas tú misma. Con tu lengua suelta, tus aires de grandeza, tu complejo de princesa, con todo lo que tú eres. Quiero que seas la chica de la que me enamoré y la que amo cada día más. Pero sobre todo, quiero que estas personas conozcan a la mujer que se ha robado mi corazón y que algún día se convertirá en mi esposa.

No me está proponiendo matrimonio, ¿o sí?

—Eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio, mi amor —canté.

—Pues prepárate, mi vida, porque planeo decírtelo en serio cuando menos te lo imagines.

—Genial, Cullen, ahora lo estaré esperando en cada ocasión especial —mascullé.

—Ese es el caso, preciosa.

— ¡Eres más cruel que yo! —grité.

Y así, frente a toda esta gente, sellamos con un beso ese juramento que algún día se convertiría en algo real e inquebrantable.

Si, algún día nos casaremos y formaremos una familia sin importar lo que digan los demás, al fin y al cabo no nacimos para complacer a todos, nos amamos y se acabó.

A un lado, Tanya Denali; Edward Cullen ahora es mío y de nadie más. ¿Lo quieres de nuevo? Pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver porque nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.


	13. Capitulo 12 Socialité vs Princesa

_**Hello!**_** Aqui de vuelta con doble actualizacion, ¿por que? Bueno, me tardare un poco con el siguiente capitulo asi que las compensare por adelantado jijiji.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**''Algo Más'' La Quinta Estación www . youtube watch?v = P8cPhfgEm4M**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella's POV:**_

En nuestra mesa estaban todos, en serio, todos. Mi familia, las catgirls, el batallón de la empresa (Eric, Mike, Emmett y Rosalie) y la familia de Edward, solo faltábamos nosotros dos. Cuando nos sentamos vimos qué Eric traía una cara de niño asustado qué daba mucha risa.

─ ¿Y ahora tú? ¿Qué te pasa? ─le preguntó Edward.

─Está atrás de ustedes ─murmuró.

─ ¿Quién? ─pregunte volteando, regrese la vista al ver a Tanya mirándonos, bueno, más bien mirándome a mí con una cara de pocos amigos y con unos ojos qué si fueran dagas ya me hubiera matado. Todos se rieron─. No es gracioso ─murmure entre dientes.

─Claro qué lo fue ─se burló Leah─, parecía qué se te había aparecido el mismísimo... ─le di un puntapié en la espinilla─. ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

─Cállate.

─Ok.

La verdad es que no me había espantado, solo me sorprendí al verla. Tanya era una chica muy linda, al menos de cara, espero que ambas tengamos la suficiente madurez para llevarnos bien, al fin y al cabo ella es la ex de Edward y por otro lado forma parte del círculo social de los Cullen así qué nos tendríamos qué ver mucho las caras, no sería de señoritas decentes y maduras armar una escenita cada vez qué nos veamos.

─ ¿Y si voy a hablar con ella?

─ ¿¡Qué!? ─respondieron todos en la mesa. Al parecer mi familia estaba al tanto de la historia sobre Tanya.

─ ¿Qué tiene? Soy lo suficientemente madura para hacerlo.

─Esa ni tú te la crees ─dijo Seth, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

─No la conoces, Bella, Tanya es capaz de cualquier cosa ─dijo Esme.

─Precisamente por eso, no la conozco, tengo derecho de hacerlo ¿no?

─No.

─Deja qué ella venga.

─ ¿Y si no lo hace?

─Mejor por nosotros.

─ ¡Edward!

─Espera un momento, deja qué se enfríen los ánimos, tú estás demasiado molesta por qué está usando un vestido muy parecido al tuyo hasta en el color.

─ ¡Eso si suena a Belly! ─exclamó Emmett─. Espera... ¿en serio?

─No me lo recuerden ─dije pasándome el cabello de adelante para atrás de un manotazo.

─De plano eso si suena a mi hermanita.

Le enseñe la lengua a mi hermano.

Edward me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me aferro a su costado, yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, todos empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas pero nosotros estábamos dentro de nuestra burbuja, platicábamos en susurros y nos besábamos y hacíamos cariñitos.

─ ¿Estas feliz, princesa? ─me preguntó acariciándome las mejillas.

─Muy, muy, muy feliz. Te amo ─le dije con voz chiquita.

─Y yo a ti, bebe ─me abrazo. Si, era completamente feliz, ya no podía pedir nada más, lo tenía todo: amor, amistad, familia, ¿qué más podía pedir qué no fuera eso?

Un flash nos reventó la burbuja, miramos hacia esa dirección encontrando a Lucia con una cámara en manos en frente de nosotros.

─ ¿Interrumpí algo?

─ ¡Vete al diablo, Rosalie! ─gritamos los dos.

─Sabía qué me iban a responder eso, es qué era la foto perfecta ─se volvió a sentar. Un mesero llego con copas de vino y champagne, me dejó una de vino tinto.

─Aguas con esa copa, Bella ─me dijo Mike entre risas.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No sea que vayas a chocar contra alguien otra vez.

─ ¡Vete al diablo, Mike! No sea qué accidentalmente mi pie llegue a tu mini tú.

─Ohhhhh ─exclamaron todos.

─Choca esos cinco, princesa ─me dijo Edward y chocamos manos.

─Tienes qué admitir qué lo pensaste.

─ ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¿Por quién me tomas?

─ ¿Quieres qué te responda?

─ ¿Qué tan difícil es entender qué fue un accidente?

─Bueno ya, no hablemos de eso.

En ese momento no enfrascamos en una amena y divertida platica, aunque los temas eran completamente diferentes, llego un momento en el que todos hablamos del mismo tema y luego cambiábamos a los dos minutos y así. Empezamos a tomarnos fotos algunas eran muy formales, otras eran de sorpresa, en otras hacíamos caras graciosas.

Así estuvimos hasta qué sirvieron la cena pero ni eso nos calló. ¡Oh sí! El coctel fue más divertido de lo qué pensé con mi familia y mis amigos aquí. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Edward y yo nos paramos a bailar para ''abrir la pista''. Me gustaba como volaba mi vestido al dar las vueltas.

Sin dejar de mirar a Edward a los ojos me di cuenta que él es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, no me veo con nadie más, solo con él. Lo amo más qué a nada en el mundo, es mi todo, en serio, mi todo.

─Te amo, princesa.

─Y yo a ti, príncipe ─nos besamos. Me importaba poco qué la ex de mi príncipe estuviera en este mismo salón, ella no era más que una socialité de Londres qué estaba aquí por compromiso, se notaba qué nadie la quería aquí y tenía qué investigar por qué.

Al terminar de bailar nos volvimos a besar y regresamos a nuestra mesa, Carlisle hizo un brindis por los dos meses qué llevábamos Edward y yo juntos y después de eso ambos fuimos secuestrados, no estuvimos juntos por una hora.

Mis cuñadas y yo habíamos ido al balcón del salón para platicar cuando tuvieron que volver a entrar al salón por no supe qué y yo me quede sola mirando las estrellas.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres? ─me preguntó una chica detrás de mí, me giré sorprendida encontrando a Tanya con Mary, Charlotte y Maggie.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─Es mi cuidad por si no lo sabias, las niñitas americanas tontas sin un grano de cerebro no son bienvenidas.

─ ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme lo qué debo de hacer o no? Edward es ahora mi novio y tengo todo el derecho de venir, te guste o no. Por cierto, ese vestido no te queda ni el color ni el diseño, estas demasiado grandecita para mostrar lo qué no tienes, corazón.

─ ¿Isabella? ─me llamó Edward, vio a Tanya y sus primas delante de mí y entro rápidamente, me tomo de la cintura y me aferro a su pecho─. ¿Todo bien? ─me preguntó.

─Sí, si estoy bien.

─Edward, a ver si controlas a tu noviecita americana, se ve qué no tiene modales ¿por qué no te buscas una chica qué está mejor educada?

─Mira, Tanya, mejor cállate qué tú no vendes piñas ¿cómo es posible qué te pongas al tú por tú con una chica de diecinueve años qué ni siquiera conoces? Eso es falto de madurez, modales y decencia.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido quién soy?

─Desgraciadamente no, pero qué a ti no se te olvide quien soy yo y quien es ella, algún día ya no vendré con ella como mi novia, si no como mi esposa y la tienes qué respetar. Ven, princesa, hace frio y no tienes suéter ─sin soltar mi cintura me llevo al interior del salón, Irina y Kate estaban hablando con una mujer, Edward enojado las llamó─: ¡Kate! ¡Irina!

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó Kate preocupada al verme escondida detrás de Edward.

─ ¿Como la dejan ahí sola? ¡Les dije qué no quería a Tanya cerca de ella!

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─respondió Irina sorprendida─. Renata nos... ─y miro a la mujer con la que estaban hablando, ella sonreía hipócrita.

─No la dejen sola, por favor.

─No te preocupes. ¿Qué le hizo o qué le dijo?

─Nada ─dije.

─No, no fue nada, Tanya puede ser muy hiriente con sus palabras.

─Sí, pero yo soy peor. ¡Lo tenía bien controlado, Edward!

─No iba a dejar qué te dijera nada más, mi amor ─me apretó otra vez en su pecho.

─Ahora hay que estar al pendiente, sabes como es.

─Si tiene un problema es conmigo, no con ella.

─ ¿Mencione qué le dije qué su vestido no le queda y qué no tiene nada?

─Ahora ya tiene problemas con ella.

─Kate...

─ ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

Extendí mi mano y sacudí dedos con Kate.

─Esto es serio, chicas ─dijo Irina.

─Ay, relájense ¿qué puede hacer ella contra mí?

─No quieres saber ─me dijeron los tres. Un mesero se acercó con una charola con tres copas de champagne y una de vino, tome la de vino y Edward, Irina y Kate las de champagne. El mesero se fue, bebí un sorbo del vino, pero me supo algo raro, bueno, a lo mejor ya me estoy enfermando, no debí salir al balcón sin mi estola.

─Creo que ya me estoy enfermando.

─Pues sí, amor, saliste sin suéter.

─No lo vuelvo a hacer, purple promise.

─Y ve ─dijo Kate señalándose el pecho─. Te da angina de pecho si vuelves a salir descubierta ─me reí.

─Pero se me ven lindas ¿no?

Kate e Irina se rieron mientras Edward me aferraba a su pecho.

─Te ves hermosa ─me susurro y me dio un beso en la sien.

_**Edward POV:**_

Ahora si podía presumir qué, aunque aún la noche no acababa, el coctel había sido todo un éxito, Isabella estaba muy cómoda y ahí pude darme cuenta qué fue una buena idea traer a su familia y sus amigos desde Los Angeles, lo único que quería era qué se la pasara bien y qué nadie se atreviera a ofenderla, no tengo la suficiente paciencia y tolerancia para permitir qué mi familia hablara mal de ella.

Claro, lo qué definitivamente no podía evitar era qué Tanya se acercara a ella y aunque mi princesa había dicho qué no le afecto en nada sus palabras, me preocupaba más las represalias qué ella pudiera tomar en su contra, sabia de lo que era capaz, aunque sus problemas eran conmigo, iba a usar a Bella como un buen objeto de desquite, por eso no las quería cerca. De todos modos, desgraciadamente no lo pude evitar.

Ahora qué la tenía entre mis brazos y bailábamos mirándonos a los ojos podía sentirme un poco más tranquilo, mientras estuviera ella a mi lado sabía qué Tanya no le haría nada.

Isabella ya se estaba enfermando por el cambio drástico de clima qué pasó, podía notarlo en su carita, sus ojos estaban cansados, estaba más pálida de lo normal... la tenía que llevar al médico y regresar a LA donde su doctor de confianza la atendería como ella se lo merece.

─ ¿Te sientes mal, amor? ─le pregunte.

─Un poco, me estoy mareando, no puedo respirar, me duele la cabeza.

─Vámonos, princesa, te tiene qué ver un medico ahora mismo.

─No, si puedo soportarlo.

─Por favor, Isabella, vámonos.

─Está bien ─la tome de la mano para sacarla de la pista, sentí un jalón y la mire─. Me maree.

─Ven, siéntate ─le dije tomándola de los hombros, apenas habíamos dado dos pasos cuando mi princesa se desmayó. Se escucharon varios jadeos de asombro─. ¡Isabella! ─grite yéndome al suelo con ella. Le daba ligeras palmaditas en las mejillas─. Amor, despierta. Isabella. Isabella, reacciona.

Jasper se acercó corriendo y se inclinó a lado de mí, le tomo la muñeca entre los dedos y toco el lado izquierdo de su cuello con dos dedos.

─Casi no tiene pulso, hay que llevarla al hospital.

─ ¡Una ambulancia! ─grite.

─Ya llame a una ─dijo mi tía Carmen─, viene para acá.

Asentí. Bella ya estaba mucho más pálida qué hace unos minutos y muy fría

─ ¿¡Quien tiene el inhalador!? ─pregunte.

─ ¡Edward! ─me llamó Alice y me lanzo el inhalador, se lo metí a Isabella en la boca y lo active. Diez minutos así y ella seguía igual, en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos y la subieron a la camilla, me levante y cuando ellos se fueron yo los seguí corriendo, mi mama me tomo de la muñeca.

─Tranquilo ─me dijo.

─ ¡Ay, mama! ─exclame y salí del salón detrás de la camilla, la subieron a ella primero y después me subí yo, cerraron las puertas y la ambulancia arranco encendiendo las sirenas. Le pusieron oxígeno a Isabella y monitorearon los latidos de su corazón.

A medio camino, Bella sufrió un paro respiratorio. Yo solo miraba como los paramédicos la traían de regreso, me sentía como el ser más inútil de la Tierra. Mi novia se moría y yo lo único que podía hacer era rogar al cielo por qué no se fuera, qué siguiera aquí llenándonos con su alegría, con esa ternura y ese espíritu libre. Quería a mi princesa de regreso y la quería ahora.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital, me baje yo primero y después bajaron a Bella, ya había dos doctores esperando afuera de la ambulancia.

Todos entramos corriendo al hospital. El médico de cabecera de mi familia se acercó corriendo, hizo el mismo chequeo qué Jasper en el hotel mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador. Un paramédico le decía todo lo qué había pasado.

─Aún tiene el pulso bajo. A Terapia Intensiva ─ya iba a subir al elevador cuando me detuvo.

─Felix, por favor.

─Lo siento, Edward, ya no puedes pasar a partir de aquí.

─ ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es ella, Felix? ¿La tienes?

─Sé qué es tu novia, Edward. No te preocupes, la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija. Su nombre completo para el historial, por favor ─me pidió dándome su libreta de anotaciones y su pluma. Escribí con manos temblorosas los nombres y apellido de mi princesa, le regrese la libreta y la pluma─. Estará bien, Edward. Confía en mí ─y con eso subió al elevador. Yo me quede de pie frente a las puertas de metal.

Ella estará bien, Felix es una eminencia y cuidara de Isabella como de nadie más.

Unas manos en mis hombros me separaron del elevador y me llevaron a las sillas. Era mi madre.

─ ¿Está bien? ─preguntó Charlie.

─La subieron, ya no me dejaron seguir.

Me senté agotado en una de las sillas del área de espera en donde estábamos, apoye mis codos en mis piernas y tape mi cara con mis manos

─ ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Estaba bien.

─Diría qué fue el vino pero no tomo tanto.

─ ¿Tres copas?

─Cuatro ─respondí─. Se las conté para decirle cuando pararle.

─En las últimas dos ya decía qué se estaba enfermando.

─ ¿Le supo raro?

─A lo mejor.

─ ¡Edward!

Me levante como resorte al ver a mi prima Chelsea con un vientre de ocho meses de embarazo correr hacia donde estábamos acompañadas por Jane.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─le pregunte, la tome de los hombros y la senté.

─Sé qué pasó con tu novia ─respondió Chelsea agitada.

─ ¡Habla, Chelsea! ─ordeno Irina.

─Shhhh ─dije─. ¿Qué pasó?

─Después de la cena vi a las mellizas, a Tanya y Mary cerca de los baños hablando con un mesero, Tanya le dio dos frascos blancos y Mary un fajo de billetes. Le dieron indicaciones de triturar algunas pastillas de los frascos y meterlas dentro de la copa de vino de ''la niñita de morado con una tiara''.

─ ¡Bella! ─grito Rosalie.

─ ¡CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO! ─grite golpeando el respaldo de la silla.

─Edward, tranquilo ─dijo Eric.

─ ¡No puedo estar tranquilo, Eric!

─Estamos en un maldito hospital, Cullen. ¡Contrólate!

─ ¿Qué me controle, Irina? ¿Acaso escuchaste lo qué acaba de decir Chelsea? ¡Me importa un bledo en donde estemos!

─Todos lo escuchamos, Edward, y estamos tan sorprendidos como tú.

─Nada ganas con ponerte así, Edward, ni Tanya ni sus perritas falderas se disculparan nada más porqué te pongas así, lo único qué vas a lograr es qué te saquen del hospital o en el peor de los casos qué termines igual qué Bella.

─ ¿Dónde están? ─les pregunte a Jane y Chelsea. Las dos me miraron asustadas─. ¿Dónde están? ¡Respondan! ─no lo hicieron, bufe y salí corriendo del hospital. Un taxi se estaciono fuera del hospital y Mary y las mellizas bajaron de él.

─Edward... ─inicio Mary.

─ ¿Qué quieren?

─Déjanos explicarte, por favor.

─ ¿Qué me quieren explicar? O más bien la pregunta sería ¿qué mentira me van a decir?

─No te vamos a mentir.

─ ¿Ah no? Su problema era conmigo, Mary, no tenían por qué haber metido a Isabella en él. ¡Está enferma, maldita sea! Lo hubiera creído de Tanya, pero no de ustedes.

─Es qué Tanya...

─No hay excusas, Charlotte, lo qué le hicieron a Isabella; a mi novia, no tiene nombre. La quisieron matar ¿no es cierto? ¿Para qué?

─No queríamos matarla, al menos nosotras no.

─Al traerla en la ambulancia tuvo un paro respiratorio, si eso no significa qué se me estaba muriendo ¿entonces qué lo hace?

─Tanya dijo qué lo hacía por ti, qué Isabella era una bruja qué quería quedarse con toda la fortuna de la familia. No pensamos qué fuera tan grave.

─Ese es el problema con ustedes qué nunca piensan las cosas antes de hacerlas.

─Edward, discúlpanos por favor, tienes razón, no pensamos nada antes de actuar, creíamos qué era lo mejor para ti pero ya nos dimos cuenta que no era cierto.

─ ¿¡QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO, INUTILES!? ─grito Tanya, mis primas se giraron y se escondieron detrás de mí.

─Entren ─les dije bruscamente, las tres me miraron─. ¡Háganlo y discúlpense con los padres de Bella! ¡Ahora! ─ellas se metieron corriendo.

─ ¿Por qué las encubres, Edward? Recuerda lo qué le hicieron a tu noviecita americana.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Tanya? Ya lo sé todo y no logro entender por qué lo hiciste, creía qué ya habías superado lo qué pasó pero al parecer no.

─Yo te amo, Edward, te amo.

─ ¿Me amas, Tanya? ─bufe─. ¡Por favor! Si me amaras no le harías eso a la chica qué yo amo con mi vida. Ella no es británica, no tiene la misma sutileza al decir las cosas, es una niña demasiado mimada, pero es ella misma y la amo por eso y más.

─No, no la amas. Me amas a mí, Edward. Solo a mí.

─ ¡Tanya, reacciona! Lo nuestro se acabó hace dos años, entiéndelo, ya no hay nada.

─Edward ─me llamó Kate, me giré para mirarla─, Felix ya sabe lo qué pasó con Bella.

Sin hacerle caso a Tanya, entre rápidamente al hospital. Felix solo esperaba a qué yo entrara para lanzar la bomba.

─Sobredosis ─soltó sin más─. Está viva de puro milagro ─escuche los sollozos de Renée, mi mama y las amigas de Bella.

_Está viva de puro milagro. Viva de puro milagro_. Estuve a punto de perder a mi razón de existir por la maldita obsesión de una loca.

─ ¿Pero ya está bien?

─Estable.

─ ¿Podemos trasladarla a su hospital?

─En cuanto se encuentre mejor estarán en total libertad de hacerlo, por ahora es mejor qué se quede aquí.

─ ¿La podemos ver?

─Por supuesto, pero al estar en Terapia Intensiva solo se admite una sola persona. ¿Quién viene primero?

Todos nos miramos. Ya qué nadie hablo, yo lo hice

─Yo.

─Acompáñame ─lo seguí al piso de Terapia Intensiva, la sala de espera no estaba llena pero tampoco había nada, el doctor me guio a una habitación del rincón del piso, en la puerta había una hoja blanca, en ella estaba escrito a mano el nombre de Isabella, me abrió la puerta─. Solo diez minutos, por favor.

─Está bien ─respondí entrando a la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me acerqué a la camilla donde mi princesa reposaba inerte con una máscara de oxígeno en la cara, en el dorso de la mano izquierda la aguja del suero y el dedo índice derecho la conectaba al electrocardiograma, me senté en el banquillo metálico qué estaba a lado de la camilla y le tome la mano donde tenía el suero─. Mi princesa ─murmure acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar─, nunca debí traerte, mi vida, nunca. Perdóname, hermosa, por favor ─le bese la mano─. Te amo más qué a nada en el mundo, revoltosita, no sé qué haría si te perdiera, eres mi todo.

Y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de la realidad. Hace una semana mi familia no era más que un severo dolor de cabeza, con su insaciable sed de poder y sus estúpidos prejuicios; ahora solo eran unos desconocidos para mí, ni siquiera me iba a molestar en diferenciarlos porqué todos tienen los mismos problemas con mis padres, mis hermanas y conmigo. La empresa era mía desde qué se edificó hace tres años, pero no tenía la edad suficiente para dirigirla yo solo, nadie estuvo de acuerdo qué nos expidiéramos hasta Estados Unidos y cuando me prepare para partir de Londres a Los Angeles, todos juraron qué el día qué yo volviera a Londres seria solo.

Afortunadamente solo he tenido que volver para ver a mis padres, siempre he evitado las reuniones familiares para no tener qué ver a todos esos prejuiciosos. Por eso cuando Bella quiso viajar para conocer a mi familia lo dude, si me trataban mal a mí solo por cumplir mi deber en California, no me quería ni imaginar cómo sería para ella enfrentarse a la familia más maleducada y pretenciosa de Londres. No sirve de nada tener toda esa fortuna si la familia va a utilizar eso para comportarse mal con el resto del mundo.

Creía qué este viaje arreglaría las cosas, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, qué mi familia entendiera qué ahora mi vida es en Los Angeles, donde tengo la empresa, a mis amigos y a mi princesa. Donde me casare y formare una familia. No, eso sería pedir mucho, jamás lo entenderán, no mientras sigan con la idea qué los errores fueron míos y de mi padre y no de ellos qué lo único que hacen con sus prejuicios es alejarme de mi país natal, de su lado.

El medico llego minutos después para avisarme qué se había acabado el tiempo, me levante del banco y le di un beso a Isabella, no la iba a dejar sola, de ahora en adelante ella será mi prioridad número uno. Al salir de la habitación solo encontré a los padres de Bella y a mis hermanas en la sala de espera.

─ ¿Está bien?

─Sí, todo bien.

A lado de nosotros una mujer grito y sollozo, los cinco miramos curiosos, un doctor estaba enfrente de la mujer y varias personas más, no necesitamos pensar más, era clara la noticia qué habían recibido.

─Cada vez qué estamos en la sala de espera de Terapia Intensiva tememos a esa noticia, ya la recibimos una vez y no queremos volver a hacerlo ─murmuró Charlie.

─ ¿Una vez? ─pregunte sorprendido.

─ ¿No te ha contado Bella la historia?

─No.

─Bueno, no me sorprende, fue algo duro para ella. Meses antes de qué Isabella naciera, una de mis hermanas tuvo un accidente en una construcción de la empresa, una traba del edificio qué se estaba construyendo le cayó encima dejándola inconsciente por unas semanas, entre los análisis de rutina qué le hicieron encontraron qué ella padecía leucemia desde un tiempo atrás, afortunadamente no estaba tan avanzada y los doctores la empezaron a tratar. Cuando Bella nació, mi hermana apenas había sido dada de alta después de su accidente, la cargo y hubo una rara especie de conexión entre las dos y decidimos qué ella sería su madrina. Isabella se parece mucho a ella, tiene el mismo espíritu libre, mi hermana te decía las cosas sin sutileza, se le venía a la cabeza y lo decía ─conto Charlie con una sonrisa melancólica.

─Ya vimos de donde saco Bella esa dura honestidad ─dijo Kate.

─Las dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, la personalidad de mi hermana se le pasó a Bella como si fueran madre e hija. En todo ese tiempo mi hermana nos estuvo escondiendo qué su leucemia se había convertido en un cáncer qué avanzaba y avanzaba hasta qué los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por ella. Sus últimos meses se la pasó en cama y Bella no se apartaba de su lado hasta qué tuvimos qué llevar a Elizabeth de urgencia al hospital. Una semana antes de que ella muriera, mi hija despertó asustada y llorando, en ese entonces ella tenía nueve años, fuimos a verla a su cuarto y ella nos dijo que tenía que ver a su madrina, qué la necesitaba a su lado. Esa mañana los doctores nos dijeron qué mi hermana estaba muy grave y qué no le quedaba mucho tiempo. También nos dijeron que entre sus alucinaciones llamaba a Bella y qué la haría sentir mejor qué le lleváramos a la niña para qué se despidieran. Va a sonar extraño, pero Elizabeth ya sabía lo que iba a pasar con Bella a los quince años.

─ ¿En serio?

─Ella nos lo advirtió, qué pasara lo que pasara siempre estuviéramos al pendiente de la niña, qué supiéramos a donde iba, con quien, qué pasaba en la escuela. De algún modo les fallamos a las dos y toda la familia, por un lado a Elizabeth por no saber qué se enfermaba más con el tiempo, si hubiéramos captado lo qué pasaba con ella, tal vez aun seguiría aquí, y a Isabella por no hacerle caso a mi hermana y cuidarla. Por eso ella es tan mimada, después de lo qué pasó la teníamos en una burbuja.

─Sí, lo recuerdo ─murmure.

─ ¿La conocías en aquél entonces? ─me preguntó Irina sorprendida.

─Desde qué ella tenía dieciséis años, claro qué no lo recuerda, solo sabe qué nos conocimos en el hospital el mismo día qué le detectaron el asma.

─De hecho ella no recuerda nada de lo qué pasó, sabe lo que lo provocó, pero no lo qué pasó después de eso. Su memoria va de esa noche al momento en el que salió de la depresión, lo demás está en negro.

─Dos años sin recuerdos... pero es mejor así ¿no?

─Por supuesto. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada por hacerla recordar esos dos años, el simple recuerdo de su novio engañándola con una de sus mejores amigas ya le hace daño, ahora, el dolor qué pasó le haría más daño.

─Sí, claro, nadie quiere recordar el peor dolor de su vida, y menos cuando se era tan joven.

Sorpresivamente a la media hora después bajaron a Isabella a piso pero sin despertar.

─Tengan paciencia ─nos había dicho el doctor─. A juzgar por su ritmo cardiaco y respiración, está durmiendo, necesita descansar pues la combinación del alcohol y las pastillas disueltas dejan una descompensación y deshidratación severa.

En ese momento empezamos a planear el regreso inmediato a Los Angeles. Como lo pensé, los únicos qué estuvieron de acuerdo fueron mis padres y mis hermanas, había tenido una seria discusión fuera del hospital con mis tíos pues no nos dejaban irnos sin haber perdonado a Mary, Charlotte, Maggie y Tanya sabiendo que, al menos yo, no lo íbamos a hacer. El tema quedo cerrado cuando ellas dijeron no importaba pues no lo merecían. Tanya había sido llevada por sus propios padres a un centro psiquiátrico pues su obsesión estaba siendo peligrosa para ella y para todos.

Esa misma mañana partimos a Los Angeles con todo lo que necesitábamos para mantener a Bella estable, los médicos de allá ya estaban avisados y nos esperaban en el aeropuerto para trasladarla al hospital. Contrario a lo qué pensé, algunos miembros de mi familia habían aceptado mi invitación a Los Angeles, llegarían horas después qué nosotros en un avión comercial.

El viaje duro unas diez u once horas y tan pronto como bajamos del avión, los paramédicos subieron a Bella a un helicóptero para qué llegara más rápido, mientras tanto Julián, el chofer de los Swan nos esperaba fuera del aeropuerto para llevarnos al hospital. Al ser Isabella como una Paris Hilton solo qué menos problemática, los medios ya estaban enterados de lo qué pasó, reporteros, fotógrafos, camarógrafos... todo tipo de periodista ya estaba afuera del hospital dándole a los guardias el doble de trabajo para tenerlos controlados.

─Justo lo qué nos faltaba ─exclamó Jasper.

─No hay qué hacerles caso y se acabó.

─Esa es la consecuencia de tener a nuestra propia Paris Hilton ─bromeó Emmett

─Exacto.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y caminamos al hospital.

─Por favor, señores, están en un hospital privado, aléjense ─decía un guardia mientras pasábamos a lado de el para entrar al hospital. Tan pronto como estuvimos a salvo, fui a la recepción para preguntar por Bella.

─ ¿Ya llego Isabella Swan?

─Sí, hace unos minutos llego, en un momento viene el doctor McQueen para informarles sobre su condición.

─Gracias.

─Edward, ven a ver esto ─me llamó Mike. En la sala de espera del hospital había televisiones en cada dos esquinas y todas estaban en el mismo canal. Todos veían atentos el programa qué no reconocí.

─_''Lo qué comenzó como una noche de celebración, termino en tragedia. La noche pasada en Londres, nuestra princesa heredera consentida sufrió una sobredosis qué puso en peligro su vida. Nuestro corresponsal en Londres, Josh Ross tiene los detalles...''_

─Buenas tardes, familia ─saludó Marcus McQueen, el doctor de cabecera de Isabella─. Antes de qué pregunten, está bien ─todos suspiramos aliviados─. La deshidratación está cediendo y ya mandamos a hacer unos análisis para saber exactamente de qué fue la sobredosis.

_Sobredosis_. Esa palabra se repetía en mi cabeza junto a _''está viva de puro milagro''. _Ni siquiera quería pensar en esas palabras, no me lo permitía.

Isabella era más qué mi todo, no soy nada sin ella y si la pierdo... me muero


	14. Capitulo 13 Princesa Enferma

**Ultimo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo; espero no retrasarme tanto para no hacerlas esperar. Disfrutenlo.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

**''Antes que al Mio'' Los Claxons www . youtube watch?v=VREsv3KNJs8**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_El coctel de los Cullen fue hace dos semanas, tuvimos muchas sorpresas y muchas visitas inesperadas, por ejemplo ¡La familia Swan también estuvo presente! Está Sí qué fue una inesperada pero gratificante sorpresa._

_Charlie Swan y su familia, acompañados por amigos de nuestra princesa americana consentida, aterrizaron en la ciudad la mañana del día del coctel. Por supuesto, nadie los esperaba y llamaron la atención de todos los invitados. Pero eso no fue lo más sobresaliente de la velada, yo preguntó ¿quién se atrevió a invitar a Tanya Denali a un evento por la celebración del noviazgo de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan?_

_Hagamos un recuento de daños. El periódico recibió, de manos de Irina Cullen, la invitación al coctel en la que explícitamente se ordenaba qué las mujeres no asistieran de color morado. Primer error, Tanya._

_Isabella es conocida en Estados Unidos por su carácter fuerte y por defender a sus seres queridos y a ella misma de cualquier ataqué, por lo cual no responde a daños fisco y psicológicos. Segundo error, Tanya._

_ La gran mayoría de los invitados, incluidos nosotros, desconocíamos qué Isabella padece asma desde los diecisiete años, pero esa no era justificación para lo que, según Chelsea Cullen asegura, Tanya hizo: provocar una sobredosis en Isabella Swan. Cerca de las dos y media de la mañana, una ambulancia arribo al hotel en donde se llevó a cabo la celebración y se llevaron inconsciente a la novia de Edward._

_En punto de las Siete de la mañana del veintiuno de Octubre, uno de los aviones privados de los Cullen salió del aeropuerto Heathrow llevando a ambas familias, con Isabella aun inconsciente, de regreso a Los Angeles, California donde ella seria atendida por sus doctores de confianza._

_¿Porque publicamos esto después de dos semanas? Por qué no queríamos hacerlo sin una noticia esperanzadora. Isabella ya se encuentra en sana y salva, según informa un representante público de la familia Cullen. El único daño físico qué hay qué reportar es un severo resfriado qué está Siendo atendido en Los Angeles._

_¡Te salvaste, Tanya! Ahora mantente alejada de la pobre chica._

─**.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─**

_**Bella's POV**_:

─Abre boca ─ordenó Marcus prendiendo su lamparita y poniéndome un abate lenguas en la lengua─. Bueno, los ganglios aún están inflamados y las anginas ni se diga ─apago su lámpara y tiro el abate lenguas en el bote metálico.

─ ¿Ya me puedo ir? ─le pregunté.

─Solo porque lo peor ya pasó.

─ ¿Alguna recomendación qué debamos seguir? ─le preguntó Edward.

─Tomar muchos líquidos, alimentarse bien, seguir con el tratamiento. Si sigue todas estas instrucciones, puede estar de vuelta en su vida normal más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

─ ¡SÍ! ─grite alzando mis brazos en señal de victoria.

Mi novio y mi doctor se rieron.

─Voy por el alta.

─Gracias ─cante, Marcus sonrió y salió de la habitación─. ¡Voy a volver a casa, voy a volver a casa!

─Ya era hora, princesa.

─Sip.

Al poco rato llego Marcus con mi hoja de alta firmada por el, pidió la firma de mi novio y la llevo a recepción.

─ ¿Puedes caminar? ─me preguntó Edward ayudándome a bajar de la camilla.

─Creo que Sí ─respondí─. De todos modos ayúdame, _please_.

Dos días después de volver a Los Angeles, me las había arreglado para resfriarme y debido a mi asma, cada qué me resfriaba lo hacía en serio: temperatura alta, ojos llorosos, nariz congestionada, tos de hiena fumadora, estornudos de ataques de alergia, se me cerraba la garganta y me pongo más débil qué las personas promedio con resfriados promedio... De nuevo demuestro qué nunca hago las cosas a medias, con un resfriado mucho menos.

_¡ACHU!_

─ ¡Salud! ─gritó Edward mientras salíamos de la habitación

Con mi dedo índice me rasqué las fosas de la nariz. _¡OTRO!_

─ ¡Agá! Odio resfriarme ─dije con voz chiquita y medio gangosa por el congestionamiento de mi naricita.

─Pareces ''Rodolfo el Reno'', princesa.

─No te burles ─ ¡_achu!_ Y caí rendida sobre el hombro de mi novio.

─Ven acá ─me tomó en brazos al estilo novia y me deje caer débil en sus brazos─. Ay, mi amor ─exclamó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

─Quiero un chocolate caliente. No me interesa Sí hace mucho calor, yo quiero mi chocolate caliente ─sorbí mi nariz.

─Tendrás tu chocolate caliente, mi vida ─me dio un beso en la frente y me subió al coche─. ¿Sabes qué?

Tosí.

─ ¿Qué? ─respondí con voz ronca.

─Tu naricita roja te hace ver más hermosa y adorable qué nunca.

Sonreí.

─Quiero mi chocolate.

─Entendido y anotado, preciosa ─me dio un beso en la nariz y cerró la puerta para subirse del lado del conductor.

Me quede dormida a los pocos minutos. Cuando desperté, Edward ya se estaba estacionado en el edificio, me despabile. Mi novio se bajó del coche y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta. Extendí los brazos pidiéndole qué me cargara, él sonrió y me tomó en brazos.

─Aun quiero mi chocolate.

─Y tendrás tu chocolate.

No tardamos en subir a la casa, encontrándola un poco más cambiada: los muebles habían Sido cambiados de posición, ahora la chimenea donde teníamos varias fotos no estaba en frente del elevador, en su lugar estaba la televisión y las fotos ya no estaban amontonadas en un solo lugar, ya estaban esparcidas por toda la sala. Nos recibió una foto grande enmarcada de nosotros dos en el coctel.

─Bienvenida a casa, amor ─me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, le sonreí y me acurruqué en su pecho.

Edward me subió a nuestra habitación y me recostó sobre la cama.

─ ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ─le pregunté.

─Repartidos en la casa qué usan mis papás cada qué vienen ─me dio otro beso en la frente─. Voy a hacer tu chocolate.

─Dos malvaviscos.

─Hecho, princesa. Te amo.

─Te amo más.

Me sonrió y bajo a hacerme mi chocolate caliente. Tome el control de la tele y la prendí, justo estaban pasando ''Cartas a Julieta'' y estaba empezando apenas. Me acomode en la cama y espere a qué mi novio volviera.

No tardo mucho, llego con una mesita de cama con dos tazas, una morada y otra negra, un vaso con agua y mis pastillas, me senté en la cama y tome mi taza morada transparente.

─Dos malvaviscos como lo ordenaste.

─ ¡Yupi! ─exclamé, más bien susurré porque la garganta se me cerro otra vez y en lugar de hablar, susurraba.

─Ay, amor. Ya se te cerró la garganta ─dijo Edward acostándose a lado de mí, asentí con un pucherito─. Tomate ese chocolate, está muy caliente.

─Gracias, mi amor ─le di un besito en la mejilla y me acomode en sus brazos. No me termine mi chocolate ni termine de ver la peli, me quede dormida a la mitad. Los medicamentos qué me dieron en el hospital para la temperatura y el dolor de cabeza aun me tenían medio sonsa y necesitaba dormir para recuperar mi sentido común.

_**Edward's POV**_:

Recogí las tazas y las lleve a la cocina. Cuando subía las escaleras para regresar con Isabella, el elevador se abrió.

─ ¡Hola! ─saludaron mis hermanas.

─Cállense ─susurré─. Bella está dormida

─Ups, perdón. ¿Está bien?

─Tan bien como puede estar con un resfriado

─Buen punto ─concedió Kate─. Mira ─me dio el álbum negro qué traía en las manos─, son las fotos del coctel.

─ ¿Cuando llegaron?

─Ayer, pero como estabas en el hospital ya no te las llevamos.

─Ok, gracias.

─Ahora... ─comenzó Victoria, rodé los ojos.

─No la despierten, necesita descansar por todos los medicamentos qué le metieron anoche.

─ ¿Qué pasó anoche? Sabemos qué se puso peor porque tú nos lo dijiste en la mañana, pero ¿qué pasó?

─Le subió la temperatura. Tardaron como media hora en controlarla y otra media hora en controlar el ataqué qué le dio. Sí dormimos, lo hicimos muy poco.

─Está bien, los dejamos descansar. ¡Ah! Otra cosa, los Denali no dejan de llamar.

─ ¿Qué?

─Ya les dijimos qué necesitas estar al pendiente de Bella día y noche, qué no quieres saber nada de nadie pero aun así Siguen llamando y pidiendo hablar contigo.

─No les han dado el número de aquí ¿verdad? ─el teléfono sonó dejando a mis hermanas calladas, conteste─. ¿Sí?

─Edward ─saludo Eleazar Denali, hice una mueca y con una seña les dije a mis hermanas qué esto no se quedaba así.

─Doctor ─respondí.

─Perdón por molestarte, Edward, sé qué estás ocupado ─dijo irónicamente.

─Lo estoy, mi novia está enferma y necesito estar con ella.

─Seré breve. Tanya pide verte.

─Lo lamento, señor, pero se me hace imposible viajar en estos momentos. Tengo una celebración de la empresa a la vuelta de la esquina y como le decía antes no puedo dejar a Isabella sola. Con todo respeto, no creo que mi presencia en el centro sea de gran ayuda para la recuperación de su hija.

─Tienes razón, Edward, pero así como tu harías todo por tu novia, yo lo haría por mi hija. Gracias por recibir mi llamada, Edward, hasta luego ─colgó.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─Qué quiere qué vaya a ver a Tanya. Como Sí se lo mereciera.

─ ¿Y Sí llevas a Bella para qué Tanya se vuelva más loca y le tengan qué dar una inyección letal? ─sugirió Kate. Irina y yo la miramos─. ¿No?

─Tú y tus pensamientos asesinos.

─ ¡Edward! ─me llamo Isabella, aunque apenas la escuche pues seguía afónica. Mis hermanas se despidieron y subí corriendo.

─ ¿Qué pasó, princesa?

─Me Siento mal.

Le toqué la frente.

─No tienes temperatura. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

─Sí, todo el cuerpo, Ciento como Sí estuviera partida en muchas partes.

─Metete a las cobijas, mi amor.

─Me duele mucho.

─Lo sé, mi vida ─le di una de sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza─. Duerme amor, así hará efecto más rápido.

─Acuéstate conmigo.

Sonreí y me metí con ella a la cama, la aferre contra mi pecho.

─Te amo, princesa.

─Y yo a ti ─respondió ya medio dormida. Ni Siquiera sonrió entre sueños como Siempre lo hacía, solo se aferró a mi pecho y cayo rendida de inmediato.

Estuve cerca de una hora viéndola dormir, como su nariz se arrugaba como Sí estuviera olisqueando algo; como su rostro se relajaba después de cada suspiro...

No sabía cómo pude tener tan buena suerte. Ella era todo para mí. Hace dos años qué la vi por primera vez en un hospital, hace dos años quede completamente prendado de ella.

Ella, con su forma de ser, su inocencia y su vulnerabilidad, me cautivo desde un principio. Ni Siquiera sé cuándo ella comenzó a ser parte importante de mi vida, cuando solo pensaba en ella.

Cuando me enamore de ella...

No me di cuenta qué me estaba quedando dormido hasta qué el timbre del interfono me sobresalto. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me levante con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Bella. Salí de la habitación para responder.

─ ¿Sí? ─conteste en medio de un bostezo. El portero se aclaró la garganta al escuchar mi tono de voz.

─Lamento molestarlo, joven, hay dos personas qué lo buscan.

─ ¿Ahora?

─Sí, están esperando subir.

─Está bien ─volví a bostezar─. Qué suban.

─Enseguida, joven ─y cerro la comunicación. Baje a la sala rascándome los ojos y estirándome. Habíamos pasado una noche muy difícil y lo único que quería ahora era descansar a lado de mi princesa.

El elevador se abrió al mismo tiempo qué yo tocaba el suelo de la sala.

Eleazar y Sasha Denali salieron de ahí.

─ ¿Ustedes? ─pregunté perplejo─. Pero... ¿cómo supieron donde...?

─Renata fue tan amable al darnos tu dirección cuando tus padres y tus hermanas se negaron a hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

─Venimos a pedirte... no, más bien a exigirte qué veas a Tanya. Por tu culpa ella está en ese estado.

─Discúlpeme, pero no es mi culpa qué su hija se haya obsesionado con un imposible. Las cosas quedaron claras hace tres años.

─ ¡ELLA TE AMA! ─gritó Sasha.

─Le voy a pedir, de la manera más atenta, Sasha, qué me dulcifiqué su tono de voz. No olvide qué está en mi casa, allá arriba está mi novia descansando después de dos semanas enferma en el hospital y recuperándose de una sobredosis qué su hija le causo.

─Esas son puras patrañas.

─Uno cree lo que quiera creer. Y Sí me disculpan ─pase a lado de ellos y llamé al elevador─, estás dos semanas han Sido muy agotadoras y ahora necesito descansar, así que por favor; retírense, les agradezco su vista. La cual fue en balde porque no saldré de Los Angeles hasta qué sea estrictamente necesario ─el primer ministro y su esposa miraron con desdén todo el pent-house y se subieron al elevador. No espere a qué se cerrara, subí de nuevo con Isabella.

La envolví entre mis brazos cuidando qué no se incomodara y despertara.

─ ¿Quién era? ─preguntó con su voz suave y ronca por el sueño.

─Princesa, no quería despertarte, amor. Vuelve a dormir ─le di un beso en la frente y la acurruqué más en mis brazos.

─El timbre del interfono me despertó ─dijo, después bostezo y apoyo una mano en el centro de mi pecho, se acomodó─. ¿Quién era? ─volvió a preguntar ya con los ojos cerrados.

─Nadie importante, dulzura. Vuelve a dormir. Te amo, princesa.

─Y yo a ti ─respondió ya medio dormida.

Por unas dos horas, ambos dormimos, a Bella la despertó el hambre y a mí una princesita hambrienta qué no iba a estar contenta hasta qué comiera una rebanada de pizza de peperonni. Las comimos en la cama pues ella aún no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de la cama. Su resfriado la tenía fuera de batalla.

─ ¿Cómo te Sientes, princesa? ─le pregunté dejando los platos en la mesa de noche.

─Mejor ─respondió acomodándose otra vez entre las cobijas. Me acosté a lado de ella y la envolví con mis brazos.

─Mañana tengo que volver a la empresa, tu mamá va a venir a primera hora para acompañarte.

─Yo te quiero a ti. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

─Aun estás malita, mi amor ─le dije pasando delicadamente mi mano por su cara─. Recuerda qué Marcus te receto reposo absoluto.

─ ¡Odio estar en cama! ─berrincho.

─Todos odiamos estar en cama Sí no es en la noche y ya estamos cansados ─le di un beso en la frente─. Isabella, te amo más de lo qué te puedas imaginar, princesa, y lo único que quiero es qué tu estés bien. Nena, por favor, solo unos días más ¿Sí?

─También te amo, príncipe ─se aferró a mi costado─. ¿Me prometes qué no será mucho tiempo?

─Te lo prometo, princesa. ¿Quieres dormir?

─ ¿Hablas en serio? Hoy he dormido más qué en todo el año. ¡Ni Siquiera puedo parpadear!

─ ¿En serio?

─Creo.

Nos reímos.

─ ¿Quieres decirme por qué te amo tanto, hermosa?

─Sí tú no lo sabes, menos yo ─y me enseño la lengua.

─Mi niña hermosa ─murmuré aferrándola más a mi─. Te amo, mi amor, te amo tanto.

─Te amo más, cielo ─respondió ella con voz chiquita.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato. Esos grandes ojos castaños brillaban emocionados, sacándome una sonrisa.

No me explicaba cómo puedo amar tanto a esta hermosa chica de ojos cafés. En tan poco tiempo se convirtió en todo lo que yo necesitaba para vivir. Solo necesitaba verla sonreír para sentirme pleno.

El despertador sonó puntualmente a las Siete de la mañana, aun con los ojos cerrados, lo apague rápidamente para qué no llegara a despertar a Bella qué seguía aun dormida sobre mi pecho, su nariz estaba aún roja por el resfriado y la encogía para sorber. Se veía hermosa y adorable.

Con mucho cuidado para no incomodarla, me levante y me metí a la ducha. Quince minutos después ya estaba afuera vistiéndome mientras veía a mi princesa dormir a través de su reflejo en el espejo. Se había trasladado a mi lugar y estaba abrazando mi almohada con la nariz enterrada en ella. Sonreí y cuando termine de anudarme la corbata rosa, me acerqué a ella, me senté a la orilla de la cama y le di un beso en la frente.

─Te amo, princesa ─susurré en su oído y le di otro beso en la punta de la nariz. Me levante con mucho cuidado y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, llego Renée para cuidar a Bella.

─Hola, hijo ─me saludo.

─Buenos días, Renée. Sigue dormida ─dije al ver la pregunta en sus ojos, asintió. Me levante de la mesa y metí mi plato y mi taza al lavavajillas─. Seguro va a despertar con ganas de un chocolate caliente o un café o algo así, todo está en las alacenas. Dos bombones en el chocolate...

─Y dos terrones de azúcar al café o al te ─me interrumpió mi suegra, se rio─. Tranquilo, hijo; no es la primera vez qué lidio con los resfriados de Isabella ─dijo entre risas.

─Perdón, yo...

─Es normal, ¡Sí lo sabré yo! Lo mismo le hice a Charlie la primera vez qué lo deje con los dos niños, Bella estaba resfriada, para variar, y Jasper estaba en los interesantes cuatro años. Mi hermana y mi suegra tuvieron que sacarme a jalones de la casa porque yo no dejaba en paz al pobre hombre con tantas instrucciones. Y lo mismo voy a hacer contigo Sí no te dejas de preocupar, y no te vas en tres.

─Como diga, señora ─imite el saludo militar provocando las risas de la madre de mi novia, le di un beso en la mejilla y tomando mi saco salí corriendo de la cocina.

─ ¡Ah! Y no te angusties, no la dejare salir de la cama por ningún motivo. Lo prometo. Conozco todas las mañas de mi hija y se cuales esquivar o de plano neutralizar.

─Gracias. Nos vemos al rato.

─ ¡Maneja con cuidado, Edward! ─gritó cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

_**Bella's POV**_:

─Buenos días, corazón ─me saludo mi mamá entrando a la habitación con la mesita de cama con todo mi desayuno.

─Hola, mami ─respondí incorporándome.

─ ¿Cómo te Sientes?

─Mejor qué ayer ─estornudé.

─ ¡Salud! ─exclamó mi mamá─. Te hice los hot cakes qué tanto te gustan, Sin el helado de vainilla, por supuesto; pero en su lugar te hice este licuadito de vainilla con chocolate. Como el qué se preparaban tú y tu hermano en Washington.

─ ¡Hace años qué no tomaba un licuado así! ─exclamé con voz ronca─. ¡Gracias, mami! ─tosí.

─No hay de qué, mi vida ─me dio un beso en la frente─. Ahora come para qué repongas fuerzas. Voy a estar abajo por Sí me necesitas.

─ ¡Mami! ─la llamé en cuanto estuvo cerca de la puerta, se giró mirándome con ojos interrogantes─. Sí te pido que me ayudes a hacer algo loco ¿lo harías?

─ ¿A qué te refieres con ''algo loco'', Marie?

─Quiero ir con Edward a la empresa.

─Isabella...

─ ¡Mami, por favor! Solo tengo un resfriado, no es para tanto.

─Mi amor, recuerda qué tus resfriados no son comunes, cualquier salidita y te pones peor, linda.

─Pero ya estuve dos semanas en el hospital y todo un día en cama, necesito caminar o de plano olvidare como hacerlo.

─Isabella Marie, te he dicho un trillón de veces qué no seas exagerada ─rodé los ojos─. Está bien. ¡Pero solo un momento, Marie! No nos podemos arriesgar a qué se convierta en algo peor.

─Por eso te amo, mami.

─Solo cuando te conviene, princesa. Termina de desayunar, metete a bañar y nos vamos.

Desayune en tiempo record. De hecho, no comí ¡TRAGUE! Quería irme cuanto antes a la empresa a ver a mi novio, demostrarle qué estoy bien.

Aunque claro, qué mi mamá me ayudara a parar y a caminar no ayudaba mucho a mi causa, pero algo era algo, y el solo salir durante uno de mis peores resfriados ya era un logro para mí.

Cuando me salí de bañar me puse un vestido blanco de tirantes floreado y unas sandalias de pulserita negras. Me deje el cabello suelto, solo lo adorne con una diademita negra con pluma y me maquille muy ligeramente. Tome mi bolso café casi al mismo tiempo qué mi mamá entraba a la habitación para ayudarme a bajar.

Mi hermano estaba a la mitad de las escaleras y también me ayudo a bajar.

─Solo a ti se te ocurre salir de aquí estando enferma y débil, hermanita.

─Me pasa seguido, así que ya estoy acostumbrada.

─A Edward le va a dar un soponcio cuando te vea en la empresa, me pidió explícitamente qué no te dejara salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

─Por mas qué ame a mi novio, no me puede encerrar hasta qué este completamente bien. ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?

─En las de los qué te queremos y solo deseamos qué te recuperes rápido para qué vuelvas a hacer de nuestras vidas un verdadero caos.

─Muy gracioso, Jasper.

Mis resfriados Siempre me tiraban a la cama como una o dos semanas, en todo ese tiempo no podía hacer nada porque mis fuerzas eran mínimas, el Simple caminar de mi cama al baño de la habitación, me dejaba Sin fuerzas suficientes para el recorrido de vuelta. No podía caminar sola, no podía comer sola... todo el tiempo había alguien ayudándome.

Pero ya había pasado esa etapa, ya se habían terminado mis dos semanas de debilidad, ahora lo único que quería, era ir a visitar a mi novio a su trabajo y qué viera qué estoy perfectamente bien... Ok, mi mamá y mi hermano ayudándome a subir a mi camioneta no ayuda a mi causa.

Mi hermano nos dejó en la empresa y él se regresó a la mansión para seguir ayudando a mi papá con algo de nuestra empresa. Ya me sentía un poco mejor, pero aun no podía caminar sola.

Eric subió al elevador cuando íbamos en el piso veinte, se me quedo viendo hasta el piso veintidós y gritó.

─ ¡ESTÁS ENFERMA! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

─Estoy bien, solo un poco débil y ayúdame a caminar ─le dije extendiendo el brazo con el qué mi mamá no me ayudaba, Eric negó y tomó mi brazo para ayudarme. Mi mamá y el me ayudaron a bajar del elevador en el piso de presidencia.

─Nos va a matar a todos después de matarte a ti ─mascullo Eric.

─Cállate.

Todos murmuraban tras nuestro pasó, sorprendidos de qué la novia convaleciente del presidente estuviera ahí después de una sobredosis y un resfriado. Zafrina (la secretaria de Edward) estuvo a punto de gritar como niñita en un concierto cuando nos vio llegar, con una seña le dije qué se callara. Eric abrió la oficina de mi novio con su mano libre.

─ ¡Sorpresa, señor presidente! ─exclamó con una sonrisa y me dejó pasar.

─ ¡Princesa! ─exclamó Edward levantándose de su Silla, ya no traía saco. Se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo qué antes traía Eric. Mi mamá me soltó y dejó qué Edward me llevara a uno de los sofás de su gran oficina─. Nena, todavía no estás con las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la cama ─dijo sentándome en el sofá, él se acuclillo en frente de mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

─Estoy aquí ─dije orgullosa de mi misma─. Y no necesite en ningún momento mi inhalador ─agregue más orgullosa con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi novio se rio y me abrazo.

─La acompaño, Renée ─le dijo Eric a mi mamá. Y se fueron.

─Ya me di cuenta qué no te puedo dejar sola, preciosa.

─Yo quiero estar contigo, no con mi mamá, ni con mi hermano. Solo contigo.

─Nena, ¿qué te dije anoche? Lo único que quiero es qué te recuperes, y saliendo no lo vas a hacer rápido.

─ ¿No te he contado como me he recuperado de un resfriado después de dos semanas?

─No.

─Cuando era niña, le pedía a mi madrina qué me dejara salir, Siempre me he puesto así. Cuando llegamos a LA, le pedía a mi nana qué me ayudara a caminar por el jardín. Sí me quedo en cama me enfermo más.

Me volvió a abrazar.

─Te ves preciosa.

─Ya te habías tardado ─lo tome de las solapas de la camisa y lo atraje a mí para besarlo.

Y esa fue nuestra rutina por las últimas dos semanas. Mi mamá llegaba al Pent antes de qué Edward se fuera a la empresa, desayunábamos y nos íbamos con mi novio, mi mamá se iba y yo me regresaba con el cerca de las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Después cenábamos en nuestra casa o en algún restaurante.

Ya estaba mucho mejor. Ya volvía a caminar Sin ayuda. ¡Ya volví a usar tacones!

La comida de aniversario de la empresa llego más pronto de lo qué pensaba, por lo que en cuanto pude estar de pie Sin ayuda, me encargue de la planificación junto a mis cuñadas, mi suegra y Rosalie.

Habíamos elegido puros colores claros como paleta. La comida seria en el campo de golf del club de campo más exclusivo de Los Angeles, por lo que tenía qué ser todo muy ligero, veraniego pero otoñal.

─ ¡Quiero esa tela ahí! ─ordene a los muchachos qué estaban decorando señalando una viga─. ¡Justo ahí!

─ ¡Bella! ─me llamo Rosalie a lado de las mesas, me acerqué a ella─. Necesito ayuda con la numeración de las mesas.

─Nones de este lado ─señale el lado izquierdo─. Pares del otro ─dije señalando el lado derecho.

─ ¡QUITEN ESAS TELAS AHORA MISMO! ─gritó alguien a todo pulmón. Rosalie y yo miramos hacia la dirección del grito─. ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN ORDENO QUÉ SE PUSÍERAN AHI! ¡YO SOY UNA CULLEN Y SE HACE LO QUÉ YO DIGA!

─Renata... ─masculle, me quite los tacones y corrí hacia ella─. No quiten nada, chicos, yo di la orden, Sigan con las demás.

─ ¿Quién te crees tú, escuincla, para venir a dar órdenes a la comida de _mi_ empresa?

─Una: no es su empresa Sí no la _de Edward_; y dos: yo soy la planificadora de esta comida, por lo tanto se hace lo que yo ordene ¿entendió?

─Mira, niñita insolente, a mí me hablas bien o Sí no...

─ ¿O Sí no qué, Renata? ─preguntó Carlisle parándose detrás de mí.

─Carlisle, por favor ¿vas a permitir qué está niña ensucie el prestigio y la clase del emporio?

─Isabella es la novia de Edward, el presidente de la empresa por la qué se hace está comido. Ella tiene tanto poder como yo en ordenar en la empresa y sus eventos.

─Señorita, acaban de llegar los postres ─me dijo el gerente del club.

─Perfecto, pónganlos cerca de la fuente, Sí son tan amables ─el hombre asintió y guio a los chicos de la repostería─. Permiso, ire a decorar la mesa.

─Claro, cielo ─dijo mi suegro, corrí a la mesa de los postres y tome los lazos y las telas qué iba a usar para decorarla. Con ayuda de unos cuantos muchachos de la decoración, colgué telas naranjas, marrones y blancas detrás de la mesa y sobre ellas cristales de swarovsky para darle un toqué de elegancia y sofisticación. La mesa ya tenía manteles naranjas y blancos y sobre ella ya estaban colocando los postres qué elegimos bajo mi severa aprobación, a las orillas de la mesa colgué telas marrones y justo en el centro el logotipo del emporio en cristal.

─Se ve perfecto, princesa ─me dijo Edward al oído envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─le pregunté con una sonrisa.

─Me encanta ─me dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Eso me alegra. A otras personas no les gusta...

─Mi amor, debes de dejar de hacerle caso a mi tía y concentrarte en lo que tú eres. ¿Desde cuándo la rebelde y atolondrada Isabella Marie Swan le hace caso a alguien? Ni a tu familia le haces caso, mi vida ¿por qué a mí tía Sí?

─Porque es de tu familia, príncipe ─le dije con voz chiquita.

─A ver, amor ─dijo y me giro para tenerme de frente a él─. Te amo y no necesito de la autorización de mi familia para decírtelo ─puso sus dedos en mi barbilla cuando vio qué había bajado la cabeza, me la alzo lentamente─. Eres lo más maravilloso qué me ha pasado en la vida, en tan poco tiempo me he dado cuenta qué eras tú lo único que me faltaba para ser completamente feliz ─me abrazó─. Te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, Isabella.

─También te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, Edward.

Y justo en el momento en qué ya estábamos a nada de besarnos, nos interrumpen.

─ ¡QUÉDA UNA HORA Y MEDIA PARA QUÉ EMPIECEN A LLEGAR LOS INVITADOS! ¡A CAMBIARNOS GENTE! ─gritó Kate.

─Yo mato a mi hermana ─mascullo Edward. Me reí.

─Vamos a cambiarnos, gruñón ─le dije entre risas tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para qué fuéramos a la habitación qué habíamos alquilado para esta noche.

─Espera un momento ─dijo y me jalo hacia el─. Tengo qué hacer algo.

─ ¿Qué? ─y estampó sus deliciosos labios en los míos uniéndolos en un largo y maravilloso beso. Me tomó de la cintura y me alzo dándome vueltas Sin romper nuestro beso. Aun concentrada en eso, podía escuchar los chiflidos y aplausos de su familia y nuestros amigos. Tenía mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas dobladas.

Amo tanto a este hombre. Es mi vida entera. Sin él, yo definitivamente no podría seguir viviendo. Hace cuatro años me prometí no volver a amar, a enamorarme, algo en lo que yo no tenía control y nadie puede saber lo bien qué me Siento de haber roto mi propia promesa, lo feliz qué estoy de solo encontrarme perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

─ ¡Bueno, ya! ─gritó Mike─. ¡Consíganse una habitación!

Edward me dejó en el suelo rompiendo nuestro beso, pero no nuestro abrazo, miramos hacia la dirección del gritó viendo a toda su familia y a todos nuestros amigos.

─ ¡Digno de una foto! ─gritó Irina apuntando la cámara de su celular hacia nosotros─. Sonrían ─Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla en el momento justo qué mi cuñada tomó la foto─. Estos dos ya son papá casada ─dijo, dirigiéndose a todo nuestro público.

─ ¿De plano? ─preguntó Emmett con un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose.

─De plano ─confirmo Irina.

Y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, apenas hace poco menos de un mes qué pensaba en una elegante y sofisticada boda entre Edward y yo, qué el Simple hecho qué ya todos nos estuvieran casando era como música para mis oídos...

─Bueno, ya vámonos. Se nos va a hacer tarde ─dijo Esme.

En cuanto puse un pie dentro de la habitación, Peter me acorralo con palabras como ''peinado'' y ''maquillaje''.

Y como es su costumbre, se me inspiro. Mientras el me peinaba una de sus asistentes se encargaba de mi manicure inspirándose completamente en mi vestido qué se encontraba colgado en la puerta de la habitación. Cuando mi estilista termino con mi peinado, Siguió con mi maquillaje.

Me veía divina. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta súper rizada de lado y mi maquillaje era natural. No podía ser algo más llamativo porque el vestido era muy brillante y glamoroso. Peter corrió a Edward de la habitación para qué yo me pudiera cambiar.

─ ¡Ándale, corazón! ¿Cuánto te puedes tardar en ponerte un Simple y hermoso, fantabuloso vestido? ─me apresuro mi estilista.

─Conforme más presiones, Peter, más me voy a tardar ─respondí aun tratando de terminar de subirme el cierre de mi vestido amarillo. Qué, según Kate, era una versión de mi pero en tela. De hecho, mis tres cuñadas se habían encargado de comprarlo porque yo estaba terriblemente ocupada planeando está comida, lo único que les había dicho es qué no quería algo qué fuera muy descubierto pero tampoco qué pareciera traje de monja. Alice sabía muy bien lo qué me gustaba e Irina y Kate sabían qué podía usar qué respetara el protocolo, así qué después de ver muchos vestidos terminaron comprándome ese hermoso vestido amarillo de escote de corazón halter con los laterales y la espalda descubierta y tiras de pedrería plateada. Me había encantado desde el primer momento en qué lo vi en su gancho─. Necesito ayuda con el cierre.

─ ¡No me digas qué con las medicinas subiste unos kilitos! ─exclamó Peter melodramático.

Abrí la puerta de un trancazo encontrando a Peter y detrás de el a mi novio con un elegante traje gris, una camisa blanca y su corbata lisa amarilla (también obra de sus hermanas). Los dos me miraron sorprendidos.

─ ¡Vete al diablo! Las medicinas nunca me hacen subir de peso, es solo qué ya no lo alcanzo ─me puse de espaldas y deje qué el me terminara de subir el cierre.

─ ¿Qué les parece Sí yo voy a ver Sí ya puso la marrana? ─preguntó Pet mirándonos a Edward y a mi─. Cuidado con el labial ¿entendieron? ─y se fue. Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos.

─Princesa, te ves... hermosa.

─ ¿En serio?

─En serio, amor.

Lo abrace.

─Te amo ─murmuré en su oído.

─Y yo a ti, preciosa ─me dio un beso en la mejilla─. Vamos, nena, se nos hará tarde.

─Solo me pongo los zapatos ─dije sentándome en la cama.

─Ok, no se te olvide...

─Preparar unos bajos, Sí ─le dije con una sonrisa, me sonrió. Edward tenía una extraña obsesión con mi comodidad, decía qué no le parecía bueno qué anduviera en tacones todo el día y toda la noche, por lo que Siempre me recordaba cargar con zapatos de tacón bajo o flas para qué los pies no me mataran. Pero la verdad, prefería mil veces estar descalza qué usar tacones bajos o flas en eventos importantes, como ahora. Me puse mis Louboutin plateadas de sandalia con la pulserita del tobillo llena de púas y deje sobre la cama la caja de unas flas también de Louboutin plateadas─. Bien, estoy lista. Vámonos.

─Lista y completamente hermosa, mi vida ─dijo mi novio, me tomó de la mano y salimos juntos de la habitación. Peter venia saliendo del elevador con una enorme pamela blanca con listón negro en las manos.

─El sol está espantoso y un pajarito me conto qué vas a estar como una hora y media recibiendo a los invitados ─dijo poniéndomela sobre la cabeza. Al principio me peso un poco pero después la sentí como pluma. Nos despedimos de Peter y bajamos al campo de golf.

Quedaban más o menos quince minutos para qué todos los invitados empezaran a llegar.

El clima otoñal ya casi invernal de Los Angeles era de lo más delicioso. El aire era tan fresco y aunque el sol Sí estaba algo duro, se disfrutaba gracias al aire Sito. El clima hacia todo, nos refrescaba y a la vez nos calentaba con el sol tan cálido.

Por eso amo vivir en Los Angeles.

Junto a mis cuñadas y Rose, le di los últimos toques al jardín de por Sí hermoso. Las telas ondeaban al pasó del viento y todos los cristales reflejaban la luz del sol Sin cegar. Creo que hice un gran trabajo.


	15. Capitulo 14 De Frente al Pasado

_**Hello!**_** Lo se, me tarde demasiado; en mi defensa me agarraron en las ultimas semanas del semestre y ya saben examenes y trabajos finales que no te dejan respirar ¿por que creen que la ultima vez les subi dos capitulos? Jajaja, pero aqui estoy de vuelta. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**''Bleeding Love'' Leona Lewis www . youtube watch?v=Vzo-EL_62fQ**_

_**''Ya te Olvide'' Yuridia www . youtube watch?v=uMLuLLCXXx4**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra, Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa imaginacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer; la historia es completamente mia. Version Edward y Bella de la novela RobSten, link en mi perfil._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella's POV**_.

Los invitados llegaron uno a uno, Edward y yo fuimos los responsables de darles la bienvenida. Las mujeres elogiaban mi vestido y mi peinado y los hombres felicitaban a mi novio por el tercer aniversario de la empresa. El campo se llenó más rápido de lo que pensábamos y cuando Edward ya me iba a llevar en brazos a la habitación para que me cambiara de zapatos, los invitados comenzaron a llegar otra vez.

A lo lejos divisé a una familia, justo en el instante en que escuchaba unos taconazos detrás de mí.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Rose.

—Rosalie, estoy aquí ¿es necesario gritar?

—Perdón, necesito decirte algo urgentísimo.

—Estoy... —fui interrumpida por el gerente de Contaduría que me estaba saludando— muy ocupada.

—Es urgente —y me jaló.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

—No sabes de lo que me enteré.

—Tú y tus chismes de tortillería, Rosalie —me iba a regresar cuando vi que la familia que alcancé a divisar en la entrada era nada más y nada menos que Jessica Stanley, sus padres, un niño pequeño y... _él_. Me giré y tomé a Rosalie del brazo—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Resulta que el papá de Jessica es contador en la empresa.

— ¿Y tenía que venir toda la prole? Espera, el niño es...

—Producto de esa noche.

— ¿Que voy a hacer, Rose?

—Finge que no los reconoces.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que el que me preocupa es Edward?

—Te creo, ¡ve!

—Deséame suerte —le dije ya corriendo de nuevo hacia la entrada.

— ¡Suerte, Tinky! —gritó. Llegué a lado de Edward justo a tiempo para que esa familia llegara a la entrada. Mi novio me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me aferró a su costado dándome un beso en la sien.

— ¿Que quería Rose?

—Decirme que las telas de la mesa de postres se habían zafado, ya le dije que le ordenara a alguien que las acomodara.

—Esa es mi princesa —y me dio otro besó en la sien. Y que mi peor pesadilla se paró en frente de mí en ese momento.

Bueno, lo arruinó por completo.

Edward y yo saludamos a todos, mi tarea de fingir no conocer a Jessica y reconocer al otro que ni su nombre quiero mencionar, iba bien, hasta que la misma Jessica hizo que mi teatrito se cayera.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Yo con mi sonrisita inocente la miré y después a Edward, que nos miraba a las dos curioso.

—Perdón, ¿te conozco? —pregunté con fingida inocencia.

—Soy Jessica, ¿me recuerdas?

— ¡Ah, claro! Jessica Stanley —Dios, dame paciencia para no irme sobre ella y romperle esa cara de perra malparida que tiene. Muérdete la lengua, Isabella, muérdete la lengua. Estás frente a tus suegros, muerdete la lengua—. Y... ¿qué tal todo? ¿Terminaste la escuela o te dedicaste a otra cosa?

—Pasen a su mesa —les dijo Edward. ¡Jodido vómito verbal! Solo yo hago esto ¡carajo! ¿Porque hoy se tuvo que aparecer? ¿¡POR QUE HOY!?—. ¿Qué te pasó, eh? —me preguntó mi novio entre molesto y divertido.

—Te juro que más de un mes sin hablar de más me cobro factura.

— ¿Quién es ella, Isabella?

—No quieres saberlo.

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

—Con la que me pusieron los cuernos.

— ¿El que estaba a lado de ella era...?

—Prométeme que no le irás a romper todo lo que se llama cara.

—Nada más porque esta mi familia aquí, que si no te juro que lo haría —me dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Cómo estas de los pies?

—Mejor de lo que te imaginas —le dije con una sonrisa. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello.

—Te amo, princesa —murmuró pegándome a él.

—Y yo a ti, príncipe —nuestros labios se unieron en un besó que les gritó a todos los presentes cuanto nos amábamos, que estaríamos toda nuestra vida junta.

No me importaba quién nos viera, todos desaparecieron para mí en el instante en que Edward comenzó a besarme reclamándome como suya.

Acabamos nuestro besó con una sonrisa. Le limpié el labial que le había embarrado en los labios y fuimos a nuestra mesa tomados de las manos. Nos quedamos de pie pues el daría algo así como un discurso de bienvenida a la celebración, y yo... bueno, como buena novia lo acompañaba.

Cuando terminó el discurso, Edward me dio el micrófono y di la orden para que los meseros comenzaran a llegar con las charolas de la comida.

Habíamos elegido un menú muy diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, de hecho era bufete que consistía en brochetas de carnes frías, mini hamburguesitas, galletitas de pate de salmón, paella, camarones y sushi.

De hecho, había sido mi idea hacer un bufete; Edward y Esme estaban viendo menús cuando yo propuse hacer algo diferente, algo que nunca se haya hecho. Todos se habían quedado callados menos Renata, que con un tono de voz muy irónico y descortés me había preguntado qué era lo que mi cabecita americana estaba pensando, cuando respondí que estaba pensando en un bufete todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos ella. Obviamente.

Pero para su desgracia, esta fiesta fue planeada enteramente por mí, con ayuda de mis cuñadas, mi suegra y Rosalie. Nosotras teníamos completo control de ella y solo bastaba la aprobación de Edward y mi suegro para hacer que suceda.

Todos pasamos al bufete para servirnos de comer, Edward y yo fuimos de la mano, mi novio el ''caballero por siempre'' intento convencerme de que el serviría por mí, pero yo me negué porque quería ver con mis propios ojos como había quedado el bufete. Era mi responsabilidad, a parte de la mesa de postres que las chicas y yo conseguimos.

Me estaba sirviendo una brocheta cuando Jessica llego a lado de mí, me dio un ligero empujoncito para que supiera que estaba ahí. Rodé los ojos y me aleje de ella buscando los camarones.

—No pretendas que no me ves, Bella —me dijo acercándose otra vez a mí.

—Te veo —aseguré—. Desgraciadamente.

— ¿Me lo prestas, princesa? —me preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

—Dame un beso y tienes el cucharon —ordené.

—Y todos los que quieras, hermosa —aseguró y me dio un besito casto. Sonreí y le di otro besito.

—Todo tuyo —le dije dándole el cucharon y me hice a un lado para que el pudiera servirse sus camarones a gustó—. Adiós, Jessica —me despedí con una falsa inocencia moviendo mis dedos de la mano que no tomaban mi plato, ella me miró de la cabeza a los pies y se fue. Me reí en silencio.

—Eres cruel —me dijo mi novio al oído tomándome de la cintura con su mano libre.

—Se lo merece —respondí mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa.

—Te amo, loquita —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo más.

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos para ya empezar a comer. Para amenizar la comida habíamos elegido no solo música clásica como siempre lo habían hecho, sino también algo de música dance. Queríamos amenizar, no aburrir.

Los meseros circulaban por todas las mesas sirviendo vino blanco, tinto y de sabores. Eso sí ya fue cosa de mis cuñadas. Yo de niña asistí a muchos eventos como este y todo el tiempo veía copas con vino blanco, tinto y champagne, es una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y lo pude comprobar mientras Edward y yo recorríamos las mesas por separado. Era algo que había visto a mis suegros hacer el día del coctel y me había encantado.

Estuve evitando tanto como pude la mesa donde estaban Jacob y Jessica, pero era aún más peligroso que Edward fuera. Así que con una valentía que hasta a mí me sorprendió y con las miradas de Emmett, Rose y mi novio en mi espalda me acerque a la mesa número nueve.

Jessica me miró sorprendida, pero en cuanto el viento soplo sobre mi cabello y la falda de mi vestido haciéndolos revolotear, sus ojos pasaron de inmediato a una furia explicita. Eso me dio aún más confianza y mi sonrisa de cortesía se hizo más grande.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunté suavemente.

—Todo bien, señorita, muchas gracias. Esta fiesta es maravillosa.

—Me alegro que les esté gustando. Me retiro, cualquier cosa por favor, no duden en decirnos.

—Así será.

Una última sonrisa, un asentimiento y adiós. Caminé con pasó rápido al tocador, escuchando rápidos taconazos detrás de mí, entre y me pare frente a los lavamanos, pues ambas manos en la orilla del mueble y cerré los ojos empezando a sentir como el aire en mis pulmones era escaso.

Genial, una crisis y yo sin el bolso.

—Toma —murmuró Rosalie detrás de mí. Abrí los ojos y miré al espejo. Me extendía el inhalador morado, lo tomé rápidamente y me metí varias dosis—. Creí que te ibas a desmayar ahí mismo —dijo unos minutos después.

— ¿¡Por qué vino, Rose!? ¿¡Por qué!? —grité.

—Por qué sabía que tú ibas a estar aquí y quería verte —soltó.

La miré.

— ¿Qué?

Rosalie respiro hondo.

—Dice que lo único que quiere es que lo perdones, solo eso. Después te dejara vivir en paz.

—Pues tú puedes decirle que se vaya mucho al demonio.

—Necesitas dejar tú pasado atrás, Isabella. Lo que pasó en la fiesta del concierto fue porque aún no puedes superar lo que pasó. ¿¡Como carajos quieres ser feliz a lado de Edward así!?

—Soy feliz ahora —murmuré entre dientes.

— ¿Pero en qué condiciones? Esperando que de un momento a otro Jacob te hable, te miré. Que Edward suelte el primer golpe. Que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo. Yo no soy quien para decirte que lo perdones porque a mí no me engaño, yo no me deprimí dos años por su culpa. No estoy abogando por él, lo hago por ti; porque veo que Edward y tú se aman más de lo que cualquier otra pareja lo ha hecho y por qué quiero que seas feliz.

Me senté en uno de los silloncitos que había adentro, sentí a Rosalie sentarse a lado de mí.

—Rose, hace meses que lo perdone.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Cuando me di cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de Edward decidí perdonarlo porque me quería dar otra oportunidad, le escribí una carta la noche de la graduación.

— ¿Entonces por qué te sigue afectando?

—Porque yo dejo que lo siga haciendo. Me afecta verlo, me afecta recordar esa noche, me afecta saber lo mucho que sufrí, lo mucho que he llorado. Lo perdone, pero no lo he superado.

— ¿Tienes la carta aquí?

—Siempre la llevo en mi cartera

Rosalie abrió mi bolso y sacó mi cartera de plata con lentejuelas moradas, comenzó a rebuscar en todos los espacios hasta que encontró una hoja blanca doblada junto a mi tarjeta de platino.

— ¿Quieres que se la dé?

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo, tú regresa a tu mesa. Edward te iba a seguir pero Irina y Kate lo entretuvieron mientras yo venía. Vive tu fabulosa vida y olvídate de él.

La abracé.

—Gracias, Rose.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Tinky, por eso estoy aquí.

Le sonreí. Me dio mi bolso para que me retocara el maquillaje y ella salió del baño. Minutos después yo la seguí después de tener retocado el labial y asegurarme que el cabello no se había movido de su sitio. Salí poniéndome de nuevo la pamela sobre la cabeza.

Caminé con pasó seguro hacia mi novio, que se encontraba hablando con uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa. Cuando llegué a su lado, tomé su mano con la mía, el me dio un apretoncito y me sonrió.

—James, permítame presentarle a mi novia, Isabella Swan.

—Es un placer conocerla al fin, señorita. He escuchado maravillas sobre usted.

—Gracias. Igualmente —respondí con una sonrisa. Edward pasó nuestras manos entrelazadas por mi cintura y me aferró a su costado. Siguió hablando con James sobre asuntos de la empresa.

La esposa de James llego y después de las presentaciones, ella y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre la comida.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, probablemente diez años más grande que yo, o tal vez quince; llevaba un vestido beige realmente lindo y elegante y una pamela beige mucho más discreta que la mía.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de la comida; me felicito sobre el gran trabajo que había hecho.

—Créame que nunca había ido a un evento de aniversario como este, y mucho menos de la empresa. Muchas felicidades

—Bueno, gracias —reí tímidamente. Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura. Hablamos por unos minutos más y después nos disculpamos para poder regresar a nuestra mesa.

—Hola, chicos —saludo Irina con una sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos, se la devolví.

— ¿Donde esta Rose?

—Atascándose en la mesa de postres —respondió Emmett.

—Belly, ¿aun sigues creyendo que fue buena idea? —me preguntó Eric.

—Eric, esta callada —le dijo Mike.

—En ese caso, ¡dame esos cinco, princesa! —me reí mientras chocaba mi mano con la de él, Edward secundo mis risas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie llego de la mesa de postres con un plato con tres cupcakes, se sentó como si nada y sin esperarlo, soltó un grito te que llamó la atención de todo el campo de golf.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —gritamos todos.

— ¡Dios! He tenido la mejor idea de todo el mundo.

— ¡A la mierda! —Gritó Eric—. Otra de sus ideas.

—Rose, cariño; todas tus ideas terminan con alguien lastimado o alguien enojado... —le dijo Emmett.

—Esta no lastimara ni hará enojar a nadie... Bueno, eso espero.

— ¿Sabes qué? Suéltalo, más vale saber con antelación como nos vas a mandar hasta la Patagonia de un trancazo —le dije levantándome, ya empezaba a caminar hacia la mesa de postres por que se me antojaron esos malditos cupcakes, cuando Rose lo dejo salir.

— ¡CANTA!

— ¡Rayos! —gritó Mike entre risas.

— ¡Rosalie! —grité.

—Es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido, Rose —le dijo Edward chocando nudillos con ella.

— ¡Edward Anthony!

—Es una buena idea, princesa.

— ¡Claro que no lo es!

—Hazlo —ordenó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—No lo haré.

—Sí lo harás.

—No.

—Sí —dijo esta vez ya con mis cuñadas y mi suegra.

—Dije que no.

—No —dijo Kate.

—Sí.

Todos rieron y aplaudieron, y me di cuenta de la trampa de Kate en la que caí.

—Cayó como mosca —dijo Emmett entre risas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —chillé mientras Kate y Rosalie me jalaban al mismo lugar donde Edward dio el discurso.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas comprendido al instante.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

—Una: porque esta fiesta esta terriblemente aburrida —dijo Rose.

—Y dos... que te lo cuente ella. Yo todavía no termino de entender —completo mi cuñada señalando a mi amiga.

— ¿Te acuerdas de por qué nunca cantabas en la escuela?

— ¡Rosalie, supéralo!

—Ese es exactamente mi plan, pero contigo.

— ¿Y que se supone que voy a cantar? Yo vine de novia del presidente de la empresa, no como cantante.

—Yo vine preparada.

—Ah, genial... ¡NO SÉ QUÉ CANCIÓN!

—La conoces y estoy casi segura de que te la sabes.

—Estoy jodida, ¿verdad?

—Algo.

—Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

—No lo harás.

—Sera la única, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuenta con eso —prometo Kate.

—Oye, no estamos seguras de que no le pidan otra.

—Rosalie, será la única —le dijo con un tono tan serio que hasta yo quede más convencida de que esta sería la única.

—Sera la única —repitió Rose.

—Adiós —ordené.

—Ok, adiós —dijeron las dos y se fueron.

Golpee suavemente el micrófono con dos dedos para verificar el sonido, eso atrajo, por supuesto, la atención de todos los invitados. No me pasaron inadvertidas las miradas burlonas y expectantes de Jessica y Jacob, que por cierto no me sorprendieron.

Yo no tenía muy linda voz hace cuatro años, solía desafinar demasiado, pero eso cambio y estaba lista para hacerlo... Bueno, eso creo.

— ¡Ay, Rosalie! En qué problema me acabas de meter —murmuré; y cuando escuché risas procedentes de la mesa principal me di cuenta que lo había dicho pegada al micrófono—. Acabemos con esto —más risas y casi inmediatamente después la canción comenzó a sonar...

¡Claro que la conocía! Era ''Bleeding Love'' de Leona Lewis. Con esa canción, mi profe de canto preparó mi voz para el concierto y sobre todo era perfecta para lo que Rose quería que demostrara... ¿A quién engaño? No era solo Rosalie la que quería que yo demostrara algo, era yo misma la que quería demostrar que estaba dejando mi pasado atrás.

Miré a Edward, a quien iba especialmente esta canción, y deje que la letra fluyera y que esta pasión que sentía al cantar se apoderara de mí...

_Estando tan cerca del amor._

_No necesitaba el dolor._

_Una vez o dos eran suficientes._

_Y todo fue en vano._

Mientras cantaba eso me atreví a mirar rápidamente a Jacob; él y Jessica estaban sorprendidos de que mi voz haya mejorado considerablemente. ¿Listos para más? Volví mi vista a Edward y seguí cantando, y llego la parte que más describía lo que me había pasado en el hospital hace dos años:

_Pero algo sucedió._

_Por primera vez realmente contigo._

_Mi corazón cayó hacia el suelo._

_Encontrando algo verdadero._

_Y todo el mundo miró alrededor._

_Pensando que me había vuelto loca._

Mi novio me sonreía y me mandaba besos mientras que todos los invitados me seguían mirando sorprendidos.

_Pero no me importa lo que digan,_

_Yo estoy enamorada de ti._

_Ellos trataran de alejarme,_

_Pero no saben la verdad;_

_Mi corazón esta mutilado hasta las venas,_

_Y yo continúo cerrándolo,_

_Y tú me lo cortas, lo abres y yo_

_Sigo sangrando_

_Sigo, sigo sangrando amor_

_(...)_

¿¡POR QUÉ DEJÉ DE CANTAR!?

¿Por qué mi ex no me dejaba?

¿Por qué según el mi voz era lo peor que había en el mundo?

¿Por qué cantar en un karaoke hace cuatro años había sido la peor humillación de mi vida?

¿O porque simplemente era una niñita tonta que se llenaba la boca con tanta confianza en sí misma pero que al final su baja autoestima salía a la luz?

Todo eso se había acabado hace dos años, deje de ser esa niña que por fuera se mostraba confiada y altanera pero que por dentro se encontraba destruida y se sentía la peor cosa del mundo. Fui yo y solamente yo, con mis temores, con mi confianza en mí misma, con mis aires de grandeza y mi complejo de princesa.

Pero sobre todo no fingí ser otra persona para que Edward se enamorara de mí, no necesité el uniforme de porrista, ni los pompones; no necesité ir a fiestas y beber hasta perder la conciencia.

Quité el micrófono del soporte y me comencé a mover. No me gustaba estar simplemente parada mientras cantaba una de las mejores canciones de todo el mundo.

_(...)_

_Y me esta drenando._

_¡Oh! Lo encuentran difícil de creer._

_Vestiré estas cicatrices._

_Para que todos las puedan ver._

_Pero no me importa lo que piensen._

_Yo estoy enamorada de ti._

_Ellos trataran de alejarme._

_Pero no saben la verdad._

_Mi corazón ha sido mutilado hasta la vena._

_Yo lo sigo cerrando._

_Tú lo cortas y abres y yo_

_Sigo sangrando,_

_Sigo, sigo sangrando amor._

_(...)_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudían y vitoreaban mientras yo me mantenía con los ojos cerrados. ¡No podía creer que lo hice! ¡Lo logre! Por fin había dejado atrás mi pasado y comenzaba a vivir mi presente y esperaba con muchas ansías mi futuro.

Sí, con esa canción olvide todo lo que me pasó, todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que llore; saque todo lo que envenenaba mi corazón. Le cante al amor de mi vida en frente de mi ex novio sin temer a la vergüenza o tener consideración con él, porque él nunca la tuvo conmigo. Me quité un gran peso de encima, algo que me impedía avanzar.

Abrí por fin los ojos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja; los aplausos y los gritos no habían cesado.

Edward se acercó a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me bajó del escenario.

—Tienes la voz más hermosa que haya escuchado en mi vida —me dijo.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó.

—Estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía sí les iba a gustar.

—Princesa, encantaste a todos en el concierto de hace un mes; ahora tienes a todos encantados. Por favor, Isabella, nunca dudes del enorme don que tienes; tu voz es algo especial, algo que todos merecen escuchar. No dejes que unas simples palabras de desaliento destruyan eso.

— ¿Te escuchaste? ¿Te das cuenta que cada vez que me dices eso me haces amarte cada vez más?

Edward rio y me besó. Pero no fue de esos besitos castos y educados, fue un besó que definitivamente no debía ser dado en público, y no porque fuera inapropiado, sino porque era demasiado íntimo.

Tanto que me negué a volverme a enamorar, tanto que desprecie el cariño que un novio podía ofrecerme por miedo salir lastimada otra vez. Eso se acabó, nunca jamás le temería al amor por que es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos y maravillosos que existen en el mundo.

.

.

.

En el campo de golf la comida se había convertido en cena y en una fiesta nada común en la empresa, pero ¿qué podía hacerle? Me deje llevar, bueno, _nos _dejamos llevar.

Irina y Kate eligieron la música de todo el evento, Rose y yo nos encargamos de los tiempos; ninguna de las cuatro supo como pero de un trancazo ya se encontraban canciones de David Guetta, Beyonce y Britney Spears en el _playlist_ y en punto de las ocho de la noche, el ambiente formal y recatado se iba a tornar en un ambiente relajado y celebrativo.

Decidí dar un paseo por el lago, sin zapatos y con mi cabello suelto sobre mis hombros. Peter me había hecho cambiarme mi espectacular vestido amarillo largo por una blusa straples del mismo color, una falda de cuero y mis Louboutin negros con tachuelas, me soltó el cabello, lo alació y por fin me puso una tiara. Renata exploto en cuanto me vio, pero de nuevo yo contaba con la protección de toda la familia y debido al cambio de ambiente, no podía seguir con ese vestido. Todos se cambiaron y comenzaron con la verdadera celebración.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó alguien a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré para ver a Jacob correr hacia mí.

Ni siquiera supe porque me quede de pie en donde estaba, bien pude haber huido e ir hacia mi novio, quien no dejo de vigilarme y ahora venía hacia acá también. Los detuve a los dos con un gesto de mano.

—Paseo relajado, ¿qué carajos no se entiende de eso? —masculle.

—Necesito hablar contigo —me dijo Jacob dando los pasos que lo separaban de mí, dejándonos a una distancia muy corta. Edward también disminuyo nuestra distancia.

—Pero ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo —intervino Edward.

— ¿Y quién dice que no? —Pregunté mirando a mi novio—. Edward, te amo, y tú sabes que nunca he dejado que alguien hable por mí; y tú no serás el primero que lo haga. Necesito hacer esto.

—Sí te hace daño o sí...

—Estaré bien —le dije con una sonrisa y después le di un besito en la boca—. Te amo.

Edward me sonrió nostálgico, sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo más, princesa —miró a Jacob una vez más con el odio mega marcado en sus ojos y se fue.

—Bella, yo... —comenzó Jacob acercándose más a mí, quedando una distancia casi imperceptible.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje hacia atrás.

— ¿Conoces lo que es el espacio personal? —asintió—. Pues lo necesito, pedazo de idiota.

— ¡Vaya! Nunca te había escuchado llamar a alguien de esa manera.

—Cambié.

—De eso me doy cuenta.

— ¿Que necesitas, Black? No tengo todo tu tiempo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bella? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

¡Ay, Dios! Dame paciencia para no romperle la boca de un taconazo.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico!? ¿Que acaso no recuerdas como uno de tus amiguitos me emborracho en la fiesta de campeonato para que tu pudieras ir al baño y tirarte a Jessica? Y lo peor es que estaban tan concentrados en su tarea que ni siquiera se pudieron cuidar y la terminaste embarazando. No puede ser que seas tan cínico —y le solté una bofetada que hasta a mí me sorprendió y me dolió. Le deje la mano marcada—. Oh, Dios. No puedo creer que lo hice —murmuré mirando como él se limpiaba la poca sangre que había salido de su boca.

—No era necesario —masculló mi ex novio.

—Por supuesto que era necesario, es lo mínimo que te mereces por ser tan cínico e idiota y agradece que no me agarraste en mis cinco minutos por ahí se te parto la boca de una bofetada. Y ni te molestes en disculparte por que hace mucho que deje de esperarlo —me giré y comencé a caminar de vuelta al campo cuando el interrumpió mis pasos.

— ¡Tu carta! —gritó dejándome estática en donde estaba—. ¡Todo lo que escribiste ahí! ¿¡Es verdad!?

Me giré otra vez para tenerlo de frente.

— ¡Completamente! —respondí, el asintió con pesar—. Jamás volvería contigo, no solo por todo lo que me hiciste sí no porque descubrí que contigo nunca sería feliz. Y sí, te agradezco esa decisión que tomaste de engañarme, me diste mi libertad y me mostraste lo que es un amor verdadero.

Él miró a Edward y después me miró a mí.

—Entonces aprovéchalo, Isabella. Felicidades por todo lo que has logrado pero no fue mi responsabilidad, fuiste tú misma la que decidió cambiar, la que decidió seguir adelante. No te quites el crédito que te mereces; nadie nos puede incitar a nada, somos nosotros mismos los que decidimos el curso que tomaran nuestras vidas —entonces se giró y se fue.

Y con él se llevó mi pasado, ese que tanto me atormentaba y me avergonzaba, ese que tanto trabajo me costó superar, que tantos problemas me causo. Mi pasado se fue y con él todas las heridas que tenía mi corazón.

Me puse los zapatos y me acomodé el cabello y la ropa. Ya no volvería a llorar por mi pasado, se acabó. Y rezando ese mantra caminé hacia mi novio lista para disfrutar lo que la vida me tenía preparado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Oh no! Esta no sera la despedida de Jacob, aun nos falta por ver mucho de el, asi que aun no se despidan.

Espero les haya gustado.


	16. Capitulo 15 Venganza

**¡Hola! Uff, ahora si me tarde; lo siento :(.**

**Bueno, pues aqui esta uno de los capitulos mas extensos que he hecho, y por si fuera poco **_**tendra outtake**_** asi que preparense, que ya lo estoy escribiendo. Dejenme decirles algo; yo escribo por temporadas, partes, secuelas; como ustedes le quieran llamar, y esta parte ya esta dando sus ultimos suspiros. Aun no se cuantas partes tendra la historia, pero no seran muchas, lo prometo.**

**Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejo.**

**Gracias a **_yolabertay _**y **_beastyle _**por sus infaltables reviews, y a todas las chicas que de vez en cuando tambien me dejan su opinion de la historia. Bienvenidas, lectoras nuevas. Agradezco tambien todos los favs y los follows. Espero disfruten este capitulo. **

**Nos vemos en los reviews.**

_**Soundtrack del Capitulo.**_

_**''El Privilegio de Amar'' Manuel Mijares y Lucero. www . youtube watch?v=ArhqZiMzgNM&**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo beteado por Monserrat Guerra.**

**Beta de Verano: Patto Moleres.**

**Betas FFAD**

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa imaginacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer; la historia es completamente mia. Version Edward y Bella de la novela RobSten, link en mi perfil._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bella's POV**_:

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Edward y yo entramos con nuestras maletas en mano, las dejamos al lado del elevador.

—Gracias por ese viaje, mi amor —le dije, lanzando mis brazos a su cuello.

Edward me había llevado hace una semana a Francia para celebrar nuestros tres meses juntos, era lo más extravagante que había hecho en mi vida, pero no le quito lo maravilloso que fue estar con mi novio en la ciudad del amor. Me llevó a todas las tiendas más exclusivas de la ciudad, subimos a la Torre Eiffel, al Louvre, cenamos en restaurantes increíbles.

Fue la mejor semana de mi vida, por mucho.

—Lo que sea por ti, mi princesa —nos besamos—. Iré a darme una ducha, preciosa, fueron muchas horas de viaje.

—Está bien. Te amo.

—Te amo más, hermosa.

.

.

.

Edward tuvo que ir de urgencia a la empresa para resolver un caso de las contrataciones en la nueva sede de Suiza que les había estado dando problemas desde que nos fuimos. Yo me quedé en casa, acostada en el sillón, con mi mantita lila, un bote de helado napolitano en las piernas, un sweater de tejido que me llegaba hasta los pies si lo estiraba y mis calcetines peluditos. Tenía jetlag, eso quiere decir que mis ganas de hacer algo eran nulas.

En la tele estaban pasando _Vaselina_, y como no había nada más interesante, decidí ver esa peli mientras esperaba a mi novio.

— ¡Tinky Winky! —grito Rosalie detrás de mí. Solté un gritito y di un saltito.

— ¡Torpe! ¡_Tu m'as fait peur_*! —le grité, mi amiga rodó los ojos al oírme hablar en francés.

—Una semana en Francia y ya te crees una francesita —me miró de la misma forma que yo—. ¿¡Qué haces vestida así!? Se nos hará tarde. Abajo esta Sebastián esperándonos en el coche, corre a cambiarte y vámonos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Rosalie? Acabo de llegar de Francia y lo único que quiero es dormir.

— ¿No recibiste la invitación?

— ¿Que invitación?

—No me digas que no te invitaron.

—Ay, Rosalie, no puedo con tus desvaríos. ¿Quieres decirme que carajos sucede contigo antes de que me ponga a decirte de todo en italiano? Te recuerdo que ''Isabella'' es italiano y que por cultura, mi abuela me inscribió desde pequeña a clases de italiano. ¡Habla ya!

—Ok, eso me da más miedo que oírte maldecir en francés... Mira —me dio una tarjeta dorada, confundida leí lo que estaba impreso.

En resumen era la invitación a una reunión de la escuela, pero solo de la preparatoria; los más jóvenes del colegio.

—No, no recibí la invitación —le dije regresándole la tarjeta.

—Vamos, Belly. Tienes que ir.

—No me invitaron, Rosalie.

—Se les debe de haber olvidado. ¡Ven! —Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la planta alta, entramos a mi vestidor—. ¿Por qué no te vas a peinar mientras yo te busco un lindo vestido dorado? Tienes muchos de ese color y por lo que sé, las únicas que irán así serán María y Nettie.

Respiré hondo.

—Y aun así me obligas a ir sabiendo que detesto a ese par —mascullé yendo a mi habitación, me senté frente a mi tocador aun murmurando sandeces y me deshice la coleta completa. Mi cabello suelto y ondulado cayó sobre mis hombros—. Ya sé porque no recibí la invitación —murmuré rociándome spray para mantener mis ricitos playeros, rizados.

María y Nettie eran las típicas mojigatas del colegio, se las daban de puritanas cuando ya se habían acostado con todos los chicos de la prepa e incluso de la Universidad; a mí no me bajaban de perra por tener un novio de la Universidad, pero ellas eran peores y por eso las llegué a detestar. No me gustaba que me juzgaran si se portaban peor que yo.

—Encontré un vestidito que seguro robará miradas —dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación con un vestido dorado y una caja de zapatos Louboutin.

— ¿Segura que esto está bien, Rose? Si no me invitaron es porque no me quieren ver ahí.

— ¿No se supone que a la princesa Isabella Swan, próximamente Cullen, le importa una mismísima _merde_* lo que digan los demás? La Isabella que yo conozco, sea una princesa o no sea una princesa iría a esa reunión y les callaría la boca a todos esos infelices que ayudaron a Jacob a engañarte. Jessica también va a estar ahí.

— ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con lo del aniversario? —le pregunté tomando el vestido de la cama. Caminé al baño para cambiarme.

—Te enfrentaste con Jacob, no con ella. También debe recibir su merecido esa zorra de cuarta.

—Repítelo —le dije entre risas poniéndome el vestido.

—Zorra de cuarta —se quedó callada unos segundos revisando lo que había dicho y después se echó a reír. Así era como María y Nettie nos llamaban a Rose, Jessica y a mí solo por ser porristas—. Olvídalo.

—Con mucho gusto —le dije saliendo del baño con mi ropa en manos, la dejé en el cesto—. Rose, fue el mejor viaje de toda mi vida, me llevo a cenar a la Torre Eiffel, y te juro que pensé que ese iba a ser _el día_.

— ¿El día? ¿Qué día? —la miré exasperada—. ¡Oh! ¿Tú crees? ¿No es muy pronto? Digo, una de mis primas se comprometió con su novio a dos meses de conocerlo, nunca llegaron a casarse, pero ¿ustedes? Lo de ustedes nunca fue una relación normal, se conocen desde hace dos años, y siempre se han tratado como novios; así que...

— ¡Silencio! —grité—. Andas peor que yo en mis días, me cae.

—Por Edward ni te preocupes, amiga, que Emm le debe de estar avisando en este momento.

— ¿Crees que entienda?

—Eres la niña de sus ojos, haría lo que fuera por ti.

—En eso tienes razón, Rose —dijo una voz gruesa detrás de nosotras, ambas dimos un saltito por la impresión. Volteamos y ahí, de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos, estaba mi novio.

—Amor —suspire, él me sonrió y se enderezó, corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

—Edward, convence a tu princesa de que vaya con nosotros y deje de ser tan cobarde.

—Rosalie, ya cállate. Si no quisiera ir, no estaría vestida así.

— ¡Ah, cierto!

—Está más torpe que yo, en serio.

— ¿Estás bien, Rose? Normalmente la que se distrae es Bella —bromeó Edward.

— ¡Hey! —grité mientras me retocaba el maquillaje.

—No lo niegues.

Bueno, eso era cierto. Yo siempre había sido muy distraída, desde niña me iba por la tangente, se me descarrilaba el tren, la ardillita me dejaba de caminar; pero no es porque sea una tonta, si no que soy muy fácil de distraer.

—Vámonos, Belly.

Asentí.

—Baja, ahorita te alcanzo.

—Está bien —caminó a la puerta—. No te tardes.

—No —y salió, después regresó.

—Rápido.

—Ok —repitió el mismo proceso—. ¡_Sortir d'ici_ *! —grite.

— ¡Uy! —exclamo—. Ya cásate. Siente la maldita indirecta, Cullen.

—Bájate o no voy.

— ¿Amenaza o advertencia?

— ¡Adiós! —mi amiga salió corriendo. Respiré hondo y me crucé de brazos haciendo un puchero frente a mi novio—. No quiero ir.

— ¿Por qué, princesa?

—Es que... veré a todas esas personas a las que les hice la vida imposible, apuesto a que me odian con todo su ser.

—Yo creo que lo que te paso fue una buena venganza.

—No me hagas enojar, Cullen.

—Perdón —me abrazó y me dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza—. Ve, mi amor, diviértete; revive tus locos meses de quinceañera y cuando quieras regresar a casa, solo llámame y yo iré enseguida.

—Está bien —sonreí. Me pare de puntitas y lo besé—. Te amo.

—Te amo más, preciosa. Ve, anda.

Me puse unas flats doradas y tome los de tacón con una mano. Entonces lo mire otra vez.

— ¿Y nuestra noche de películas?

—Mañana, la próxima semana, cuando regreses de la reunión... El día que tú quieras, princesa. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba —camino a nuestro pequeño closet donde guardábamos lo que no cupo en el vestidor, de un cajón saco una bolsa de Cartier, me la dio—. La compré hace poco, no sabía si te la daría en Navidad o te la daría en Francia, sólo estaba buscando el momento ideal para hacerlo. Creo que este es el momento —abrió la caja sacando una hermosa tiara plateada—. Es sólo para que nunca olvides quien eres, mi amor —dijo colocándomela sobre la cabeza, juro por Dios que yo estaba casi llorando—, para que cuando estés en frente de todas esas personas; recuerdes quienes estaremos siempre a tu lado, cometas los errores que cometas, seas una princesa o no seas una princesa. Para los que te queremos y te amamos, tú siempre serás nuestra Alteza Real.

Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos, lo volví a abrazar y le di un besito en la mejilla.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo —le dije.

—Ya me lo habían dicho antes —bromeó.

— ¡Oye!

—Baja ya, princesa, Rosalie debe estarte esperando.

Le di un besito.

—Te llamo —dije.

—Estaré esperando.

—No te duermas.

—Tengo que seguir monitoreando a Suiza, así que esa no es una opción.

Reí.

— ¡Tonto! —le soplé un beso y bajé casi corriendo.

— ¡Ya era hora!

—Sube al elevador, Rosalie, luego me reclamas todo lo que quieras.

—Puedes apostarlo —subimos rápidamente al elevador para llegar a la recepción segundos después. Un auto nos esperaba a la entrada del edificio, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y nos subimos—. La invitación de Emm —me dijo Rose dándome la tarjeta dorada.

— ¿No es solo de la prepa?

—Sí, pero recuerda que ni María ni Nettie eran muy brillantes que digamos, técnicamente invitaron a casi todo el equipo de futbol.

—Rose...

—No te preocupes, bueno no tanto: Jessica me pidió que pasara por ella y yo le dije que primero iba a pasar por ti; me escuchó y declinó la invitación. Creo que le dio su pase a Jessica para una mamá de la guardería... No sé, el chiste es que tenemos que pasar por Jessica y su amiga.

— ¡Rosalie!

—Bueno, creo que lo dije muy tarde.

— ¿Tú crees?

Llegamos a una de las zonas de clase media en LA, las casas eran muy pequeñas, en comparación con las de Hollywood; el chofer se detuvo frente a una casa muy linda y, al parecer, acogedora. Tenía una pequeña reja blanca, un jardín un poco descuidado pero colorido con todas las rosas y las margaritas que estaban plantadas, había un camino recto hecho con cemento y baldosas color ladrillo. La fachada era de un lindo color beige, las ventanas eran de marco blanco y tenían abajo pequeñas jardineras con más rosas y margaritas. La luz del porche ya estaba encendida dándole un aire muy cálido. La puerta blanca se abrió y de ella salieron Jessica, usando un feo vestido negro corto con tul, y otra chica que llevaba un vestido blanco muchísimo más lindo que el de Jessica.

Bufe cuando vi como Jessica y Rose se saludaban afectuosamente y como la primera le presentaba a su amiga. A veces me incomodaba que Rose y Emmett siguieran hablando con Jacob y Jessica, pero la verdad es que me daba igual, mientras no empezaran a intrigar en mi relación con Edward, ellos podían tener las amistades que quisieran... así fueran mi ex novio infiel y la estúpida con la que me engañó. Las tres se subieron al coche. La expresión de Jessica al verme sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, mis manos sobre mis rodillas y portando este fantabuloso vestido dorado, acompañado por la hermosa tiara que me dio mi novio; no tuvo precio.

— ¿Quieren que me siente en medio? —pregunto Rose socarrona.

—No te preocupes, Lill, estaremos bien —le dije sin quitar mi mirada de Jessica—. ¿Cómo has estado, Jessica? —le pregunté.

—B... bi... bien —tartamudeó saliendo de la impresión—. ¿Y tú?

—Increíblemente bien —presumí.

— ¡Ok! —Exclamo Rosalie—. Yo creo que si me siento en medio de ustedes dos. Con tu permiso, Bree —le dijo a la chica morena que venía con Jessica, se sentó entre nosotras dos—. ¡Puedes arrancar, Sebastián!

—Pensé que la realeza no se presentaba a esta clase de... eventos —dijo Jessica con sarcasmo.

—Y yo pensé que en el colegio sólo habíamos estado personas con clase y gusto, pero ambas nos equivocamos.

— ¿Que dijiste? —refunfuño mirándome por delante de Rosalie, yo hice el mismo movimiento.

—Lo que escuchaste... pastora alemana.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

— ¡Perra! Y mira que tuve consideración al meterte en una raza.

— ¡Ohhh! —exclamó Rosalie apartándonos a las dos—. Esto fue una terrible idea.

—No me digas, Rose, te juro que si no me lo dices; ni cuenta me doy.

— ¿Podrían por un momento quedarse calladas? Ya vamos a llegar, quince minutos sin pelear no las mataran. Gracias, ustedes son un amor.

— ¡Nadie te quiere en esa fiesta, Isabella! —gritó Jessica. Rose rodó los ojos.

— ¡Oh! Mira como me duele, estoy que me corto las venas. ¿Alguien tiene galletas de animalitos? Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso, Jessica, para deshacerte de mí.

—Belly —me llamo Rose dándome un codazo, la miré y con una seña me ordenó que mirara su celular, bajé la mirada y vi una nota que estaba escribiendo que decía:

_''Nosotras bajaremos primero, tú te vas a quedar aquí con alguna excusa que se nos ocurra; Sebastián tiene órdenes de darte un recorrido por Woodland, llegaras como quince minutos después que nosotras, yo me encargare que la puerta este abierta para que todos te vean llegar. Nadie te espera porque toda la prensa estuvo hablando de que Edward te llevo a Francia a alguna especie de ''voyage d'achats*'', yo me encargo de que este par no diga nada, pero tú me tienes que ayudar. Emmett y yo hicimos un plan en el que todos te empezaran a respetar, no podemos ponerlo en marcha sin tu ayuda''. _

La mire como si tuviera tres cabezas y saque mi celular de mi bolso dorado.

''_¿Cómo que para que me empiecen a respetar? Rose, ¿acaso ya se te olvido a quien le tenían miedo todas las chicas?''_

Me respondió.

_''Después de la fiesta y tú ''misteriosa desaparición'' todos dieron por hecho que Jacob te había embarazado y que, por ser una Swan, no salías de tu casa por pura vergüenza. Cuando Edward y tú hicieron su primera aparición en la prensa como pareja, se armó toda una revolución y no te bajan de... lo que le dijiste a Jessica; por eso María y Nettie no te invitaron. Las tarjetas llegaron cuando tu saliste del hospital, recuerda que toda la prensa tanto de Londres como de LA anunciaron tu alta. Tú eres la mala del cuento, Jessica es la buena; tenemos que volver a los papeles de hace cuatro años, donde tú fuiste la víctima y Jessica la que le quitó el padre a tu bebé''._

Rodé los ojos. Había olvidado todos los chismes que se hacían con una simple desaparición.

_''Muy bien, hagámoslo; pero a Edward no lo metan en esto. Es solo una guerra entre las difamaciones y yo. Por cierto, ¿tienen algún plan para dejar en claro que NO estuve embarazada?''._

Rose sonrío y empezó a teclear.

_''No es necesario, porque Emmett inventó que habías perdido al bebé por la tristeza que te dio al descubrir el engaño de Jacob, por eso te decía que Jessica fue la mala hasta hace tres meses; primero hizo que Jacob te dejara sola con un embarazo a los quince años, provocando que perdieras a tu bebé, ¡no sabes cómo le fue! Igual esa es otra historia que después te contaré. ¿Lista?''_

Asentí y guardamos nuestros celulares.

—Bajen, ya las alcanzo, necesito peinarme; porque no sé _quién_ no me dejó ni ponerme los zapatos —dije.

—Lo siento, Tinky. Bueno, chicas, vamos.

Se bajaron y cerraron la puerta. Sebastián volvió a arrancar y comenzó mi recorrido por Woodland mientras yo inventaba un glamoroso peinado que fuera acorde con mi tiara y el vestido; al final terminé con una coleta medio mal hecha por las prisas pero no se veía mal. Me puse un poquito de gloss y termine de retocar mi maquillaje. Sebastián frenó.

—Cambiaremos de coche, señorita Swan —me avisó.

Ese par pensó en todo.

Asentí y esperé a que me abriera la puerta; me bajé con mis Louboutin en mano, en frente del coche había una limo negra de tres plazas. Sebastián me abrió la puerta de la limo y subí, me quité las flats y me puse los zapatos, en ese momento mi celular sonó. Lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de Emmett.

_''Una entrada digna de una princesa''._

Sonreí y le mandé un mensaje de vuelta.

_''Eres un oso muy bobo. Igual te quiero mucho; más les vale a Rose y a ti que no me dejen en ridículo, ya tuve demasiado con las difamaciones hace cuatro años''._

Llegamos otra vez al salón que escogieron para la reunión. En efecto, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Guardé mi celular y esperé a que me abrieran la puerta.

_Soy una princesa, soy una princesa_. Pensé mientras veía a Sebastián abrirme la puerta.

Respiré hondo, una y otra vez y bajé, con las piernas juntas, escuchando como se hacía un gran alboroto dentro del salón al verme. Caminé con paso seguro a la entrada.

—Su invitación, señorita Swan, por favor —me pidió el enorme hombre de la entrada.

—Claro —respondí y le di la tarjeta. Revisó el nombre que venía en la tarjeta y asintió.

—Adelante, señorita. Disfrute la noche —quitó la cadena.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa y entré al salón. El alboroto se hizo aún mayor, mientras buscaba a Rosalie con la mirada, alcanzaba a escuchar un par de cosas como ''Bella Swan'', ''Francia'', ''Edward Cullen'', ''Londres'', ''Jacob Black'', ''Jessica Stanley'' y ''embarazada''.

— ¡Isabella! —escuché, y vi a Rosalie de pie moviendo los brazos, reí y negué con la cabeza. Demasiado entusiasta para mí gusto. Caminé hacia su mesa, y por lo que vi, era la de las porristas. Genial, simplemente genial—. ¡Belly! —grito Rose y nos abrazamos—. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Dios! Pensé que no ibas a venir, me estaba sintiendo sola.

—Cállate, Rose —le dije—. Hola, chicas —saludé a mis ex compañeras.

—Tienes que contarme como te fue en tu viaje. No puedo creer que Edward te haya llevado a Francia solo porque querías ir de shopping.

—No fue porque quería ir de compras, Rose; deja de creer en todo lo que dice la prensa. Hace una semana cumplimos tres meses y fuimos a celebrarlo. No exageres las cosas, ni que fuera una tonta superficial que cruza el océano sólo por su caprichito del shopping.

— ¿Cuándo te fuiste? —me preguntó Victoria.

—Hace una semana, regresé en la mañana.

— ¡Vaya! Ya todas quisiéramos tener un novio multimillonario que nos lleve a Francia sólo por cumplir tres meses juntos. ¿Verdad, Jessica?

—Yo tuve el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado, Victoria.

— ¡Ah claro! —exclamé—. El niño con el que llegaron al aniversario de la empresa fue el resultado de la fiesta de campeonato de hace cuatro años. Lo olvidé por completo.

— ¿Qué empresa? —preguntó Victoria.

—La de mi novio —dije—. El padre de Jessica trabaja ahí, y bueno; tuvimos la —bufé, no encontraba la palabra indicada—... casualidad de encontrarnos en la fiesta. No fue nada.

—Señorita Swan —me llamó un mesero—. ¿Le puedo servir algo?

—Por ahora sólo agua, gracias. Ya tomé demasiado vino para dos meses.

—Enseguida.

—No saben, esta chica se sacó la lotería con Edward, es algo así como el novio perfecto. La lleva de viaje, la ayuda en sus clases de Matemáticas, de canto y es su mejor amigo desde hace dos años.

—Deja de alardear, Rose, tú lo presumes más que yo —el mesero llegó con mi agua—. Gracias.

—Un novio así hay que presumirlo, _princesse_*, ya no quedan hombres así.

—Por supuesto, Bella —me dijo Victoria—, ahora todos los hombres solo nos quieren para una noche, les servimos y se acabó.

—Jacob no —dijo Jessica.

—Tú ni hables, Jessica, que sólo está contigo por el niño.

Mi celular sonó en mi bolso.

—Disculpen —dije sacando mi celular y me levanté de la mesa—. ¿Hola? —contesté alejándome de todas.

— ¿Cómo estás, princesa? —era Edward. Sonreí toda embobada.

—Incómoda; Rose no para de alardear por el viaje, es como si viviera a partir de mí, y es horrible.

—Sólo ignórala, mi amor, ya sabes como es. ¿Has visto a alguien que no quisieras ver?

—Me vine en el coche con Jessica —mascullé.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cosa de Rosalie, está loca. Te juro que si no la quisiera tanto, la hubiera mandado a un lavado de cerebro a ver si así se hace más normal.

Mi novio rió.

—Sólo ignórala.

— ¿Cómo vas con Suiza?

—Acabo de quedar con el candidato principal a la presidencia de la sucursal para un almuerzo aquí mañana.

— ¿Necesitas que llegue temprano?

—Para nada, mi cielo. Disfruta la fiesta y me llamas cuando quieras que pase por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Te amo.

—Te amo más, nena —colgamos. Regresé a la mesa justo cuando empezaban a servir la cena, me senté y me coloqué la servilleta de tela sobre el regazo.

La cena consistió en una crema de zanahoria, risotto y canapés de cangrejo, y de postre tuvimos una copa de mousse de rompope.

— ¿Qué piensan de ir a recordar viejos tiempos? —preguntó Victoria cuando nos recogieron los platos con las copas del postre—. Conozco al guardia del nuevo club y nos puede dejar pasar ¡sin identificación!

—Yo paso —dije.

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué? Tú no te negabas a una cosa así.

—Acabo de llegar de Francia, _necesito _descansar; tal vez otro día. ¿Me acompañas al bar, Rose?

—Claro.

—Permiso, chicas —les dije con una sonrisa, las dos nos levantamos y caminamos a la barra—. ¿Vas a ir?

—No tengo ganas —llegamos y nos sentamos en los bancos de la barra—. Una mimosa —le dijo al barman.

—Medias de seda sin alcohol —dije, el hombre asintió—. No sé qué ganan con ''recordar viejos tiempos'', va a salir lo mismo que hace cuatro años: se van a ligar a alguien, se emborracharan y quién sabe dónde amanecerán mañana.

—Belly, nos pasaba lo mismo.

—Sí, pero con la única diferencia que nosotras si amanecíamos en nuestras casas. No sé porque Jacob no sospecha sobre si es el padre del hijo de Jessica o no.

— ¡Oh! Eso dolió.

—Medias de seda sin alcohol —dijo el barman, tome la copa y le agradecí con un asentimiento—. Mimosa.

—Gracias —dijo Rose—. No sabes si sospecha o no, Belly.

—Lo hace —dijo alguien detrás de nosotras. Ambas dimos un saltito y volteamos—. De hecho hace poco mando a hacer un estudio de ADN porque ese niño es demasiado rubio para su gusto —murmuró Bree—; Jessica está muy segura que es de él, pero no le cree —se sentó en el banco que quedaba.

— ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? —le pregunté.

—Soy la única amiga que tiene —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo que ella empezaría a escoger mejor mis amistades —dijo Rose.

—Isabella, escúchame bien: ella está decidida a seguirte haciendo la vida de cuadritos, queda en ti dejarla hacerlo o no; va a ir con tus amigos, después con tu familia, terminara en lo que más te duela.

—Edward... —murmuró Rose mirándome.

—Pues si piensa que la dejaré meterse con mis amigos, mi familia y _mi _Edward está completamente loca. Sé defender lo que es mío. Gracias por la información, Bree; ahora que nos dijiste sobre los estudios que mando a hacer Jacob, sé dónde vengarme de todo lo que esa me ha hecho desde los quince años.

— ¡Isabella, _réagit_*! —murmuró Rosalie—. Jessica te quiere provocar. Tanto alarde en la cena fue por algo.

—Tú ni hables que te la pasaste presumiendo de mi viaje a Francia y de Edward.

—De acuerdo, me callo. Pero aun así es cierto que te quiere provocar, para que tú le respondas y así tener más razones para hacerte la vida de cuadritos.

—Lo olvidé.

—Puedes hacerlo indirectamente —sugirió Bree.

— ¿Bree...?

—Me debe muchas por dos años de intrigas y chismes. Te vengarías tú, me vengaría yo.

— ¿Cómo me garantizas tu ayuda? Eres amiga de Jessica, tu oferta de ayudarme, puede ser una trampa de Jessica para distraerme.

—Inteligente —murmuró Rosalie.

—Muy inteligente —acordó Bree mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Soy una heredera, tengo que estar siempre alerta de trampas, chantajes, amenazas y demás cosas. Entonces, ¿Bree? ¿Puedo tener tu garantía de que todo esto no es una trampa de Jessica para distraerme?

—Confía en mí; Jessica ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí —se acercó más a nosotras—. Esta demasiado ocupada convenciendo a las chicas que su vida es más perfecta que la tuya.

Lancé una carcajada.

—Créeme, ninguna vida es más perfecta que la mía.

.

.

.

_''Amor, nos vemos en Beverly Hills. Por ser la capitana de la escuadra tengo que irme en limo... Tonto protocolo, ya lo conoces. Te amo mucho''._

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —me preguntó Bree.

—Tenemos un trato —respondí.

—Señorita Swan —me llamó Sebastián.

—Ya voy —dije—. Tienes mi teléfono, mi dirección y mi mail; contáctame cuando quieras que nos veamos. Y, Bree, se discreta; nada me molesta más que los chismosos indiscretos.

— ¿Eres esa clase de millonaria que tiene matones? ¿O tu novio, acaso?

Reí.

—Por supuesto que no. Ese dinero ha sido ganado con sudor y esfuerzo —la miré por unos segundos—. No lo entenderías.

—Bueno, explícame.

—Hoy ya no tengo tiempo, veré a mi novio en un rato en Beverly Hills y no quiero hacerlo esperar —me subí a la limo y en cuanto Sebastián me cerró la puerta, bajé el vidrio negro de la ventana—. Bree, creo que tú y yo podríamos ser grandes amigas, cuando termine todo esto y me sienta completamente segura que no me vas a traicionar.

Bree asintió.

—Yo digo lo mismo.

—Vámonos, Sebastián —ordené subiendo el vidrio de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde, señorita?

—Beverly Hills —mi celular sonó con el tono de Edward, sonreí y contesté—. Hola, guapo.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Ya vas para allá?

—Sip, ¿tú ya vas?

—Estoy saliendo del estacionamiento en este momento, princesa. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, supongo. Tengo que contarte algo, pero lo haré cuando estemos en casa.

—De acuerdo, nena. ¿Tiene que ver con tu plan de ''vengarte'' de Jessica y Jacob?

— ¿Quién te habló sobre eso?

—Mi amor, eres muy transparente; se nota que desde el aniversario quieres matarlos a los dos. Y no te culpo, yo quiero hacer lo mismo, pero sólo con Black.

—Entonces tú serás mi cómplice número uno.

Mi novio rió al otro lado de línea.

—Bebé, estoy viendo una patrulla, tengo que colgar. Te veo en un rato.

—Ok. Te amo.

—Te amo más, cielo —colgamos.

Guarde mi celular en mi bolso dorado metálico y me incliné para quitarme los zapatos y ponerme las flats, ya no aguantaba los pies. Nos pidieron hacer la rutina de presentación y yo de valiente ahí voy con los taconzotes, no fue una de mis más brillantes ideas, pero se vio mega hermosa la rutina. No podía creer que aun la recordara, han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que la hice y fue increíble.

Pero ahora tenía otra cosa en la que concentrarme: como hacer una venganza dura contra Jacob y Jessica, pero sin que hubiera heridos o yo saliera más lastimada que ellos. No iba a ser sencillo, pero con tal de hacerlos pagar todo lo que me paso por su tonto juego a engañarme, valía la pena.

En cuanto llegamos a Beverly Hills, estuve buscando el Volvo de Edward, sabía que lo manejaría; era su adoración después de mí, no vive sin el condenado Volvo plateado C30 que se compró en cuanto llegó a Los Ángeles.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé en cuanto lo vi—. Estaciónate detrás de ese Volvo, Sebastián —ordené.

—Como diga, señorita —y después tocé la bocina avisando a mi novio de mi llegada. No tardé mucho hasta que mi bello Edward saliera del coche.

—Muchas gracias, Sebastián —le dije cuando se detuvo.

—No hay de que, señorita —bajó de la limo y corrió a abrirme la puerta; me ayudó a bajar—. Fue un placer —me dijo cuando baje.

Me hizo una reverencia, la respondí con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward al chofer tomando mi mano.

—Ha sido un placer, señor Cullen. Si ya no me necesitan, me retiro. Buenas noches.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me aferró a su pecho en un abrazo tierno.

— ¿Te divertiste?

—Algo. Hice otra vez la rutina de presentación. Príncipe, te juro que no recordaba lo divertida que era esa rutina, daba miedo, pero era malditamente _plaisir._

Edward rió.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás hablando en francés?

— ¿No te gusta? —le pregunté con un pucherito.

—No, mi vida, no es eso. No pongas esa carita, por favor, sabes que se me parte el corazón cada que pones esa carita —me pegó a su pecho y me meció de un lado a otro—. Te ves hermosa cada que hablas en francés, mi princesita bonita. Te quedó un acento tan maravilloso, que me dolería si lo perdieras.

—Eres un tonto —le dije con una sonrisa y envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y me restregué en su pecho como una gatita.

—Estamos en Beverly Hills, _mon amour_*, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Lo mire.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Bueno, bebé, vámonos a casa —aún con su mano en mi cintura, caminamos al Volvo; me dejó subir primero y después de cerrar mi puerta, él entró. Manejó todo el tiempo con una mano en el volante y otra tomando mi mano izquierda, juntos cambiábamos velocidades, frenábamos y cambiábamos más velocidades.

Me mantuvo con una sonrisa todo el viaje de Beverly a Malibú, mientras consideraba la mejor y más dolorosa manera de vengarme de Jacob y Jessica, pero sin causar daños irreversibles; solo quería que sufrieran, que se quemaran en el maldito ácido de su envidia y coraje. Quería que Jessica entendiera bien que su vida nunca iba a ser más perfecta y maravillosa que la mía, y que por más que quisiera derrotarme nunca lo iba a conseguir. Y quería que Jacob sufriera lo que yo sufrí, quería que me pagara tantas noches de llanto y pesadillas, que me devolviera los dos años que perdí por su culpa. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Edward me palmeó la rodilla, regresándome a la realidad. Parpadeé y miré a los lados; ya estábamos en casa. Le sonreí a mi novio y le di un beso en la mejilla; él me sonrío de vuelta y me dio un beso en la frente, entonces se bajó del coche y yo hice lo mismo.

Ese beso me regresó por completo a la realidad. Mandó a mi mente imágenes de cuando lo conocí; yo era una niña torpe e inocente, que no permitía la entrada de ningún hombre a su vida, él fue cambiando poco a poco eso, haciéndose un lugar en mi corazón y provocando que me enamorara de él en el camino. Recordé el día en el que nos hicimos novios, con el imponente letrero de Hollywood como nuestro escenario, rodeados de turistas que querían un recuerdo de uno de los sitios más emblemáticos de Los Ángeles, recordé que me sentí como la chica más feliz de todo el mundo porque tenía a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso, que me amaba y sólo quería lo mejor para mí; aun si eso nos separara. Juntos nos hemos enfrentado a socialité desquiciadas, a parientes estrictos, a pasados dolorosos; lo hemos juntos y lo seguiremos haciendo juntos.

Entonces fue como si una luz se prendiera en mi cerebro: no tenía que hacer esto sola, confiando en una desconocida, no estaba sola. Tengo a la mejor familia del universo, a los mejores amigos y al mejor novio. Y podía hacer algo que sabía les daría duro en todo su ser, que les dolería: _demostrar lo feliz que soy_.

— ¿Que tanto piensas, princesa? —me preguntó Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me encontraba en la terraza del Pent—House, mirando la luna y las estrellas.

—Solo estaba mirando la luna. Esta hermosa, ¿no crees?

—A lado de ti, mi amor, no la consideraría tan hermosa. Para mí, bebé, teniéndote aquí, en mis brazos, esa luna solo es grande y blanca.

—A veces puedes resultar ser muy cursi, ¿sabías?

—Hace unas horas llegamos de Francia, cielo, aún queda algo de espíritu romántico que deja estar en la ciudad del amor.

— ¿Me amas? —le pregunte con voz chiquita.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa, mi vida? ¡Por supuesto que te amo! Eres lo más maravilloso y hermoso que me pasó en la vida, Isabella —afianzó más su agarre, aferrando mi espalda a su pecho. Entrelazamos nuestras manos en mi estómago—. ¿Puedes contar todas esas estrellas? —me preguntó.

—Si fuera inmortal, yo creo que si —le dije entre risas. Él rio y me dio un beso en la sien.

—Esas estrellas no son ni la mínima parte de mi amor por ti, Isabella. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez puedas creer.

Sonreí y lo miré sin romper nuestro abrazo.

—_Je t' aime_* —le dije. Sonrió.

—_Je t' aime plus_*.

Y entonces la luna y las estrellas dejaron de existir, por que explotaron en cientos de fuegos artificiales en mi corazón, y miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago, mis pies se despegaron del suelo y me sentí volar. Eso era lo que provocaba Edward en mí, me hacía amarlo cada vez más, como si mi corazón se hiciera más grande para albergar todo este amor que siento por él. Lo besé con ganas, y con mucho miedo de perderlo; porque si, Rosalie tenía razón: Jessica intentaría quitarme a Edward porque sabe que sin él no soy nada, que sin él mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Me separé de él con lágrimas en los ojos; él me miró preocupado.

—Nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? —le pregunté con voz rota—. Pase lo que pase siempre seré tu princesa, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, mi vida? Sabes que sí.

—Prométemelo, por favor.

—Te lo juro por mi vida, Isabella. Tu siempre serás mi princesa, mi mundo, mi universo, la razón por la que respiro y mi corazón late cada día —las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a derramarse, Edward me giró y me pegó a su pecho—. ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta, mi amor?

— ¡Jessica es una maldita desgraciada! —grité.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró.

—Me quiere quitar todo; tú, mi familia, mis amigos ¡todo lo que me importa lo quiere para ella! —sentí como mi novio se tensó—. Edward, por favor, quédate siempre conmigo.

—Siempre, princesa. Nunca estarás sola.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza haciéndome sonreír.

Entonces eso haría; les restregaría mi felicidad en la cara. Bien dicen que al enemigo siempre hay que mostrarle una sonrisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_* ¡Me espantaste!_

_* mierda._

_* ¡Largate de aqui!_

_* viaje de compras._

_* princesa._

_* reacciona._

_*divertida._

_* mi amor._

_* Te amo._

_* Te amo más._

_**Alguien nuevo y especial esta a punto de llegar a la vida de Isabella. ¿Quien sera?**_


	17. AVISO

**NO CAPITULO PERO POR FAVOR, LEAN.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hace dos dias recibi un mensaje del grupo __**Fanfiction Addiction **__en donde se me informaba que __**Princesa en California **__esta nominada en la 3ra edicion de los premios ''__**Fanfiction Addiction Awards**__''. Las categorias en las que la historia esta nominada son:_

_Mejor Antagonista Femenino - Tanya Denali._

_Mejor Fanfic de Humor._

_**ATENCION a las formas de votar:**_

_***Las votaciones finalizarán el 15 de agosto y serán en el grupo, en un álbum especial con una imagen por cada categoría, y en los comentarios colocaremos los fics nominados y cada "Me Gusta" se toma como VOTO.**_

_El link del grupo es: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / FFAddiction / (_sin los respectivos espacios_)._

_***NO se permite debajo de cada imagen ningún comentario, ni siquiera de apoyo. Solo se deben ver las 10 historias nominadas debajo de la imagen en modo de comentario.**_

_Chicas, les agradeceria en el alma que apoyaran a Princesa en California en sus primeras nominaciones; de verdad, se los agradeceria en el alma._

_Me despido, nos vemos en el outtake._


End file.
